Meeting the Not So Sweet Southern Belle
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Kitty remembered waking up in the hospital and looking out the door of her room to see people jumping on others, tearing their skin. She was horrified. She stayed in the hospital room to stay safe, and she honestly thought she would die in here, until she heard a man's voice call out from the next room. She sighed as she made the decision to help him. Eventual Daryl/OC
1. The Mysterious Belle

Kitty Watson held her ground against those dead fuckers, she may have been a Southern Belle, but when her life was in danger, her true southern nature came out. She sliced one of the creature's faces clean off and she hobbled back to the vent she had come out of, it was the only way to get back to her room.

She remembered how she had gotten into this place in the first place. Danny and her had been running through the woods behind his house, when she had tripped and cut her leg on an old fence. It had torn into her leg rather easily and had even caused muscle damage. She had been taken to the hospital because of how deep it was. Danny had stayed with her the first night, smiling at her but also looking forlorn, "I'm so sorry, Kit. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She smiled at his southern drawl, it always made her feel all warm inside, "It's alright, Danny. It was an accident." That was the last time she had seen her beloved, he had walked out the next day with his parents, they promised they would be back for her. She begged him to stay, that something bad would happen if they left, but they didn't listen. They never came back.

It had been a few days since it happened and Kitty felt there really was no hope anymore. She crawled into a spot in the corner and fell asleep, trying to soak in as much shut eye as she possibly could. Her dreams were plagued with the nightmares of the previous days. She had saved a lot of people and brought them into her locked room with her, doctors, nurse, other patients, but as time went on, they were picked off. Kit was all alone now and it broke her heart, she had everything going for her not but a few days ago. Kit willed herself not to cry, she couldn't cry, she had to be strong. She had never cried all the times her daddy had beat her cause her momma was out turning tricks, and she would be damned if she would cry just cause some dead fucks were walking around everywhere.

Kit had broken like a badly stringed rubber band the day it had happened, the day she had seen the note on her door. She had pounded on the door, screaming out her family's names, which attracted those dead things. They were people that had died, but they sure as hell didn't stay dead. The world had been lost to whatever this outbreak had been; now the dead really walked the Earth. It sure as hell was a scary thought. Especially seeing those things attack the window of her hospital room and steadily bite at the glass, trying to find a way to get to her.

When she had read the note, she realized everyone she had loved was probably dead. She pulled it out once more and read it:

_Kitty,_

_I love you darlin'. I hope to god you are okay and that I shall see you again. I locked the door to your room when I saw all the mess happening. Be safe, sweetie._

_Danny_

Kit thought back to his face, of her sweet Danny as she walked over to a table of surgical tools, she didn't think as she picked up the scalpel and ran it down her left arm; her wrist began to immediately bleed. One of the women she had saved was a doctor; she had stitched up her arm for her and burned it to make it stop bleeding. Kit had gone unconscious after a bit due to the blood loss, but she sure as hell remembered that burning feeling.

Kit snapped back to reality as she woke from her sleep, she never slept anymore, her dreams were terrible. Kit looked down at her healing arm and the large scar that would run down it; she wore bandanas over it now, to hide it. She forced herself to go back to sleep; praying this time she would sleep.

She survived all alone in the hospital by herself, just leaving the room to scavenge for food. It had been weeks since this whole thing had started, but she was still alive, or at least still trying to be. She awoke the next day to a voice calling out, which wasn't normal by any means. Those damned things didn't talk so it had to be a survivor, but it being a guy worried her. She was only seventeen, still young by most standards but not in this world, not anymore.

She got up slowly and crawled up in the air vent; it was how she got everywhere usually since her door had been chained shut from the outside. She peeked down into the next room where the man was, she remembered him from the news, he was that cop that got shot. She leapt through the vent and saw that his hospital room door was wide open. Those things had come in and he was fighting with trying to stay away from them. Kit had risked her life to come see who the hell this guy was, so she figured she should help. She pulled her bowie knife out of the holster on her leg and stabbed the one on the guy in the head. The guy looked stunned for a moment, as Kit finished killing the few others that were in his room. She slammed his door shut and peeked out the window in the door. Kit sighed as she turned to turn off the light in the room and turned to the man.

The guy stood stunned by this young girl, but when he opened his mouth to speak, she shook her head and pointed towards the vent. She jumped up and crawled inside; it wasn't that easy for him though. She inwardly laughed as she watched him struggle to climb in. She crawled over to her room and peeked through the vent, she saw walkers go by her room. Good those fuckers better stay the hell outta the only safe haven she had now. She guessed they didn't bother because there was a thick chain on her door and she was being very quiet. She finally climbed down into her room and watched as the guy crawled out.

Once inside her room, she glanced up at him, and as she spoke, she knew her southern accent would come out but she had been taught to speak well if she thought about it, "I get that you are my elder and all and I was taught to respect my elders but what the fuck were ya thinkin'? Trying to talk to them dead fucks?" Well so much for her southernness not coming out.

The man eyed her strangely; this girl had the mouth of a sailor and a strange southern accent. She had the thick accent, but she articulated all of her words and spoke properly. He asked, "What happened here?"

Kitty sighed, "It just started one day, ya kno. People got sick. Then they started to turn on each other. They started to eat each other." Her mind flashed back to the nurse that had sewed up her arm, she had gotten her neck torn into. Kit could still hear the gnawing and chewing of those things in her head. Her face must have held the disgust and horror of what she was remembering because the man was looking at her with a 'are you alright' look. She ignored his look though as she just stared.

The man looked at her, holding out his hand, "I'm Rick Grimes. I'm looking for my family."

Kitty eyed the man suspiciously, he was scruffy looking, obviously been in the hospital a bit. But he had an honest face; she hoped she could trust him. Kitty stared more, everyone was looking for someone, problem was no one ever found them. Kitty held out her hand for him to shake, "Kitty Rayner. Most call me Kit." She had lied about her name; she didn't want anyone to know who she really was.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you. You're sort of young."

Kitty sighed, "I'm seventeen, old enough in this world. I've been taking care of myself since this whole thing happened, and I don't need someone who is going to condescend to me because he thinks I'm young."

He noticed how she was strapped, weapons all down her legs, she was seriously hardcore, this chick was definitely no child anymore. She also wore all leather, a black vest and a pair of leather pants, complete with combat boots. She had a trench coat over her outfit, as if to hide her weapons. Rick was a little weary of pissing this girl off, "I'm going out to look for my family, you should come with me. It isn't safe for anyone alone."

Kitty hissed, "It's crawlin' with them dead things out there, ya shouldn't go out there. I speak from experience ya kno, where ya think I got all these weapons?"

Rick frowned, he had to, "I have to find them."

Kit seemed to debate his choice, he had family that he desperately wanted to find and get back to, so did she. She really didn't hold much hope though, with the world the way it was, there was no use hoping for anything anymore. She thought maybe if she couldn't find her family, she could fall in line with a new one. This man seemed nice enough; maybe he would let her in his family, as his daughter. She desperately needed a father figure that didn't treat her like shit.

Kit nodded, "Come on then, let's go." Rick busted her door open and they ran out, away from the hospital and away from the walkers. Rick insisted on checking his house, even though Kit tried to tell him no one stayed in their homes. They met up with a man and his son, Rick was sometimes just a bit too trusting. Kitty didn't trust anyone, especially since she kept telling everyone her name was Kitty Rayner, not Kitty Watson. This man and his son were nice though, and Kitty felt herself relaxing in the house with them. Rick had told them the same thing he planned on telling everyone they came across, that Kitty was his daughter. When the man gave him a strange look, Rick said, "I adopted her from a close friend of mine that couldn't raise the girl."

The man smiled. Rick and the man were close; they were both looking for people they had lost. The man found his wife though; she came wandering up to the door of the house they were in. Apparently they stuck to somewhat familiar territory, so that would mean if Rick's wife and son were walkers, they would have been close to the house. Kit put her hand on Rick's shoulder, "We will find them, don't cha' worry. Kitty Rayner is on the job."

Rick smiled at her as he put his hand over hers, "I hope we find your family too, Kit."

She felt her eyes immediately fall to the ground at that statement; she was more realistic, her family was gone. So was Danny's. She had no one anymore, except this man she had helped get out of the hospital.

The next day, the man they had been staying with decided to move on, so Rick said he needed to get to his police station so he could get some more weapons, maybe ammo too. Kit followed her knife in one hand as they ran to the place Rick was going. The man and his son split up with Rick and Kitty at that point. When the car ran out of gas, they had to find a different means of transportation. They grabbed a horse from nearby to ride into the city. Neither knew what to expect when they got there though.

They were wandering on the streets of Atlanta when they rounded a corner and saw all the walkers. They immediately began to run away as they heard the noise form the walkers. Kit dunked down and motioned for Rick to do the same. He did, but the walkers could smell them obviously. They chased them and Kit tried to run, but the gash on her leg was starting to hurt, the doctors had told her it had sliced into her muscles, but she hadn't thought about it. It was going to cost her now, but Rick grabbed her and hoisted her up and ran towards a tank that they saw in the middle of the street. He flung her inside, which hurt like hell, but at least she was safe. She was alone though and she was frantic that Rick was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly he came up through a hatch in the bottom of the tank, slamming it closed behind him. She breathed out a sigh of relief that they were somewhere that those things couldn't get to. She knew that this wasn't a permanent place though; it was a damn tank for gods' sakes.

They heard a voice over the radio in the tank; Rick spoke to the guy on the other end. The guy told Rick he would get them out of the tank. They ran towards the gate they saw the guy waving from. Rick made sure Kit was first every step of the way; he had to protect her, keep her safe. They were in a department store now, but the walkers were closing in around it. Kit was actually a bit scared for once. Rick insisted on going with these people, but Kit was skeptical. Rick pulled her aside though, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She didn't know why but she trusted this man, he was a good guy, and for now she would trust his judgment. She nodded as they followed the group through the building. Kit could hear the walkers making their noise outside, it frightened her even more. One of the guys got fresh with Kit though. He was rough looking and he looked to be tweaking out of his mind, Kit recognized that all too well. He also had one of the thickest southern accents she had ever heard, one that could rival her real accent. She walked by him and he grabbed her ass, "Hey there Sugartits, how bout we have a go?"

Kit was so pissed that he had so brazenly touched her. She kicked his legs out from under him and had a knife to his neck quickly, "Touch me again and I won't hesitate, darlin'"

The guy raised his eyebrow as he rolled over and pinned her down, "How bout ya don't go puttin knives on me."

She flipped them again and she had the 44 magnum revolver in his face this time, "K, sweetie, I'll use a gun this time."

He let go of her arms quickly and she stood up, he seemed to be eyeing her, "Yer certainly interestin, gurl."

Rick had come running to her side but saw how she took him down and said, "This is Kitty Rayner."

The guy that had just fought with Kitty looked up at her skeptical, "Rayner? Yer a Rayner?"

Kitty frowned, this guy apparently had heard of the Rayners, of Danny's family. The guy kept talking, "I don't think yer a Rayner, they ain't had no gurls yer age."

Kitty went for the drastic approach to cover her lie, she held up her hand, showing them the ring. The very large 10 carat diamond on the white gold band. Kitty was curious though, "How you know the Rayners?"

The guy smiled, "Everyone knows tha rags ta riches family. Tha Rayners 'r famous. How a sweet thang like ya get stuck wit tha likes of them?"

Kitty disliked anyone speaking ill of Danny's family, they had been good to her, she had even become friends with Danny's sister. Kitty just walked away from him, she didn't want to answer, it was still too fresh in her head. The Asian guy, she tried to remember his name, Glenn, was wandering when he found another stranger, a guy who apparently took them as a threat. He shot at them, not waiting for them to ask questions first, hitting Kitty in the arm. She screamed in pain, the bullet had just grazed her but her blood didn't clot too well. She could easily bleed out if someone didn't fix her arm. The rough guy was the one to pick her up and carry her out of the city, he yelled to the others, "We gotta git this gurl back ta camp, she won't stop bleedin'." As he carried her, the bandanas around her arm fell down to her hand, he saw the very large cut down her wrist.

Kit felt her body fading; she was losing too much blood. The guy put her in his truck, with her head on his lap as they rushed back to camp. He had to admit, he really had rushed, flying through the country side back to where their camp was at the quarry. He had to get there in a hurry if they were going to save this girl. The others weren't far behind him, Rick in a vehicle with Glenn. He wrapped her wrist back up the way he had seen her have it before, so no one would see her scar. Obviously she didn't want anyone to see it, and he wasn't going to let it happen.

He wouldn't admit to anyone else why he had to help this girl, or how much she resembled his mother. She had the same blonde hair, same blue grey eyes, it was just eerie, he knew she wasn't related to him, but it still tugged at his heart, the one he refused to admit he had. He just had to make sure she was safe and then he would get high and forget all about this strange girl.

As they reached camp, he yanked her out quickly, laying her on the table in the middle of the campsite. Rick jumped out of the car and yelled, "Her body should have stopped bleeding by now, it was only a graze. Something is wrong, we have to cauterize her wound, it's the only way."

The rough guy and another one came towards her as her eyes fluttered about. The one that grabbed her said, "This'll hurt darlin'."

She stared at him, trying to stay straight faced as he heated up his knife and put it against her wound. She screamed, her original accent and voice coming out now, "Ya fuckin sonofabitch! What tha fuck are ya doin ta me?"

The other one held her down as she struggled and she blacked out from shock. The next day, she woke up and the previous day's events came flashing back. She would have to thank that harsh asshole of a man for helping her. She realized she was in a bed now and she groaned as she sat up. She looked at her right shoulder, now she had another scar. She was littered with them now, if this thing was ever over, no man would ever want her now. She sighed as she got up to walk out of the RV she was apparently in. She was greeted with Rick, "I'm glad you're alright, Kit."

Kit smiled; this man was so nice to her, "Thanks. Where is that rough guy at?"

Rick raised his eyebrow, "You mean Merle Dixon? I've been told that you probably shouldn't be around him or the other one. They aren't any good."

Kit frowned, damn hoity toity people and their ass backwards views of us hicks, "I just wanted to thank him for helping me."

Rick pointed to the two tents away from everyone else, "He is in one of those."

Kit peeked inside one tent but there was the other guy who had been next to Merle. It took him a minute to notice her and while he didn't, she eyed him. He was closed off and mean spirited, but those blue orbs he had for eyes sure told what the rest of him didn't. He was a softie, just had to get down to the soft part past all the rough parts. He finally saw her, "Wha'da' ya want?"

Kit rolled her eyes, this guy was just oozing with charm, "I was looking for Merle."

The guy inclined his head sideways, "Ma brother, huh?"

As if on cue, she heard his rough voice, "Why ya over here botherin' ma baby brother?"

Kit growled, "I was looking for you actually."

Merle looked surprised, "Oh well, com' on over to ma tent dear, I'll show ya a good time."

Kit rolled her eyes again, these two were unbelievable. She smiled fakely, "I just wanted to thank you, for saving me."

Merle eyed her and nodded, and Kit walked away. She could hear them arguing as she walked away, "Looks jus' like Maw, ya kno."

Merle hissed, "Shuddup, she looks notin' like our Maw." She heard his feet stomp away and she was curious about this whole thing. She went to the bag that was still in the back on Merle's truck, she had her stuff in it. She pulled out the black hair dye and she walked towards the woods. She put the dye in and then when she was ready to wash it out, she walked far out of the way to the other side of the water bank. She didn't want hair dye on everyone. When she came back out, she decided she would cut her hair slightly too. She cut it to her shoulders and then she was content. She put on her shorts and a wife beater that had been Danny's. She hung up her pants and vest, the leather smelled horrible from her sweat, and leather couldn't just be washed, so she let them air out.

She was walking back to the camp when Rick caught her, "Hey, I was going to introduce you to the group. I was also going to tell them you're my daughter; it will keep everyone away from you. The only one who can debate it is my wife Lori, and we will talk to her later. Is that alright?"

Kit nodded, this man was so nice, not like some of the ones she had known. He walked her towards the group, but whispered, "I like what you did with your hair."

Kit grinned, "Thanks."

Once they were in the middle of the camp, Rick stood to the side while another guy who looked to have an ego the size of Texas, introduced everyone. He held his hand out to her first, "I'm Shane Walsh. I was Rick's deputy."

She shook his hand but looked at him wearily; she definitely didn't trust this one.

Shane pulled a strange looking woman with sunken in looking eyes forward next; she had a small boy with her. He was so cute, he reminded her of how young Chelsea was. These two were Lori and Carl, Rick's family.

Then there was the man on top of the RV, the older man, he was Dale. Then the two blond women were Andrea and Amy. The Asian guy was Glenn, she already knew him. The big buff black guy was T-Dog; he smiled at her as she shook his hand. There was more but Kit's head had begun to spin and Rick saw her swaying and he grabbed her arm to steady her, "You alright?"

Kit nodded and Shane said, "Well that's everyone."

Rick said, "You forgot them," as he motioned to the Dixon's tents. Shane huffed, "Just stay clear of the Dixon's, Kit, they are trouble. And they are definitely good for nothing."

Kit didn't think before she felt her hand smacking into the cocky deputy's chin. She instantly grabbed her hand as she hissed in pain. He looked at her from the ground in shock. She growled at him, "If ya eva' speak ill of us hicks again, I'll knock yer fuckin teeth out, pretty boy." She was upset with herself for letting her natural speaking come out; she couldn't ever speak right when she was pissed off. Charlaine had always laughed at her about it, but then scolded her for not being a proper lady. She stormed off towards the quarry; she just needed to be away.

She sat down on the bank and stared at the water. Rick followed her, "You alright, sweetie?"

Kit nodded and looked up at him sadly, "You know I'm one of those hicks your group speaks badly of."

Rick nodded, laughing, "I think I got that, dear. I just want you to know, I don't think anything bad of you, or the Dixon's. They are apparently who hunt for this group, so maybe the group should be thanking them. And you will make a damn good asset as a protector so soon they should thank you too."

Kit couldn't help but grin at him as she did an unexpected thing and she hugged him. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her, "I really do think of you like my daughter and I will protect you, even if that means from Shane. He can be pretty arrogant and a prick sometimes."

Kit nodded as she pulled away. Rick walked back towards the group and left her to sit there and think. She could feel the eyes on her as she sat there, but she didn't know who it was. The two rednecks watched as the girl got up and walked back to the camp. Merle muttered, "Knew she ain't no Rayner. No Rayner would eva a taken up fer us."


	2. Surviving the Dixon's

Kit was walking away from the quarry lake, thinking about who she was now. She wasn't the same anymore, she had become too hard, too cold; but she supposed that had happened long before dead people had started getting back up. Kit heard a twig snap in the woods close to her, snapping her out of her thoughts, and had her hand flying to her knife at her side. She stopped when she head the distinct mutterings of a certain rough redneck, "Dam, that bitch is badass, ain't she? Too bad she so dam young."

She rolled her eyes at his words, and heard the retreating of the footsteps into the woods. _Stupid assholes_, she thought to herself. Suddenly there were more footsteps coming toward her and she turned to see the two blondes and the Asian guy. They were Amy, Andrea, and Glenn. Kit tried to smile, she wasn't so good with being nice to people. She had never really had that many friends when she had been growing up, being the raggedy white trash she had been.

Amy spoke first, "We just came to check on you. Your dad was worried about you out here alone, especially since he thought he saw the Dixon's."

Kit actually chuckled to herself, "I can take care of myself, but thanks."

Glenn looked interested in her hand and asked, "Does your hand hurt?"

Kit stared at her hand for a moment before she turned her attention back to them, "Well yeah, but it ain't a big deal."

Glenn was in wonder of her, "That was pretty badass. Why did you do it though?"

Kit frowned; she didn't want to answer all the questions. She knew if she told anyone something about her past, they would instantly display pity on their face. She thought for a moment, then said, "I grew up somewhat poor. And I don't like when people talk about others when they don't even know them."

Glenn nodded, but Amy opened her mouth now, "Well the Dixon's aren't exactly nice to anyone."

Kit turned to glare at the girl, she knew they weren't nice, but still, that didn't give anyone the right to talk their shit. Kit sighed, "I know, but does that give everyone the right to look down their noses at them? They do feed the group, shouldn't they be thanked?"

Amy looked at the ground in shame, "You're right, Kit."

Andrea kept looking at Kit strangely so Kit turned and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Andrea made a strange face, and then said, "You just look familiar for some reason. I can't place it though."

Kit played it off, "I just have one of those faces I guess."

Andrea just nodded; she seemed to take that for an answer. They talked for a bit longer before the three walked back to the camp. The three wanted to be friends with her and she could be okay with that, as long as they didn't get on her bad side. She didn't really know how to be friends with people; the only people who had ever befriended her had been Danny and Charlaine. And Danny had moved from friend to boyfriend.

Kit wanted to get even further away from all this; it was way out of her comfort zone. She really didn't want to go back to camp and face everyone staring at her cause she had knocked the fuck out of Shane. Kit grabbed her knife and climbed a cliff on the side of the quarry. She stood up on the ledge, it was beautiful up there. She sat down overlooking the water. She started to sing, it was what she did when she was upset. She was singing songs that she remembered singing before the world had gone to shit. She was caught up in herself that she didn't see the group that had gathered down below her, listening to her. Most displayed looks of shock as they heard her voice. Kit may have been a poor little backwoods girl, but Charlaine had insisted that she was more than good enough to sing. Charlaine had told her over and over that she had a beautiful voice.

As Kit sang, she thought back to Charlaine, her only friend, how she missed her. Kit sat back for a moment and rested her knife not very far away. When she decided to get down, she grabbed her knife and jumped from the cliff. She landed in the very chilly water, swimming her way back to the surface. As she was climbing out, she finally noticed Merle's brother. She stared at him because he didn't move as she walked out, "What do you want?"

He still didn't answer, then she realized why. She glanced down and saw her white wife beater clinging to her chest, and it was see through. She stormed away from him, extremely pissed off. She walked back into the camp, mumbling to herself as she walked, _Stupid fuckin' redneck bastard_.

Amy and Andrea had both heard her and came running, "What happened?"

Kit growled as she moved her arms, Amy laughed a bit as Andrea went to grab a shirt for her. She threw Kit a blue button up shirt. Kit gladly put it on as quickly as she could and said, "Thanks."

The rest of the day passed as Kit got into their routine, but that night she had no idea where she would be sleeping. She decided she would sleep on the log by the fire, her knife across her chest. Her hands were linked and on her face, and she perched her body on the log. It had been a bit when she heard the sound of someone moving towards her. She grabbed the person's hand before it touched her and she felt the rough callous on the hand, this was one of two people. Suddenly the person jerked their hand away from her. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the younger Dixon again. She was about to say something, but his gruff voice was first, "Ain't safe out here ya dumb bitch. Go sumwhere else."

Kit growled at him, "Listen, you fukin' asshole, I can take care of myself. And I was trying to sleep."

He grumbled and scowled as he stormed away from her, Kit laughed, he was like a damn child. He was older than her and yet she was the one who acted better, it was just sad. Kit stood up as she walked towards the quarry, she still hadn't gotten used to this place, it was almost surreal to her. Someone grabbed her arm and she spun around to face Merle. He smirked at her; she realized she wasn't scared of him. Even as they stood alone, even as she saw he was tweaked out of his mind; she felt more fear of Shane than she did Merle. And everyone feared Merle. He spoke, "I wanna kno who ya really are."

Kit froze, but played it cool, "I told you, I'm Kitty Rayner."

He laughed, almost scarily, "Yer a lyin' bitch. Who 'r ya really?"

Kitty did the only thing she knew how, she ran from him. She was in the quarry again, but she didn't seem him following her. She sighed, and she didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly someone threw a magazine in front of her feet. She dreaded looking down, but she did. A perfect picture of her and Danny staring back at her. It was a front page picture, which was probably how Andrea had thought she looked familiar. Merle growled, "Wanna lie sum more darlin'?"

Kitty stared at her picture as she bent down to grab the magazine. She remembered that day, his parents had insisted they do the photo shoot for People and give them a story; otherwise they would dig it up themselves. Kitty didn't want anyone knowing about her past. Kitty had become famous after that, people in school actually spoke to her now. She snapped out of those memories, "Where did you get that?"

Merle looked at her, void of emotion, "Amy had it. I overheard Andrea over there talking 'bout how she thought ya looked familiar. She said ya looked just like tha gurl in that magazine. So I asked her fer it."

Kitty glanced back at the magazine, "Did you read this?"

Merle nodded, "Ya, I did, Kitty Watson."

Kit looked frantic, "Please don't tell the others, I don't want to be known."

Merle scowled before he asked, "That why ya changed yer hair?"

Kit bit her lip, "That and another reason."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kit laughed, "I heard I looked like yet momma. And I just couldn't have that."

Merle scoffed, "Yer a strange woman, Kitty Watson. And ya should git rid of that mag 'fore tha others see it."

Kit grabbed the magazine as she walked back to the fire and she watched Merle walk back to his tent. She threw the mag in her hand in the fire, it started to burn, but then she saw a rough calloused hand snatch it out of the fire. She turned to see the younger Dixon as he stared at the half burnt magazine, "Knew ya were a lyin' bitch. Yer jus' sum hoity toity rich gurl tryin ta play redneck."

Kit felt her heart drop through her chest, she didn't know when she had felt the need to be validated by the Dixon's, but she did. His hatred of her put her at rock bottom again. He threw the magazine back in the fire as he stormed off. She curled up on the log again and was drifting off when she heard a gruff grunt. She peeked an eye open and saw Merle, "What do you want, Merle?"

He said, "Ya can't sleep out her'."

Kit growled, the second time a Dixon had yelled at her about her sleeping arrangements, "Then where the hell should I sleep?"

He chuckled, "In ma tent wit me."

Her eyes grew wide as she instantly shook her head no. He laughed again, "I ain't gonna do notin' ta ya, jus' come on."

Kit still shook her head. Merle was fed up of this, "I'll carry ya if I have ta."

Kit didn't say anything, so Merle hoisted her in the air, she didn't scream though. She knew if she made a scene, then the guys would come out thinking Merle was going to carry her off and rape her or something. She hissed at him as he threw her into his tent through the hole, her ass hitting the ground with a big thud. She sat up and glanced around, "Oh my god, it's filthy in here and it smells funny."

Merle just scooted some of his stuff out of the far side of the tent so she could lay down, but Kit continued, "No wonder you don't ever get any action."

He scoffed at her, "I do just fine, now sleep."

Kit was laying there when she asked him something, "Merle?"

He muttered, "What darlin'?"

She spoke, "What is your brother's name? They didn't tell me about the two of you."

Merle mumbled, "Daryl," before he turned over to sleep.

Kit passed out shortly after, but she knew when she fell asleep that it would be bad. She tossed and turned in her sleep.

_I was back in my house again. I recognized the blue dingy walls of my living room. Daddy had just come barging into the house, drunk as always. He was screaming about momma turning tricks. He tried to hit momma, but I stepped up, "Leave her alone!" _

_I was backhanded to the floor, but I didn't quit. I stood back up, placing myself between him and my momma; I wouldn't let him hurt her. I didn't care if he was pissed off that he didn't know if Chelsea was his or not. I grabbed my baby sister and shoved her outside with my momma. I knocked the old man to the ground, but that was a bad move because he slammed me against the wall, knocking me out. _

Kit suddenly felt someone shaking her and her eyes flew open quickly, as the rough voice spoke, "What's wrong?"

Kit blinked a lot, trying to clear her head from the nightmares, and then she heard yelling outside. She could hear her dad and Shane's voice, then she heard Shane next to the tent, "Merle, what the hell are you doing to that poor girl?"

Merle unzipped the tent and stared at Shane in disbelief, not saying a word. Kit turned to Merle in confusion, "What the hell happened?"

Shane and her dad were obviously surprised to see she was perfectly fine. Merle ignored the two cops as he spoke to Kit, "I think ya were havin' a nightmare. Ya were thrashin' and screamin'. An' these two prolly think I raped ya or sumthin'."

Kit turned to her dad and the asshole of a deputy, "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. I just had a bad dream, it's all good."

Her dad took that as a good enough answer, but Shane didn't. He growled, "I don't trust you two trashy rednecks. I don't think Kit should be out here with you two," and he grabbed a hold of Kit's arm to pull her with him. One thing that Kitty hated above everything else was being forcibly grabbed, like her Daddy used to do. Kit snapped, she yanked her arm away and flew at the deputy's face like a rabid raccoon. She knocked him on his ass as she hit him continuously in the face. Merle was the one to pull Kit away from Shane, with her steadily fighting in his grasp. Rick stood in shock as he watched Merle hold his daughter back; he pulled Shane to his feet and saw his face. Shane had a broken nose and a black eye, and Kit didn't look like she was done. Rick tried to pull Shane away but he turned back to Kit, "You're just as bad as they are, you little cunt."

Kit fought hard against Merle to get back at Shane after he said that. Rick even glared at Shane, "Don't speak to my daughter like that."

Shane said, "She is just a little bitch. We both know she ain't your daughter."

All the commotion had brought Daryl out of his tent and Merle threw the pissed off Kit to a surprised Daryl, "Hold her."

Daryl grabbed her, confused as hell, but he did what his brother told him. Merle stormed over to Shane, who looked to cower a bit, "If ya eva speak ta her like that again, I'll kill ya."

Shane turned tail and walked away and Rick turned to his daughter, "Be careful, sweetie," as he walked away.

Daryl flung Kit back at Merle, "Take yer little bitch back."

Merle scowled at his brother as Daryl went back to his tent. Kit stared at the younger brother as he walked away and Merle laughed. Kit looked at him confused, "What is so dam funny?"

Merle motioned for her to get back inside the tent and she did and he said, "Ya stopped fightin' when ma brother had ahold of ya."

Kit bit her lip and said, "And?"

Merle just chuckled, "I wonder how long it'll take ya ta end up wit ma brother."

Kit growled at him as she curled into her spot and didn't look at him. As she fell asleep, she slipped into another memory.

_Momma wasn't home and it was late. I wondered if she would come home at all. Then daddy walked in, drunk, "Where' is yer fukin' mother?" _

_I shook my head that I didn't know, that's when it went bad. He backhanded me; I hit the floor hard, "Yer a worthless bitch. Shoulda never' had ya." _

_I looked up with tears in my eyes. Then momma came home, with a wad of money, and no excuse for where she had gotten it. Momma was too high to say what she should have, no instead, she blurted out, "I was hookin'. Got money though." _

_I could remember that look my daddy had gotten in his eyes, as he went to strike my momma. I yelled, "No, daddy, don't." _

_That had just pissed him off, so he threw his bottle at me, it caught me in the back of the head as I had tried to avoid it. I was out cold, then I just remember being in the hospital with no one there._

Kit sat straight up, startled by her own dream. She could feel Merle's eyes on her and she rolled over to look at him. He asked, "Do ya wanna tell me what that was 'bout?"

Kit shook her head no and he said, "Well stop thrashin' 'bout then."

Kit made a pained face before she rolled back over. Kit whispered, barely audible, "Daddy was a drunk. Got pissed when momma started hookin' to feed me. Used to rough me up a lot."

Merle nodded, "Our dad was tha same way. Ya can talk 'bout it ta me, if it'll help us both git sum dam sleep."

Kit laughed slightly, "No, it's all good. I can just go sleep outside."

Merle grumbled, "No, ya won't. Not safe."

Kit laid there and felt herself drift and this time, she slept. The next morning, she got up and her dad approached her, "We need to go back to the city to get some stuff. I want you to stay here, but please be careful."

Kit nodded as she went to find Merle to relay the message. She found him sitting with his brother outside the two tents, "My dad said that there needs to be a run into town. He wants me to stay but is worried, I think about Shane."

Merle laughed, "Well I go on runs so ma little brother here will look after ya. Not ta mention, ya can take Shane by ya self."

Daryl growled, "She is yers ta look after, not mine."

Merle smacked his brother in the back of the head, in a brotherly way, "Ya will do as I tell ya, Daryl."

Daryl glared at Kit and she nodded as she walked away. She found her dad talking to Lori, her new adoptive momma. Kit said, "Merle said he is going with you, and Daryl will look after me."

Rick nodded, "Be sure to help Lori with some stuff please."

Kit nodded, "Of course, what did you need help with momma?"

Lori actually smiled at the girl, "We need to do some laundry."

Kit nodded, "Am I allowed to help others to?"

Lori and Rick raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Kit smiled, "Well the Dixon's, of course, their tents are disgusting and their clothes smell horrible."

Lori giggled a bit as Rick nodded that she could, but Shane had come up to them. He heard her comment and said, "Well that makes sense since they are hillbilly trash. You know, Kit, if you lay down with dogs, you're going to get fleas."

Kit turned to Shane, fire burning in her eyes, "Fuck you, Shane."

Shane glared at her, "Why don't you just stick with us? I don't know why your 'father' lets you roam like you do. You'll be the camp whore in no time, not that anyone else would touch you after you've been with the likes of them."

Kit's eyes blurred with her fury, "You bastard…"

Lori stepped in this time, "You need to get the hell away from my daughter, and I don't ever want you to speak to her again, Shane."

Shane was shocked Lori had spoken against him; he looked like a wounded dog as he walked away. Merle and Daryl had watched from their tents, and Daryl said, "Stupid rich bitch, tryin' ta fool us."

Merle turned to his brother, "Shut yer mouth, ya don't kno what ya talkin' 'bout."

Daryl was confused as to why his brother kept taking up for this woman. Kit walked over to the Dixon's and started to grab their clothes. Merle watched her, "What tha hell ya doin' gurl?"

She scoffed, "Washin' ya'lls filthy ass clothes."

Merle just nodded as he watched her gather all the clothes that had been flung around his tent, then she walked towards Daryl's tent. He screamed, "Hell no, woman, git away from ma stuff."

Merle spoke up, "Let her wash yer dam clothes, ya stubborn ass. It is woman's work after all." Kit's mouth dropped as he said that and she was about to drop the clothes but he winked at her. She rolled her eyes as she started to gather Daryl's clothes too.

She walked to the quarry and saw that her momma was already there. She walked up to her, smiling at her, as she sat next to her by the water. Kit began to wash the clothes, remembering her childhood. She had always washed her clothes in the sink because they had been so damn poor. Kit had a feeling the Dixon's had been the same way. She scrubbed all the clothes and grabbed a piece of line as she walked back towards their camp. The group had already left so she just set up the line as she hung their clothes off it. She heard a noise behind her and she turned quickly, hand flying to her hunting knife, but then she realized it was Daryl. She smiled slightly, "All of ya'lls clothes are washed. And I hung them over here cause I didn't figure either of you would want everyone seeing your clothes."

Daryl gruffly muttered, "Thanks."

Kit nodded as she turned to walk away, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned she thought to see Daryl, but it was Shane, "Why do you insist on being around them? They aren't any good."

Kit laughed maniacally, "Same could be said for you, Shane, now go, before I beat your ass again."

Shane grabbed her wrist roughly, then she heard a harsh voice behind them, "Let tha gurl go now, Walsh."

Shane turned to glare at Daryl, "Mind your own business, Dixon."

Daryl had his crossbow pointed at Shane's head, "Let go of her hand now."

Kit watched how angry Daryl was, it wasn't like him. He didn't seem to even tolerate her, so why did he seem so angry that Shane was threatening her basically. Shane huffed as he released her hand and walked away. Kit massaged her wrist and Daryl approached her, "Ya alright?"

Kit nodded, and then he went back to the aggravating man he always was, "Good, ma brother woulda kicked ma ass if ya wasn't. Now git away from me."

Kit glared at him before she slapped him and then walked away. Daryl just stood stunned by her actions.


	3. Flash to the Past

Kit ended up back out by the quarry again, it was were she felt the best. She grabbed her clothes and took them to Merle's tent so she could put them back on. She had her entire outfit back on and she walked out. She didn't want to be anywhere near Daryl. She strolled back out to the quarry, feeling amazing in her regular clothes. She was looking behind her when she bumped into a small someone. She turned around to look at a little blonde girl, flashing her mind back to Chelsea. She had the same short blonde hair, she had brown eyes where Chelsea had blue. She was about the same height, almost the same age. The girl looked freaked that she had bumped into someone, and Kit just smiled at her.

The little girl seemed to chill out some after Kit smiled. The girl held her hand out like an adult, "I'm Sophia Peletier."

Kit giggled, 'Well hi Sophia Peletier, I'm Kitty Rayner." This young girl looked just like her little sister.

Sophia asked, "Your name is Kitty, that's an odd name."

Kitty laughed, "Yes I suppose it is."

Then she heard a loud male voice, "Sophia, get your ass over here and help your mother with the woman's work."

Sophia took off like a startled rabbit to get back to her mother. Kit knew that look, this man was an abuser. Kit turned to walk away from the situation while she still had her head on right, but then she heard the distinct smack of a slap. Kit turned around quickly and saw the man that had yelled at Sophia. He had just struck his wife and then she saw him raise his hand to that little girl, and all of Kitty's resolve snapped. All she saw was a replay of all the incidents that had happened in her house.

Kitty went running over to him and nailed him straight in the nose. Blood spewed everywhere as her fist made contact with his nose, breaking it instantly. She had taught herself to fight when she was a teenager; she knew exactly how to break a nose easily. She knocked him to the ground and kept punching. He got off a few hits in her face, but she didn't seem to be phased by them. She just kept hitting until Lori pulled her off, with Kit screaming, "Don' ya eva' think a raisin' yer hand ta Chelsea or Momma again, Daddy!"

Lori yanked Kit away as Kit realized what she had said out loud in front of all these people. People that she didn't want to know anything about her, well they had just heard a part of her past come flying out of her mouth in some sort of traumatic state. Kit pulled herself from Lori's grasp and ran into the woods. Lori panicked and ran after her, "Kit, sweetie, it's okay. You're certainly not in any trouble."

Kit was sitting against a tree bawling, and Lori approached her, "Kit, come on, we have to get back to the camp. It's not safe out here."

Kit shook her head no, and Lori knew she wouldn't be able to make her come so she decided to do something drastic. She walked back to the camp and approached the Dixon's tents, looking for Daryl. He was sitting outside his tent, messing with his knife. He looked up at her approaching and said, "Whaddya want?"

Lori was almost hysterical, "That poor girl is out there in those woods, she won't come back. I don't know if she is just upset or if she is embarrassed by what she blurted out, but she won't come back. I really need you to try to get her to come back, carry her if it comes down to it."

Daryl just stood up and grabbed his crossbow, disappearing into the woods. Kit was relatively easy to find with the sobbing she was doing. He walked up to her and she looked to be trying to wipe her tears away. She was trying to be tough around him, trying to make sure she was the badass bitch everyone knew she was. Daryl sat next to her on the ground, "Kit, its ok. Ya need ta calm down."

Kit turned to him, "Ain't notin' wrong wit me. Now go away."

Daryl shook his head, "Sorry, can't do tha'. Yer 'momma' is worried 'bout ya. 'm curious as ta why ya call them ya parents though."

Kit looked him in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of his, and he reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Kit was confused at his behavior, "Why ya bein' so nice now?"

He sighed deeply, "Cuz I heard what' ya said. I kno how ya feel."

Kit remembered that Merle had said the same thing, their daddy had abused them. Then she felt embarrassed that he had heard her admittance, just like everyone else had.

Kit felt the tears run down her face again, "I call them my parents because I never had any that actually gave a damn about me. Rick is more like a dad because the first thing he said to me was that I looked young and it wasn't safe for me alone. Lori, I call her mom just to keep with the lie. Rick has developed a protective relationship with me, and he is afraid that others could try to harm me if they think I'm unconnected to the group. He is just doing it to protect me and I just have daddy issues. I don't know why, but I just seemed to have clung to Rick. He has done everything in his power to keep me safe and has even saved me a few times, I guess I'm just broken ok. Is that good enough for you?"

Daryl nodded as he realized how damaged she was. And suddenly he felt the protective tug inside himself, he wanted to help protect this woman, help keep her safe. He knew she was young, but she had lived more in her short life than most lived in their lifetime. She had withstood true horrors that most would never know. He had a similar background to her.

She hugged Daryl and said, "Thanks," as she got up to walk back to the camp. He went deeper into the woods after he watched her walk away. When he knew she wasn't looking, he actually smiled at her.

Kit made her way back to camp and heard a loud screeching car come flying up. Kit clapped her hands over her ears as Jim went to undo the alarm. Kit looked for her dad and saw him get out of a car and she jumped on him, hugging him. He pushed her away slowly, and Kit knew something was wrong. She eyed him worried and he sighed, "Sweetie, um…"

As he spoke she glanced around, and she noticed Merle wasn't with them. She began to panic and she looked at her father's face, "Where is he, dad?"

Rick said, "He was high, and he ran his mouth, tried to hurt T-Dog, so I had to handcuff him to the roof of a building. We couldn't handle him like that, not like you or Daryl can."

Kit felt the world start to fall, the only guys she had let in her life after all the bad things that had happened to her. Danny had been the first, but he was so sweet and kind. Rick had been the guy she had saved, had trusted and he was like a father figure. Merle, the rough mean redneck, and yet she had made her way into his life too. Yet her father had left the man that had taken to her like a little sister chained to a roof top where those dead fucks were.

Kit inhaled sharply as she turned away from her father. She didn't really want to face him right now, she just needed to be alone. She knew that when Daryl came back, he wouldn't be too happy that Rick had left Merle on the roof. As she curled up in Merle's tent to sleep, she thought about when Daryl would most likely be coming back.

The next morning, she was woken up by the screams of the kids. She jumped up, with her weapons in her hands as she ran to where the screams came from. A crowd had gathered around already and it was only one walker chomping on a deer. She saw the arrows sticking out of the deer though and knew Daryl probably wasn't too far behind. She was about to tell her dad but then she heard the mutterings of Daryl coming from the woods, calling for Merle. Kit turned to look at what was about to happen. She knew Daryl would be pissed, just like she was, except Daryl would actually take a swing at her dad. Rick tried to get him to stop so he could actually talk to him but he was already in the middle of camp. Kit saw the way the others seemed to corner him in the center, like they were caging an animal. This wouldn't be good at all.

Just as her dad started to tell him, Daryl came at him, swinging. Kit knew what she had to do, as she ran back over to the fight. She grabbed Daryl around the midsection as she wrapped her arms around him firmly. He growled and fought against her, "Lemme go, Kit. He left ma brother ta die."

Kit held him tighter as he kept fighting and then fell to the ground. Kit still had a hold of him as she motioned for her father to make everyone go away. All the others walked away as Kit sat with Daryl, basically hugging him. He eventually sighed and stopped fighting her as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her too. Kit whispered, "We will find him, Daryl. Don't cha' worry. We both know nothing can kill Merle, except Merle."

Daryl nodded and let her go as he got up. He went back out into the woods, Kit figured to go hunt some more so he could clear his head. Kit was sitting on the log by the fire when her dad came up to her, "You don't hate me, do you Kit?"

Kit sighed, "No, dad, I know that a lot of people can't handle Merle. So no I don't hate you. But I do want to go look for him tomorrow."

Rick said, "I already planned on going back to check for him. But I don't want you to come. I want you to be here to keep people safe, since I know Daryl will probably want to go with us to find his brother."

Kit nodded as she curled up on the log when her dad walked away. She fell asleep shortly after curling up on the log. She felt herself grow a bit chilly and she cracked an eye open and felt herself moving. She could smell the distinct musky scent that was Daryl Dixon. He was carrying her somewhere and he put her down in his tent. Kit opened her eyes slightly and she groggily asked, "Why am I in your tent?"

He said, "Sssh, yer safe in there'. Now git sum sleep."

Kit curled up in the side of his tent and fell back asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, and she looked down at the watch she had on now. It said midnight, which meant it was her birthday. Kit crawled out of the tent quietly and walked towards the quarry. She looked out at the water as she looked at the ring on her finger. She spoke, to no one in particular, "Well happy birthday to me. And I still love you Danny. I wish you were here. I wish we could have been married today."

Daryl had heard her walk out of his tent, he always slept light. He followed her out to the quarry lake and he heard her. This girl was so broken, even more so than him and Merle. He walked back to his tent as he saw her walking back up. He curled back into his spot as she crawled back in. She was curling up when he spooked her, "So how old are you now?"

Kit about jumped out of her skin as she heard his voice, she had thought he was asleep. And she certainly hadn't expected him to hear her words out on the lake. She rolled over to glare at him, "Do ya always eavesdrop on people?"

He raised an eyebrow, "That's not an answer ta ma question."

Kit sighed, "I'm eighteen now."

He chuckled to himself as he rolled over. Kit realized she was getting to the soft part of Daryl that she knew was hidden under all his roughness. They both fell back asleep.

The next morning, the guys were up early to go on the run into town. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl were the ones going into town. They were packing their stuff up to go when Kit woke up. She crawled out of the tent and smiled at the group packing. Rick walked up to Kit, "We will be leaving soon. You help take care of everyone while we are gone. And hopefully we will be bringing Merle back."

Kit smiled as she hugged her dad before he walked back to the group. She then walked over to Daryl who was getting his crossbow ready, and Kit strolled up to him, "Why did you chuckle when I said I was eighteen?"

Daryl laughed again, "Merle always joked 'bout how ya were so young, but yer not."

Kit didn't quite believe that but she nodded. Then she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled away stunned by her actions as she just walked away. As they got into the van, Kit got a bad feeling, and it worried her immensely as she watched them go.

Kit helped with some of the chores with Lori. They washed some more of the group's clothes and cleaned up a bit. Then they played out by the water. The kids were having the most fun, and Kit was glad they could have some fun and try to be normal again. She sat down and talked to Carl and Sophia for a bit. Sophia asked, "Kitty, how old are you?"

Kitty laughed, leave it to the young girl to ask her how old she was on her birthday, "I am eighteen now."

Sophia laughed, "You don't look eighteen."

Kitty chuckled, "I don't know if that a compliment or an insult."

Shane spoke up, "Well we all know your young but you look so much older than an eighteen year old, especially the look in your eyes most of the time."

Kit scowled at his words, even though she knew they were right. Carl then asked, "Are you really my sister?"

Lori shushed him, "Yes, Carl, she is your sister." Then Lori whispered, "Even if it isn't by blood."

Kitty smiled at Lori and Carl, they were a sweet family, nothing like hers had been. Sophia asked, "Why did you beat up my daddy?"

Carol and Lori's faces both grew wide as they tried to shush her, but Kitty just hugged the little girl and said, "Because your daddy shouldn't be allowed to hit you or your momma. You remind me of my little sister, Chelsea too."

Lori saw the pain in Kitty's face as she spoke and then Kitty got up to walk away. She sat away from the group and Carl and Sophia wanted to talk to her more, but Lori kept them away from Kit. Lori had a feeling Kit just wanted to be alone right now.

As it approached the afternoon, Amy and Andrea brought back some fish, and the group decided to do a fish fry. Amy waved at Kit as they approached the camp with the fish, and Kit smiled at her two friends. They had become pretty close, and it actually surprised Kit how she had accepted them. Amy walked up to Kit and asked, "So can I ask you something?"

Kit bit her lip, worried a bit, "What do you want to ask me?"

Andrea blurted out, "What's with you and Daryl?"

Kit blushed at first reaction, and then tried to make the color go away in her face. Andrea laughed, "I knew it! You dirty girl!"

Kit shook her head, "No, I did not sleep with Daryl. We aren't like that. And before you even ask, neither were me and Merle."

Amy said, "I don't think we believe you, Kit, but okay."

Kit helped the two girls clean the fish and then she just needed to get away for a moment. She just needed to clear her head and then she would come back. She couldn't believe they thought she was sleeping with Daryl, they just weren't like that. Half the time he acted like he didn't even like her at all, how could they think they were fucking? Kit sighed as she tried to wrap her head around their warped sense of love or lust or whatever. She climbed to her spot on the cliff, and she leaned against her tree. She guessed she had gotten too comfortable because she fell asleep against the tree. Then she heard a voice calling to her, "Kit, baby, you have to wake up."

Kit cracked her eye open a bit, and she saw Danny. This couldn't be real, but she could hear his voice clear as day, "Kit, now! Get up now! Your friends and family are in trouble. You have to help them. Wake up!"

Kit blinked rapidly and woke up and could hear the groaning and noise from the area down below. She saw a walker outside the tent that Ed, that abusive man was in. She just ignored him as he was bit, she wouldn't save that asshole. She jumped off the cliff into the water and swam quickly to shore. She did put a bullet in the walker that had bit him and in Ed when he came back, she had loved shooting him in the head. He deserved it, for being the bastard that he was. Then she ran towards the camp, she had to save them. Amy had just opened the door and Kit heard her screams ring out. Kit saw the huge bit mark on her arm, then another on the neck. Kit saw the blood from poor Amy and it broke Kit's heart. Everyone was around the fire and Kit saw Shane take to protecting Carl and Lori. Kit just saw how scared poor Sophia was and she grabbed her and Carol and made sure they stayed behind her and safe. Kit kept firing until the guys showed up. All the walkers were dead but so were a lot of their people. Kit walked away from Sophia and Carol now to approach Andrea. Kit knew she was breaking inside, her baby sister was dead now. Kit sat down next to her and held onto Amy's hand as she sat with Andrea, not moving. Andrea looked up at Kit with tears in her eyes and Kit scooted next to Andrea to put her arms around her.

Rick ran to check on Lori and Carl after they got back and Daryl watched the way Kit was next to Andrea, trying to comfort her. Everyone tried to sleep that night, but they were all too worked up. Kit still sat next to Andrea, hovering over her all night. As Amy began to wake up again as a walker, Kit had to walk away. She couldn't watch another of her friend's die, especially her own sister shooting her. Kit ended up back inside Merle's tent, she hadn't seen him come back and she hadn't asked Daryl yet. Kit was packing up the stuff in Merle's tent when she heard Daryl walk by, "Kit?"

Kit wiped her teary eyes as she turned to face him, "Yes?"

Daryl sighed, "We went back fer 'him, but he had cut off his own hand an' made his escape in our van. We thought he was coming back her', but I guess not. He is alive, Kit, and we'll find tha' bastard. An' when we do, ya can kick his ass fer leavin' ya here alone."

Kit smiled slightly as Daryl walked back out. Kit finally stumbled upon a bag of drugs inside the tent. She opened it and looked inside, it was like Merle had robbed a damn pharmacy and a drug dealer. Her thoughts got dangerous as she looked at the drugs, she was breaking and she was wondering what it would feel like to be high again. She pulled out a white powder, she knew it was cocaine, it had been her momma's drug of choice. She put it in the corner of her hand like she had seen her mother do before and she snorted. Her head started to spin and her vision blurred. Kit stumbled out of the tent and sat down on the log by the fire. The camp was littered with bodies, and Daryl was stabbing them in the head. Eventually he noticed Kit on the log and he walked over to her and she tried to glance at him and fell off the log. He grabbed her and then looked at her, he noticed the glossy look in her eyes. She was higher than a kite, "What' tha fuck were ya thinkin'?"

Kit just laughed at Daryl, this attracted Rick's attention. Rick asked, "What's going on, Daryl?"

Daryl yelled, "Dam bitch found Merle's stash, she is higher tha' a kite."

Rick turned to stare at his daughter, "Kit? Why would you do that?"

Kit turned to glare at them both, "Fuck you both! I have lived through more horrors than either of ya will eva' kno'!"

Daryl gathered Kit in his arms to hug her, he knew she was right, but this was no time to be high. He had continuously told Merle that, but he had never listened either. Daryl laid her in his truck as they buried the rest of their dead and packed up their stuff. He finished packing up Merle's stuff too, and gathered Kit's stuff. Andrea had walked over to the truck and opened the door to talk to Kit, "Thank you for sitting with me."

Kit smiled, "What' are friend's fer. I needed ta do it, had ta face a dead body. But I couldn't, couldn't see her turn, couldn't think tha' tha same thing had happened to my loved ones. I'm sorry I walked away when ya needed me most."

Andrea leaned in to hug the withdrawing Kit, "I hope I never lose you, Kit. You are the best friend I've ever had."

Kit smirked as she hugged Andrea back, "I'll neva' go anywhere, Andrea."

Andrea walked away, to pack her stuff and keep all of Amy's stuff. Daryl climbed in the truck as they were ready to leave. He put Kit's head on his lap as he spoke to her while driving, "We are going to the CDC. It was your dad's idea."

Kit nuzzled into Daryl's lap as they drove back into Atlanta to get to the CDC.


	4. Telling Someone Her Past

Kitty groaned as she lay on Daryl's lap in the truck, the ride was rough and made her withdrawal even less tolerable. She twitched as her body started to come down, Daryl glanced down at her worried. He pulled over quickly and the others followed suit. He got out and walked over to Rick, "She is going through withdrawal from it now, we need to get her somewhere safe fast."

Shane mouthed off, "Stupid girl shouldn't have took the damn shit."

Andrea yelled at him, "She is hurting. How about you shut up, Shane! Daryl, if it's okay with you, I would like to ride with you too, so I can watch over her."

Daryl nodded as they got back in their cars and they all drove quickly to the CDC. When they got there, Daryl carried Kit in his arms toward the abandoned looking building. Rick knocked on the glass doors but no one answered. Shane yelled, "See this was a lost fucking cause! We never should have come here."

Then Rick yelled, "No, that camera just moved."

Kit could hear how panicked everyone was, they were worried. Daryl held her close as they desperately banged on the door. Finally, it opened and they heard a voice, "What do you want?"

Rick said, "A chance."

The voice said, "That's asking a lot these days. Well get your stuff and get inside. Once the door closes, it won't be opening again. You do all have to submit to a blood test though."

Rick agreed to it, just to make sure everyone was safe. Then the man who was the voice, spotted Kit, "What's wrong with that girl? If she was bitten, she stays outside."

Daryl pulled Kit closer instinctively, "She is just withdrawing from drugs."

The man was confused, "What idiot would take drugs in this world; it's like a death sentence."

Daryl growled at the man, he didn't like that this man was saying Kit was an idiot, even if it may be true. Rick said, "She lost some people and she couldn't handle it."

The man nodded as they all went into the CDC and the doors closed. The man said, "My name is Dr. Jenner. Come this way so I can take your blood."

They were all taken to a lab area to give their blood, but when he took Kit's, she bled a little longer than the others, but it did eventually stop. He told her that she would have to keep an eye on her clotting abilities, to make sure she didn't bleed out when she was seriously hurt.

Kit smiled, "Thank you."

The group was in the kitchen, sitting around the table, eating dinner. Kit was sitting between Rick and Glenn, Daryl was off to the side. Kit was glad to have somewhere that was safe finally, well for now. Lori asked, "So how are you feeling now, Kit?"

Kit grinned, "I feel okay, I won't say I'm done withdrawing or jonesing but I feel fine."

Rick hugged Kit, "Please don't do that again, Kit. You had us all worried."

Kit frowned; she didn't want to make these people worry. Then she realized it, she had grown attached to these people. To Rick, who had become a father figure to her. To Sophia, who was eerily similar to Chelsea. To Daryl, who took care of her and watched her. To Andrea, who had become her best friend. To Glenn, who had become a friend. To Carol, who reminded her of her momma, scared and timid. To Dale, who was like the wise old man of the group. To T-Dog and Jacqui, who were badasses like herself. To Carl, who had become like her baby brother. Lori, she may not have gotten too close to, but she still felt a tug to their family. Hell she had even grown attached to Shane, who had become like her arch nemesis.

Kit sighed as she thought about it, she had never become close to anyone except the Rayner's. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard them break out the booze. Kit looked at them drinking, and she wanted it. Anything to get back to that high feeling. Rick poured her a glass after seeing her eye the bottle, Kit downed it quickly as everyone's mouths dropped. As they drank more, everyone was more relaxed. Kit watched the group, she was drunk and she knew it, but she had no doubt that Daryl would take care of her. Then Shane walked up behind Kit, "So your eighteen now huh?"

Kit laughed at him talking to her about her age, "Yes, Shane. I may be eighteen now, but I still hate you."

Shane rubbed her shoulder, "Maybe we could change that."

Kit threw his hand off her shoulder, disgusted, "I don't care if you were the last man on Earth, I would never fuck you."

The group grew quiet at her harsh words, but Shane kept going, "Oh that's right, you like to fuck Dixon trash."

Kit just got up and walked away, taking the bottle with her. She was wandering the halls for a bit when she heard hushed voices, one of which sounded scared. Kit peeked in the door to the room and saw Shane coming on to Lori and her pushing him away and that pissed him off. Kit stormed back to her room, pissed that Shane was such an asshole. Kit downed the rest of the bottle and then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Daryl, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Kit raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

She knew she had sounded mean and harsh but that was just because she was so mad at Shane. He scowled at her tone, "Ya don't gotta be such a bitch. I jus' came ta check on ya."

Kit sighed, trying to will her anger out of her body, "Come on in, Daryl. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He walked in and saw down on the edge of the bed, "Kit, is sum thin' wrong?"

Kit bit the inside of her lip, "I caught Shane trying to like molest my 'momma'."

Daryl laughed, "Is tha' all? They been at tha' awhile, Kit."

Kit's mouth dropped, "What'?"

Daryl chuckled again, "Since this happened, they been shackin' up. An' that's tha nice way a puttin' it."

Kit was so unbelievably pissed now at Lori, how could she do that to Rick. Kit screamed, "An' none of ya have' told Rick? What' tha' fuk is wrong wit all of ya?"

Daryl shrugged, "Not our place ta say, Kit. People mostly stay out of everyone's business."

Kit sat down next to Daryl as she just grew angrier, but he grabbed her hand, "Kit, can ya do me a favor?"

Kit turned to him, and she saw those beautiful blue eyes of his shining back at her, "What is it?"

He said, rather seriously, "Tell me who ya really 'r."

Kit frowned; she would rather have had him ask her for sex than to ask about her past. Kit held her hand out, "Kitty Watson."

He shook her hand, "Why did ya lie?"

Kit said, "Ya asked who I am, not my back story. Now I am going to take a hot shower."

Kit grabbed a towel and headed to the showers, she was looking forward to a hot shower. Kit undressed and was stepping into the shower when she felt the presence of someone else behind her. That's when she saw Shane standing there. He had her cornered, she was defenseless and naked, and for once she was terrified. He approached her, touching her face, "Why do you insist on being around them, when you could have someone like me?"

Kit could smell the booze on his breath, he was very drunk. She remembered that smell had always clung to her daddy. She scoffed, "They are better men than you, Shane."

Shane growled at her, "You are such a little bitch. If you got bit, no one would miss you."

Kit laughed, No, that's you Shane. No one would miss you."

She watched his face contort in pain; apparently she had struck a nerve with him. He raised his hand to Kit and Kit turned her face to lessen the hit. It never come though as she opened her eyes again and saw Daryl standing over a crumpled Shane, "Dam asshole, thinkin' he could touch ya."

Kit felt herself collapse as her tension was released from her body and Daryl scooped her up in a towel as they exited the bathroom. As they came out, they saw Andrea, who looked worried, "Is she alright?"

Daryl gruffly said, "She is now."

Andrea followed them to the room Kit had claimed as her own, "You let me know how she is in the morning."

Daryl nodded as Andrea walked away. He turned to Kit, "Are ya alright?"

Kit inhaled sharply, "Yes, I'm okay Daryl."

She got up to wrap a towel around herself properly and then she sat down on the bed. He leaned over to hug her and she clung to him, he made her feel safe like no one else could. When he pulled away from her, he stared at her intently. She could still feel the alcohol buzzing in her system and from the look in his eyes, so could he. But then he leaned to her, closing the gap between them and sealing them together with their lips. She was too stunned to even react before he pulled away from her. He said, "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll come back ta check on ya."

Before Kit could speak, he was gone, leaving a very baffled Kit. She reached her fingers up to touch her lips. They were still tingly and warm from his sudden kiss. And she could still taste the woodsy hint that was Daryl Dixon, and still feel his rough lips against her smooth ones.

Kit looked over on the nightstand and she saw the bottle he had left. She reached for it and began to drink it fast. By the time he came back, Kit was well over the limit of intoxication and he was weary to come inside. She didn't know if it was because he didn't trust her or if he didn't trust himself. She was lying on the bed and she patted the bed for him to sit next to her. He complied and then she asked, "So you asked me a question, now I want to ask one. Why did you really ask me how old I was and laugh when I said I was eighteen?"

He smirked at the question, "You're legal now."

Kit understood it now, well sort of. Daryl obviously felt something for her. Kit laughed loudly, "You wanted to know if I was legal? Why is that Daryl Dixon? Your brother never asked questions like that."

Daryl eyed her, almost like he was embarrassed to say anything, "Because of what I did earlier."

Kit blushed as she lay down on the bed. Kit curled into the bed and then suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her. And a calloused rough hand slip into hers and curl his fingers around hers. Kit fell asleep shortly after, feeling as safe and secure as she ever would be.

* * *

Kit, however, didn't know that her father couldn't sleep and was sitting up with the doctor. Jenner looked to be struggling with something, "Do you know who your 'daughter' really is?"

Rick shook his head and began to grow worried about what Jenner would tell him, "Who is she?"

Jenner said a command to the computer, "Bring up Candace's music selection."

The screen lit up with various videos that had been this woman's music selection. Rick didn't understand what that had to do with Kit though. Then Jenner said, "Play Lady Marmalade."

The video popped up on the screen and began to play. Rick asked, "What is this?"

Jenner said, "Just watch."

Rick just watched the video play. The first girl came on the screen; she was very pretty and had long blonde hair. Then the second girl came on and made Rick's breath hitch in his throat. There she was, looking far prettier than she did now, due to the lack of showers and soap. She even looked happy in the video, and her voice was amazing. He was in shock, why would she keep this from everyone. Jenner said, "There are others you should see too. Play Broken."

Once again Rick sat and watched the screen. There was a guy who sang first, he looked to be some type of model. He had the same blonde hair as the first chick in the previous video. Then he heard her voice as she walked into the scene in the video. She was smiling widely at the guy, and it almost seemed as if she were singing to him. He saw the way Kit's eyes lit up at the sight of this guy. Jenner asked, "You really had no idea, did you? That your 'daughter' is Kitty Watson, one of the most famous young singers?"

Rick shook his head, "Who are the other two that were in the videos with her?"

Jenner said, "The girl was Charlaine Rayner. The guy was Danny Rayner."

Rick felt his heart break for Kit. Danny had to be the fiancé she had before the world had ended. Charlaine must have been Danny's sister, which would make her Kit's best friend. Then another video played on its own. It showed Kit singing to a little girl. She had Kit's hair and the same foggy blue eyes. This had to be Kit's baby sister. Rick thought he was going to cry after watching Kit's past, it was heartbreaking. She had survived some real horrible things and found picture perfect happiness, but them the world crashed and burned and sent her back to the bottom.

Rick wondered if he should ask Kit about it, but decided not to. He knew she would lie about it. Maybe it was still too fresh a wound to her, even though it had been over two months since the outbreak. He didn't think Kitty had the right sense of time of the days she had spent in her hospital room. She had told him it had been a few days, but it hadn't.

He stayed up with Jenner a bit longer before heading to bed.

* * *

Kit had only been asleep a bit before the nightmares had started.

_She was getting dressed to go on a date with Danny. Her dad had opened the door, "Ya can dress yaself up all ya want. Ya will still be notin' but trash. An' he will still neva' wan' tha likes of ya." _

_Kit grimaced at her father's words. That was her greatest fear, that Danny would decide she was trash and he didn't think she was worth the effort. Kit slammed the door in her father's face, but he flung it back open, "Ungrateful lil bitch." He hit her hard in the face. Kit couldn't do this right now; she was trying to find her happiness. Kit ran out the door, with her daddy screaming after her, "Yer a lil whore, Kit!" _

_Kit cried as she ran away from her house and towards the spot where Danny was supposed to pick her up. She saw his black convertible Mustang and she ran over to him. He saw the tears on her face and her now swollen and black eye, "Kit, what the hell happened to you?"_

_Kit just sobbed against his shirt and he held her, trying to calm her. Kit cried, "It's not a big deal, just forget about it." _

_Danny shook his head, "Hell no, Kit. Who the hell hit you?"_

_Kit just shook her head and didn't answer, she couldn't. She didn't want Danny to ever know her past. Danny just held her in his car, he figured it was her father, and he would confront him eventually about it. _

_Kit eventually ended up back home, and her daddy screamed at her again, "Ashamed fer him ta see ya family and home?"_

_Kit ran to her room, away from her father. She saw Chelsea in her room and she hugged her as she sat down on her bed next to her sister. Kit could hear their daddy yelling downstairs but she kept Chelsea safe and next to her._

_The next day there was a knock at the door and Kit went to answer it. There stood Danny at the door. Kit cringed, "What tha hell are ya doin' here?"_

_Danny said, "Are you ashamed of where you live Kit?"_

_Then she heard her father's angry voice, "This tha boy ya been fukin' an' hidin'."_

_Kit froze, " Ya have ta go, Danny." _

_He shook his head and addressed her father, "You shouldn't speak to your daughter like that."_

_Her daddy yelled, " I'll do what I please, now git away from my house." _

_Danny said, "I came to see Kit."_

_Her dad said, "She ain't seein' no rich boy, she is a whore and worthless so unless ya gonna pay fer her, go away." _

_Kit tried to calm him, "Daddy please let me handle this." _

_He grabbed her arm and yanked it behind her back, making her yell in pain. Danny had his suspicions confirmed that her father was the one hurting her. He looked at Kit and tried to give her a sign that he would be back. Kit screamed as her daddy slammed the door in Danny's face._

_He dragged her towards the living room but she fought against him and broke free. She ran up to her room where Chelsea was hiding under the bed. Kit said, "No matta what ya hear, don't ya dare come out Chelsea. Not till I come fer ya." _

_Kit didn't wait for an answer as she hid in the closet. Her daddy came huffing angrily into Kit's room. He flung the closet door open and grabbed her arm roughly as he dragged her out. He began to yank her towards the stairs and she fell. She tripped and stumbled all the way down. She collided with the floor, and she felt her arm throbbing and her ankle too. She knew her arm was broke and at the very least her ankle was sprained. She cried out in pain as her daddy came bounding down the stairs, then the front door flew open and Kit saw Danny. He ran to her side and tried to pick her up but her daddy yelled, "Don't touch her."_

_Her daddy looked like he was going to hit Danny, but then she saw Mr. Rayner behind her dad with his shotgun aimed at her daddy's head, "Don't touch her or my son. We are taking Kitty and Chelsea away from here. And you aren't going to stop us, Burt."_

_Danny scooped Kit up and he put her in the car, "Danny, tell Chelsea I'm in tha car. If she don't believe ya, tell her ta look out tha window."_

_Danny nodded as he went to get Chelsea, but as the Rayner men were walking out with Chelsea, her daddy came out with his gun. Kit jumped out of the van, ignoring the excruciating pain in her ankle. She pushed the guys out of the way as the gun went off, then she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. That fucker had shot her, actually shot her. Kit fell to the ground as Mr. Rayner hit her daddy in the face with the butt of his shotgun. They had to rush her to the hospital so she could be fixed. No one explained what had happened, they knew that was the way Kitty wanted it._

Kitty flew up in her bed, she was covered with a sweat and she had a pounding headache. She felt someone warm next to her and she looked over and was met with those sapphire gems Daryl Dixon had for eyes. His face held worry as he stared at her, "Ya ok, Kit?"

Kit felt the tears start to fall as her mind played through the dream she had just went through. Daryl pulled her securely against him in the bed, stroking her hair, "It's alright, Kit. Yer safe, I won't let anyone hurt ya eva' again."

Kit looked away from him, "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

Daryl just stared at her with his eyes wide, "Yeah, ya did. Kept screamin' 'bout yer daddy. Then ya were jus' screamin' in pain. Ya wanna tell me what happened?"

Kit shook her head but then felt bad when she saw the hurt on his face, "I'll tell ya eventually, Daryl. I just can't yet."

He nodded as he muttered, "Go back ta sleep. An' don't worry, I gotcha."

Kit rolled back over and let him hold her again. She fell asleep and slipped into a memory she didn't quite remember.

_She was asleep in her hospital bed, trying to survive. She could hear a woman screaming outside, she sounded really scared. Kit decided she had to go help her, so she climbed into the vent to get out. She jumped to the floor outside her room. There were quite a few of those things in the hallway, but she sliced through them and ran. When she finally got outside, she saw that a woman was trapped in a car by those things. Kit got rid of them and then saw the woman get out. The woman opened her mouth to say thank you, but the words stopped when she saw Kit's face._

_Kit realized this was Charlaine, then another person climbed out of the car, it was Chelsea. Kit ran to both of them, glad to see them again. She felt tears fall down her face as she looked upon the two. They were all she had left now. They had to get out of this town now, it wasn't safe here anymore. Kit hotwired a car and got in with Charlaine and Chelsea. They didn't have time to talk yet; they just needed to get out of here. As they started to drive away, they were surrounded by those damn things. Kit looked at Charlaine, "I have to get them away from ya'll. I need you to take care of Chelsea, and take care of yourself, Char. Be safe."_

_Kit could hear Charlaine screaming for her, "Kit, don't leave. Come back. Stay with us!"_

_Kit looked back on last time and said, "Go! Do this for me and for Danny. Get out of here and stay safe. I can handle these fucks. Now go please!"_

_Kit watched as Charlaine drove away and she ran back towards the town with the walkers following her. She finally made it back to her hospital room and she collapsed, just from the pain of it all. She had probably just lost the only family she had left._

Kit awoke again and she looked over at Daryl sleeping. He looked so sweet and innocent laying there and she noticed he had rolled over on his back. She nestled on his chest and his arm went around her as he mumbled in his sleep, "Kit…"

Kit's eyes grew wide, he had just called out her name in his sleep, and she wondered what he was dreaming about. Kit saw that it was close to morning and she heard a knock on the door. Andrea peeked in the door and gasped when she saw Kit lying on Daryl's chest, "Kit, I knew you were lying."

Kit giggled, "Shush, Andrea, you'll wake him."

As if on cue, his eyes cracked open, "Don't be talkin' 'bout me when I'm sleepin'."

Kit laughed at him, "We weren't. We would never."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her, "Yer a liar, Kit."

Kit acted wounded, "How 'bout ya tell me why ya were callin' out ma name in ya sleep."

Daryl's face flashed with shock, "I didn't."

Kit mumbled, "Sure, if ya say so, Daryl," as she got up to put her clothes on. She had just slept all night with Daryl, with just a towel on. She figured it was a little late now to be embarrassed about it. She always wore her leather pants and vest, with all her holsters on her legs.

As they all walked out of the room, Kit got a chill. She felt a bit cold, so Daryl handed her a shirt of his, one that he hadn't had a chance to mutilate the sleeves on yet. Kit gladly took it and put it on, and when he thought she wasn't looking, he smiled widely like he was proud of something. They walked into the kitchen and Andrea pulled Kit into a chair next to her. They were all going on with their idle chatter, but the room fell silent as Rick walked in. He seemed to be eyeing Kit, and then he said, "Kit, I want you to sing something for us."

Kit shook her head, "Nah dad, I'm not feeling that great after that night of drinking."

Rick looked serious, "Kit, I really think you should sing us something. A certain song I heard, it's called Broken."

Kit froze, "I don't know that song, dad."

Rick nodded with disbelief, "I think we need to talk outside, Kit, please."

Kit walked out into the hallway to talk to her dad. She screeched, "What tha hell was tha'?"

Rick calmly answered, "Jenner showed me who you are. His wife seemed to favor your music."

Kit felt her heart sink, "Please don't tell the others, dad."

He shook his head, "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Kit cried, with anger and fear, "I don't want people to ask questions about me, to feel pity for me."

Rick understood but he said, "Well I need to know, Kit."

Kit lost her temper then, either from the drug withdrawal or the pain of it all, she didn't know, but she snapped. She screamed, "Do you wanna know how my daddy beat me every day? Or how my momma was turning tricks to feed me, and then Chelsea? Chelsea is also probably only my half-sister cause my momma was a whore. I spent my years getting beat by my drunken daddy and when I was 14, I met a guy that changed everything. I met Danny.

He thought I was so wonderful, we dated for a while. I never let him see my family or my house though, too embarrassing and scared of what might happen. When I was 16, Danny showed up on my doorstep. Daddy was so angry, we got in a fight. I ended up flying down the stairs, broke my arm and sprained my ankle. And when Danny came back that day, he brought his dad to save me. They took us out of the house that day, but not before my daddy tried to shoot them, but I ended up with the bullet in the shoulder. I lived with the Rayner's after that, they never let Chelsea or I ever go back. I also met Charlaine's loser ass boyfriend who slapped her around, almost raped her once too. I came home and saw it, and I beat the shit out of him, put the guy in the hospital.

When I was 17, Danny and I got engaged, planned to get hitched when I turned 18. The days before the outbreak happened, Danny and I had been playing in the woods, having fun. I cut myself on a piece of fence, and had to be taken to the hospital. The next day was when it happened. I spent a few days alone, and then I went to search for people.

First check was my house, for my momma. I walked in to see my daddy eating my momma, and I shot him in the head. I didn't mind that so much after all he had done to me, but when my momma woke back up and tried to take a bit out of me, it broke my heart. I had to shoot my own mother. I ran back to the hospital, and I slit my own wrist that day; a nurse had to stich it up and fix it.

A few days later, it was to the Rayner's house. I found Katrina Rayner, their mom, in the yard. She tried to attack me; I had to put her down. Same for Derrick Rayner, who I ran into inside. I had to shot the two people who had given me everything after all that had happened in my life. I didn't remember it before but I had a dream last night, I saw Charlaine outside the hospital. She had Chelsea and I sacrificed myself to let them drive away, to try to get somewhere safe. So there ya go. There is my sordid past. Are you fucking happy now?"

Kit stormed away from him and went to actually get a shower this time. She was interrupted by Shane again though, but at least this time she still had her clothes on, "What do you want Shane?"

He chuckled, "I heard what you yelled at Rick, about your past. If you want it to stay a secret, maybe you should give me something for it."

Kit knew what he was hinting at and she was disgusted, "How bout I don't give you anything and I just don't tell my dad about you fucking his wife while he was in the hospital or how you tried to attack her last night?"

Shane scowled as he walked away, mumbling, "Bitch."

Kit undressed and stepped into the water. It was amazing to finally have a shower, to finally be clean and to finally have hot water. As she was spacing out under the warm water, she heard a, "uhhmm."

Kit spun around quickly and saw Daryl grinning at her. She flung the towel around herself quickly, "This is the second time you have gotten a peep show by staring at me."

He chuckled, "Hurry up. Rick wants us in tha lab, tha doctor is gonna explain sum thin'. I'll wait outside fer ya."

Kit nodded as she climbed out and put her clothes back on. She walked into the hall and Daryl caught her and hugged her. Kit asked, "What was that for?"

Daryl frowned, "I heard you and your dad yelling at each other."

Kit nodded and she figured if Daryl had heard anything, he would have mentioned it, but he didn't. They made their way to the lab were all the others were. Dr. Jenner was going on about how the people come back and all that, and Kit could care less. They were lifeless fucks and you stab them in the head, that's all she needed to know. As she glanced around the room, she noticed a clock on the wall, counting down, "What is that, Dr. Jenner?"

He frowned and looked at the ground, "That's the clock counting down till everything goes out in here."

Rick asked, "And what happens then?"

Jenner said, "The whole place is incinerated."

Kit's face fell, this man had let them in to die, what the fuck was wrong with him. The group started to bang on the door and Kit just wanted her bag. She had to get it before the time ran out, so she took off running. She could hear Daryl and Rick yelling, "What the hell are you doing? Kit, get back here!"

She could also hear people yelling at others, specifically Dale yelling at Andrea, "Are you insane? You want to stay in here and die?"

Kit felt what little of a heart she had break a little more, her best friend wanted to die. Kit knew it was hard because she had just lost her sister, but she shouldn't just give up.

Kit got to her room and snatched her bag. It was her lifeline to the life she thought was lost. It had pictures of her and the Rayner's, of her and her family when they had been happy once, and some of Chelsea's stuff.

Daryl caught her as she was running back, "Are ya fukin' insane? Git out now!"

He had ahold of her arm as they ran and got out the hole in the wall just in time. Rick screamed, "Get down!"

Daryl and Kit hit the ground hard as the blast flung them out. Daryl grabbed her arm roughly, "What tha hell was so important ya risked dying?"

Kit just hugged the backpack close, "Just some things I can't live without. Just calm down, I'm perfectly fine."

He grumbled to himself because she was being her typical stubborn self. He didn't need to know about all the important stuff in her bag. Kit looked around, "Did Andrea come out?"

Andrea appeared from out of the RV, "Yes Kit, I didn't leave you just yet."

Kit smiled as she got up to hug Andrea and then Daryl pulled her towards his truck so they could leave.


	5. Finding a New Home

Kit walked towards the truck but Daryl said, "We have ta take tha bike, tha truck is outta gas. Plus, it's better."

Kit had to admit to herself, she was terrified to get on the back of that motorcycle. She had always wanted to, but the thought scared the hell out of her. She trusted that Daryl would keep her safe though, so she carried her bag to her dad's vehicle and then walked back to the bike. He climbed on and started it, then turned to face her, "Come on, Kit. Unless yer scared and wanna ride with yer dad."

She didn't meet his eyes or talk to him, which he found strange. She just stared blankly at him as she climbed behind him on the bike. He wanted to make sure she was alright first though, so he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked up at him. His eyes were full of fear, "Are ya ok, Kit?"

Kit didn't answer; she just looked away from him. Her ignoring him pissed him off a bit; he had actually shown her emotion after everything in his head screamed at him not to. She had even seemed to respond to him, but now here she was being cold and aloof to him. If she was going to ignore him, then two could play at that game. He turned back around and the bike started to move. Kit clutched onto him for dear life, it was frightening.

Kit was stuck in her thoughts of how she had yelled at Rick, how she had told him everything. She figured he may care enough to want to know about her, but she didn't know. She had been so angry that she had blurted out intimate details of her previous life, something she hadn't even told Merle. Then her mind drifted to Merle, she hoped to god he was still alive and that they would see him again. No one else seemed to care that he was gone, but Kit and Daryl, and even Daryl didn't mention him much.

Kit had never been a sentimental individual but here she was feeling intense attachments to these people. Kit sighed and she noticed Daryl glance back at her quickly. She tried to smile at him but he scowled at her. Kit wondered what bug was up his ass now to have him scowling at her.

After a while, she got into the ride. She loved the feel of the wind blowing in her hair and the way the bike made her body feel alive. Daryl could feel the way her body relaxed against his, and he smiled to himself. He may still be mad at her for ignoring him, but he was glad that she was actually looking like she was having fun on the bike.

Suddenly the RV pulled over, which meant something was wrong. Dale said that a tube in the engine was broke and they would need to find a replacement part. They walked around searching the other cars on the highway for the part. Then they heard the groaning from the herd of walkers coming toward them. Kit tried to get under a car like the others but she cut her arm on a ragged edge of the car. She cried out and an unlikely person grabbed her to hide her. Shane tore part of his shirt and wrapped it very tightly against her cut, and then he pulled her under the car near some dead walkers.

She could feel the wound steadily bleeding but Shane kept pressure on it as the herd walked by. After they were gone, Shane pulled her out from under the car and held her snuggly against him. Shane asked, "Are you ok, Kit?"

Daryl was glaring at how Shane had her held against him, but Kit didn't understand why. Daryl should know she disliked Shane. Kit nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Shane." She never thought she would say that to Shane, like ever.

He smiled back; he was making her like him now. He just wanted her to accept him finally, so they would stop being at each other's throat. Kit watched him seem to enjoy her appreciation at him helping her, maybe Shane wasn't so bad after all.

During the commotion, a walker had got Sophia separated. She ran into the woods and Rick ran after her. Kit watched it happen and her thoughts were frantic. All she saw in her head was Chelsea running for her life. Kit screamed, "Don't run into the woods, Sophia!"

Sophia was scared though so she just ran from the creatures chasing her. Kit felt her heart break some more, if at all possible. Kit knew if they lost Sophia, she would feel it, she would break from it. Kit was going to chase after Sophia to try to find her but Shane held her back, "Kit, you're hurt, you need to stay here. Rick and I will go out looking for her, don't worry."

Shane picked up her hand and kissed the top of it, "Stay safe, Kit."

Kit was shocked, what the hell was this guy playing at? Was he fucking bipolar or something? Kit could feel the intensity of the glare that Daryl was shooting at both her and Shane. She turned to look at him and maybe talk, but he huffed and strolled away.

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Shane walked off into the woods to go look around and see if they could find her. Kit was forced to stay with the rest of the group because Shane felt it was too dangerous for her out there. She hated that everyone walked on shells around her, whether from her mysterious past or her hot headed attitude.

Kit sighed and walked toward the RV to see Andrea. She was sitting off to the side, watching the area. Kit walked over to her, "Andrea, can I ask something?"

Andrea nodded, "Sure Kit."

Kit was afraid to ask but she had to, "Why did you want to stay behind? Why did you want to die?"

Andrea's face held her pain, "I miss Amy. I don't want to become one of those things. It just seemed easier. I'm so tired of fighting. This world has just become one giant fight, the fight for survival."

Kit thought for a moment, and then said, "Andrea, when I was a kid, I had a really bad childhood. It would have been so easy to just give up, to opt out. But I didn't. There were others who depended on me, same as you. No matter how easy it is, you shouldn't do it. You have to be the survivor, the one no one would expect to survive. I'm one, and I plan to stay that way. I would never give up fighting; I've learned to love the fight. You should too."

Andrea was stunned by Kit's confession but she had made a point. If Kit could do it, then Andrea would stand beside her and do the same. She had a feeling that Kit wasn't related to anyone with them, but she didn't voice anything about it. Kit had just basically spelled it now though, and Andrea would guard that secret of hers.

Andrea smiled at Kit, "Thank you, Kit."

Kit said, "Next, fight to get your gun back. You aren't a child; you shouldn't be treated as such."

Andrea was surprised how headstrong Kit was. Kit looked out on the road and she looked to be looking for someone. Kit frowned, she didn't see Daryl back yet, which made her worry. Andrea saw the look on Kit's face, "Why don't you go find him and talk to him?"

Kit shook her head, "No, he is mad. It's best if I just leave him alone. God I wish Merle was here, he would smack some sense into him."

Andrea looked at her like she was crazy, "You want Merle here? Now what is up with that?"

Kit laughed, "Merle was so easy to talk to, even if he was the same type of jerk. He took to me like a little sister. I just miss his smart ass remarks."

Andrea scoffed, "I sure don't. Those nasty comments and grabby hands, I can totally leave them. If you want to take them, then you be my guest, Kit."

Kit rolled her eyes, "It wasn't like that with me and Merle."

Andrea giggled, "I forgot, that's you and Daryl. If you can get him to forgive you for whatever he thinks you have done."

Kit felt the heat rise to her face, "There is nothing between me and either Dixon."

Andrea snorted, "As if, Kit. You can't lie to me. I saw you that night, wrapped only in a towel with you sprawled on his chest. Just admit it, Kit, you're smitten."

Kit bit her lip, Andrea was right, she really was. Kit certainly was attached to the rugged tough redneck guy, and she felt like that was a horrible thing. She felt like she was cheating on Danny, even though she had no idea if he was alive or where he was. Kit glanced down at the ring on her hand; she still hadn't taken it off. Andrea saw her look at her ring, "It's not horrible to like someone else, Kit. Your boyfriend wouldn't hold it against you, if he is still alive. It's perfectly fine."

Kit shook her head as she walked down the road a bit; she needed to be away from those thoughts. It was like she was trying to outrun them, which was impossible.

Shane and Glenn wandered back to camp and Kit ran over to them, "Any luck in finding her?"

Shane shook his head, "No, there was nothing."

Kit looked down at the ground, upset by the lack of news and Shane asked, "Where is your momma, Kit? I need to talk to her."

Kit pointed to her over by the RV where Carol was. Shane strolled over to Lori and Kit saw them start to argue, which intrigued her. Kit snuck up over to them and was listening to their conversation, "I think it would be better if we weren't with the group."

Lori said, "That isn't your choice to make for Carl and me. I told you, I stay with my husband."

Kit was confused, Shane wanted to run off and take Lori and Carl. Why the hell would he want to run off with the unstable woman Lori was? Kit shook her head as she walked away from the two. She walked over to Daryl's bike and climbed on it. It was sort of exciting to be on it, but then she heard an 'uhhhmm' behind her and she turned to see Daryl, "What are ya doin', Kit?"

Kit frowned, "Sorry, Daryl. I know you don't like when people touch your stuff."

Kit went to walk away from him after seeing he was still obviously mad at her, but he grabbed her hand, "So I take it ya like ridin' wit me?"

Kit grinned as she nodded vigorously and she opened her mouth to speak but Shane interrupted, "Kit, I need to see you for a moment," as he walked towards his vehicle to wait for her.

Kit didn't want to even acknowledge Shane now that she had Daryl talking to her again, but she watched him clam up when Shane spoke. Kit said, "I'll be right back, Daryl."

He scowled, "Don't bother, jus' go, yer boyfriend needs ya."

Kit felt her face drop; Shane and Daryl really had some issues between them. And all it was doing is making Kit's life as miserable as possible. Kit walked over to Shane and asked, "What is it?"

He looked to be struggling with his words, "I'm thinking of leaving the group, I'd like you to come too."

Kit raised an eyebrow, "Are ya serious? Ya fuckin' talk shit 'bout a man I care 'bout, but still expect me ta fawn over ya and run away wit ya? Are ya fuckin' insane?"

He growled, "I don't know what it is with you and Dixon but I could keep you safe. I could use you, we are survivors, we could be that way together."

Kit screamed in anger as she stormed away from the infuriating deputy. She had been very close to knocking him in the face again.

It was night now and Rick had said they would resume their search in the morning. Kit had been so pissed at Shane that she hadn't watched where she was going and she ran straight into Daryl. He scowled at her and opened his mouth Kit figured to yell at her but she grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Just as quickly as she met his lips, she pulled away and walked past him. He stared at her dumbfounded as she walked away, then she heard him mutter, "Fukin' bitch," as she stormed off.

Kit just laughed at his behavior, she had wanted to fluster him and she had obviously done a good job of it. She walked to the RV so she could sleep on the floor of it for the night. Andrea was sitting in there and Kit approached her, "Hey Andrea."

Andrea smiled at her friend, "I asked for my gun back, Dale said no."

Kit rolled her eyes, "Men are such pricks sometimes."

Andrea said, "You said it, even Shane agreed with Dale."

Kit growled at the mention of Shane, she was hating him all over again. Kit asked, "Is it alright if I crash near your bed?"

Andrea nodded, "Yeah go ahead."

Kit curled up on the floor as she felt herself drift into sleep. Amazingly she had good dreams; well as good as they could be with the annoying Daryl Dixon in them.

_Kit stared at Daryl, "What the hell are you so damn angry about?"_

_Daryl grimaced, "You and fucking Walsh. Yer mine, Kit," as he yanked her to him. He lowered his lips to hers and she felt the fireworks like she had in the CDC._

_Daryl kissed her down her neck and started to unbutton her leather vest._

That's when Kit jolted upright from her sleep and she saw Andrea smirking at her in the dark, "Having nice dreams, Kit?"

Kit blushed darkly as she got up to walk out of the RV. She sat outside trying to clear of head of the visions of Daryl Dixon kissing her. She was so spaced that she didn't notice him walk up, "Kit, why are ya outside?"

Kit jumped as she turned to look at him, she desperately craved those lips of his again but she shook her head to clear those thoughts as she said, "The usual nightmares."

Daryl nodded as he went to walk away but Kit grabbed his hand, "Stay, please."

He looked at those pleading aqua eyes of hers; he certainly had a weakness for this girl. He sat down next to her and they both stared up at the sky. Kit broke the silence, "Daryl, you should know there is nothing between Shane and I, and there never will be."

He grunted at her words, "Like I care."

Kit placed her hand over his, "I kno you do. I see through that rugged exterior of yours."

He yanked his hand away and growled at her, "Ain't no inner niceness in me, ya dumb bitch."

Kit just laughed, "I kno there is, I see how angry you get when Shane is near me."

Daryl scoffed, "That's just cause yer acting like a whore, and I don't like whores."

That word was one of Kit's pet peeve words, and it always set her off. She turned to him with flames coming out her ears as she reared back her fist and smashed his nose. He fell backwards with blood spewing from his face as he looked up at Kit in disbelief. Kit climbed up on the top of the RV, away from Daryl. Dale tried to speak to her, but she held her hand up to silence him.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to go out searching, when Shane noticed Daryl's face, "What the hell happened to you?"

Daryl glared, "Tha' bitch did this ta ma face." He was pointing straight at Kit who was smiling innocently.

Rick approached the argument, "What did you say to make her to do that?"

Daryl said, "I called her a bitch, same as always."

Rick shook his head, "She has never hit anyone for calling her a bitch. It was something else."

Daryl just scowled at the group, "I called her a whore."

Kit flinched when that word passed his lips again, she really hated it. Her daddy had always called her that, which had led her to never let anyone get close enough to try.

Rick sighed as he said, "Well I guess you shouldn't use that word again to her, or she could break something else."

Andrea glanced up at Kit, who wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Andrea knew there was some underlying issue with that word because Kit would never just punch the man she was smitten with. Andrea had even heard her calling out his name in her a sleep; she wouldn't just go around breaking his nose for no reason.

Kit climbed down to join the group and she could hear Andrea and Dale arguing off to the side. He still wouldn't give her the gun back. Kit didn't understand that, it was a good way for her to protect herself. She wasn't going to kill herself and Kit had every faith in her, but taking the gun wasn't helping.

Rick was distributing the weapons that Carl had found in an abandoned car, and Kit stood awkwardly waiting. When they all had their weapons, the group set off into the woods to search for Sophia. They had been walking a bit when they found a church, where the bells were constantly ringing. It gave the group false hope that Sophia had rang the bells, but she wasn't there. Being in the church had the whole group feeling out of sorts. Carol cried out about Sophia, Rick prayed that someone give him a sign, and Daryl just mocked the figure in the front of the room. Kit felt something different though as she approached the figure when everyone had walked out, "I just want someone to be left for me. I want a piece of my family, please grant me that. I beg for you to let me have at least that."

Daryl listened to her words from the doorway, and he felt bad for Kit. He saw her coming towards the doorway and he walked away from the church a bit. Rick came up to her, "Are you alright?"

Kit nodded, "I'll be okay."

Kit leaned close to Rick, "I think we should stop searching for Sophia, I think something bad has happened."

Rick shoved her back, "Don't ever say that again, Kit. And certainly don't repeat it."

Kit glanced down to the ground instantly. She didn't like to be yelled at, and she hadn't meant any harm by the statement, it was just how she really felt. The whole group turned to stare at Rick and Kit, and they had looks of wonder on why the sheriff had yelled at his daughter.

Kit walked off away from the rest of them. That's when she saw Shane and Andrea off to the side and she approached them. She heard Andrea begging Shane to take her with him when he took off. Kit yelled, "Are ya fukin' serious? Ya wanna run off wit him?"

Andrea spun around in shock, "I just don't want to be here where everyone thinks they can control me."

Kit huffed and went to walk away, "Kit, we are the survivors. We are the strong ones. We shouldn't be held down by everyone else."

Kit scoffed as she walked away from Andrea. She had told Andrea that, so what right did she have for spewing it back at Kit. Rick told everyone to go back and he would stay there and see if Sophia was anywhere around. Carl begged to stay with his dad too, and Rick let him. Shane offered to stay as well. All of the others began to walk back to the road.

As the group was walking back, there was the resounding noise of a gunshot. Kit and Lori froze where they were. Panic quickly displayed across their faces as Kit looked around in the woods, looking for any problems. Daryl insisted that Rick had probably just killed a walked, but neither of the women were convinced. As they continued to make their way back to the highway, Kit was still worried about what had happened out there in the woods.

While they were walking, a walker attacked Andrea and just as Kit was about to help her, a strange woman hit the thing with a bat. She had short brown hair and she looked to only be a little bit older than Kit. She said, "I need Lori and Kitty Grimes. Carl has been hurt. I need you to come with me."

Kit was a bit stunned by the use of Rick's last name with her first name but she said, "I'm Kitty. That's Lori."

Lori was pulled up on the horse and then she pulled Kitty on behind her. They galloped off to the farmhouse. The others stood dumbfounded.

As they got closer to the house, Kit saw Rick standing on the porch. He said, "Kit, you shouldn't go in."

Kit shook her head, "What? Why? What's going on?"

Rick stared at the boards of the porch, "Its Carl."

Kitty didn't want to hear anymore, she pushed past Rick and into the house to find Carl. He was lying on a bed in a room, blood stained the sheets and he was unconscious. Kit felt her mouth drop as she looked upon the scene; the tears began to slide down her face. Rick put his arm around her, "He'll be alright, Kit. He is tough, just like me, he'll get through this."

Kit looked around, "Where is Shane?"

Rick said, "He and Otis went to get the things needed for Carl to have surgery. He offered to do it, and Otis felt bad because he accidently shot Carl."

Kit felt her heart break as she thought of poor Carl being shot. Kit barely nodded as she sunk into the chair next to his bed. She held on to his hand as he lay there. Rick tried to make her get up and go back out to the RV on the highway and get some sleep, but she wouldn't. Lori sat right next to her too, as they both hoped for the best outcome.

In the middle of the night, Kit stormed out of the room and went outside. Shane and Otis still weren't back yet which worried Kit a bit, even if he was a jerk. He was the jerk that could keep Carl alive, and that alone made him important. She kept walking out into the field though, to a lone tree. Kit just exploded then; she punched and stabbed the tree, screaming, "Why the hell would you do this to me? Haven't I suffered enough? Fuck you! Fuck everything!"

And as she punched that tree one last time, all her fury and pain came out, as she shattered the bones in her hand. She screamed in pain as she crumpled to the ground. Everyone heard her scream of agony as she crumpled to the ground, well except Shane and Otis who were in town retrieving medicine for Carl.

Rick ran outside when he heard the scream to look for Kit, but she had run off into the woods. Rick went back into the house to a distraught Lori, "Where is she, Rick? Is she alright?"

Rick grimaced; he didn't want to tell her Kit was gone. "I don't know where she went."

The next thing Rick heard was the hum of Daryl's motorcycle pulling up to the house. Rick turned to Lori, "Sit here with Carl; I have to go see what Daryl needs."

Rick walked outside to meet Daryl, "What's wrong?"

Daryl said, "I heard a scream, what was it?"

Rick frowned; he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to Daryl Dixon again. He fidgeted with debating on telling him. Daryl growled, " Ya gonna tell me what' it was?"

Rick said, "Kit's gone."

Daryl turned quickly, intent on going off in the woods to find her, but Rick stopped him, "You can't run off in the woods at night. It won't be good for either of you."

Daryl yanked his arm away from Rick, "I can't leave her out there all alone by herself."

Rick was conflicted, "I know you want to find her and save her but you can't run off halfcocked, so please wait until morning to search for her."

Daryl grumbled as he walked back to his bike to ride back to the others. Rick wondered if Daryl would actually listen to him, Daryl had a clear association with his daughter. He was on the fence about whether he liked Daryl pursuing his young daughter, even though Daryl would never admit to wanting Kit.

Kit was sitting in tree, far off the ground, and then she heard a growl. She saw a walker stumble by and she laughed at the fact that it walked right past her. She had used her belt to secure herself to the trunk of the tree while she dozed out for a few hours. When she woke up, the sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon. She undid the belt and began to climb down the tree, but she slipped on the last branch and fell. She hurt her ankle that had been messed up when she fell down the stairs. She pushed herself up and began to hobble through the woods. She didn't feel like going back just yet so she went further into the woods. She was walking along when she heard the whoosh of something and she turned away from it, but it still caught her in the shoulder. She cried out as she hit the ground hard, there was an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. When Kit looked up, she was met with Daryl Dixon's blue eyes staring back, "I'm so fukin' sorry Kit. We gotta git ya ta the doctor."

The last thing she heard was Andrea's screams.

Kit blacked out from the pain, from her hand, to her ankle to her wound. Daryl watched Kit pass out and he worried about her. He hoisted her up and carried her back to their camp. He grabbed her bag and put her in front of him on his bike as he sped to the farmhouse. Rick heard the bike coming and ran out, and that's when he saw Kit.

She was unconscious and bleeding, the same way Carl had been. Rick flew over to where Daryl was to grab Kit and run her inside. He yelled for the doctor who told Rick to put her in a room next to Carl.

Lori came running and when she saw Kit, she went into hysterics, but Rick pushed her back towards Carl's room, "Stay with Carl, Lori. I'll let you know how she is."

Hershel had to snap the arrow to pull it out, and then he took to cleaning the wound, but Kit was still bleeding. He turned to Rick, "What's wrong with her?"

Rick said, "She is a bit of a bleeder, she will clot eventually."

Hershel nodded, "That's not a good thing. But I will make sure she is alright."

Daryl got curious of what was in this bag of hers. He went to open the bag but he saw something strange, there was a lot of regular stuff in this bag. There was a kid's stuffed animal, pictures, a dress, jewelry, and other stuff. He pulled out a stack of pictures though. It was of Kit and another blonde girl; they looked relatively the same age. The next one was of Kit in a beautiful knee length blue dress, with her arms around a blonde guy who was in a tux. Another was of Kit and a man and a woman, who had to be her parents. Another was of her and a small blonde girl, who looked like Kit. Another was of a man, a woman, the girl and the guy, with Kit and her little sister.

Daryl turned to look at Kit; she was definitely still hiding something. He put the pictures back and went to sit next to Kit.

Daryl sat on the edge of her bed, as he watched her twist in her sleep. She had finally stopped bleeding but Hershel said she would be weak due to losing so much blood. Kit squirmed in her sleep, like she was having nightmares. Daryl's assumption were confirmed when she started talking.

It was a one sided conversation but her words were still strange, _"Danny, don't leave."  
"Listen to me, you can't go, something bad will happen to you."  
"Char, please tell your brother to stay. And Chels and your parents. Please!"  
"No, get away from me; I don't need to be sedated. I just need them to listen to me."  
"God please protect them. I kno I never do this, but I need your help. Please keep them safe."  
"God help me, I'm all alone now."_

Kit's eyes fluttered open slightly as she glanced around for a moment, then they closed again. Kit started talking again, but this time it was different. It was like her subconscious was talking. _"I'm so sorry Danny; I didn't mean to fall for him. I hope you will forgive me, I only love you."_

Kit was delirious from the words she was saying. He just sat next to her, he felt so guilty for shooting her. Rick convinced Daryl to go and get some rest or something because his hovering was making Rick nervous. Daryl growled as he stormed out of the room. Kit stirred about an hour later and she tried to sit up. She noticed her shoulder was patched up and had gauze over it. She also noticed her hand was bound up with sticks, to keep her hand straight and help it heal. Rick said, "Just rest Kit; you were shot with an arrow. The doctor had to fix you up."

Kit shook her head as she went to stand up and she walked out of the room. Rick followed her as she went straight to Carl's room. He was still unconscious which ate at Kit. Kit hoped that Carl would survive this. He was her hope that Chelsea was still alive out there somewhere, that a child could survive in this world.

Rick glanced at Kit, "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Kit was embarrassed by her tears; she usually wasn't one to cry. She wouldn't make eye contact with Rick as she spoke, "Everything has been taken from me. I lost my family. My fiancé's family. And now I could be losing this one."

Rick held her tightly, "Kit, you will never lose us. I promise you."

Kit nodded and didn't say anything else. Rick walked out to go tell Patricia about the loss of Otis, while Kit sat with Lori next to Carl. Kit began to sing to Carl as he lay there.  
_  
Bye bye baby.  
Don't be long.  
I'll worry about you while you're gone.  
Bye bye baby.  
Don't be long.  
I'll worry about you while you're gone._

_I'll think of you in my dreams._  
_You'll never know just what you mean to me..._  
_...to me._

_Hmmm, ba, ba-da..._  
_Hmmm, ba, ba, ba-da..._

_Bye bye baby._  
_Don't be long._  
_I'll worry about you while you're gone._  
_Bye bye baby._  
_Don't be long._  
_I'll worry about you while you're gone._

_I'll think of you night and day._  
_I'll never know just what you meant to say..._  
_...to say._

_Hmmm, ba, ba-da..._  
_Hmmm, ba, ba, ba-da..._  
_Hmmm, ba, ba-da..._  
_Hmmm, ba, ba, ba-da..._

Kit looked up when she heard someone enter and she saw Shane standing in the doorway. Lori amazingly didn't throw him out but rather let him stay. As Shane walked out, Kit knew something was the matter. He wasn't his usual asshole self. She approached the bathroom where he went and she saw him shaving his hair, "Do you want help?"

Shane looked up surprise at Kit, "I can do it, Kit."

Kit took the razor away from him and said, "Just let me help you, Shane."

Shane asked, "So what happened to you, Kit?"

Kit laughed, "I got angry about the Carl thing and I hit the tree, shattered my hand. I walked off in the woods because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I ended up walking out in the woods, and I was hobbling and dirty, and I guess I was mistaken for a walker. I got shot by one of Daryl's arrows in the shoulder when I tried to avoid it."

Shane exclaimed, "Daryl shot you?"

Kit shook her head, "Don't take it like that, it was an accident."

Shane scoffed, "After you broke his nose, I doubt it. Someone needs to have a talk with him."

Kit shook her head, "No, I'm fine, Shane. Let it go."

Shane quieted and then she noticed that there was a patch missing in his hair, "What happened here, Shane?"

Shane growled as he pinned Kit to the wall, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this Kit."

Kit cowered from him and then suddenly the door flung open and there stood Lori all wide eyed. Kit was frantic to clear what had just happened but Lori just shook her head and walked away. Kit scurried out of the bathroom quickly and went back to Carl's room.

* * *

**Note: I don't own the song!**


	6. A Painful Existence

Kit hide away from everyone after that incident which made Rick worry about her. She was in the room they had placed her in when he walked in, "Are you alright?"

Kit nodded, "Yep, perfectly fine."

Rick raised a curious eyebrow; he had never heard such a large amount of sarcasm. She even had a fake smile on her face. Rick looked at her worriedly, "If you need to talk to me, Kit, I'm here for you."

Kit just nodded as Rick walked out. Kit just wanted to be alone again, after Lori making her assumptions like she had; she was debating whether to trust the group. Lori had glared at her like a spurned lover, which was ridiculous on soo many levels. Kit snuggled down into the bed and tried to sleep. This dream was a strange one though, and not at all like the usual ones.

_She was in an old rustic looking cabin. There was smoke coming from the chimney and there was a German Shepard lying on the porch. She was standing in front of a stove, cooking something. It smelled wonderful even in the dream. Someone came up behind her, hugging her midsection. She turned around to see Chelsea hugging her. Kit smiled at her sister, "Are you done playing outside?"_

_Chels nodded, "Mister Merle told me to come in, that dinner would be served soon. He also told me to get Johnny looking decent for dinner."_

_Kit laughed, a real laugh, as she nodded to Chelsea's word. She ran off upstairs to get Johnny, who Kit didn't know. As Kit turned back to the stove, someone slipped their arms around her waist. Kit giggled as she turned around and saw Daryl Dixon. He smirked at her, "How is ma favorite woman? And ma little ass kicker?"_

_Daryl rubbed at her stomach and that's when Kit noticed in the dream she was pregnant. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Then two voices broke the kiss, "Ugh, get a room you two."_

_Kit turned to see Merle and Charlaine. This dream was just way too freaky. Daryl said, "Yer dad is comin' soon ta see tha kids and ya, so better git a move on," as he grinned at her._

_Kit was surprised, "Rick is comin' here?"_

_Daryl nodded, "Ya Kit, he is bringin' Carl and Judith too."_

_Kit sat up in her bed, with a tear streaming down her face. That dream had been way too real for Kit. It was almost like a vision of what could be, that had to mean that Charlaine and Chelsea were out there somewhere. Kit didn't go back to sleep after that, she couldn't bear to relive that dream again._

It had been so perfect. She lived out in the woods with Daryl. She was having his baby. Merle was alive and part of their family, as were Charlaine and Chelsea. She also assumed Johnny was Charlaine's baby. It had been picture perfect for Kit, and she would love to have it.

The next morning, Rick knocked on Kit's door, "Carl is awake, Kit."

Kit jumped up to go see Carl. As she opened the door to his room, he smiled widely at her, "Kit!"

Kit walked over to hug him, "I'm glad you're okay, Carl."

Carl saw Kit's wounds, "What happened?"

Kit looked at her hand, "I did this to myself. Got angry when I thought I would lose you so I shattered my hand on a tree. The shoulder wound was due to an arrow of Daryl's."

Carl made a sad face, "But you're okay now right?"

Kit nodded and then noticed Lori glaring at her. She didn't want to just leave Carl hanging but she didn't want to sit here with Lori staring her down. Then she heard the vehicles coming and she looked at Carl, "I'm going to go see the others. I'll be back though."

He nodded as Kit walked out to the four that had just arrived. They were walking up to the porch when all hell broke loose. Shane came flying out of the house, "Where the hell do you get off shooting Kit with one of your arrows?"

Daryl was astounded by the audacity of Shane, "Cuse me?"

Shane screamed, "You heard me Dixon, is that what gets you off, hurting girls?"

Daryl got in Shane's face, "Shootin' Kit was an accident cuz I thought she was a walker."

Shane scoffed, "Nice cover for it. Admit it, you were just pissed she broke your nose."

Daryl glared at Shane, "I didn't mean ta hurt her and she knows tha'."

Shane said, "I don't believe you Dixon," then he started swinging. Kit screamed, "Stop it!"

As she tried to step in the middle, they bumped her broken hand and she screamed out in pain. That didn't stop either of the guys though, only Andrea came to her side. Kit screamed, "Someone break this up! Please!"

Kit looked to Andrea who said, "They would hurt me in the process."

Glenn shook his head no too because he was so small. Dale said, "I think only Rick can break this up."

Kit screamed, "Then someone get him!"

Glenn ran inside to get Rick, but came back with both Rick and Lori. Rick shoved the two far apart, "What the hell is going on here?"

Shane screamed, "He shot Kit." Daryl screamed, "Fucker cam at me."

Rick said, "Shane, it was an accident that Daryl shot Kit. I don't know why you are so bent out of shape about this."

Lori opened her mouth this time though, "Because he wants her. I caught them in the bathroom together. He had her backed against a wall."

Kit's eyes grew wide as those words came out of Lori's mouth. Everyone stared at her but the look Daryl gave her is what killed her inside. He looked like a wounded dog as he went to walk away. Kit tried to stop him, but he yelled, "Don't touch me ya fukin bitch. I don' wanna see yer face."

Kit retracted her arm away from him and walked away herself. Dale had returned to his post on the top of the RV, and Kit climbed up to overlook the area. Dale put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't think you want anything to do with Shane."

Kit turned to face him, "I need to tell you something, Dale. Last night, when Shane came back, he wanted to shave his head. I offered my help to be nice, but I noticed a clump of his hair missing. Walkers wouldn't have done that without taking a chunk out of him too. When I asked him about it, he cornered me and yelled that I shouldn't tell anyone. That's how Lori found us."

Dale nodded, "You're a tough kid, Kitty Watson."

Kitty gasped and looked up in disbelief, "You know?"

Dale nodded, "Yes, but it's your secret to share, not mine. You were a beautiful blossoming girl before this happened. Then this just turned you cold. I hope you can find your way back to who you once were. I will keep your secret, Kit. You have no need to worry."

Kit stared in disbelief at the older man. He was wiser than anyone else knew, of that Kit was sure. Kit smiled as she took her leave and climbed down off the RV. She was walking back to the house when Andrea stopped her, "They are having a funeral service for Otis."

Kit just nodded as she continued walking; she didn't want to be around any of them. They all thought so poorly of her now, thought she was whore. She walked to the area where everyone was standing. They were saying words about Otis, and Patricia begged Shane to tell her he died a hero. The way Shane spoke though had Kit even more curious, there was a lot of pain behind his eyes. Kit just stood silently, watching the group.

After they were done, Kit approached Shane who was sitting alone by his vehicle. Kit spoke up, "I want to know what happened with Otis."

Shane glared as he looked up at her, "I told you not to talk about that."

Kit stood tall, "I don't care what you told me to do, I want an answer."

Shane got in Kit's face, "Shut up Kit."

Kit screamed, "No."

The next thing she felt was a stinging in her face. She put her hand to her burning cheek. Shane had slapped her, and Kit was stunned with how to react. It had been awhile since anyone had raised their hand to her in anger. Kit just stormed away from him as he called after her, "I'm sorry, Kit. I didn't mean to."

Kit just walked back towards the RV where the others were gathering. Rick was the first to glance up and see her face, "Kit, what happened to your face?"

Kit ignored his question and just looked over the map that Maggie had brought them. Daryl was the next one to pipe up as he put his hand around her chin and turned her face to him, "Yer dad asked what happened ta ya face."

Kit nodded, "Ya he did, and I ignored him, now I'll ignore you to."

She pulled her face out of his grasp, "Don't touch me Daryl Dixon. No man will ever touch me again."

Daryl looked worried at her words, but Kit continued her silence. She asked, "So we are going out to look for Sophia some more?"

Shane nodded, he was the only one not disturbed by the bruise on Kit's face and it didn't go unnoticed by the other two men. Daryl eyed Shane meanly, if he had hurt Kit, he would beat him to a pulp. He didn't care if Kit or Rick screamed for him to stop, he wouldn't.

Hershel voiced his opinion on the group that was choosing to go out. Rick was too weak from blood loss. Shane was still recovering from his hurt ankle. And Kit was still healing from her arrow wound, her broken hand, and swollen ankle. She wanted to scream that she had walked on a fractured ankle before and it wouldn't bother her. She kept her mouth shut though; there was a time and a place for when she would tell the group about herself.

Kit turned to Daryl, "I'd like to go with you."

Daryl scoffed and began to walk away, but Kit grabbed his arm, "Please let me go with you."

He eyed her for a moment and before he could speak, Shane did, "Kit, you're hurt. You need to stay here."

Kit looked at Daryl with pleading eyes, "Please let me go with you, Daryl. I need to be out in the woods."

Daryl growled, "Ya only got one good hand right now and a fucked up ankle, why do I need ya slowing me down?"

Kit wanted to cry, she feared being left with the group, they would question her about her face. Her bottom lip began to quiver involuntarily so he sighed, "Come on then, but jus' kno I'll leave ya ass behind if yer slow."

Kit nodded as she ran after him; with scowls on all the guys face's that she had left. Shane scowled because he was afraid she would tell someone. Rick and Hershel were just worried for her general safety, but Rick knew Daryl would be the one to keep her safe.

Kit followed Daryl into the woods and he instantly asked, "Why were ya so dam afraid ta be left there?"

Kit shook her head, "I wasn't."

Daryl backed Kit against a tree and got dangerously close to her face, "Lie ta me again, Kit."

Kit tried to squirm away, but he pressed her back against the tree and Kit bit her lip in anxiety. He leaned close to her ear and spoke in his gruff voice, "Stop lying ta me."

Kit shivered from his voice, "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

He glared, "Ya made me bring ya out here, even though yer all fucked up, so ya needa tell me."

Kit sighed in defeated, "What do you want me to tell?"

He released her from the tree as they continued to walk, "Jus' tell me who hit ya?"

Kit looked at the ground, that was the one thing she didn't want to tell. He stopped her again, "Jus' tell me."

Kit screamed, "Shane."

Kit watched Daryl clench his fingers tightly into a fist, he was sure pissed now. Kit feared what he would do now; Daryl wasn't likely one to just let Shane get away with it."

Daryl was quiet for a moment as they continued to walk, then he stopped and turned to Kit. At first she thought he was angry at her, but he said, "Go back ta camp. Ya go ta ma tent and ya stay there till I git back. Ya understand?"

Kit shook her head no; she didn't want to go back. He spoke with more anger and demanding in his voice the second time, "Kit, do as I say. Go now."

Kit scurried back to the camp, she didn't understand why he was making her go back but he was. And he didn't want her to leave his tent. He was risking her life by her walking back alone with her body the way it was. Kit finally made it back to the camp and she did as Daryl told her. She went straight to his tent and she curled up in the spot he slept.

She hated to admit to herself that she was head over heels for this guy, that arrogant selfish bastard that he was. But Daryl wasn't nearly as bad as Merle and she had learned to deal with him. As she lay there thinking, she began to drift off. Her eyes slowly shut and she drifted off to dream land.

_It was an odd dream. It was flashes of things, the barn, Sophia, Daryl, the group. Then it played like a video. It showed Sophia as a walker. _

Kit flew up in the tent, panting. Sophia was gone, Kit hated to admit that. But her dreams usually weren't wrong. Kit actually started to cry, just cry. That poor little girl had been chased and bit by those things.

Carol walked by and heard the cries. She whispered, "Kit, is that you? Are you alright?"

Kit opened the flap of the tent and there was Carol. The woman that reminded Kit so much of her mother. Kit just flew into her arms, leaving a stunned Carol. She hugged her and said, "It's alright, Kit. What has got you so upset?"

Kit shook her head signifying that she wouldn't answer. Kit wouldn't say anything about her dream until she knew it was true. Carol just held onto her, slowing rubbing her back. Then they heard the uhhhmmm from behind them. There was her Daryl, eyeing her with sadness in his eyes. Kit pulled away from Carol and slithered back in the tent. She could hear Daryl talking to Carol about some flower. A Cherokee rose he called it. He told her it bloomed for Sophia, signifying that she was still alive and out there. Kit began to cry softly, that little girl was gone. So was this whole damn world, Kit felt there was no hope left for Chelsea to have survived now.

After Carol walked away, Daryl opened the tent and crawled inside. The first thing he did shocked Kit. He pulled her to him and he hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry I sent ya away, but ya were safe here right?"

Kit nodded, "The only person who knew I was here was Carol and that's just because I started sobbing."

He looked concerned, "Why were ya sobbing?"

Kit said, plainly, "Just had a bad dream."

Daryl nodded and it was quiet for a moment, then he sighed and said, "Ya kno I'm gonna kick fukin' Walsh's teeth in right?"

Kit shook her head, "Please don't, Daryl. Just let it go."

Daryl said, "I can't, Kit. Look what he did ta ya face, he ain't allowed ta do tha'. Yer lucky I don' tell ya dad. He would beat his ass too, we both knew it was him, but ya confirmed it ta me."

Kit pulled away from him, "I won't start fights in the group, Daryl. So you need to just let it go, that fucker will get what is coming to him soon. I assure you."

Kit walked away from him; she couldn't deal with this right now. He called out to her, "Please don't walk away, Kit."

She shook her head and continued to walk away, back towards the farm house. She wanted to check on Carl. When she walked inside the house and towards Carl's room, she could hear them talking about Carl being shot. Carl said, "I'm just like you now, I got shot too."

Rick chuckled slightly, "That means you get to wear the hat."

Kit laughed from the doorway, "I'm part of that club too."

Carl asked, full of wonder, "You've been shot?"

Kit nodded grimly, as she pulled her vest to the side on her shoulder to show Carl and Rick the gunshot scar. Carl asked, "Who shot you?"

Kit sighed, "My daddy got angry one day at my boyfriend and his family. He pulled a gun on them and I stepped in the way to protect them."

Carl started to cry, "Your own dad shot you?"

Kit nodded sadly, "Don't cry, Carl. It's ok."

He was still obviously upset and Rick seemed to be studying her with curious eyes now. Carl then asked, "How are your other shoulder and your hand?"

Kit bit her lip, "They are okay. The hand got bumped again so it started to hurt something fierce, but it's okay. The wound I think is beginning to heal, which is a good thing. How are you doing now, Carl?"

Carl smiled, "I'm okay, and it only hurts a little bit. I'm strong like my dad though."

Kit nodded, "Yep, you are. You're a big kid now, all grown up."

Carl smiled as Rick motioned for her to come out in the hallway. She walked out and looked at him timidly and he said, "You were really shot by your own father?"

Kit nodded," Yes, daddy was mad that my boyfriend's dad tried to take me away."

Rick asked, "Why was he taking you away?"

She frowned, "Daddy was an abusive dick."

Rick didn't ask anymore and just looked at her with sympathy, something she really hated. She walked towards the door and she saw Glenn on the porch, looking deep in thought. Kit asked, "What's wrong, Glenn?"

He was startled by Kit's sudden appearance next to him, "I just have secrets that are hard to keep."

Kit raised an eyebrow, "Spill Glenn, what's up?"

Glenn sighed, "I had sex with Maggie."

Kit laughed, "Well good for you, Glenn. I'm glad someone is getting some."

Glenn scoffed, "What about you and Daryl?"

Kit's eyes grew wide, "There is nothing between Daryl and I. Why does everyone think that I have something going on with him?"

Glenn shrugged, "You're just always with him, and you two bicker like an old married couple."

Kit rolled her eyes, "We are talking about your problems, not mine. So continue with what you were telling me."

Glenn smiled, "Well after we did it, now she just kind of ignores me."

Kit smirked, "Us women can be weird sometimes, especially if we don't know why the hell we did something."

Glenn frowned, "Gee thanks, Kit."

Kit laughed, "No problem, Glenn. It's what I'm here for. Is that your only problem?"

Glenn shook his head, "No. There was a reason I ended up with the condoms since I was already on that aisle."

Kit raised an eyebrow, "And what is the reason?"

Glenn said, "I had to get a pregnancy test for someone." Kit knew it was probably Lori. She was the only one who was fucking during the apocalypse.

Kit asked, "Who was it for, Glenn?"

Glenn seemed to be struggling with the answer, "Your momma."

Kit felt immense anger well up inside her; her mother was the pregnant one. And she doubted anyone knew who the baby's father really was. Kit tried to smile at Glenn, but it came out in a mangled form. Glenn knew he shouldn't have told her as she stormed off towards Daryl's tent, she would sleep there, away from everyone else.

Daryl eyed the angry girl as she stomped over to his tent. She crawled inside and curled up in his bed. He peeked his head inside his tent, "What tha fuck are ya doin'?"

Kit gave him a nasty look and said, "Sleepin'. Bitch all ya want, Daryl Dixon, I ain't fuckin' movin'."

He stared at her in wonder, she had definitely gotten bolder, that was for sure. He turned away and smirked, "Fine, don't move, but when I git tired, I'm sleepin' in ma bed, so jus' be ready fer tha'."

Kit blushed, Daryl sleeping in bed next to her made her nervous. Maybe he was just bluffing, to screw with her. She decided to take her chances so she just said, "Fine, but don't cha dare start cuddlin' wit me or I'll kill ya."

Kit was just about asleep when she felt Daryl crawl into the tent. He wasn't kidding when he had said he would crawl in with her, Kit tried her hardest to pretend to be asleep. It obviously didn't work though because as he lay next to her, he said, "If yer gonna pretend ta be asleep, ya should do a better job than tha'."

Kit let out the breath she had been holding in and yelled, "Fuck you Dixon!"

He flipped on top of her and he got in her face, "Listen here bitch. If yer gonna be a bitch cuz of sum pent up sexual tension, then at least let me fix it fer ya."

Kit was frozen under him; she didn't even know what to say to that. He chuckled at her, "At a loss fer words huh? So it must be true then."

Kit scrambled out from under him and got up to walk out, but he yanked her back. She fell right into his lap and he raised her chin to look at him. "Tell tha truth Kit."

Kit was cornered with the conversation and she didn't like it. She knew one thing would make him leave her alone. She said, "I'll be sure to relay that to Shane so he can fix me."

Daryl growled angrily as he threw her off him. She picked herself up off the ground and started to walk towards the RV so she had somewhere to sleep.

She curled up on the ground next to Andrea's bed. She knew she had pissed Daryl off by what she said, but she had just been too uncomfortable by the conversation. She slowly went into her sleep and her mind drifted back to the dream of the cabin.

_She was cooking a roast in the oven and on the stove she had a stew cooking. She could feel the baby kicking and she giggled as she rested her hand on her stomach. Then she heard that gruff voice she had come to love, "What' are ya laughin at baby?"_

_Kit smiled at him, "The baby is kicking."_

_He ran over to her like a kid that was getting a new toy and rested his hand on her stomach to feel the kick. He grinned widely when he felt it. Then Chelsea came running inside with Carl not far behind. They both came to hug her before they sat down at the table. Kit smiled at her family, it was happy here. Then walked in Rick and a baby, her name was Judith. She didn't see Lori though which was strange. She brushed it off though as she watched Merle and Charlaine come in with a baby in her arms. This was Johnny, their baby boy._

_Kit began to cry and Daryl asked, "What's wrong, Kit?"_

_Kit said, "This isn't us. None of this is real. I don't even know where Charlaine and Chelsea are. Merle is gone, god knows where. You're an arrogant asshole all the time. And where did these damn babies come from and where is Lori?"_

_Daryl was about to answer, but then someone shook her awake._

She awoke screaming, "Fukin' sonofabitch!"

Andre stared at her in shock, since she had been the one to wake her.


	7. Secrets Don't Make Friends

Kit ignored Andrea's stares as she stumbled out of the RV. That dream was really starting to get to her, having everything be so happy. It was like a curse in her head and it was starting to kill her. She had been so dazed walking out; she tripped and fell on her face. She hit the ground with a loud thud and she could feel her ankle throbbing again. She groaned as she tried to push herself up, but she couldn't. Between her hand and her ankle, she was about useless. Then she felt someone pulling her up from the ground and she saw Daryl's bright sapphire eyes staring back at her, "Watch where ya goin'."

Kit nodded as she tried to scurry away from him, but his eyes held her there. She could see the sadness of what she had said still lingering there. She approached him slowly, "I was lying to you, Daryl. I do have lots of pent up sexual tension. And you would be the only one in this group that I would ever think of helping me get rid of it. Just thought you should know."

She walked away as quickly as she had approached him. She glanced back to see the look of surprise on his face. She walked over to where Carol and Lori were standing. Carol said that she wanted to cook a dinner to thank Hershel for his hospitality. There was a true southern woman. Kit actually approved the idea and they thought it was best if Lori extended the invitation to all of the rest of the group. Lori agreed to do it, but not without a few glares at Kit. Kit sighed as Lori walked away and Carol noticed it, "Why are you two at such odds now?"

Kit shrugged, "Momma thinks she saw me in the bathroom with Shane and thinks it means something. I just helped him cut his hair and then we got in a fight where he cornered me."

Carol nodded, "I believe you, Kit. I've seen the way you look at Daryl. And then the way you look at Shane is very different."

Kit smiled at the older woman, "Thank you for believing me."

Carol smiled at Kit, "Do you want to help me with the dinner?"

Kit nodded, "Yeah, of course, I'm real good at baking things. I could make a pie if we have the ingredients."

Carol grinned widely, "That would be amazing, sweetheart."

Kit nodded as she began to walk back to the group and was caught by Daryl. She wanted to get away from him, but he pulled her to him. He pushed her hair away from her face, "Did ya mean what ya said?"

Kit was scared of what to say. If she said yes, then he would try to fuck her. If she said no, he would know she was lying and probably just get jealous again. She finally said, "Yes I did."

He leaned his face inches from hers, "And ya want me?"

Kit couldn't answer that one, couldn't bring herself to admit that. She just nodded and he whispered, "Then what is stoppin' us?"

Kit shook her head, "I just cant. I'm sorry."

Kit ran away from him at that pain. He had frustrated her so much that all she ever did was walk away.

Kit walked over to the group that was congregating around one of the vehicles. She wanted to help search for Sophia, even though she knew it was a lost cause. She was still hoping to god that her dreams were wrong. They were discussing who would search where. Daryl said he would take a horse and ride up on the ledge to search over the area. Rick thought that was perfectly okay, but it made Kit worry a bit. She worried about him out alone in the woods by himself. Guess that proved she really did care for him more than she liked to admit. Kit said, "I want to go with Daryl, to help him look."

Surprisingly, Daryl put his foot down this time, "Yer hurt, ya are staying here. I don't want ya gettin' any more wounds."

Kit frowned; he was telling her she couldn't go with him. She said, "I'm fine. I want to help."

Daryl was about to say something else but Rick said, "No, Kit, I need you to stay here with us. He can cover more ground without you."

Kit just nodded and listened as they continued to talk. Shane said he was going to teach the others how to shot. Kit shied away from the group after that, which didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. He followed after her and she went to the water pump and she sat down. She stared at her broken hand and then she touched her shoulder wound. Then she spoke, "Please let my dream come true. Please let us have that happy life. Let Charlaine and Chelsea be alive. Let us find Merle somehow. Let me have my nephew and my baby. Just give me a small piece of life in this chaotic world."

Daryl listened with confusion, what was she talking about. This was a weird conversation. He walked over to her, "What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Kit looked panicked, "You heard that?"

He nodded, "There is shit ya still ain't tellin' us ain't there?"

Kit gulped and got up to walk away, "Oh no, Kit. Ain't no walkin' away this time, I want tha truth 'bout ya."

Kit tried to yank her arm away from him but he held it tightly. She cried out, "You're hurting me, Daryl."

He didn't let go though, he really needed to know what was going on with her. She started to cry, "Please let me go, Daryl."

She was starting to relive her father abusing her again as she begged him to let her go. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would if he didn't let her go. He seemed to sense that she was freaking out so he released her arm. Kit ran as far as she could away from him, back to the group.

Kit couldn't believe she hadn't been more observant, hadn't realized he had been standing there listening to her words. She was so embarrassed that he had heard her; he would probably get more jealous of her mentioning her baby.

Her fears were not in vain as she heard him come up behind her, "Why did ya mention a child?"

Kit gulped; she could see how serious he was and how mad he was. She feared upsetting him more. She knew Daryl Dixon would never hurt her but a lifetime of abuse left that in the back of her mind. She didn't answer him though; she didn't know what to say.

He growled, "Are ya pregnant, Kit? Who tha fuck did it?"

Kit shook her head no, "It was just a dream I had. It was all so wonderful, I just want that dream."

He softened some, "And in this dream ya were pregnant?"

Kit nodded, "I've always wanted children."

He asked, "And who did ya imagine havin' this kid wit?"

Kit blushed slightly as she shook her head to tell him she wouldn't answer. He said, "Please tell me, Kit. Who will I tell?"

Kit's face grew even darker red, "It was yours, Daryl."

She watched a grin slowly spread across his face, but it was ruined when Shane walked up. He spoke to Kit, "We need to talk to you, and Daryl should get going on looking in the woods."

Kit watched Daryl's mood change to dangerous as he glared at Shane. Kit grabbed Shane and pulled him off towards where Rick was. She yelled over her shoulder, "Please be safe, Daryl. If ya come back in one piece, maybe we can fulfill my dream," as she winked at him.

He stood dumfounded by her words, and Shane was just plain confused. Daryl walked into the stables so Kit released Shane quickly. Shane asked, "What dream is he going to fulfill for you?"

Kit blushed again, she couldn't help it. Shane also figured it out from that though, "If it's one of those dreams, I could be a lot more help than Dixon."

Kit ran up to Rick and just fastened herself to his side. Rick whispered, "You really care for him, don't you?"

Kit looked up surprised, "As much as I hate to admit it, yes I do."

Rick nodded, "He will come back fine. And I think you should tell him about you, Kit."

Kit was frantic, "No, no one else can ever know. I don't want anyone to know."

Rick sighed, "Alright, Kit."

Kit stood next to Rick as she watched Daryl ride out on one of the horses. She felt a strange feeling wash over her and she didn't quite know what it was, but she sure as hell didn't like it. She scooted closer to Rick who put his arm around her, "Really Kit, don't worry so much."

Kit nodded, "I'm good."

Rick asked, "Am I to assume you still won't tell me what happened to your face?"

Kit shook her head no, so Rick asked, "Did Daryl ask you about it?"

Kit nodded, and he continued, "Did you tell him?"

Kit nodded once again, and Rick actually smiled, "As long as you told someone, I'm okay with it. If anything else happens though, I will ask Daryl who it was."

Kit snickered, "You wouldn't have to ask, it would be who Daryl is attacking."

Rick raised his eyebrow, "He is that protective huh?"

Kit smiled, but tried to hide it, "Yes, he already wanted to attack the person, but I told him to just let it go."

Rick sighed; he didn't want it to just be forgotten. Whoever had struck Kit deserved to have his ass beat by either him or Daryl. He asked, "And he just let it go?"

Kit shied away, "Well not exactly. He just let it go for now. He just doesn't say anything about it or ask anything."

Rick nodded and Kit started to walk back towards the house.

As she walked back to the house, she was approached by a jittery Glenn. Kit saw his behavior, "What is wrong with you, Glenn?"

He struggled with his words as he pulled her aside. She was worried as to what had him so upset. He whispered, "Lori took the test."

Kit raised an eyebrow, "And the verdict is?"

Glenn muttered, "She is pregnant."

Kit cursed, "Fuckin' bitch."

Glenn said, "I just had to tell someone, secrets kill me. I can't believe she really is."

Kit scowled, "Of course she is since she's been fucking Shane. It's probably his."

Glenn was confused now, "How do you know about that, you weren't around when that was happening."

Kit giggled, "Daryl told me."

Glenn nodded, "I don't know what she is going to do. This is a bad time to be having a baby."

Kit nodded in agreement, "That's for damn sure, so you better be careful Glenn."

He blushed at her words and she laughed. He was embarrassed at what she said, "Kit, what about you? You being safe?"

Kit scoffed, "Ain't nothing to protect against. I ain't the one fucking."

Glenn nodded, "Are you two really not?"

Kit sighed, "I told you before we weren't."

Glenn said, "I really can't believe you two aren't. I'm sure he wants to."

Kit nodded, "Yeah probably, but anyways, you fix things with Maggie yet?"

Glenn said, "I've been trying. She still isn't very receptive to the idea."

Kit frowned, "Sorry, I'm sure she will come around."

Glenn nodded, "I got to go help the group, there is a walker in the well."

Kit nodded, "Be careful, Glenn. I would hate to lose a friend."

Glenn snickered as he walked away. Kit proceeded out to the forest line just to get some air and watch the woods. She loved the outside air, except now it was filled with terrible things.

She started to sing. It was her calming thing.

Maggie heard her voice as she stumbled her way back to the house. She was still distraught about how they acted with those things and how they so easily threw Glenn down the well. Maggie approached Kit, startling her. Kit asked, "What can I help you with Maggie?"

Maggie sighed, "Your group just uses Glenn as walker bait, it ain't right."

Kit made a face, "They don't mean anything by it. Glenn does those things to help, no one makes him. Why are you so freaked out by this?"

Maggie made a sad face, "Because I worry about him. I think I love him."

Kit's smile grew huge, "That's so cute. I'm glad you two have someone."

Maggie asked, "It is wonderful isn't it? Is that how you feel too?"

Kit was confused, "I wouldn't know. I lost the love of my life when all this went down. Haven't seen him since."

Maggie said, "Oh...I thought...never mind."

Kit chuckled, "You thought me and Daryl were together huh?"

Maggie nodded, "He is always so protective and hovering over you."

Kit asked, "What do you mean hovering?"

Maggie said, "When he accidently shot you, he stayed by your side till your dad told him to go outside and get some sleep. He was pacing the room the entire time my dad worked on you. I've never seen someone so anxious and worried."

Kit glanced at the ground, she hadn't known. She smiled at the sweet thought of Daryl staying by her bedside. He was kind when he wanted to be. She would have to bring that up later when he came back.

Kit was still sitting by the water fountain, worrying about Daryl. He hadn't come back yet. True he was an absolute dick at times, but he was her weakness in this world. She walked toward the center where the group usually had the fire, and there was Andrea.

Andrea noticed Kit's look, "You okay, Kit?"

Kit tried to make herself look happy again, but it didn't work. She could still feel Andrea watching her. Kit sighed, "I'm just worried about Daryl."

Andrea scoffed, "Kit, hunny, he is Daryl. He is alright, maybe he just found something. There is no need to worry; I don't think anything could ever hurt that guy."

Kit nodded but didn't say anything. Andrea smiled at her, "You know this proves you are smitten."

Kit turned to her in shock, "It does not. It just means I worry about the members of this group."

Andrea just nodded as she smirked at Kit, "Whatever you say Kit. You can deny it all you want, but I know better."

Kit scowled and stormed away from her friend. Andrea was not right, just because she worried didn't mean she was in love with Daryl. She hadn't watched where she was walking and she ran into Carol. Kit bumped her broken hand when she knocked into Carol. Kit cried out and Carol asked, "Are you alright, Kit?"

Kit nodded as she tried to walk away but Carol reached for her hand, "Kit, I know you're worried."

Kit shook her head, "I'm not worried about anything. I'm perfectly fine."

Carol frowned, "Don't lie. I know you are worried about him, it's all over your face."

Kit felt the tears threatening to fall, but she refused to let them. She would not show any weakness in front of these people. She yanked her good hand away from Carol and continued to walk away. She was sitting near the stables when Glenn and Maggie walked up. Glenn said, "I won't ask if you're okay, cause I know you aren't. Plus I know you hate that, but you shouldn't worry."

Kit glared at him, "What is it with you people? Leave me alone! I am fine!"

Glenn nodded skeptically, "Yeah, cause yelling at us totally means you are fine."

Kit stared at the ground, afraid to look up. Maggie said, "We have both talked to you, we've become friends I thought. You can talk to us."

Kit shook her head, "I don't talk. I have no feelings and I'm fine."

Glenn sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder, "If you need us, Kit, you can come to us at any time. We are here for you."

The two walked away and then she saw Carl wandering around. Then he spotted her and ran up, "Kit!"

Kit hugged him, "Hey kid, it's good to see you up and about."

This was a good distraction for her right now. He smiled, "I'm glad I'm not cooped up anymore either. How are your wounds doing?"

Kit smiled, "They are healing just fine. You shouldn't be away from the camp, Carl."

As if on cue, Lori came storming up, "Carl, there you are."

She stared at Lori and then at Carl. Lori said, "Go to the camp, Carl."

Kit waited for the impending argument. Lori said, "Don't be letting my son wandering around if you aren't watching him."

Kit growled slightly, "He was already wandering so maybe you should keep a better eye on him."

Lori just glared, "Don't tell me how to raise my son, little girl."

Kit tried to stay quiet, tried to stay calm, but it didn't work. She screamed, "Listen here, bitch, I don't know how I pissed you off so bad but you need to step off. Obviously you are pissed about the me and Shane thing and I can't understand why. First of all, there is nothing there. Shane had yelled at me and cornered me in the bathroom when you walked in. Second I saw you two at the CDC, with him trying to come onto you. I also know you're pregnant and I feel sorry for that baby. So maybe in the future you should get the full story before getting pissed that your boyfriend was in the bathroom with another woman, never mind that you have a husband."

Kit stormed away from Lori, leaving her stunned. She walked to the house, sitting on the porch, cleaning her guns with her good hand. Lori had pissed her off so badly that she had momentarily forgotten that Daryl was still out in the woods somewhere. She sighed and then heard the front door close behind someone. She glanced up to see her father. Rick sighed as he sat on the step next to his daughter. She didn't say anything and Rick knew that meant she was worried about something. Rick asked, "You want to talk?"

Kit knew he was the one person besides Daryl she would talk to about her feelings so she let go. She felt the tears start to fall, "He has been gone for a while. I'm really worried that something has happened to him. I want to go out and find him."

Rick shook his head, "As much as I would love to allow that, you're too hurt to do that. He will come back, he is pretty damn tough, Kit. Try not to worry so much."

She smiled sheepishly, "If only it was that easy."

Rick hugged his daughter quickly before walking back out to the camp. Kit wiped her tears and made her way over to the RV.

Kit climbed up on the RV where Andrea and Dale were sitting. She sat down next to Andrea with her legs hanging off the side of the RV. Andrea smiled at her friend, "You bored, Kit?"

Kit frowned, "Just needed a distraction."

Andreas smile faded, "Kit, just help us be look out for walkers."

Kit nodded, "Glad you got your gun back."

Andrea nodded, "Me too. Felt kind of lost without it."

Kit laughed, "I feel lost without mine too."

Andrea made a face before she asked, "Can I ask something?"

Kit looked at her, waiting for the question. Andrea looked to be struggling with the question, "Can you tell me about your fiancé?"

Kit made a pained face; she didn't want to talk about Danny. Andrea was her friend though so she would let her in, if only a tiny bit. She said, "I was fourteen when I met Daniel Rayner. He walked up to me my first day of high school and told me I was beautiful. I laughed at him, thinking he was playing a cruel joke. I was in torn up tattered jeans, a dirty grungy shirt and shoes with holes in them. I was flat out white trash; it was baffling that anyone would actually like me.

He tried to tell me he wasn't joking, that he really liked me. I didn't believe it until his sister dragged me in a bathroom that day to fix me up. She gave me a change of clothes and did my makeup, made me actually feel pretty. Danny and I went out that night. He was really mesmerized by me, and I was surprised. I had been treated like worthless shit my entire life.

As time went on, we got even closer. And I realized I loved him. He saved me and my sister when I was sixteen. I lived with his family since then. When we were seventeen, he asked me to marry him, gave me this wonderful ring. We were supposed to get married when I turned eighteen, but all this happened first. I had gotten cut in the woods, and I had to be taken to the hospital. I begged him that day not to leave my hospital room, but they thought I was just delusional from my blood loss. They didn't listen and well I don't know where they are now."

Andrea wanted to cry after hearing that, it was a horrible story. She said, "That's horrible, I'm sorry I asked."

Kit shook her head, "It's fine."

Andrea said, "I think I understand why you took those drugs now."

Kit nodded, "Yeah, Daryl hides them now. He is afraid I might find them again."

Andrea laughed slightly, "Thank you for talking to me, for letting me in some."

Kit nodded as she stared out at the field. As Rick and the guys were walking out in the field, there was a figure hobbling toward them. They all figured that it was a walker. It was dirty and hobbling. Andrea yanked her gun up, "I can shoot it."

Dale said, "No let them handle it."

Andrea was adamant, "I can get it."

Kit reiterated what Dale said, "No, Andrea, let them handle it."

Andrea was still trigger happy and itching to shoot the thing. Kit pulled up the binoculars to look at the figure and as she recognized it, she heard Andrea's gun go off.

Kit could not describe the feelings that rushed through her as she watched the person go down. She literally leapt off the top of the RV and took off running. She guessed the adrenaline kept her going because she didn't feel a damn thing as she ran across the field. She got to the guys and she panicked, "Is he dead?"

Rick shook his head, "No, Kit, he was just grazed. We got to get him inside to Hershel."

She stared at the bloody and battered Daryl. He was dirty and dingy and certainly looked like a walker. Rick handed her his nasty ear necklace and she hid it inside her trench coat. She followed them to the house, her adrenaline still pumping. They put him in a room and Hershel set to trying to fix him. Kit wouldn't leave the room either as she watched him work. She stood by the door, almost in tears.

He was mumbling incoherently, "Kit...Kitty..."

Kit's eyes grew wide as she heard her name come from his mouth. Hershel said, "If you're going to stay in here, keep an eye on him and help him if he needs to get up."

Kit nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She admired him as he was laying there. He had dirty brown hair that was smeared with mud and dirt. She couldn't see his pretty blue eyes but she knew they were there. He had his shirt off and she stared at his well-toned chest. He was absolutely gorgeous; she didn't understand why he didn't think he was. She reached out to touch his muscled chest and then she heard, "There a reason ya touchin' me while I'm out?"

Kit froze and looked up into those beautiful eyes of his, "Sorry. I'm going to go."

Kit ran out before he could object. She ran out on the porch to get some air and she saw Andrea and Dale sitting there. Kit was still upset and it came out, "We told ya not ta fuckin' shoot and ya didn't listen. Ya fuckin' end up shootin' Daryl."

Andrea looked up at Kit with sad eyes, "I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't know it was Daryl."

Kit said, "Well if you would have listened, it wouldn't have happened. Maybe you shouldn't have a fucking gun. Next time, fucking listen to us or you could kill someone."

Kit stormed back into the house and Carol came up to her, "We are making dinner now. You want to help?"

Kit nodded, she needed to avoid Daryl and get her head away from yelling at Andrea. She helped Carol make all the food and then she made a pecan pie. It was one of her favorite things to make; it was the one thing her mother had taught her to make. Carol smiled at her pie as she set it on the table for the group. She sat down to eat dinner with the group and when she was done, she went to take her plate to the kitchen. Carol handed her a plate, "Take this to Daryl please."

Kit sighed, she really didn't want. She grabbed the plate and walked upstairs, hoping he was still asleep. She walked in and his back was to her, she was just going to set the plate down and walk out but when she looked up, she saw his eyes on her.

He said, "Kit..."

Kit went to scoot out the door, but somehow he had gotten up and grabbed her good hand. She turned around and was met with those piercing blue eyes. He asked, "Why were ya touchin' me?"

Kit blushed, "I...You are just gorgeous is all."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously shocked by her answer. Kit tried to pull away but he pulled her back. He groaned in pain as he did though, pulling on his stitches on his side. He crawled back in the bed and pulled her with him. Kit just wanted to squirm away but he wouldn't let her hand go. She stared at him intently, "Are you high or something? Why won't you let me go?"

He said, "I don't want ta."

Kit didn't want to be alone with him; she didn't want to feel anything for him. She didn't want to betray Danny like that. She already felt like she was with the way she had touched Daryl earlier.

He looked at the food, "Did ya eat?"

Kit nodded, not trusting her voice. He asked, "It good?"

Kit nodded again. He sighed, "Kit, talk please."

He knew he sounded stupid and begging but he would just blame it on the meds they put him on. She just stared at the ground. He said, "I heard ya yell at Andrea."

Kit looked up quickly at him. He asked, "Why ya do that?"

Kit was backed in a corner and when she got like that, she said nasty things. She said, "She shot you."

Daryl said, "And? She is ya friend, Why ya yell at her?"

Kit said, "Cause the bitch should have listened. We told her not to shoot but she did it anyways. She could have killed you."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "That isn't ya problem, is it?"

Kit screamed, "I can't help it. You are my damn weakness. I shouldn't care for anyone anymore, especially since I lost everyone!"

He grinned at her, "Kit..."

Kit shook her head, "No, I'm going to go. Eat your food and get some rest."

Kit walked out and stood with her back against his door, wanting to cry. She didn't speak to anyone as she walked to Daryl's tent. She dug and dug until she found the bag of Merle's stuff. She found the coke he had in there and she snorted a bit and then she fell backwards onto Daryl's bed. She was just staring up in the air when she heard Rick yelling, "Kit?"

Kit poked her head out of his tent and said, "Over here, dad."

She tried to make herself act normal but it was really freaking hard. He said, "Daryl wants to see you. He said if we don't take you to him, he will come get you himself."

Kit sighed, why couldn't he just let it go? Rick walked with her back to the house and she stumbled up the stairs. Rick opened the door for her and said, "I'll walk you back to your tent when you're done."

Kit nodded as she turned to Daryl, with Rick walking out. He saw her face and her eyes, "Ya fuckin' found that shit again didn't ya?"

Kit laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Daryl grabbed Kit and yanked her closer, "Ya are a stupid bitch. Why would you take that again?"

Kit began to cry, she didn't like him yelling at her. She screamed, "You're right. I'm just a stupid bitch and a whore, just like daddy always told. Fuck you, Daryl Dixon!"

Kit got up to storm out and Daryl yanked her back down by her good hand, "Ya dad called ya all those things?"

Kit nodded, "Every day. No one ever broke me from thinking of myself like that either."

Daryl yanked her into the bed with him, to lay down with him. He started, "When ya were hurt, I looked in ya bag. I saw stuff in there."

Kit closed her eyes, "Nosey bastard."

He shook his head, "Tell me about those things in there."

Kit sighed; she was high as a kite. She could open up now, and not feel strangely about it. She sat up and grabbed her bag from the corner. She pulled out the dress first, "This is my prom dress. This is the night Danny asked me to marry him. He wanted to make love to me that night too, but I couldn't."

She pulled out the stuffed tiger next. "This was my little sister's. Her name was Chelsea. She loved this little animal; she had it since she was born. "

She pulled out the pictures next. The one of all of them was the first one she showed him, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Rayner, Danny's parents. This is his sister Charlaine, my best friend. This is my little sister Chelsea. Then there is Danny and I."

Daryl eyed her, "Ya looked happy."

Kit nodded sadly as she stuffed the stuff back in her bag. She asked, "Can I go now?"

He shook his head, "Stay wit me tonight. I don't wanna worry bout ya drugged out ass."

Kit opened her mouth but he put his hand over it, "Hush and go ta sleep."

Kit lay down and he pulled her to him, as they both fell asleep. Rick came in to check on Kit and saw her passed out. He let her stay there as he walked out to his tent.


	8. The Pain Still Not Out in the Open

Kit woke up in a bed and very comfortably warm. She was confused at first as she tried to figure out what the hell happened. Her whole body was cringing with want for more drugs and she realized she had been stupid last night. She rolled over to see where she was and she saw baby blue staring at her. She gulped as she realized she was in bed with Daryl. She jumped up quickly and ran out the door. She heard him try to say something but she was gone already.

She went outside and saw Carl helping feed chickens with his mother. She smiled as he saw her and came running over to her, hugging her. Kit smiled, "Hey kid, what you doing?"

He said, "Mom and I are feeding the chickens."

Kit nodded as she watched him run around the chickens. Her thoughts drifted back to last night. She had drugged herself up again, and she regretted that. She hated going back to that state but it had made her open up and let Daryl in. That part she didn't regret. He knew some stuff about her now, he had actually asked so she had told. She just couldn't exactly remember what she had said, or how much she had told him.

Kit walked towards the woods away from the group, she just kept walking. She wanted to be away, she didn't even know where she was. She started to get tired so she started to walk back the way she had come, when she heard it. A soft mew of a cry in the woods. She looked around and quietly said, "Here kitty kitty."

Suddenly a little calico kitten appeared. She snatched the cat up with her good hand and started to hobble back to camp. She made it to the line of the woods when she saw her dad helping Daryl to his tent. She was just going to go back to camp, but then she saw Andrea going towards his tent. Kit figured she should at least apologize to Andrea for yelling at her. She made it to his tent to hear her apologizing to Daryl. He wasn't mad which surprised Kit, but he did tell her that if she shot him again she better pray he was dead. Kit giggled to herself as she approached Andrea when she came out.

Andrea was startled by Kit. Kit said, "I'm sorry, for yelling at you, Andrea. I was just angry. I know you didn't mean to shoot him."

Andrea smiled at her, "It's okay, Kit. I know why you were mad. We are still friends; I can take a little yelling."

Kit's eyes grew wide as she said that. Andrea said, "Wanna walk back together?"

Kit nodded but she heard Daryl, "Git yer ass in here Kit."

Kit sighed, "I'll be up in a while."

Andrea grinned as she walked away from the two. Kit pulled the flap to the tent open, "Yes?"

He growled, "Git in here."

Kit tried to maneuver herself into the tent but ended up falling, landing on Daryl, as the kitten fell. Daryl was too busy staring at Kit on top of him, but then he felt a scratch on his arm and he yelped, "What tha fuk?"

Kit rolled off him and grabbed her kitten, "Sorry."

Daryl glared at her, "Where did tha' com' from?"

Kit smiled, "The woods. It's just a baby. I'm gonna keep her."

Daryl said, "We don't need tha' dam' thing."

Kit hissed at him, "I don't care what you need Daryl Dixon, I am keeping her."

Kit scooted out of the tent with her kitten in her hand. Daryl climbed out after her, "Kit, stop. I wanna talk ta ya 'bout last night."

Kit shook her head, "I was stoned off my ass. High as a kite. That's why I told you things, nothing else, you shouldn't even listen to me when I'm like that."

Daryl nodded, "Me too, I was loopy from those drugs. Don't take what I said ta heart."

Kit nodded as she felt the tears starting. He just told her he didn't mean the things he said or did. Kit walked back to the main camp and she set the kitten down. Carl saw it and ran to play with it. He asked, "Where she come from?"

Kit smiled at Carl, "I found her in the woods."

Carl asked, "What's her name?"

Kit made a thinking face, "Haven't named her yet. What you think I should name her?"

Carl thought for a moment and shrugged. Kit thought to what Chelsea had always called her stuffed tiger, Tigie. She said, "Her name is Tigie."

Carl asked, "Why you pick that?"

Kit frowned as she said, "It's what my little sister called her stuffed tiger."

Carl nodded as he made a sad face, "That's a nice name."

He ran around playing with the kitten and Lori asked, "Where did the kitten come from?"

Kit cringed from Lori, "I found her in the woods."

Lori saw how much her son enjoyed playing with the kitten so she didn't say anything to Kit. Lori wandered off and was gone for a while.

Kit just sat there playing with the kitten, with Carl. After a while, Lori called Carl towards the house.

Then she noticed that Glenn came walking back with his head hung low. Kit called out to him, "What's wrong, Glenn?"

Glenn frowned, "Lori yelled at me for telling you."

Kit growled, "I'm sorry, Glenn. I didn't mean to tell her I knew, but she got in my face, said nasty things and I just snapped."

Glenn nodded, "I know, she seems really pissed about you and Shane. She asked how you knew about that too."

Kit asked, "Did you tell her?"

Glenn shook his head, "I told her I didn't tell you."

Kit nodded, "I'm really sorry, Glenn. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on."

Glenn smiled at her, "So where did this little thing come from?"

Kit noticed that Glenn now had Tigie in his arms. She smiled at the kitten purring as Glenn petted it. She said, "Found her in the woods. I couldn't just leave her, even though Daryl said I should have."

Glenn shrugged, "She is cute. Don't mind Daryl, he doesn't seem to like anything."

Kit nodded and just watched her kitten, but then she heard Glenn say, "Well except you."

Kits head shot up, "What?"

Glenn put the kitten down, "He doesn't care about anything really, except you. He seems to care for you."

Kit shook her head no, "He doesn't give a damn about me. I'm just his ward, given to him by his brother."

Glenn shook his head as he walked away from her, "You are a stubborn woman, Kitty."

Kit snatched up her kitten as she walked back towards Daryl's tent. She had some questions she wanted to ask him. As she approached his tent though, she saw him frantically looking for something. Kit asked, "What are you looking for?"

He scowled, "My fuckin gun. It was right here in tha motorcycle."

Kit shrugged, "Well it didn't walk away by itself."

Daryl turned to glare at Kit, "What ya want anyway?"

Kit rolled her eyes, "I want to know why you take care of me?"

Daryl turned away from her quickly as he said, "Cuz it was tha last wish from my brother."

Kit's eyes fell to the ground as she walked away from him. That's really all she was to him, just his ward to care for because Merle had taken pity on her. She heard him groan as he watched her walk away, but she didn't stop. She made her way to the RV but stopped when she saw Carl and Shane. Carl was showing Shane something and Kit saw the glint of the metal. That had to be where Daryl's gun had gotten to. She walked over to the pair, "Carl, did you take that from Daryl's stuff?"

Carl wouldn't make eye contact with her. Shane said, "He just wants to learn to shoot."

Kit said, "That is his parents' choice, not yours. Carl, you give me that gun right now."

He handed her the gun with his head hung low. She tucked it into her waist line of her pants to give back to Daryl later. Kit said, "First of all, guns are dangerous. Second, you don't know how to use it. And third, you don't steal things, Carl."

Carl nodded as he ran off towards his parent's tent. Shane turned to Kit and Kit began to panic a bit, she hadn't been alone with him since the incident had happened. He said, "I'm sorry about what I did, Kit. I was just angry."

Kit nodded and went to walk away but he pulled her back, "I want you to forgive me, please. I would never do it again. I should never have done it in the first place."

Kit pulled her arm away from him, "Alright Shane. I'll find a way to forgive you. But if you ever touch me again...I'll kill you."

She turned to get away from him, still headed to the RV. She walked in and set the kitten down and it ran to Carol in the bed and curled up. Kit smiled at it; it was trying to make her feel better. She knew the kitten had been a good idea.

Andrea was standing outside when she came back out. Kit smiled at her, "Where are you off to?"

Andrea said, "Shooting practice with Shane."

Kit scowled, "Oh..."

Andrea asked, worried, "What?"

Kit shook her head, "Nothing. I just don't like Shane much. Just be careful please."

Andrea scoffed, "Shane ain't a bad guy. He is a survivor like us. He wouldn't let anything happen to anyone."

Kit mumbled, "Unless his own life was in danger."

Andrea asked, rather irritated, "What was that?"

Kit shook her head and put on a fake smile. Andrea rolled her eyes, "I think you're just jealous. Is Daryl not enough?"

Kit opened her mouth but slammed it shut quickly. This was her friend; she didn't want to fight with her. She tried to walk away from the situation but she heard Andrea mumble, "I didn't know my friend was such a whore."

Kit's eyes went wide and all she saw was red as she spun around. She slapped Andrea hard across the face, "Don't ever say tha' ta me again. Ya fuckin' bitch!"

Glenn heard the commotion and came running to the fight. Andrea swung at Kit but Kit ducked. Everyone came running to them when Glenn yelled, "Help!"

Shane tried to grab Kit but she smacked him in the eye so he grabbed onto Andrea. Rick was trying to grab Kit but she was still swinging at Andrea, really pissed off. Andrea was struggling in Shane's arms to get away. Daryl was the one to stop her. He picked Kit up off the ground, flung her over his shoulder and carried her to his tent. She was kicking and fighting and screaming profanities but he continued to carry her. He dropped her into his tent and sat in the doorway. She fought to get past him but he held his ground, "Sit ya ass down, Kit."

Kit was still seething at Andrea but Daryl wouldn't let her out. She growled, "Get the fuck out of my way!"

He grabbed her as she came at him this time, "What is ya problem?"

Kit struggled as his arms wrapped around her, "She called me a whore. Said I was jealous of her and Shane. I fucking hate Shane! I hope that bastard dies!"

Daryl was surprised by her sudden words, not to mention happy that she really did hate Shane. He would be damned if that fucking cop got what he wanted. She had finally begun to calm down and she rested in his arms.

She yanked his gun out and threw it in the middle of the tent, "Carl had that, took it and was prolly off in the woods playing with it. Since momma is never watching him."

He nodded, "Thank you for bringing it back."

He let her go and walked out of the tent. He walked back over to the group to see if everyone had calmed down. Andrea was gone now, he guessed with Shane. Rick walked over to him, "Is she alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yes."

Rick asked, "She tell you what happened?"

Daryl made a face, "Andrea called her a whore. Said something bout her and Shane."

Rick nodded as he rested a hand on his shoulder as he whispered, "Take care of her."

Daryl nodded as he walked back to his tent. He didn't know that Kit had found one of his bottles of booze, or that she had just kept chugging it. He opened the tent and there was Kit all sprawled out and drunk. He sighed as he saw her, "Kit..."

She frowned, "Don't yell at me Daryl. I can't help it."

He glared at her, she was infuriating. He yelled, "Why ya gotta do this?"

Kit screamed back, "Cuz everything is broken. My life is gone. And even people I care about now turn on me. Andrea was my friend but even she called me a whore, saying I want you and Shane. Fuck Shane! He is a bastard; he slapped me, cornered me in the bathroom and threatened me. I don't want anything to do with him. I trust him about as far as I can throw him, and I can't throw. And you, you get all pissy when there is even a hint of Shane around me. But oh no, you're not jealous, you just don't like him, you're a fucking liar. And all you do is hurt me, no wonder I fucking hate people. You say things and then retract them, saying you didn't mean them. I even let you in a small way, but what do you do? You run the fuck away! If Merle could see your ass now, he would be ashamed, running from a beautiful woman. If you want me, fucking speak up and don't be such a pussy."

Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers. She fell backwards with his weight being thrown at her. He wasn't at all soft with his kisses, but almost demanding. He was rough and frantic, like he had waited too long for this. After a moment, he pulled away from her lips, "Happy?"

Kit was still too shocked, but then said, "What does a kiss mean?"

He shook his head as he met her lips again. She loved the feeling of them being joined together; she had craved it since the last time he had done it. He whispered, "So would ya let me fulfill tha little dream?"

Kit blinked rapidly, remembering her dream. She couldn't sleep with him. She may have finally admitted to herself and him that she wanted him, but she couldn't give in. She couldn't betray Danny. She pulled herself out from under him and she walked out. She would forever have that hurt look of his in her memory as she basically rejected him and walked away. She felt the tears start to cascade down her face. She climbed up on the RV with Glenn and Dale. Glenn asked, "Kit, you okay?"

Kit said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Glenn was worried but nodded, "Kit, I want you in on the conversation too. You already know Lori is pregnant but the other day when I went to meet Maggie, I saw that the barn is full of walkers."

Kit's face held her shock and fear, "They are keeping walkers? Why?"

Glenn said, "Maggie said her dad doesn't think they are dead, just sick."

This worried Kit greatly. Those things were fucking dangerous and keeping them around was not good. She said, "We have to tell the group, it's not safe."

Glenn said, "Maggie made me promise not to tell, so we can't."

Kit growled, "Are you fucking kidding me? If those things get out, we could all be dead."

Dale agreed with Kit, "Let me talk to Hershel and then we will figure out what to do."

Glenn nodded and climbed down, and Kit was going to follow but Dale stopped her, "You should tell Daryl why you run from him. Before you lose him."

Kit wondered how this man always seemed to know everything. He really was the wise old man. She nodded and followed after Glenn. He asked when he saw her, "Did you want to talk?"

Kit nodded, and glanced around to make sure they were alone, "Daryl actually showed some feelings toward me, but I ran away."

Glenn quirked an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

Kit looked at the ground, "He wants to sleep with me. And I'm...a virgin."

Glenn's eyes grew wide, "You're a virgin?"

Kit nodded, "Daddy called me a whore my entire life. I couldn't break away from that so I couldn't even have sex with my fiancé. It's horrible; I just can't break that thought in my head about myself."

Glenn hugged her and she fell into his arms, Glenn was a loyal friend. She started to cry, "Glenn, I think I really love him. But I can't love him. I'm broken and I can't even have sex. And I can't betray Danny like that."

Glenn soothed her as she cried on his shoulder, "Just tell him you love him, Kit."

She sobbed, "You know he will just run away from it. He isn't a loving person."

Glenn pulled her away just enough to look her in the face, "He cares enough to want you, to take care of you, to protect you, to be there for you. Don't count him out just yet."

Kit was still crying when she heard a throat clear behind her. Glenn let her go fast and smiled at her as he strolled away, "We are making a run, Kit, be back later."

Kit was afraid to turn around and see who it was. After a minute, she felt strong hands wrap around her waist. She saw the rough rugged hands and she knew it was Daryl. She waited for the yelling about her being in Glenn's arms, but it didn't come. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck, crying uncontrollably. He sighed as he kept a hold of her waist, "Why ya run Kit?"

Kit snuggled against his chest, "I don't know how to be close to someone anymore. And I can't have sex with you."

He scoffed as she said that, "What?"

She said, "Daddy called me a whore all the time. I began to think of myself like that. It's been years and no matter how much Danny told me I wasn't, I still thought I was. I was never able to give myself to him."

Daryl's arms dropped from Kit and he pushed her back, "Ya ran cuz ya are a virgin?"

Kit gulped as she nodded at him. He looked almost shamed now, "I'm sorry I was an ass, Kit. I didn't kno."

Kit nodded as she pulled away from him and went to find her dad. She needed to talk to him. She walked up to hear Rick and Lori yelling at each other. Lori stormed off when she saw Kit and Rick turned to see his daughter. She asked, "What's going on?"

Rick sighed, "Shane told us Carl had a gun. I said he should learn how to shoot. Lori didn't agree with me."

Kit bit her lip, "You should teach him how to shoot. He needs to know how to protect himself."

Rick nodded, "Yes, I know, but Lori was very against it."

Kit frowned, "It's just cause that is her baby. She doesn't want to see him grow up. It's just a mother thing, Rick."

Rick smiled at Kit, "So how are you doing now, Kit?"

Kit laughed, "You mean after me and Andrea's fight? I'm ok, she is my friend. She just shouldn't have said that to me. It was really uncalled for and I just snapped. I didn't mean to."

Rick nodded, "It's alright, Kit. I'm not angry with you. I knew that was your pet peeve word when Daryl said it to you once. I am surprised you didn't hurt her more though."

Kit smiled and he said, "Come shoot some with us. You got to keep your hand working good since it's your only one now."

Kit nodded and followed him out to the field they were shooting at. She had fun out shooting with her dad, and helping Carl learn how to. Rick was surprised how good she was with her one hand. Kit was glad to be showing off to everyone.

When she saw Glenn and Maggie come back, she ran over to them. She saw Maggie angrily stomp over to Lori's tent and chunk something at her. Kit ran after Maggie and grabbed her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Maggie screamed, "Your bitch of a mother made Glenn get her abortion pills!"

Kit's face showed her shock, "She did what?"

Maggie said, "She asked him to get her those pills. We almost got bit getting them. That walker almost got me!"

Kit pulled Maggie to her for a hug, "I'm sorry she made him get those, but are you ok?"

Maggie nodded as she broke down, "I didn't even think those pills will work, so why ask for them?"

Kit shook her head, "My momma is just going through a hard time. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, I assure you."

Kit didn't know why she was taking up for Lori, she just was. She didn't want Maggie to be pissed at her momma, didn't want to have the group split. Maggie sighed, "I was just upset and angry that I almost got hurt. I know she didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

Kit smiled at Maggie as she walked back to the house. Kit took a deep breath before she decided to go find her mother. She obviously needed to have a talk with Lori. She walked towards the tent but she wasn't there. The box of morning after pills were lying on the blankets open though and Kit was worried about her. She ran around the camp looking for Lori, where had she gone. She heard coughing by the fence and ran over there.

She saw Lori hunched over, puking her guts out. Kit pulled her hair out of her face and held it up while she finished. Lori dropped to her knees as she propped up against the fence and she eyed Kit. She cried, "I'm so sorry I was horrible to you Kit. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kit sat next to her, "It's alright. I get it. I have had people be mean to me my entire life, I'm used to it. I do understand though."

Lori flung her arms around Kit, "It's not okay. I shouldn't be mean to you, Shane isn't mine. But I do think this baby could be his. And I don't know how to tell Rick."

Kit said, "Well if you don't, he will be hurt if he finds out later. And it's not a big deal Lori, you thought dad was dead. You took up with Shane because he was familiar to you."

Lori smiled as she held onto Kit, "I'm so sorry, Kit. You are like the daughter I never had. I don't want to lose you. I want us to be okay again."

Kit nodded as she comforted her, "It's okay, momma. I forgive you. And there was never anything between Shane and I. He tried to threaten me. He even slapped me once."

Lori turned quickly to look Kit in the eyes, "He did what?"

Kit shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Please don't tell anyone, especially Rick."

Lori frowned but nodded, "Thank you for helping me, Kit."

Kit nodded as she hugged her once more before she walked back to the group. Andrea and Shane were coming back in his vehicle. Kit watched them return and Andrea was smiling slightly as Shane looked at her. Kit was worried about the looks and Dale approached Shane. She could barely hear Dale's voice as he spoke to Shane, "Stay away from her. I know the type of man you are."

Shane looked like he was going to hit Dale but Kit stepped up, "Shane, can I speak with you away from the group?"

Shane smiled widely as he followed after her, "What is it, Kit? Finally come to your senses?"

Kit scowled at Shane, "No Shane. I did not. I just want to tell you to stay away from my friend. Don't start more problems."

He got in her face again, "Stop being a fucking tease or shut the fuck up and leave me."

Kit backed up into the tree to try to get away, but he leaned into her. She was afraid again as he cornered her. He said, "You are the one I want, not her. Why don't you just give in?"

Kit tried to squiggle away but he held her against the tree. He tried to kiss her and she shoved him. He slapped her again and then she reached for her knife and slid it across his face. She ran back away from the group and ended up back by the fence where she heard Rick and Lori talking. Kit ran into Lori's arms and Lori just held her, "What happened to your face?"

Kit cried as Lori tried to get her to talk. Rick turned her to face him, "Did whoever it was hit you again?"

Kit nodded and then watched the group come up to them. Daryl grabbed her from Lori's arms and whispered, "Did tha' fucker touch ya again? If he did, I'll kill him."

Kit hung her head and wouldn't answer. They didn't pester her anymore and walked back to the camp area. Shane came walking up with blood on his face and Rick and Daryl eyed him. Rick was trying to remain calm but Daryl went flying at Shane. He screamed at him, "How dare ya fuckin touch her! I'll knock ya fuckin teeth in ya bastard!"

Daryl knocked him to the ground and kept hitting him. Shane was pretty beat up when Rick yanked him off. Daryl's hand was bloody and split too. He didn't take notice of it though as he scooped Kit up and carried her to his tent without another word to any of the group.

He set Kit down softly as he went to walk out but Kit grabbed his hand, to stop him. He looked back at, this woman that had wound her way into his life. He didn't even know how he had allowed her, but he had. He wanted nothing more than to protect her now. He sat down next to her and she grabbed a rag and started to clean his hand. He watched her clean it softly and she somewhat struggled because she only had one hand to use. He stopped her after a moment, "Did he hurt ya badly?"

Kit shook her head, "No I cut him with my knife before he could."

Daryl scowled, "What did he try to do?"

Kit blinked a lot, "Nothing, Daryl. I'm fine."

He shook his head, "Ya aren't allowed anywhere wit out me from now on."

Kit nodded as he pulled her against him to lay down. He had her cradled against him, "Kit, I am sorry fer tha things I said. Fer sayin I didn't mean shit I said."

Kit smiled at him, "Daryl I wanna tell you the whole story about me."

He turned her around to face him as he waited for her words. She made a pained face as she started, "When I was born, my family was happy. But after a bit, momma and daddy couldn't sustain me. Daddy got angry a lot, started drinking. When I was 8, he started beating me. Momma started turning tricks to get money, daddy blamed me. When I was 10, momma had Chelsea. We never did know if Chelsea was daddy's or not. That pissed him off even more. When I was 12, I didn't take it anymore. He would try to hit momma or Chelsea and I would step in. I got beat even more because of it. I have so many scars, it's horrible, another reason why I'm afraid to be naked. When I was 14, my first day of high school I met Danny Rayner. He told me I was beautiful and asked me out. I thought he was screwing with, but he was serious. His sister found me later that day and gave me a makeover. Charlaine and I became best friends. The more time went one, we got closer. I would show up a lot with bruises and black eyes, I think Danny already knew. When I was 16, Danny showed up on my doorstep. Daddy was so pissed by it that he slapped me around. I ended up falling down the stairs, broke my arm and fractured my ankle. Danny came back for me with his dad. They came to take us away. Daddy tried to shoot Danny and his dad; I stopped him, ended up with a bullet in the shoulder. Chelsea and I never went back though, we lived with the Rayners. When we moved in, we found out that Danny and his sister were singers, I joined into it. When I was 17, at prom, Danny asked me to marry him. We were supposed to get married when I turned 18. But a few months before, Danny and I had been running in the woods and I cut my leg. I had to be taken to the hospital. The day before it happened, I begged them not to go, I had a bad feeling. They didn't listen and they are all gone now. I had to shot my own parents and Danny's parents. It was really hard to do; it broke the little spirit I had left. I even remembered seeing Charlaine and Chelsea outside the hospital, I helped them escape. I made sure they got away while I kept the walkers away. I didn't know how to go on anymore but then I found Rick. He took care of me, gave me a family after I lost mine. Then I met the group and I started to care again. Merle knew immediately that I was lying bout who I was. And he took me in. Rick was the first man I let into my life after Danny. Merle was the second. Andrea became a best friend to me after Charlaine, but she turns on me now."

Daryl just stared; he didn't know what to say. She had just opened up to him, which really surprised him. He pulled her close, "I will never leave ya Kit. I will always protect ya. Thank ya fer telling me bout yaself."

He kissed her quickly on the lips before he turned her around and pulled her snug against him. Her head rested under his chin as she fell asleep with him, feeling safe and happy again for once.


	9. The Breakdown

Kit groaned as she woke up warm and cozy. She thought she was back in her bed with Danny, like the old days. She could still remember all those days of her waking up in bed with Danny. It was their routine, get up, go to school, come out, sometimes they would go out and Charlaine would watch Chelsea for Kit. It had been the best time of her life, being with Danny all the time. His parents let her sleep in his room with him, which had surprised Kit a bit, but she guessed they knew they loved each other. Kit shook those thoughts away, trying to pull herself out of her depression.

She snuggled into the person that was keeping her warm. She bumped her hand and her eyes shot open with pain. She realized her dream state had been wrong; she was in a tent with Daryl. She moaned as she sat up, everything hurt. Her hand was throbbing and she could feel the bruise on her face now. She hated the thought of what it actually looked like. The bruise had to be huge.

When she sat up, she didn't notice she had woken Daryl, or that he was watching her. She held up her knife to try to see her reflection, but it wasn't working too well. She heard a chuckle behind her and then he grabbed the knife away from her, "Ya look fine, Kit."

Kit smiled at him. Then she felt him grab her carefully and pull her back to the bed, "Lay back down, Kit."

She lay back in his arms and scooted into the curve of his arm. She loved laying with him, and she didn't get it very often so she decided to enjoy it. Really she had only ever done it a few times before. He made her feel safe and for that she was happy, but she still missed what had been her life.

He stared at her as she laid in the crook of his arm, "Ya a natural blonde?"

Kit then realized she hadn't dyed her hair again, it must look a mess. She was a natural blonde, but she had dyed it black when they had been near Atlanta, so now it was grown out. She probably had half and half hair now, and she made a face at the thought, "Yes I am. How bad does it look?"

He chuckled, "It looks fine, jus' like ya face does."

She shook her head not believing him. She would just have to check it on her own sometime while she was in the RV.

The group obviously had other plans though because she heard Glenn speak, "Hey, Kit, Daryl. Breakfast at the fire in twenty. I got to make an announcement."

Kit groaned at his interruption as she got up and exited the tent. She desperately needed to change her clothes; the leather was starting to be gross. She would do that later, if she remembered. She already knew what the announcement was so it wasn't like it was new. She had to be there though, in case any problems arose, which she knew would happen. Daryl came out a few minutes later and he walked with her to the campfire. Kit stared at him as they walked; he had one his dingy pants and his vest with the wings. She loved that vest of his, it made him seem like the angel she knew he was.

They sat down as the others trickled in. Andrea was sitting near Dale with an almost pained look on her face as she looked at Kit. Kit was happy that she actually felt guilty about what she had said. Rick and Lori were actually sitting together with smiles as Carl sat in front of them. Shane was standing by a tree off to the side. Carol was sitting next to Dale and Andrea. Glenn was standing in the middle of the group as he said it, "The barn is full of walkers."

Kit swore the Earth stood still for a moment because no one said anything. It was quite a while before she heard any noise again. Shane was the one to break it as he screamed, "What the fuck? We need to take care of this!"

Rick stood up, "No this is Hershel's home, I'll talk to him."

Shane yelled, "No talking. We need to take care of this, by killing those fuckers. Or getting the fuck off this farm. This isn't safe for any of us."

Carol spoke up, "We aren't leaving my daughter."

Kit rolled her eyes at Carol's words. Carol had been nice to her and she did feel bad that she had lost Sophia, but she had done nothing to help. She just sat in the RV and did nothing. Kit didn't quite understand that, if it had been Chelsea lost, she would be out in the woods looking for her sister until she found her. She would probably never come out of the damn woods.

Shane said, "Sophia is gone. She is probably dead."

Daryl jumped up and went at Shane again, "That little girl is out there and we will find her."

Shane scoffed, "You are delusional, just like Rick."

Daryl swung at Shane and Rick tried to break the two up but to no avail. Kit stood up and stood between them, shoving Shane with her foot and Daryl with her good hand. She was the voice of reason, "We can't be fighting. We have to stay together, not fall apart. This is a safe place and those things are Hershel's problem. Let dad talk to him, try to talk sense into him. Then we make decisions."

Rick noticed she didn't mention Sophia, which was strange. He was grateful she had broken up the fight though. He also noticed that she didn't seem upset by the news, which meant she had known already.

Dale spoke, "Hershel thinks these people are sick. It will be hard to convince him otherwise."

Kit nodded, "But we will try."

Daryl grumbled as he stormed away from the group and Kit followed after him. She called out to him, "Daryl, wait!"

He stopped and turned to her, "Kit, I want ta kill him. Like really kill him."

Kit froze at his words, "Daryl, don't take this on yourself. This is my problem. These are my issues."

Daryl pulled her close to him and stared down at her, "But ya are ma woman."

Kit was dumbfounded; he had just said she was his. She didn't know if she was quite ready for that. She just blinked still stunned. She didn't know how to react so she was just silent. She had always been Danny's and no one else had ever even caught her eye, yet here she was feeling something for this rough redneck that was a lot older than her. He raised an eyebrow at her silence, but ignored it, "I'm goin' out again. Be back later."

He released her to walk away; she knew he was upset by her silence. He had spoken of his feelings and she had stayed silent, she knew he was pissed off. She sighed as she walked towards the stables where she saw Glenn brooding. She sat next to him against the wall, "What's wrong now, Glenn?"

He sighed, "Maggie was pissed I told the group. But I'd rather have her alive than eaten by one of those things."

Kit laughed, "Did you tell her that?"

He nodded, "Then all is good. If you say you did something to protect a woman cause you care, then she will forgive you."

Glenn nodded his thanks to her. He put his arm around her, "So are you alright now?"

Kit smiled, "Yes I think so. Except Shane is going to be an issue for me."

Glenn said, "Just avoid him and stay with us."

Kit was about to say something when she saw Daryl walk into the stable and Carol was following him. Kit and Glenn snuck around towards the entrance of the stables and listened.

Daryl asked, "Why ya followin' me woman?"

Carol said, "Don't go out again. I couldn't handle it if you got hurt again looking for my daughter."

Kit heard that and she knew that Carol wanted Daryl and it broke her heart. Kit walked away and Glenn followed after her, "Kit!"

Kit ran into the RV to grab Tigie. She ran out and went to the house. Glenn was still following after her, "Kit, please stop."

Kit felt the tear falling and she sat on the porch with Tigie. Maggie and Beth came out when they heard her crying. Maggie sat next to her and asked, "What's wrong, Kit?"

Kit shook her head and Glenn said, "He pushed her away, Kit. You don't have to worry."

Kit didn't listen, "I don't want to talk about him."

Glenn sighed as he walked towards the group again, leaving Kit with Beth and Maggie. They tried to talk to her but she was silent. She didn't want to talk about her feelings; she just wanted him out of her head. She had let him in and now she felt stupid about it.

She had been sitting on the porch for hours, when her dad walked up. She was alone on the porch with Tigie. Rick sat next to her, "Kit, we need to talk."

Kit sighed; she was worried what he would say. He said, "I talked to Hershel, he still thinks these people are sick. He said If we stay on his farm, it is his rules. We can't afford to leave, Kit, not with Lori pregnant. And Shane was strange when I accidentally told him that Lori is pregnant. What do you think, Kit?"

Kit thought for a moment, "Guess we will be following Hershel's rules then. We need to have a safe place for that baby. Shane is probably jealous, he is a loose cannon. When I first met him, I just thought he was a little overzealous but now he is just crazy. I don't think we should trust him anymore. I mean I'm not just going by the things that he has done to me. I think he had something to do with Otis' death too. He is just off his rocker."

Rick nodded to her words, "Alright Kit. So how are you now?"

Kit tried to smile but couldn't. She had been happy that Daryl had handed Shane's ass to him, but now she was conflicted. She knew she may have over reacted a bit by what she had heard but she didn't want to fight for him. If anything, she was really tired of fighting. If she had something, she just wanted it handed to her. Kit said, "I'm okay. No need to worry 'bout me."

He smirked, "You're like my kid, I can't help but worry. I have to go help Hershel with something. You stay safe alright."

Kit nodded and watched as he walked away. She then saw Andrea walking up, looking depressed. Kit asked, "What do you want?" She hadn't meant to sound so mean and snarky but it came out like that.

Andrea didn't look up, "I wanted to apologize. You are my friend, hell my only real friend. I didn't mean the things I said. I was just upset, but seeing what Shane did to you...I don't know what to say."

Kit couldn't help but forgive her. She was all she had left now, her only friend that was like Charlaine. Kit smiled, "It's fine, Andrea."

Andrea grabbed her in a hug. Kit tried to act normal but she was still upset by everything. Andrea asked, "You and Daryl get together yet?"

Kit shook her head no. Then Kit heard yelling and she got worried. She ran towards the voices, with Tigie in her arms, and she saw Shane and Lori arguing. Kit walked up, "Is there a problem here?"

Shane hissed, "Mind your business, Kit."

Kit glared, "No. You need to walk away from momma."

Shane turned on her and got in her face, "This is adult talk, darling."

Kit scoffed, "I only see one adult in this conversation."

He raised his voice more, "Fuck off Kit."

Kit was about to retort but Daryl's voice was heard, "Don't ya dare git near her." He had his crossbow pointed at Shane.

Shane grumbled as he walked away, but Carl stopped him, "I won't leave until we find Sophia."

Shane put on a happy face, "Well then we stay I guess."

Lori glared at Shane talking to her son. Lori said, "He is dangerous. I don't like him around Carl."

Kit frowned, "I know momma. We will get through this."

Daryl approached Kit, pushing the hair from her face, "Ya ok?"

Kit turned her face away from him and he looked confused at her reaction. Kit just shook her head as she walked away from them. She sat down around the circle that the fire was usually at. Tigie was running around playing with leaves as Kit watched her. She glanced up when she heard Carol's voice. She was walking into the woods with Daryl, and it broke Kit's heart. Kit thought to herself, what the hell could they be doing out in the woods alone together? She grimaced at the thought and felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

Kit turned away from the two and she saw Dale walking away with the bag of guns. Kit grabbed Tigie and followed after him, "Dale, what are you doing?"

He whispered, "Hiding the guns from Shane. I don't trust him."

Kit nodded as she said, "Take them far away when you hide them."

Dale smiled as Kit stood there waiting. She had the strange urge to follow him, so she did. She saw the altercation between Dale and Shane. He was a fucking nut job. He had definitely gone off his rocker, and she had heard Dale say that Shane had raised his gun on Rick. That thought scared her more than anything. Shane must be like insanely jealous to want to kill Rick just to have Lori and Carl. Kit didn't know if she could keep a secret like that from everyone. He was a risk if he would kill his own best friend to take his wife and kid. Then her thoughts turned to herself, if a man could shoot his own best friend, what would he do to her. He had hit her more than once, came on to her countless times, it made her worry.

She scurried back to camp and waited for everyone to return. Carl was sitting with Kit around the circle, playing with Tigie again. Carl asked her a question, "Do you think we should stay until we find Sophia?"

Kit sighed, this was a question she didn't want to answer, she avoided talking about Sophia. Her dreams told her that Sophia was gone, but everyone still thought she was alive. Kit said, "Yes, I think we should stay until we figure out where Sophia is."

Carl nodded, "Some of the others don't think so. Will you talk to them, Kit, tell them we should stay?"

Kit nodded as she looked at the sad look in Carl's eyes. He went back to playing with Tigie and Kit just watched them and thought back to the dream of hers.

She thought of how she really did love Daryl Dixon. She shouldn't because he had been an ass when he met her, was an ass most of the time, but damn she did love him. She thought that maybe she should apologize; tell him she had been stupid and just jealous. She finally decided she would as soon as he came back.

After a while, everyone was back, except Rick. Kit was going to talk to Daryl but Rick's appearance stopped that.

He came out of the woods with Hershel, with a walker on a stick. This made Shane snap as he yelled, running towards Rick. The rest of the group followed him. Shane screamed about Rick helping corral the walkers. Kit knew this would get bad real quick as she handed Carl the kitten and ran over to the group. Shane started shouting about how they weren't people and he shot the one on the stick. Hershel was not happy about this happening and he yelled at Shane. Shane screamed, "Enough of looking for girl who is gone, enough of living next to a barn full of things that can kill us."

Kit saw Shane go to break open the barn and she screamed, "Shane, stop! Don't do this!"

He didn't listen as he broke open the door and the things stumbled out. Shane said, "Could a person survive this?"

He shot the woman multiple times in vital areas, daring Hershel to challenge him. Hershel broke down as he shot the woman; Kit knew that meant she had been important to him. Kit stood next to Lori and Carl as they fired on the things. The others were the ones to shoot them, but Kit didn't have the heart to. Kit hated that Shane had done this, he had no right to. Hershel would throw them out after this; he would hate them all for Shane's stupidity.

They had thought they got them all but then they heard more growls as two people stumbled out, one lagging behind the other. The smaller one caught Kit's attention first, it was Sophia. Her dream was right, they were always right. The group froze as they stared at Sophia. The little girl that they had all been looking for, the one they had hoped was still alive. Carol went running to her daughter and Daryl caught her, stopping her. He held onto her on the ground as she cried out for her daughter. Kit could hear Carl crying against Lori as they saw Sophia stumble out more. He was holding on tightly to Tigie and the kitten was just purring, as if trying to soothe him.

The group went silent as Rick raised his gun to shoot Sophia and the sound echoed in their ears. Then Kit really looked upon the other walker and she felt her heart fall through her chest. The group then took aim at the guy that was stumbling towards them. Kit screamed, "NO!"

They all turned to look at her; she had that glassy look on her face as she stared at the guy. She saw the dirtied blonde hair that was still spiked up, the icy blue eyes, the black skinny jeans and white tux shirt. He was wearing the same thing that he had when he left her at the hospital, the day she had begged the Rayner's to stay. She took off running at the person but Rick caught her. She screamed her protest as he held her back. She hit and kicked and tried anything to get away from him, to get to the walker that was stumbling slowly towards them. She didn't feel any of the pain from her wounds as she fought to get Rick to let her go. Kit screamed, "No! Danny! Danny!"

Shane aimed his gun to shoot Danny and he looked back at the broken look on Kit's face and she swore she saw him cringe. As the gunshot rang out, Kitty collapsed to her knees. She saw his head get pierced with the bullet and she fell over puking. Then she glanced back up at his lifeless body, the body of her dear sweet Danny. She felt nothing anymore; it was like her soul was gone now. She was broken now and she didn't think there was any coming back from that.


	10. Caring is a Weakness

Kit stood up to walk over to Danny's body. She tried to keep her emotions in check as she fell to her knees next to his body. She felt the tears coming and she fought to hold them back. She wouldn't let anyone see her be weak, she couldn't, not anymore. She didn't want to feel anymore, she wanted to box up her damn feelings just to be rid of them. Her heart still felt like it had fallen out of her body, and her soul felt cracked in half. Her reason for living, her reason she kept going was laying dead in front of her.

She saw Carol fling herself away from Daryl's grasp to walk away. She was hurting, same as Kit. Daryl seemed to be watching Kit but once she made eye contact with him, she couldn't do it again. She couldn't look him in the eye, she honestly wanted to shove him out now, shove them all out. Caring for people only lead to one thing, and that was pain. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her, she honestly didn't know if it was because she was hurting or the fact that she was distraught over her dead fiancé.

Kit turned to see Beth break away from her family to run to a woman's body. Kit assumed it was her mother from the way she was acting. The walker wasn't dead though and tried to bite at her. It snatched at her and tried to get her face. Kit watched Andrea jump into motion to kill the thing with an axe to the head. That would certainly prove to be damaging to Beth. Seeing your mother murdered with an axe to the head when you still cared for her. Kit thought back to her own mother, the one she had to shoot in the head when she tried to come at her and do the same thing. It was a painful thing and she knew how Beth felt, but no one would know that.

Kit's eyes fell back on Danny, she felt so guilty for his death. She should have tried harder to keep them in the hospital room. She should have fought to keep them there, and then they would all be alive. She had screamed at them to stay, but they had just thought she was delirious. She knew she wasn't wrong, her dreams were never wrong.

Kit heard Shane running after Hershel, yelling at him about Sophia being in the barn. Hershel told him that Otis was the one who collected them, not him. Served Shane right to hear that, he had killed the one person who could have told them that Sophia was gone and was in the barn. He would have to carry that burden now. Then there was silence, Kit assumed Rick broke it up. He was the voice of reason, just like she was.

Kit heard footsteps coming up to her. She heard his voice, "Kit, we need to get rid of the bodies. They can't just lay here."

Kit knew who it was and she twisted around quickly to look him in the face. She had her gun pointed at him," If you touch him, I will fucking shoot you. I will do it in front of God and everyone here, Shane. I told you if you ever touched me again I would kill you, I'll make right by that promise if you don't back the fuck off!"

Andrea recognized how broke she was and walked over to her and sat down. She put her arm around Kit's shoulder. She was trying to soothe her and Kit was grateful but it wouldn't work. Kit whispered, "Make them go away. I don't want them to see me."

Andrea waved them away and Rick made sure they all left Kit alone. Kit just stared blankly at Danny's body, not even blinking. She ran her hand over his face, the face she had grown accustomed to waking up to every morning. She looked at the bullet wound and the event played itself again in her head and she cringed at the thoughts. Then her eyes fell on his necklace and then his ring. She wanted to keep those things, as reminders of him. She knew she would never forget him, but she needed the reminders, just like she had Chelsea's stuff and pictures of her and Charlaine. Kit said, "Can you take off his ring and necklace? I would but broken hand and all, it's hard."

Andrea unclipped the necklace and Kit said, "Put his ring on it please. And this one."

Andrea was surprised; she was motioning to the ring on her right hand now. She had put her engagement ring on her right hand when she broke her left. Andrea asked, "Are you sure, Kit?"

Kit nodded, "Danny is dead. My life is over. Take it off and put it on the necklace with his and put it on my neck please."

Andrea nodded sadly at her as she did it. She knew Kit was gone now, her spirit was broke. Andrea worried immensely for her. Kit had sat there for over two hours now and finally she got up and walked away from his body. Andrea just let her walk away; she figured she needed to be alone. Kit was grateful for Andrea sitting next to her, but Andrea was still a person she wanted to shove out of her life.

Kit walked towards the woods and stood by the tree line. She could see the group scattering about and she noticed she didn't seem to care anymore. She hadn't ever thought of Danny actually being dead and now that he was, she wanted to be alone more than anything else. She knew she wouldn't survive alone yet though, she had to have her hand healed first, then she could leave them.

She heard footsteps and she looked up to see Rick walking up to her. He sighed as he stood next to her, "Kit, I'm sorry about him."

Kit nodded but didn't say a word. He continued, "Hershel wants us to leave because of this. He was so upset by it. Shane shouldn't have done that. He even accused me of not being able to keep Lori and Carl safe. I don't know who he has become now but he isn't the man I knew."

Kit chuckled, "Shane is a bastard who should have minded his own business. I saw their faces when our group shot their family, it was horrible. Shane doesn't care though; look how he even acted towards me. Trying to drag my fiancé's body only a short time after he shot him."

Rick nodded and tried to hug Kit but she pushed him away, "Don't. Just don't Rick."

Rick stared at her worried; she hardly ever called him Rick. This was not good, he tried to see how she reacted to others, "Daryl is wondering where you are."

Kit gulped but then went back to cold, "He doesn't need to know. Don't tell him. I'm none of his concern."

Rick's mouth dropped, "But Kit, we both know you two care for each other."

Kit spun on him, "I don't care about anyone! Now leave me alone!"

She stormed off into the woods away from the group. She felt guilty for yelling at Rick but if she pushed them away, then she would learn to not care about them, and that was the best thing for her to do. She couldn't take losing another person again; it would kill her next time.

She spent an hour wandering before she made her way to the RV. She wanted to have a look at her stupid hair and see how ridiculous it looked. She didn't know that was where Daryl and Carol were. She walked in and saw them, but ignored them as she walked to the bathroom to look at her hair. She cringed as she looked at it, it was disgusting. She pulled out her knife and started to cut the black off. Her hair had obviously grown surprisingly fast because her blonde was down to her shoulders still. She threw all of her hair in the trash and walked out of the bathroom.

Daryl looked up at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She was walking out when was met with Andrea. She said, "We have the graves set for the funerals."

Carol was the first to answer, "My daughter died a long time ago. That isn't my daughter anymore."

Daryl apparently was pissed at her answer as he stormed out the door. He stood outside waiting for Andrea as she looked at Kit, "My fiancé died the day he left me in the hospital. I won't pay my condolences to a creature. I don't care anymore. Go have your funerals."

Kit walked away towards the woods again, stopping at Daryl's tent to grab her backpack. Then she headed into the woods, away from them. She could still see the look of horror on Daryl's when she had said those words. Good, maybe it would keep them all away from her now. She had seen them walk towards the graves and she tried to ignore the pain in her gut. She had lost all hope for anything in this world now.

After they had all walked away, probably to have lunch, Kit snuck over to the graves. She sat in front of the grave that had cross with Danny's name carved in it. She touched it and felt the tears fall, this time she couldn't hold them back. She sobbed as she sang.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe  
But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in  
And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you  
I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me  
But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in  
And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still, you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you  
But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in  
And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still, you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

She had her gun sitting next to her and she kept glancing at it, the thought swirled in her head. She couldn't make it go away, if she put the gun in her mouth, she could be with Danny again. She didn't pick it up yet, she still had stuff she had to say to Danny, to say goodbye.

After she stopped singing, she whispered, "I will always love you, Danny, and I will never forget you. Why didn't you listen to me that day? You would be alive if you did, no one ever listens. My dreams are never wrong. Oh how I wish they were sometimes. I wish you were still here with me. I wish I could have said goodbye to you. I wish we could have got married. I wish so many things that will never happen, and I have to live with that now. I hope you are in a good place, my darling love."

She had her hand pressed to the necklace on her neck with their rings. It would be a reminder to her. She curled up next to his grave, she knew it wasn't safe but she still did it. She had the gun resting on her chest. If she still wanted to do it when she woke up, then she would.

As soon as her eyes closed, she was thrust into a strange dream.

_She was in some kind of town and she was standing near a doorway when she heard a voice, "Please, uncle, I need to see the doctor right now. This baby is really hurting me."_

_Kit could swear she knew that voice, swore it was Charlaine. She was eager to figure out what it was about but she didn't get to._

She had been so focused on her dream, she didn't hear the tiny footsteps behind her, but she did hear the voice, "Kit?"

She jumped up from her sleep, scared shitless, but then saw Carl. Kit wiped her eyes quickly, tears had come to her eyes in her dream she guessed, as she turned to face Carl, "You shouldn't be out here alone."

He looked sad as he watched her, "I was worried about you. Dad and mom are too. They say you are pushing everyone away, even Mister Daryl. Why are you doing that, Kit? I thought we were a family."

Kit looked at the ground; she didn't have the heart to be mean to Carl. She said, "I'm just hurting, Carl, like how you are about Sophia."

Carl nodded and ran up to hug her. She felt her facade soften a bit; this kid was breaking through her tough exterior. She said, "Let's get you back inside Carl."

She walked him back to the house and stopped at the porch. He said, "Come inside and eat, Kit."

Kit shook her head, "Nah, kid, I'm good."

Carl crossed his arms, "I won't go in until you do."

Kit raised her eyebrow; this kid was playing hardball with her. She sighed as they walked inside together and all eyes turned on her. She stood there awkwardly as they stared.

Lori looked at her, "We are worried about you, Kit. You have lost hope in everything. And you are shoving everyone out. You need to talk to us, Kit."

Kit growled at her words, she was calling her out in front of everyone, "I don't care about anyone, so take the hint and leave me alone, Lori."

Carl frowned at her words and Kit instantly felt bad when she saw that kid's face. She stormed out onto the porch and stared up at the sky. She really needed to clear her head and no one seemed to want to let her. The thought of putting her gun in her mouth seemed to fade though, perhaps because of her dream. She could swear that was Charlaine's voice, which meant she was alive somewhere out there and Kit would make it her duty to find her.

She didn't hear Dale walk up, "I told Lori our suspicions about Shane. She sort of ignored them. But at least they are out in the open."

Kit eyed him for a moment; he was trying to get her talking, which had Kit suspicious. Kit turned to the old man, "Well I told Rick. It will be taken care of I assume."

Dale put a hand on her shoulder, "You're a good kid, Kitty. Don't let this break you. I know it hurts to lose someone so important, but these people care about you."

Kit had been fine until he tried to bring up her coldness, "How bout all of you mind your business? None of you know what it is to lose someone like I did. That family took me away from all the pain and yet they all are dead. I have lost much more than any of you know, so stay the hell out of it."

She stalked towards the woods but then she heard someone yelling, "Kit! Please wait!"

Kit sighed; Glenn was another one she would have a hard time being mean to. He said, "I won't say anything about it. I just want to know that you are okay."

Kit sighed, "I will be eventually I think."

He nodded, "I hope so, you're a good friend."

She actually smiled at him but then Maggie came out screaming for Glenn. Kit followed after him to see what was wrong. In the kitchen on the ground lay Beth, Maggie's little sister. She said they were putting dishes away when Beth collapsed. Kit eyed the young girl, she was in shock. Kit knew she wasn't going to handle today's events well. They carried Beth up to one of the bedrooms and put her on the bed. The group then noticed that Hershel was missing.

They found evidence that he had started drinking again and Maggie mentioned the bar in town. Rick and Glenn volunteered to go after him because they needed him. Lori was upset by the fact that Rick is running off again instead of staying with them, which was ridiculous. Kit could see she was just worried about him. Kit walked out of the house and back into her precious woods. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked away.

Kit was up in a tree by the edge of the woods when she heard a noise and looked down to see Carol. She was walking out of the woods and Shane saw her at the fountain and helped her wash her hands. Her hands were bloody and scratched up; the stupid woman had probably been punching trees. Kit rolled her eyes at her stupidity, she had gone out alone and she couldn't even defend herself. Kit scowled at the two of them, she didn't care for either of them now.

Kit climbed out of her tree and walked a bit into the woods so no one would see her. When she felt she was far enough away from Shane and Carol, she began to walk towards the house again. She ended up next to Daryl's camp but she heard voices. She listened in on the conversation. Lori was worried about Rick and wanted to Daryl to go look for them. Daryl said he wouldn't, he was done looking for people. Lori said the worst possible thing to him, how could he be so selfish. Kit scrunched her nose at the impending argument; she knew he would snap at her. He felt somewhat the same way she did. He had looked for that little girl every day, even gotten hurt in the process. He snapped at her and she began to walk away, but Kit felt she deserved it for what she had said. She should have gone about asking him for help another way instead of saying that to him.

Kit popped out of the woods and said, "I'll go after them, Lori."

Lori turned around and was about to say something but Daryl said it first, "Ya have a fukin' broken hand, ya are worthless. Ya wouldn't be able ta do a dam' thing."

Kit glared at him as she ignored him to look at Lori, but she said something similar, "Kit, you are hurt and that would be reckless of me to send you. Thank you, but no."

Lori walked back towards the house and she turned on Daryl, "How bout ya mind ya own business, Daryl Dixon."

He growled, "Fine git yaself killed, see if I care."

She smiled viciously, "Give me your bike keys."

He scoffed, "Ya ain't gettin' ma bike. If ya have a death wish, that's fine but I ain't helpin' ya fulfill it."

She hissed at him, "Give them to me or I'll take them."

He laughed, "Ya right. Ya don't even kno' where they are."

Kit walked towards the bike and saw them in the ignition, what an idiot she thought. Daryl had turned his back, content that she wouldn't find them but she hopped on the bike and started it. He spun around and screamed, "Kit!" as she sped off.

She had to maneuver herself on the bike since she only had one good hand. They had been right about that part, it was dreadfully hard to drive a bike one handed. Maybe she should have just let Lori do it, or get someone else. Kit didn't know that Lori had snatched a car to come after them and her.

Kit finally made it to town though and she parked the bike around the back as she walked towards the front door. Rick is surprised to see her, "Kit, what are you doing here?"

Kit said, "Lori was worried because it took too long. She wanted someone to come after you. Daryl refused so I came."

Rick sighed, "Kit, everything is fine. Go back to the farm and tell them that. We will be back shortly."

Kit shook her head, "I think right now I want a drink."

Glenn poured her one and handed it to her as she threw it back. It burned all the way down and she liked that. Liquor was her new friend, it numbed the pain in her soul.

Rick was worried about Kit's behavior now, she was so different after losing Danny. She was shoving them all out of her life, if she thought that would save her from pain, she was wrong. Glenn had poured her another when two guys walked on the bar. Rick motioned for Glenn to stop giving her drinks. They struck up a conversation and Kit ignored the conversation. They were obviously being nosey and trying to get to the farm and Kitty knew Rick wouldn't allow that. She didn't join the conversation until she saw one of the guys staring at her. He had obviously asked her a question. She turned her attention to them now, "Is there something you want?"

The one who had been staring at her asked, "What's your name, precious?"

She glared at him, "I'm Kitty."

He smirked, "Ooo, Kitty, what an interesting name. What's your last name? You look very familiar."

Rick could see the panic manifest in her eyes as he said those words. He knew who Kitty was obviously and that was bad. Kitty calmly said, "My last name is none of your business."

He had walked close to her and was eyeing her and she didn't like it. When he grabbed her around her waist and whispered, "It's been so long since I've had a woman, I bet you're just the one for me. In fact, I know you are, Kitty Watson, I've never had a famous woman before."

Kitty froze from his words at first and then she scoffed, "In your dreams."

He didn't like that and he grabbed her head so he could push it sideways to have access to her neck. She snapped at him touching her, no one touched her unless she wanted it, and she would be damned if she would get raped. She slammed her elbow into his nose and as he stumbled backwards, she pulled her gun and fired it into his skull.

She felt remarkably calm about it too. She didn't feel bad that she had just shot a living man. Although, she was cold as an icicle and he had basically threatened her innocence. She also didn't take too lightly to being touched.

The other guy was pissed she had shot his buddy and came at her. She heard the gunshot ring through the bar though as she turned to look at Rick. He had actually just killed a man, and it looked to be weighing on him. He had done it to save them though, and mainly her.

No one knew that Lori had hit a walker while distracted, or that she had flipped her car and now lay helplessly in the vehicle.

* * *

**Note: I don't own the song!**


	11. Showdown in Town

Kit watched as Rick lowered his gun and seemed to be processing what he had just done. He said, "We need to get back to the house now."

Kit nodded and they started to gather anything in the bar they needed. Kit smirked to herself as she grabbed two bottles of whiskey and a bottle of vodka. She shoved them into her small bag, she would drop off the bottle of vodka in Daryl's tent when he wasn't there. They were about to head out to the cars when they heard a vehicle pull up. Rick shoved Kit back and away from the doors and then they heard voices, "We are looking for our friends."

Rick didn't know what else to say besides the truth, "They pulled their guns on us. One was going to rape my daughter."

The guys outside chuckled, actually chuckled which pissed Kit off. As soon as Rick said those words though, they started firing into the building. Kit dropped to the floor and was making her way to the back door. The others were following her towards the back and they filed out. Rick was guarding the front as Glenn and Hershel snuck out the back. One of the gunmen fired towards Glenn, but Hershel protected him and shot the guy. Kit watched as Glenn froze up, but she didn't know why. Kit ran out the side and towards Daryl's bike, but one of the gunmen grabbed her as she tried to get on it. He whispered, "I assume you're the one they tried to rape. You really are nice, maybe I should take you."

The guy had her hands pulled behind her so she slammed her hands backwards into his crotch. The guy groaned as he fell backwards and she tried to get on the bike again and then she heard a pop as the guy's gun went off as she rolled towards the others. The bullet hit her in the arm and she screamed as she felt it. She knew this wouldn't be good, she would start to bleed badly and she was going to be the one to lead the walkers away. She sped around the corner to where the others were as she saw the gunmen jump in their vehicle.

The gunmen yelled that they were leaving and they watched a guy jump from the roof and impale his leg on the fence. His men just left him there though as he screamed in agony.

The gunmen finally decided to leave, saying the walkers would come because of all the noise. Sure enough, they came and started eating the bodies of the bed. Glenn made it to the car and started it. Rick eyed the terrified guy on the fence, "We have to help him."

Kit found a piece of fabric in Daryl's bike bag and she wrapped it tightly around her arm. She didn't want the others to see her wound. She would have to be the one to lead the walkers away from everyone so they wouldn't follow to the farm. Kit heard Rick's words and she shook her head, "No, leave him here. He fired on us, he is dangerous."

Hershel actually agreed, "We should leave him."

Rick looked at Kit, "He is just a kid, we have to."

Glenn said, "How about we just cut off his leg and take him? We fix him up and then release him somewhere."

Rick nodded and as they tried to get the leg off, the walkers began to close in on them. Kit began to worry about it, but then she heard the guy scream as the leg came off. Kit yelled, "Get him in the car and get back to the farm, I'll distract the walkers long enough for you to get back and then I'll be back."

Rick was about to speak but Kit held up her hand and said, "Just do it. I'll be fine."

Glenn glanced at Kit and then his eyes fell on her arm and the darkening cloth. She noticed his eyes make contact with her wound and she shook her head, signifying she wanted him to keep his silence. Kit sped off down the road as the walkers ambled after her. She could feel her arm throbbing and spitting out a lot of blood. She was terrified that she would fall off the bike and end up eaten by walkers, but she kept going nonetheless. She may act cruel and cold hearted, but she cared deeply for those people in the group and she would be damned if the walker group would find its way back to them. She kept driving until she thought she was far enough away and then she took a detour to get back to the farm and she sped as fast as she could to get away from the creatures.

* * *

The guys threw the hurt guy in the car and drove back towards the farm. It was the morning when they finally got back and there was a group gathering that was obviously going to go after them. Lori went running to hug Rick, glad that he was safe. Then everyone seemed to grow silent as they glanced around. Daryl was the one who voiced it though, "Where is Kit?"

Rick looked at the ground, "She drove the walkers away with the bike, she said she would come back when she thought they were far enough away from us."

Daryl screamed, "An' ya jus' let her do it? She will git killed!"

Rick frowned, "I know my daughter, she will be fine."

Daryl scowled at Rick and Glenn spoke up, "Kit was hurt when she drove away. I think she got shot."

Daryl grabbed Glenn by the shirt, his anger getting the better of him, "An' ya didn't' say nothin'? She could die from fuckin' blood loss!"

Rick broke the two apart and stared at Glenn, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Glenn frowned, "She shook her head when she saw that I noticed. She didn't want us to know."

Daryl clenched his hands tightly as he stormed away from everyone. Rick sighed as he watched him stomp away. Rick had the guys help him take the kid to the barn, where Hershel began to work on fixing his leg. The whole group gathered outside as they heard a motorcycle ride up to the farm. Rick saw Kit on the bike, but she was white as a sheet. She parked the bike and then she fell sideways to the ground.

She had parked the bike by the other vehicles and apparently Daryl had heard the bike and had come running from the woods. He scooped her up and saw how white she was, that meant she had lost a lot of blood. He carried her towards the house as everyone came running. She was taken to one of the rooms and Hershel rushed to fix her. He said, "Someone needs to give her some blood."

Andrea piped up, "I have O blood, I can give mine to her, since we don't know her blood type."

Hershel nodded as Andrea sat down in the chair to give Kit some blood. Hershel shooed everyone out of the room, but Daryl didn't want to leave. Andrea stared with sad eyes, "Daryl, you aren't helping her by being in here. Just go and get some rest. I will be here with her."

He squinted his eyes at Andrea, "I would feel better if I was wit her."

Andrea smiled, "Daryl, I know you care about her, but I can watch her for now. You can watch over her tomorrow if she hasn't woken yet."

Daryl nodded as he walked out. Andrea turned back to watch Kit. Kit began to mumble in her sleep.

"I love you Daryl. Please don't leave me, I'm sorry I'm cold and heartless. I don't know how to deal with loss. Danny was my world. I don't know how to deal with him being gone. I don't want to care for all of you and get hurt again. Please don't hate me."

Andrea listened to her words and she felt her heart melt at her words. Kit really was in love with Daryl and she was terrified to lose him.

Andrea left the room to get food and use the bathroom, but then she would go back to sit with Kit. She sat with her all day, giving blood variously until she didn't need it anymore. As it got later though, Andrea was growing tired.

Andrea fell asleep in the chair next to the bed and when she woke up the next morning, Kit was sitting up and staring at her.

Kit asked, "What are you doing in here, Andrea?"

Andrea sighed, there was Kit's coldness again, "I gave you some blood. You had lost a lot. We thought you weren't going to make it. Daryl was really worried."

Kit twitched at the mention of Daryl's name, but didn't say anything about him, "Well I'm fine, now please go."

Andrea got up and looked back at Kit, she was sitting with her knees pressed to her chest. Andrea walked out and the others came running up to her, asking about Kit. Shane didn't go up to Andrea though, he instead went straight to Kit's room. Kit turned around when she saw Shane, "What the hell do you want?"

Shane glared, "You being a stupid kid almost got Lori killed."

Kit chuckled slightly, "How did I do that?"

Shane yelled, "You went off half-cocked without telling anyone. Your mother was worried about both you and Rick so she took a car and went after you. She flipped her damn car and a walker tried to get her."

Kit rolled her eyes, "And she shouldn't have done anything by herself. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And how come I didn't see you in town? How did you get her back to the farm?"

Shane stared at the floor and she got in his face, "I'm waiting, Shane."

Kit could feel the spit in her face as Shane yelled, "I told her you were all back, and she came back without question."

Kit scoffed, "You lied. Of course you did, that's what you always do Shane. It's the type of person you are."

He raised his hand to her and she smiled, "Hit me Shane, I dare you."

He growled and punched the door before he flung it open and walked out. Kit sat back down on the bed, getting up had left her very light headed. She knew it would be a bit before she would start to feel better from the gunshot. She was still sitting on the bed when Carl walked in, with Tigie in his arms. Kit hadn't seen her kitten in a while and she was glad that Carl had been taking care of the baby.

Carl looked upset and Kit asked, "What's wrong, Carl?"

Carl smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kit's waist, "We were all worried about you."

Kit patted his back as he held her, "Carl, I'm alright. No need to worry."

Carl nodded, "Shane said mom is going to have a baby. Did you know that?"

Kit sighed, Shane ruined everything. Kit nodded, "Yes, I did."

Carl was sad, "I get a little brother or sister, I'm kind of happy about it."

Kit nodded, "Hey kid, why don't you go out with the others?"

He nodded, "I'm going to leave Tigie with you. She has been cooped up in the RV with Carol."

Kit smiled and nodded.

Carl hugged her again and ran out of the room. Kit laid back down and fell asleep for a little bit, with Tigie curled up next to her. She woke up when she heard someone walk in and she looked up to see Daryl with food on a plate. She rolled back over and didn't look at him. He set the plate down on the table and walked around the other side of the bed. Kit's eyes rose to meet his, "What do you want?"

He sat down next to her, he wasn't one for niceness or anything sappy so he didn't know how to approach Kit. He just tried talking, "I don't kno' why ya were so pissed 'fore ya even lost anyone but I want ya ta talk ta me 'bout it."

Kit rolled away from him but he flung her back over, "Talk now Kit."

Kit screamed, "Why don't you go fucking talk to Carol!"

He sighed, "Is tha' what this is 'bout? Ya think I want Carol?"

Kit rolled back over to ignore him, but he kept talking, "Kit, I don't want Carol. I promise ya."

Kit shook her head, "Just get out please."

He growled at her as he got up and stomped out of the room. Kit sat up to look at the food and she pulled the plate to her and started eating. She was starving, but she still shared some with Tigie. She curled back into the bed and sometime during the night someone had taken her plate. It was late at night from the looks of the stars. Kit grabbed her small bag and snuck out of the house and she saw Andrea on the RV watching her. She didn't say anything though and Kit continued on her way. She finally got to Daryl's tent and very quietly placed the bottle by the door with a note around it: _I'm sorry, Daryl._

She glanced up at him sleeping. He was so cute while he was sleeping and Kit felt that tug at her heart again. She had tried to shove these people out but it didn't really work. She looked back at him one more time before she walked back to the house.


	12. Suicide Isn't the Way

Kit woke the next morning and got up to walk outside, her kitten following her. Rick was standing on the porch talking to everyone. Kit asked, "What's going on?"

Rick glanced up and smiled at his daughter, "Remember the guy we saved in the town?"

Kit nodded and Rick continued, "His name is Randall. We fixed his leg and now we are going to send him on his way. I don't fell right about just killing him so we are going to drive him somewhere and drop him off."

Kit nodded again, "Who is we?"

Rick said, "Shane and I. We need to have a talk anyway."

Kit's face drained of color at the thought of Rick and Shane going anywhere together. Shane was a dangerous man and she was sure that he would try to hurt Rick. Kit watched them pack the car and leave. She was still very worried about them leaving together. She didn't trust Shane at all.

Kit followed Lori into the house and asked, "Do you think they are safe out there together?"

Lori was surprised to hear Kit talking and she said, "I told Rick he is dangerous. We had a talk about it last night."

Kit nodded but still didn't quite believe that Rick would be able to handle crazy Shane. Kit sat down at the kitchen table to observe the group walking about. She heard Maggie approach Lori about Glenn, which peaked her interest. Apparently Maggie had told Glenn she loved him before they had left to find her father. He had told her that this had made him freeze up because he was afraid to die because she loved him. Lori's words to Maggie had Kit giggling to herself, Lori told her to tell Glenn to man up. Kit laughed at the idea, poor Glenn.

Maggie nodded to Lori's words and probably went off to find him. Kit was still thinking about Shane and Rick and what they could possibly be doing. She thought it was quite possible for Shane to kill Rick if he really wanted to. The women of the group were making lunch for everyone and Lori went to take up a plate to Beth.

Beth had come out of her shock and was awake, but she was still almost catatonic. She was depressed about everything that happened and Kit felt sorry for her. Beth wasn't going to eat; Kit knew that feeling all too well. She would just sit there and not do anything.

After a bit, Lori went back up to get the plate and saw that Beth hadn't touched it. Lori sighed as she took the plate away and when she went to put it in the sink, she noticed the knife was missing. She ran back up to Beth's room to take the knife. Beth begrudgingly gave it back to her and laid back down. She was obviously planning on trying to kill herself with it.

Lori told the others when she got back into the kitchen. Maggie voiced her worry for her sister, and Kit finally spoke up, "You can't stop someone if they really want to do it."

Maggie turned to her, "So you say I should just let her do it?"

Kit shook her head, "Just letting you know."

Andrea stepped into the conversation now, "You shouldn't have taken it away."

Kit slapped her forehead at Andrea's stupidity, and she just kept on with it, "You have to let her chose whether she wants to live her not, you can't chose it for her."

Lori was pissed at Andrea's words, "Dale stopped you from doing it when you wanted to burn up in the CDC."

Andrea yelled, "And that wasn't right. Neither was him taking my gun away from me. I should have made the choice myself."

Lori scoffed, "And what would you have chosen?"

Andrea yelled back, "I don't know. I have had a lot of time to think about it while on watch."

Lori screamed, "You mean while you sit on your ass and work on your tan? You don't do anything to help out."

Andrea scoffed, "You mean like laundry and woman's work right? Wow Lori you sure are a bitch. All of the rest of us have lost a lot in this world, but not you. You just get to keep everything and manage to keep on going."

Kit stood up, "Stop it, both of you. I don't want to hear anymore arguing."

They both turned to Kit in shock as she walked out onto the porch. She thought back to all the times she had thought about killing herself when she was a kid. With her daddy's beatings and her momma never being around, Kit had went off the deep end a few times. She could never go through with it though, she would always chicken out. She remembered the one time she had found her mother's drugs and took them, she had been so high she didn't even know her name and it had been the only escape she had ever allowed herself. She couldn't continue doing it though because then she had met Danny. He was the one who kept her from ever trying drugs again or trying to kill herself. He had become her rock. The only time she had ever gone through with suicide was when she had slit her wrist in the hospital, after she had lost everything. She above everyone else knew exactly how Beth felt; maybe she should be nice and go talk to her about it.

Kit made her way to Beth's room and saw Maggie sitting on the bed talking to her sister. Kit sighed as she looked at the sad look on Maggie's face, "I want to talk to Beth, is that alright?"

Maggie nodded as she went back downstairs. Kit sat down on the bed and started talking, "I know it is hard to deal with all this, I know more than anyone else, Beth. You wouldn't believe it, but I'm only 18. I was abused my entire childhood, and I have thought about killing myself more than once. The only time I ever did it was a few days after all this happened, I slit my wrist in the hospital room I was in. The nurse there saved my life, and I am so thankful for that. I know that things seem hard and they will. The pain and memories of it all will never go away. I will tell you the same thing I told Andrea here, you have to be a survivor. Everyone is thinking you will fall, don't let them be right. Don't be a coward and take the easy way out. You have people here who still care for you, they should be in your mind when you think about this. You shouldn't be so eager to just leave them so then they have that pain in them as well. I assure you that eventually the pain will fade."

Beth eyed her as Kit got up to walk out of the room. Andrea was still standing in the room with Beth when Kit walked out. Kit made her way back to the porch and sat down.

Daryl approached her on the porch as she was sitting there. He looked nervous about being near her. Kit glanced up and looked at him, "Hi Daryl."

He smiled at her, "Kit, how are ya doin'?"

Kit said, "I'm alright, Daryl."

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Thanks fer tha bottle, Kit."

Kit grinned, "Your welcome. I drank yours so I thought I should replace it."

He nodded, "Ya, jus' wanted ta tell ya thanks."

He started to walk away but she called out to him, "Daryl…"

He turned back around to look at her, and she saw those blue eyes of his just staring at her. She didn't want to be mean anymore, she didn't want to be cold anymore, so she wanted to break it. She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because then she saw Andrea walk out and walk over to the RV. Daryl walked away too when Kit became distracted. Kit thought it was strange that Andrea was walking out when she hadn't heard Maggie go back upstairs, but she ignored it. Maggie had wanted someone to always be watching Beth, just in case.

Suddenly she heard screaming coming from upstairs and she ran up to Beth's room. Lori screamed, "She locked herself in the bathroom. She has glass in her hand!"

Kit saw the pain on Maggie and Lori's face and she had to help, even though she greatly disagreed with interfering. She slammed the door open and Beth stood there with the bloody glass in her hand and a wrist full of blood. Beth mumbled, "I'm so sorry," as she collapsed to the ground.

Maggie picked her up and placed her back on the bed as Kit screamed for Hershel. He came running to fix his daughter. Maggie was clearly on a rampage as she stomped out the door towards Andrea, who was running towards the house. Maggie was on the war path with Andrea and as Andrea reached the porch, a loud slap rang out and Kit winced at the sound. Maggie screamed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Andrea asked, "How bad is it?"

Maggie said, "She slit her wrist, my father is upstairs stitching it up!"

Andrea sighed gladly, "It must not have been that deep. She wants to live. She made her choice."

Kit closed her eyes to avoid the next slap she was sure was coming when Andrea said those words. Maggie screamed, "You are never to go near my sister again. I don't even want you in my house."

Maggie stomped back into the house with Lori behind her. Kit glanced up at Andrea, who looked saddened by the interaction. Kit laughed, "Beth tries to kill herself and you're sad?"

Andrea turned to Kit, "You agreed with me, it is her choice."

Kit nodded, "Yes, I do believe someone should be allowed to make their own choice, but Beth is 16. She is a child and she has family that loves her. People that care for her, when both of us were in the position to actually want to kill ourselves, we had no one. This is different, Andrea, and you should have stayed out of it."

Andrea's mouth fell at Kit telling her off, "I just thought…"

Kit put her hand up to silence her, "I think before they will ever let you back in that house, you will have to at least apologize to them."

Kit was cut short by the sight of Rick returning. Shane carried Randall back to the barn and Rick walked over to the group. Kit saw the bruises and cuts all over his face and as Shane came out of the barn, Kit went flying at him. She pulled her gun and put it in his face, "What the hell did you do?"

He was shocked at her words, "I didn't do anything."

Kit scoffed, "You two look beat to hell. What did you do Shane? Did you try to hurt my dad?"

He glared at her as he hit her broken hand to distract her and then knocked her gun away from her other hand. She screeched in pain as he knocked her to the ground, "Mind your own business, Kit."

Surprisingly, Rick made it over to Kit before Daryl did. Rick got in Shane's face, "Don't you ever touch her again. We just had that talk about you being a better man. You should start that now."

Daryl helped pick her up from the ground but as soon as she could stand on her own she shoved him off. She grabbed her gun from the ground and walked into the house. She saw Hershel in the kitchen and she asked, "Can I go up and sit with Beth?"

He nodded at her and she walked up the stairs to Beth's room. Beth turned to her when she heard the door open. Kit sighed as she looked out the window at the group, "Can I stay in here with you tonight, Beth?"

Beth nodded and Kit sat down in the chair by the window. Tigie followed her into the room and curled up in the chair with her. Kit just stared out the window, looking at the stars and petting Tigie until she passed out.


	13. Interrogation & Death

Kit stretched as she woke up in the chair in Beth's room. She was going to leave Tigie in the room with Beth, she would be safe in there. She slipped out of the room while Beth was still asleep and was walking near the barn when she heard the punches. She peaked inside the door and saw Daryl hitting the kid. She felt a pang of outrage at what she was seeing but if she said anything, they would know that she still cared. Daryl saw Kitty peak her head inside and he stopped what he was doing to walk outside to confront her, "What are ya doin' out here Kit?"

Kit was still afraid to talk to him, afraid her voice would betray her pain of having him gone. She took a deep breath before she asked, "Interrogating the prisoner I see."

He nodded, "Stay out of it, Kit."

Kit shook her head, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Torturing a poor kid, you ought to be ashamed." She hadn't meant to actually say that, but it came out.

She gasped as he shoved her against the side of the barn and was dangerously close to her face, "I am doin' what needs ta be done. Now why don't ya be a good girl an' go 'way."

Kit yelled at him, "Fuck you, Daryl Dixon. Don't tell me what to do. You just don't like that I called you out on torturing a kid."

He raised his hand in anger and she closed her eyes waiting for it. She knew that she had riled him up and it would be her own fault if he smacked her. She screamed at him, "Go ahead and hit me if it'll make you feel better."

He grumbled to himself as he put his hand down and leaned in close to her and Kit froze, she hadn't been this close to Daryl in a while. She had worked so hard on pushing him out that she didn't realize how if he got close to her, she would probably crack. She would have rather him hit her than what he did next. She felt his lips on hers again, and all her feelings came flying back up to the surface. She had tried so hard to bury them but as his lips moved against hers, she couldn't remember that she was trying to push them all away. All she thought of was him and how much she really loved him. He didn't seem like he wanted to stop and she couldn't bring herself back to herself to stop him. He hoisted her up against the barn and started to move his lips down her neck. Kit couldn't believe what she was doing but she didn't want to stop him. She was so caught up in Daryl until she heard a loud cough behind them.

She shoved Daryl away from her and he stumbled backwards, dropping her to the ground. She let out a loud umpf as she hit the ground. She looked up to see Shane staring at her. Shane just stared coldly at her before he said, "You find your fiancé is a walker in the barn and only a few days later, you're into another man's arms?"

Kit glared at Shane and the audacity of his words, "Shut your fucking mouth, Shane!"

Daryl knew this was going to get nasty and fast. Shane never should have said that. Shane laughed, "Oh did I strike a nerve, Kit?"

She didn't answer, but instead she just flat out kicked him in the jewels. He fell to his knees with a groan as he glared up at her. She scowled at him, "Don't you dare ever mention Danny again!"

She stomped away from the hurt Shane and the confused Daryl. Daryl knew that she was going to go back to shoving them all out again now. Shane had just ruined it, while Daryl had been trying to fix her.

Kit was sitting back on the porch when Daryl walked up to meet with the group. Rick had made a decision concerning Randall. He had everyone there and Rick said that Randall needed to be killed. Kit wanted so badly to get up and voice how wrong that was, but she didn't want to seem caring. She sat silently as they discussed it. Dale was very against them killing Randall. Everyone else seemed to agree with Rick, that Randall was dangerous and would get them killed. Rick told Dale that if he can get others to agree with him, then he will reconsider it. Dale was grateful for the chance to prove that others didn't want the kid to die. Dale asked Andrea to watch over Randall while he talked to the others because he didn't trust Shane. Shane only wanted to kill the poor kid.

Kit just sat on the porch and watched as the group broke even more. Kit got up and walked over to the barn and saw Andrea still standing outside. Kit heard a noise inside though and walked in to see Carl near Randall. Kit yelled, "Carl, get away from him and get out."

Carl ran off like a scared rabbit at Kit's words. Kit turned to Randall, "Trying to coax a kid to release you?"

Randall shook his head, "I was just talking to him. I don't want to die, I haven't done anything."

Kit felt sorry for him as she watched him cry out to her, "You know my dad is the leader here, I could get him to spare you."

Randall's eyes lit up and he said, "Would you do that though?"

Kit shrugged, "I don't know, one of your guys did try to rape me."

Randall looked at the ground, "I'm not like that. I would never do that. I don't want to hurt anyone here, I just want to be let go."

Kit sighed as she watched him and she thought about letting him go but Shane came in and yelled, "What the hell are you doing, Kit?"

Kit glanced up at him, "He is just a kid, we should let him go."

Shane scoffed as he grabbed her arm and threw her out of the barn. Kit looked up at Andrea as Andrea asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Kit shook her head as she walked away from the barn. She went to a spot in the woods and she climbed up into a tree as she sat there thinking. She couldn't stop the feelings of caring so why should she keep trying. She was starting to realize that she had loved Danny, but she had started to fall for the rough redneck known as Daryl Dixon. She thought back to Merle's words when she had gotten in a fight with Shane, Just wondering how long it will take you to get with my brother. She laughed at the thought now and how he had been right. Kit had been sitting up in the tree for a few hours when she finally decided to head back to the group.

She saw Carl walking around moping and she approached him, "What's wrong, kid?"

Carl looked up at Kit with his depressed eyes, "Dad yelled at me because I said something mean to Miss Carol."

Kit sighed, "What did you say to her?"

Carl was struggling, obviously he knew what he said was wrong, "I told her that there is no such thing as heaven, and if she believed in it then she was an idiot."

Kit closed her eyes at the strength of those words, "Carl, you can't say things like that. She just lost her daughter, she is in pain. She will do anything to believe that she is in a better place now."

Carl nodded, "Is that what you believe too, Kit?"

Kit asked, "What do you mean?"

Carl said, "About your friend, that guy in the barn."

Kit's eyes clamped shut at his words, he was just a kid and he didn't know about how much pain that question caused her. She slowly opened her eyes again, "Yes, Carl. I pray that Danny is in a better place now. Even though I wish to god that he was here with me."

Carl smiled at her and said, "I didn't mean to snap at her. I was just upset too."

Kit nodded, "Just be careful what you say from now on, Carl."

Carl hugged her before he ran off back towards the house. She made her way back to the spot on the porch that she had grown so accustomed to sitting at. She was approached by Dale shortly after she sat down. She knew what he was going to ask her and she dreaded it. He asked, "Kitty, do you think that kid should be killed?"

Kit shook her head, "I don't care either way. I leave it up to Rick, I am just an outsider here."

Dale was shocked by her words, "Kitty, you are a part of this group. You have a voice, you should use it. No one else seems to want to say this is wrong and I don't understand that. I know you feel that it is wrong, so why not say that?"

Kit rolled her eyes, "I don't care about him or anyone else, so just let this little plea go."

Dale sighed, "Daryl won't agree with me, he says the group is broken. Hershel just wants to turn his nose and ignore that it is happening. He leaves it up to Rick. Even Shane said he will only say something if others do. Kitty, you have to help this kid."

Kit shook her head, "No, I don't have to do anything. Now I suggest you walk away and leave me alone."

Dale walked away with a hurt look on his face but Kit didn't care. She wouldn't speak up, wouldn't show everyone how weak she could be. Kit was laying out on the porch when Tigie came running out to her and licked her nose. She laughed as she pushed the kitten away from her. She sat back up and saw Glenn watching her. She asked, "What?"

He laughed, "You know a lot has happened that I haven't told you."

Kit nodded, "Well tell me then I guess."

Glenn said, "Well first Maggie told me she loved me. I didn't exactly know how to say it back, but I finally did. Then just a bit ago, her father bonded with me I guess you would say. He gave me a family watch and said that no one is ever good enough for you daughter, until someone is. I was shocked that he was actually accepting me."

Kit smirked at him, "I'm really happy for you Glenn. I want you to take good care of Maggie now, alright."

He nodded as he thought of his next words, "Rick wants us inside to discuss Randall. All of us."

Kit sighed as she scooped up Tigie and walked into the house. She sat down on the arm of the chair where Maggie was sitting. Rick started talking, "We need to make a decision as a group. This isn't an easy decision but it is one that needs to be made. So we will take a vote. Who says we should just kill him?"

Almost everyone raised their hands. Dale was outraged by this and he turned on Glenn, "How can you say this kid needs to die? He hasn't done anything and he is only a kid."

Glenn looked at the ground, "He knows where the farm is. He is dangerous, and even if he isn't, his group is. We have to handle this."

Dale was stunned, "How can you people say this? This is another human being."

Andrea stood up, "I agree, we should find another way."

Dale was surprised to hear Andrea siding with him, but was glad that someone was. Rick still wouldn't listen though and Dale went to walk out, angry that no one would say anything. He said one thing before he left, "Your right, this group is broken."

He had said it to Daryl and Kit looked at the ground, not wanting to look at anyone.

They made their way to the barn so they could do it, but as Rick raised his gun, Carl yelled for him to do it. Rick was horrified that Carl was so cold to the execution. He realized he wouldn't be able to do it so they all made their way to their beds for the night. Dale was off walking off his anger undoubtedly. Kit was sitting in her usual spot on the porch when she heard the scream. It was horrible and sounded like someone was dying, which actually worried Kit. She took off running towards the place she heard the scream and she saw Daryl yelling, "Over here."

Kit felt her heart break slightly as she saw Dale on the ground. His insides were on the outside for lack of better words. Kit cringed at the sight of it and she felt Daryl's arms go around her, "Don't look Kit."

Kit couldn't make herself look away, she had shoved everyone out and this had happened. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty. The others came running shortly after she did and they all gasped at the sight. It was heart wrenching to see the scene in front of them. Dale had always been the voice of reason for the group, and now he was gone. Hershel said there was nothing he could do for him and that made everyone start to tear up. Kit buried her head in Daryl's shoulder as Rick lifted his gun to put Dale out of his misery, but he couldn't do it. Daryl pulled out his gun and shot Dale in the head with his other hand. He said his last words to him as he did it, "Sorry brother."

The shot rang out and Kit collapsed again. It was like déjà vu, this feeling was horrible. Dale had been so kind and sweet to her and had kept her secret for her. She looked up at all of the people in front of Dale's body and she knew what she had to do now. She stood up and slowly walked back to the house, settling in a spare room. Hershel had said he didn't mind it when she said she would be writing something all night and needed the candlelight. She pulled out one of her notebooks from her bag and began to write.


	14. Deception in the Ranks

Kit had stayed up all night to write the thing that was important to her now. She had finished writing this thing during the night and packed it with the other stuff in the manila envelope in her bag. Something had told her to do it, like a sinking feeling. This package was her life, her memoirs in a way.

It was the next morning when someone walked into the room to get her. Kit had passed out on top of her sealed envelope. She had finished writing the paper and fixing the contents inside, and had slept on top of it. She jumped up at the sound of the door opening and she saw Lori standing there. Lori said, "We have everything set up for Dale's funeral."

Kit nodded, "I'll be there in a moment, momma."

Lori was shocked to hear her call her momma again, maybe Kit was coming around. Lori smiled as she proceeded back outside to the graves. Kit got up and saw some clothes on the bed that Maggie must have left her. There was a note: _Here are some clothes for you. You got to change out of that leather before you make it smell permanently._

Kit laughed at the note as she poked through the clothes Maggie had left her. She finally found her perfect outfit and she walked out of the house. As she walked up, she felt all their eyes on her. She stood right next to Daryl as Rick started to talk about Dale. Kit piped up, "Can I say something?"

Everyone was surprised to hear her talk to them but Rick nodded. Kit walked towards the cross they had placed over his grave, "You were such a good guy, it's really sad that this happened to you. You were always so kind and caring to me, even when I wasn't to you. You told me once that you didn't want me to be cold; you wanted me to be the caring girl you knew I could be. I promise you now that I know that I was wrong to push everyone away. I won't do it anymore, in this way; I will honor what you wished for me. You will be missed dearly." Kit patted on the cross as she walked back to be next to Daryl. Everyone had seen the tears in her eyes as she spoke those words.

Rick gave Kit a weak smile to show he was happy she would be herself again. Kit glanced up at Daryl who was eyeing her as well. She scooted next to him and grabbed his hand to pull his arm around her shoulder. She felt him sigh, like a relief that she was actually touching him again. Kit stayed tucked under his arm the entire rest of the service for Dale and then she followed Rick back to the house. She saw Andrea, T-Dog, Shane and Daryl heading off into the field and Kit was curious as to what they were doing.

She silently listened to Rick and Hershel's discussion. Hershel was going to let them move into the house since it was starting to get cold outside. Kit really was surprised by this, especially after what Shane had done. She didn't think Shane or Andrea would be very welcome in the house still. Maggie still glared at Andrea when she was around her. Hershel was very adamant about letting them live in the house now, which Kit was happy for. She enjoyed being around Maggie and Beth more because they were around her age.

Kit was sitting on her chair on the porch with Tigie when she saw Carl and Shane talking a bit away. She was wondering why Carl would be talking to Shane rather than his father, and then she saw that glint of metal again. Carl had stolen a gun again, she sighed as she got up to go over to them. Shane immediately shut her out, "Go away and let me handle this, Kit."

Kit glared at him, "You are not his father, so you stay out of it."

Shane yelled back, "Well you aren't even fucking related to him are you? You're just a piece of trash Rick picked up along the way."

Carl scurried off when they started yelling at each other. Kit's hand twitched for her gun, she wanted so badly to just shoot Shane. She didn't really care if she killed him; she just wanted him to be in pain. She was about to say something else when Rick walked up, "What the hell is going on here?"

Kit said, "Shane is trying to be Carl's father when he already has one."

Rick turned to Shane, "What is wrong with Carl?"

Shane sighed, "Carl stole Daryl's gun and was out playing with it in the woods. You really need to go talk to your son."

Rick nodded, "Come on, Kit, let's go talk to Carl."

Shane's mouth fell open that he was going to include Kit in the father son conversation. Kit glared at Shane as she followed after Rick to find Carl. He was near the barn, with a sad look on his face. Rick asked, "What happened Carl?"

Carl's lip was quivering, "I took Mister Daryl's gun, and I was playing with it out in the woods. There was a walker stuck in the mud and I messed with it. It wiggled its legs in the mud and got out and I ran because I missed the shot I fired. He was the one that got Dale. It's all my fault."

Kit sighed; the poor thing thought it was his fault. Kit hugged Carl and whispered, "It isn't your fault Carl."

Rick nodded, "Kit is right. Things aren't all going to be nice Carl. People will die. Me, mom, Kit, it could happen. You just have to keep fighting until it's your time to go. And you have to be strong when we lose people."

Kit smiled at them; they made her miss her family. She thought back to the dream that had a woman's voice in it. The one she swore was Charlaine. She held on to that thought, it was her hope now.

They walked back to the house so they could start to move into the house. It took a while and as they were going to get dinner ready, Rick went to check on Randall. Randall was missing and Rick came running back to the house to relay the message. They were all getting ready to go looking for the kid when Shane came running back towards the house with a busted nose.

Kit eyed him, as he spoke, "Randall got out. He jumped me and ran off."

Kit didn't believe him completely and she watched the others take in his lie. Maybe she was just blinded by her hatred for him. The guys decided to go out and search for him and Kit demanded she go too. Rick didn't like that idea but then Daryl said he would watch out for her and Rick allowed it. They split up in the woods to look around and Daryl kept Kit with him. Daryl was an amazing tracker and found the kid's tracks easily. He said, "Shane must have followed him longer than he said."

Those words clicked something inside Kit's head. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach now. Her thoughts were confirmed when they found Randall, he was a walker that tried to bite Glenn. They searched the kid for wounds and found that his neck had been broken. Shane had killed the kid. Kit felt her heart sink again as she realized what he was going to do.

She took off running into the woods, trying to find Shane and Rick. Daryl called after her, "Kit! Wait!"

She kept screaming as she ran through the dense woods, "Dad! Dad! Where are you?!"

She feared the worst when she couldn't find him but then she saw two shadows on the horizon and she felt better. Then she saw the faint outline of the gun though and she took off running towards the pair and then she saw the closeness and she feared the worst. As she approached the scene, she could hear Rick screaming, "You made me do this! You made me!"

Kit grabbed his hand as she pulled him up to stand next to her. He sobbed to her, "I had to."

Kit nodded, "I know you did, Dad. He was going to kill you."

She was starting to lead him away and when they turned around, there was Carl. Kit froze as Carl raised the gun and they panicked that Carl was going to shoot them, like he had seen what had occurred. Instead, he shot the walker that had been Shane. Kit let a relieved sigh as she hoisted Carl up on her back to carry him back to the house. Carl was asking questions about Shane and Rick was pained by them, Kit could see it in his eyes. Then they heard the moaning and growls from behind them, and Kit turned around slowly to see a horde of walkers coming toward them. She screamed, "We have to run. Go Carl," as she set him down on the ground. The three took off running away from the horde.


	15. The Walkers Take Over

Kit was panicked as she saw the walkers getting closer to them, what were they going to do. They would never make it back to the house ahead of those damn things. This was going to turn out to be a serious problem, and Kit worried greatly for Carl's safety. They ran straight for the barn which was the closest place they could get to that was relatively safe.

Rick made sure Kit and Carl got up onto the top of the rafters in the barn and they sprinkled gasoline all over the walkers that had piled in. Carl flung the lighter into the group and the barn lit up with the fire. The only problem was how the hell were they going to get out of here with the barn on fire?

* * *

Daryl and Glenn had made it back to the house and Daryl glanced around the group that was sitting just inside the front door. Daryl asked, "Where is Kit?"

Maggie blinked rapidly, very clearly worried, "She was with you. How do you not know where she is?"

Daryl cursed and was in his own thoughts as Glenn told the group what had happened, "We found Randall in the woods. Shane had followed Randall longer than he told us. He obviously snapped the kid's neck and then the kid turned into a walker. Kit took off running screaming for Rick. We don't know why and we don't know where she went."

Daryl swore as they looked out the window to see the barn on fire. They all ran outside in a panic, but Daryl was the voice of reason, "Jimmy, get the RV and get over the barn, someone had to set that fire."

Jimmy got in the RV and sped over to the barn and lined it up with the opening. Kit, Rick and Carl jumped onto the top of it but the walkers got at the inside and got to Jimmy. Kit cringed at the blood all over the RV and she froze for a moment, before Rick grabbed her and was yanking her and Carl off the RV. Rick ran towards the house with Carl in tow to try to get Hershel, but Kit veered off and ran towards the front of the house. She had to get her bag; her entire life was in it. Maggie grabbed her though and pulled her towards the car with Glenn. Kit screamed, "I have to get my bag and Tigie."

Maggie yelled, "Tigie is with Beth and I have your bag, let's go. I won't let you run off and die."

Kit nodded as she climbed into the car with Maggie and Glenn. As he started the car, she saw Andrea jump out to try to help Carol. As the car began to move, Kit screamed, "Stop."

Maggie asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Kit opened her bag and handed Maggie the manila envelope, "Give this to Daryl."

Maggie yelled, "Don't do it, Kit."

Kit yelled back as she jumped out the door, "That's my friend, I have to."

Kit ran towards the spot where Andrea was fighting off walkers and Kit started firing her gun to kill them and get them away from Andrea. She threw one of her guns to Andrea and she started firing too. After they had a chance to breath, they saw a vehicle still there and they tried to wave it down, but whoever it was didn't see them. Andrea and Kit took to running into the woods to try to get away from the walkers, and they were beginning to run low on bullets. They were deep in the woods when they finally ran out and Kit actually began to worry they might not make it, but then a cloaked woman came along and killed the walkers that were near them. Kit breathed out a sigh of relief that both she and Andrea were now safe, the only thing now was figuring out who this hooded stranger was.

* * *

Rick, Carl and Hershel sat on the highway, hoping and praying that others would come, that someone would think to return to the highway. One by one the cars appeared and Rick let out a sigh of relief. As the group gathered, they asked who was lost. Rick sighed, "Shane." Someone else said, "Patricia. Jimmy." Another voice said, "Andrea…"

Suddenly Rick glanced around, "Where is my daughter?"

Lori began to look around in panic just as Carl did, but Daryl was the one who flipped, "Where is she? We have ta go back. We have ta find her." He was practically screaming it now and Rick clamped his hand down on Daryl's shoulder, "We can't. There is no way to know where she is."

Daryl cursed as he started to stomp and kick and break some of the cars on the road. Rick watched his pain and felt his own heart sink at the thought of losing Kit. Beth walked over with tears gleaming in her eyes as she handed the scared kitten to Carl, who gladly grabbed her for comfort. Maggie walked to the middle of the group as she sobbed, "I have something from her. She wanted me to give it to you Daryl."

Daryl glanced up from his rampage against the other vehicles and walked towards Maggie to get the package she had in her hand. He took a deep breath as he opened up the package and pulled out the first thing in it, which was a piece of paper with what had to be Kit's writing. The first piece said, **Read this to the others.**

Daryl took a deep breath before he started to read it aloud to the others, "_I am sure everyone is quite curious about who I am. So I wrote this. I did this the night we lost Dale. I realized then how much I care for you all. You people are my family now and I didn't quite know how to deal with that yet. If I gave this to someone, then there was a problem. It means we probably lost people and if they are gone now, read what I wrote about them anyways. I'm sure the others would want to hear it._

Everyone seemed to break at the thought that these were actually her words. They all wore the look of pure pain and sadness. Daryl clenched his hand in anger before he continued again, "**_Rick:_**_ You were a great father to me. I thank god every day that I found you in the hospital that day. I am so happy that I met you. A man that would actually care for me like a father should. I love you dad."_

Rick started to feel the tears fall down his face as Daryl read those words. Kit had really been his kid to him. He was glad he had found her. Daryl watched Rick's expression, it very nearly mirrored his own, but for different reasons. Daryl continued again, "**_Lori:_**_ I know we weren't always quite so close. We fought a lot because of Shane. I never wanted anything to do with that man and you knew that once we talked. I love you like my own mother. I can't say you replaced my mother because no matter what my mother did, I still loved her deeply."_

Lori walked towards her husband and wrapped her arms around him as she started to full out cry. Rick just held onto her as she let it all out. Lori had loved that kid like her own; it was horrible to think that she was gone now. Daryl continued, "**Carl:** _You were a sweet kid. I know Sophia's death really wore on you, but don't let it break you. You are a great kid and I would hate to see that change. You were the best little brother I could ever wish for. I love you kid. Take care of Tigie for me."_

Carl ran to his parents and hugged them as he held the kitten. He snuggled against the kitten as he started to cry too. Rick leaned down to him, "It'll be alright, Carl."

Daryl sighed before he continued, "**_Shane:_**_ Damn…what to say about you. Well you are an arrogant prick and I really hate you. If you didn't die in whatever happened, then god sure is quite twisted because you deserved it. I know that you were the reason that Otis died. You never did tell me how but your mannerisms screamed that you sacrificed him. And when you and Rick came back with Randall, I know you did something to him. I know you probably started that fight with him, probably in an effort to get rid of him. So I hope a walker eats yours ass soon, if it didn't already._

**_Andrea:_**_ You are my best friend, which is really hard for me to say. Charlaine has been my only friend for a long time. You are the best though, even though we tend to fight a lot, we always seem to stay friends though. I hope your there to hear this."_

No one said anything after either of these two, mostly because they were both gone. Daryl just continued, "**_Hershel:_**_ Thank you for all of you hospitality towards us and for helping fix me up a lot. You are a good man; I hope your family made it out of whatever fiasco happened."_

_Her_shel sat in calm silence as he watched the others. Daryl kept going, "**_Maggie & Glenn:_**_ You two were the best. Both very good friends to me, always talking about the other to me. I was your advice giver, which is hilarious since I know nothing about loving someone. Glenn, I thank you for saving me and my father that day in the tank in Atlanta. I will forever be grateful to you. Maggie, take good care of dear ole Glenn for me."_

Maggie sobbed even louder as she heard this and she tucked herself into Glenn's shoulder. Glenn wrapped his arms around her as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Daryl didn't have the patience to keep going, but he knew he had to, "**_Beth:_**_ Sweetheart, I am glad you got through your suicidal phase. You and I are most alike in some aspects. You are a survivor, never forget this. And don't be afraid to talk to the others about things, they can help you. Be strong, Beth."_

Beth ran to her father's side at those words. Kit had helped her so much and now that she was gone, Beth realized she had lost a good friend. Daryl went on, "**_Carol:_**_ Hmmm… I don't really know what to say to you. You remind me very much of my real mother. She was scared and timid just like you. But if you never find your voice, you will never be strong. You handled your daughter's death remarkably well, I know you can be strong, so do it. "_

Carol didn't say anything as Daryl read those words, she didn't show anything, she just stood there. Daryl went on, "**_T-Dog:_**_ Be the badass you are dude. Take care of the others for me until I find my way back to you."_

T-Dog just grinned at the words. He tried to be happy at the way the words sounded like a promise. Daryl kept on, but the next name had him faltering in his speech. He inhaled deeply before he could get it out, "_And last of all, but certainly not least, (I know you are wondering why I haven't mentioned you yet) __**Daryl:**__ I won't write anything here for you. I know you're not one for expressing your feelings so there is an envelope in the back of this package specifically for you. It is yours to read all by yourself."_

Daryl took a second after reading all of that, it took him awhile to compose himself. This package would prove to be the death of him; it already felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. After a bit, he finished the letter, "**_I will tell you about myself now since it's what I promised to do. Well here it goes:_**

_My name is Kitty Regina Watson. I am 18 years old. I was born to Burt and Lila Watson. I lived on the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia. My parents were a happy couple when they had me; I have pictures of their smiles. I don't know what happened along the way but somehow my parents couldn't pay for anything anymore. It drove my father to drinking, which made him basically useless to the rest of us. My mother started hooking so she could get some easy money to feed me and daddy. Daddy despised what momma did, and he took it out on me. My mother was usually never home for him to take it out on her. _

_I was 8 when he started beating me. It was a shove here, a slap there, a kick as I was on the ground. I grew used to it after a while and I was too young to stop it. When I was 10, my momma had my little sister Chelsea. We were pretty sure Chelsea was the product of my momma's exploits. This made Daddy even angrier, and once again, it was all at me. When I was 12, I stopped taking his shit. I knew I was just a weak little girl, but I would be damned if I would let him hurt Chelsea or my momma again. This is where the beatings got worse, they were no longer a little kick or hit. There are pictures behind this note of the injuries I have sustained in my childhood. He would throw bottles at me, knock me into walls, I frequently broke bones, he would put cigarettes out on me, lots of horrible stuff. I withstood it all though to protect my sister. As I grew up, my Daddy got angrier that he couldn't control me anymore. _

_When I started high school, I was 14. I met the guy who would change my life forever, Danny Rayner. He asked me out the moment he saw me, regardless of the ratty clothing and messy hair. His sister found me that day and helped make me over, thus the start of my friendship with Charlaine Rayner. She was two years older than me, but took me under her wing because her brother liked me. Once I met Danny, I wanted to dress better, but as I did, Daddy noticed the change. His words every day to me were that I was a whore just like my mother. I despised those words, and the more he said them, the more I believed them to be true. Danny and I dated for a long time, and he never grew tired of me or anything, which surprised me. I never did tell him where I lived though or about my home life. We would just pick Chelsea up from school and we would go to his house._

_When I was 15, I found out who Danny Rayner really was. He was a singer with his sister. That was how they had made all their money, because their parents had come from a similar background to mine. Being dirt poor and all. One day, Charlaine was singing and without thinking I joined in with her. She was amazed at my voice, and I joined them in their singing career. Singing also made me feel alright again, it made me feel alive in the same way Danny did. _

_When I was 16, I was supposed to meet Danny for a date, but Daddy had cornered me and said horrible things. Told me that the rich boy wouldn't love me as soon as he got what he wanted. Told me he couldn't love me because I was trash, that I was nothing but a whore to him. I screamed at him to shut up and he backhanded me, bruised my face, and like an idiot I ran to Danny. He saw my face and wouldn't let it go. A couple of days later, he showed up on my doorstep asking for me, Daddy got so angry. I tried to make Danny leave so Daddy would calm down but Danny wouldn't. Daddy slammed the door in his face and I ran up the stairs away from him, I was terrified this time. Chelsea was on my bed hiding like always, I told her to hide under my bed. I tried to hide but he found me and tried to drag me down the stairs, instead I fell down them. I broke my arm and fractured my ankle. Daddy came flying down the stairs and I swore I thought he was going to kill me, but the door opened and there was my knight in shining armor. Danny ran to my side as my Daddy came at us, but Mr. Rayner was behind him with a shotgun to his head. He told my daddy that he was taking me and Chelsea away. They put me in the car as Danny went to get Chelsea from my room. They thought my Daddy would let it go, but they were wrong. He came up behind them with a gun, and I panicked. I actually managed to jump out of the car to shove them out of the way as the shot went off. It went into my right shoulder; they had to rush me to the hospital. _

_I lived with the Rayner's after that, both me and Chelsea. I was happy for once in my life now, especially when Danny asked me to marry him. We had gone to our senior prom and he had gotten down on one knee and asked me. I was so unbelievably happy; I never thought such a thing would happen to me. My daddy's words rang through my head still though and I never could consummate our relationship. We were going to get married when I turned 18. _

_It was few months before I turned 18 when Danny and I had been running in the woods. I tripped on an old piece of fence and ripped open my leg. I had to be rushed to the hospital because of the deepness. I was in there when it happened, when the world went to shit. All I thought of was my family, the people I cared about most. I spent a few days growing accustomed to being in this new world before I ventured out. I went to my house first; I wanted to see my momma. Both of my parents had turned, and I had no qualms about firing a bullet into my daddy's head, but my mother was a different story. I had always loved my mother so when she basically tried to eat me, it killed me a little on the inside to put her down. I went back to the hospital to regain my composure over things before I went out again. I went to the Rayner's home, which was in Atlanta. Both of their parents were walkers too. That was a little more painful that I had to kill the two people who had taken me in. I couldn't find Chelsea, Danny or Charlaine, and that hurt. I actually slit my wrist that night in the hospital room, but one of the nurses I had saved stitched it up for me. I took that as I was meant to survive and go on._

_I found out why a few days later why. I heard screaming coming from outside, and I had to help these people I heard screaming. I recognized the woman as soon as I saw her. It was Charlaine and Chelsea. I wanted so badly to go with them, but the walkers surrounded us. I had to save them, they were my first priority. I jumped out of the car to save them, to make sure they got away. I watched them drive away and I haven't seen them since._

**_The next part is how I came to end up with you all, and how I see it and my thoughts. I wanted to put them in here too because they explain a lot:_**

_I woke one day in the hospital room to hear a man yelling. I remember thinking how much of an idiot he was for screaming like that. I decided I would go over and save him. I did and brought him to my room. He was so concerned for my safety because I was only 17 and I looked like a freak. He would never admit I looked like a freak, but it was all over his face. He was the typical father, which is why I started calling him my dad. His name was Rick and he said he had to find his family. I knew this was an unrealistic feat and I just told him I would help him. I lied and told him my name was Kitty Rayner because I didn't want anyone to know me. He told me he would help me find mine as well, but I knew they were gone. We actually left the hospital I had become so comfortable in. We ended up meeting a man and his son who filled us in on what was going on. _

_After that, we made our way back to Atlanta. We were ambushed by walkers in the city and ended up trapped in a tank in the streets. I can still remember that smart alek voice over the radio asking if we were cozy in the tank and that we were idiots. It was Glenn and he helped us get to safety. Rick kept a watchful eye on me the whole time, worrying about these new people. The only one he really had to worry about was Merle Dixon, who tried to hit on me as soon as he saw me. I knocked his feet out from under him and pulled a knife on him. He didn't like that and pinned me to the ground, but I got the upper hand again and pointed a gun that time. He just loved me after that, said I was just like him. He took up for me after that. He never told anyone how I wasn't afraid of him, or who I was. He never let Daryl talk shit to me, and he always had some smart ass innuendo for me. I also should mention when I dyed my hair it was because I heard the Dixon's mention that I looked like their mother. I should also mention that when the walkers attacked the camp in Atlanta, I could have saved Ed, I chose not to. He deserved what he got. I think that is enough of my life and my memories. I told you all who I was._

**_Behind this note are pictures of my abuse. I intended to take them to the police one day, but I never got to. On the back are notes of what happened and how old I was. There are also pictures of my family too._**

Daryl pulled out the pictures and looked through them as the others did the same. They were floored by what they saw, how could anyone do these things to this poor girl.

**1. Picture of The Rayner's with Kit and Chelsea**

**2. Picture of Danny and Kitty at Prom**

**3. Picture of Kitty from magazine**

**4. Picture of Kitty's family before they were poor**

**5. Picture of Kitty and Chelsea**

**6. Picture of Charlaine and Kitty**

**7. Picture of black eye – age 8**

**8. Picture of busted lip/black eye – age 9**

**9. Picture of bruised face – age 10**

**10. Beating after running away (Black eyes, knot on head, busted lip, bruises all over body, broken rib) – age 11**

**11. Picture of cigarette burns/ broken ribs – age 12**

**12. Picture of cuts – age 13**

**13. Picture of bottle to the back of head/concussion – age 14**

**14. Picture of broken nose/knot on forehead – age 15**

**15. Picture of broken arm and fractured ankle – age 16**

**16. Picture of gunshot wound – age 16**

After the pictures, Daryl felt tears actually threaten to fall from his eyes, but he held them back. He practically had to choke them back as he noticed there was still part of the letter to read. He continued, "_And the last note I have to say, you will all be pissed I said this last. If you didn't see me go down or get bit, then I am alive still. I am a survivor, and I don't die easily. Keep this in mind and just know I will find you all again." _

Daryl finished the letter and pulled out the last piece, the one for him. He placed all the rest of it back and he walked away from the group as he opened his letter. He read over it, knowing it would probably bring him to his knees.

_Daryl,_

_I don't really know what to say to you. I do have one very important thing to say to you and I know you will be angry at me for saying it because you don't know how to care. I want you to know though. Daryl, I love you. I think I have since the moment I looked into your eyes as you held me down for Merle to cauterize my wound. Your blue eyes have kept me mesmerized most of the time. I know I got jealous a bit back about Carol, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry we never got to make up with each other before this happened, before we were split up. I wish I could feel your lips against mine just one more time. I think I miss sleeping with you most of all though. Do me a favor though and don't come looking for me. I will be the one to come back ok. Just keep you head up and trust me when I saw that I will come back to you. Through hell or high water, I will find my way back to you. All you have to do is be there waiting for me._

_I love you more than you will ever know, Daryl. Please don't let me being missing tear you apart from the group again. Let this strengthen you all. You will have to help my family get through this, they won't take it too well, especially Carl. Look after him for me please._

_Always yours,_

_Kitty Watson_

He couldn't stop the tears this time as he sat alone. The tears just kept coming; she had told him she loved him, well better late than never. He didn't think his heart would ever be the same now; Kitty had woven her way into his life. He pushed his emotions done and wiped away the tears that were on his face. He put his own letter back in the envelope and put the package into the side bag on the motorcycle.

The group packed up and started to drive down the road, trying to find somewhere safe to stay.


	16. A New Friend

Kitty looked up at the person who had saved them with two walkers on leashes and a huge katana. Her body appearance said that it was a woman and Kit had to say she was pretty damn happy to know that it was a woman, because men would only hurt her. The woman motioned for them to follow her and they scurried after her to find a place that was safe. They went into a house nearby to hide and Kit finally sat down to catch her breath and get a good look at her savior. Kit stared at the woman, who reminded her a lot of herself with her attire. The woman asked, "Are you bit? Or wounded?"

Kit shook her head no as did Andrea. The woman then smiled at them, "My name is Michonne."

Kit let out a sigh of relief, "I'm Kitty and that's Andrea. We were separated from our group. Thank you for helping us."

Michonne had a flat face as she looked at both of them and she said, "You're welcome. You are pretty handy with your weapons there even with one hand."

Kit grinned, "Thanks, I grew up bad, so I taught myself how to take care of things."

Michonne nodded, still lacking any emotion on her face, "We will stay here for the night but in the morning, we will need to move."

Kit nodded as her and Andrea went into the upstairs of the house and found rooms to stay in. Michonne had tied her walker pets to the banister of the staircase to keep watch. She had said they would make any noise if anything came near them; they were like a personal alarm system. She told them to try to get some sleep because they wouldn't get much before they had to move. They couldn't stay too long in one place or the walkers eventually came. The two had just nodded to all of her words; she was all they had right now, besides each other.

Kit took off the over shirt she still had on and set it aside. She had lost her leather outfit on the farm, which made her sad. She had really loved that outfit; she would have to find a new one sometime. She pulled off all her weapons and laid them on the dresser next to the bed, it was good to have them conveniently close to her if something happened. She didn't think she would be able to sleep with the commotion of all that had happened swirling about in her head, but she figured she should at least try. Kit had just laid down as she heard a knock on her door. She sighed as she got up to answer it and there was Andrea, "What is it, Andrea?"

Andrea was looking at the ground, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Kit opened the door to let her in and she sat at the end of the bed and looked at Kit, "Why did you jump out of that car to save me?"

Kit was not expecting Andrea to ask something like that, "Because you are my friend. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you."

Andrea actually started to cry, which surprised Kit. Kit sat next to her and said, "It's alright. I just didn't want my best friend to get hurt. I knew if I was with you, then you would be alright."

Andrea shook her head, "But your family? Everyone you loved?"

Kit rolled her eyes, "Don't you get it Andrea? You are part of that family. The others will function without me, they will go on."

Andrea asked the one question that Kit didn't want to face, "And what about Daryl?"

Kit actually flinched at the sound of his name and she closed her eyes as she thought of him and then she looked up at Andrea, "He will be alright too. He will get over me if he never finds me again."

Andrea's tears just kept falling, "Did he even know how you really feel?"

Kit looked at the floor and her voice started to crack, "Did he know I loved him? Yes he did. I wrote a letter to them all. I started it the night Dale died. I had to get it all out, like my memoirs. I handed it to Maggie before I jumped out of the car to help you. They all know how I felt and who I am. I may have also told them that if they didn't see me go down then I am not dead. It will keep their hope up for a while."

Andrea leaned over to hug Kit, "I am so sorry I took you away from him."

Kit shook her head, "Andrea, you didn't take me away. I chose to save my friend. He knew that when he started to get to know me, I am one of the most selfless people that exists. I will do anything to help someone I care for."

Andrea nodded, "I know, I still feel guilty though. Especially with how mean I was to you about everything."

Kit held up her hand, "You have nothing to apologize for, Andrea. It is already behind us. Forget about it."

Andrea smiled at her friend as she got up to walk out, "Good night, Kit."

Kit smiled back, her eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to fall, "Good night, Andrea."

Kit went into her dreams relatively easy, probably because she was so tired.

_She had no idea where she was but she knew she was bound and gagged in a closet area with a blindfold. She tried to squiggle out of any of her bindings, but to no avail. Then she heard a voice, "Sir, we found Michonne, but' not Kitty."_

_Kit wanted to scream but she couldn't. First of all, someone was looking for her. Second, she would know that voice anywhere, even if she hadn't heard it in almost a year. She tried to yell, to get his attention. All she got was knocking something over in the room she was contained. The guy asked, "What was tha'?"_

_The other man said, "Nothing, it was nothing. Go back to trying to locate the other woman."_

_She heard footsteps walk out and heard the door click. Then she saw light flood the room through the blindfold and she knew someone opened the door to the place she was at. The man yanked her up and pulled off the blindfold and yelled at her, "If you don't keep your fucking mouth shut, I'll throw you to the damn zombies, you little bitch."_

_Kit eyed this man, he looked so familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had seen him before. He obviously was pissed off at her and was keeping her for a reason. She nodded at the man and he threw her back to the ground and tied the blindfold back on. He slapped her hard before he walked away and she sat up straight in bed._

Her mind was reeling from the dream. She didn't like the looks of the how things were going to turn out.


	17. Broken Hearted

Kit couldn't quite help how she felt anymore. As time had passed with her being with Andrea and Michonne, she had begun to regret her decision. She missed the scent of Daryl, the feel of him touching her, the feel of him kissing her, how could she have chosen to leave that behind. She didn't regret saving Andrea per se, she just hated that it had resulted in them being split from the group. After declaring her feelings to Daryl, she knew he wouldn't push her away if she had come to him. She could have spent every night sleeping right next to him…ugh her thoughts were going to kill her.

She had ventured off after the first month with Michonne to go back to the farm and look around. She had to wait until her hand was completely healed to be able to go off by herself. She looked around the farm and the memories flooded back to her mind. The tears started to fall down her face as she looked around and remembered all the things that had happened. She had her machete and pistol ready just in case as she walked into the house. The group's stuff was still scattered about the house because they had left in such a hurry when the walker horde had come. She picked up a jacket that had been Daryl's and the sobs began to rack her body. She tucked it into her bag as she looked through the rest of the house. She went upstairs and found her dad's sheriff stuff and she tucked his badge into her bag as well. All of these things were all she had left now. She exited the house and saw her clothes hanging from the clothesline still. She sprinted towards them, so happy to have her leather outfit back. She quickly changed back into her leather outfit and tucked the clothes Maggie had given her into her bag. She realized they were long gone, and it would be hard to locate them again. That thought alone broke Kit's heart. She had lost the man she loved, the one she had let into her heart again after all her heartache. She took off running back towards their safe place.

When she got back to their safe place, the two stared at her in wonder and Andrea saw her clothes, "You went back to the farm?"

Kit sighed as she nodded, "They are long gone. I don't know where they went. I found my clothes on the clothesline still. I found some of their stuff and I took it. I don't have any idea where they would have gone."

Andrea made a pained face, "I'm so sorry, Kit. We will keep looking for them."

Kit shook her head with tears welling in her eyes, "No, if we find them, we do. If we don't, then we don't. I can't keep looking only to come up with nothing. It will kill me."

Andrea scoffed, "Are you serious? How do you think Daryl is feeling? He is no doubt out there looking everywhere for you."

Kit felt the tears fall, "I know he is. And God how I wish he would find us, just so I can be in his arms again, but that is unrealistic in this fucking world. So why don't you just shut the hell up Andrea and leave me alone!"

Kit stormed away from Andrea with the tears water falling down her face, she couldn't deal with this. Daryl was a sore subject for her, she didn't want to think about him looking for her or missing her or anything. She had to just put him out of her mind if she hoped to stay sane while away from him.

The months passed and as they did, Kit became more and more depressed after realizing her family was gone. Sure, she had Andrea and Michonne, but she missed Rick and his family, and most of all she missed Daryl. Kit always wore his jacket, it was all she had of his and it was the only thing that seemed to keep her sane nowadays. Andrea knew exactly what was wrong with Kit, so she never threw salt in the wound again by asking it out loud. Andrea watched her friend struggle with the pain, Andrea still felt guilty for Kit saving her and in the process losing the man she loved. Andrea put her hand on Kit's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kit."

Kit shrugged her hand off, "Don't, just don't. We had this conversation before and we will NOT have it again."

Andrea cringed at Kit's words and walked away from her. She knew Kit was hurting and Andrea wanted to help but it was hard to help her. Kit was shoving both her and Michonne out as a product of having to leave her family and Daryl.

* * *

It was eight months later and Kit took a deep breath and looked at Michonne who was digging for medicine in the store. They had to kill all the walkers inside to get to the aspirin for Andrea.

Andrea was very sick and Kit began to worry if she would be alright. Michonne refused to leave her behind though and for that Kit was grateful, she wouldn't have been able to leave her friend. Michonne was insistent to take care of Andrea and make sure they got out alright. For now, they were held up in an old meat locker, it was one of the most secure places to be. They ventured back to the meat locker with the medicine and walked into the back to give it to Andrea. She was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the ground by the wall. Andrea said, "You two should just go and forget about me. I am only going to drag you down."

Michonne shook her head, "I won't leave you here, Andrea. And I'm sure Kit wouldn't do that either."

Kit said, "We won't leave you Andrea, we just need you to start to feel better so we can move. We can't stay in here anymore. The walkers will come eventually."

Andrea nodded as she looked at her friends. She took the aspirin and gulped them down. Michonne helped her to her feet and they left the meat locker to start walking to somewhere else.


	18. Finding the Lost One

As they were ambling across the field, they saw a helicopter in the sky. Kit thought it was so strange to see a helicopter still in the sky after all the months since the outbreak had occurred, but then they saw it barreling towards the ground. They watched it crash to the ground in the distance and they began to walk towards it to check it out. Kit voiced her opinion, "Is this such a good idea? Won't the walkers be attracted to the sound of the helicopter crashing and exploding?"

Andrea nodded, "I agree, but we should still check it out. Maybe there are survivors or food or something."

Michonne nodded her agreement, "Or maybe they have a camp somewhere where we can take Andrea until she gets better."

Kit nodded as they continued to walk towards the crash and as they made it there, they looked around from behind the safety of the bushes. Men in cars had driven up and were stabbing the men on the ground from the helicopter. Kit was horrified that they were stabbing innocent men, why the hell would they do that? Kit had a bad feeling from these men and she really just wanted to run in the other direction to get away, but she knew that would give away their position. At the moment, they were hidden and the men didn't know they were there.

Then the walker pets started to growl and make noise, which did attract the men's attention. They began to look in their direction and ask what was that. Michonne panicked and cut the heads off her walker pets to silence them. It was too late though and they heard a crunch of leaves behind them. Kit reacted fast at the fact that a man could hurt the three of them and she slid her leg out and knocked the guy to his back and she turned back to grab Andrea but the guy knocked Kit's feet out from under her and had some kind of knife contraption at her neck. She slowly opened her eyes again and they were frozen in each other's gaze, "Kitty?"

"Merle?"

He pulled the knife that was attached to something on his arm away from her neck and yanked her to her feet. Andrea heard his name and turned to look at him and then proceeded to faint from her illness. Kit saw her faint and was worried that maybe she was just getting worse; she didn't want to lose her friend.

Kit threw her arms around Merle's neck as she hugged him, "I can't believe we found you! We have so much to catch up on, but we need to get Andrea somewhere where she can recuperate."

Merle nodded as he still had his arm around Kit as another man walked over. She recognized him from her dream and the panic displayed on her face because he said, "No one is going to harm you dear. You're safe with us."

Kit leaned closer to Merle as this man spoke to her, she knew where she would end up and that he was the reason for that. She wouldn't trust him if her life depended on it. Merle felt her scoot closer and wondered why she did it, was she scared of the Governor for some reason?

They were all loaded into the car, but were blindfolded first, before they began to drive somewhere. The blindfolds were taken off as they were entering into a huge gate that held a town inside. Kit let out a sigh of relief that they may be safe now, at least for a short while. But then she remembered where she ends up and the man that put her there and she knew it wasn't safe here if he was in charge, which he seemed to be. Kit didn't think that even Merle would be able to keep her safe from this man.

The guys took Andrea to the doctor to be cared for. Kit was glad they had a doctor and they now knew that Andrea would get better, since she had the proper care. After a bit, Andrea came back around and was allowed to get up. Kit hugged her, "I'm glad you're better Andrea."

Andrea smiled until Merle asked the obvious question, "Do ya kno' where ma brudder is?"

Kit cringed at his name, the reminder of the man she loved and had lost. Andrea answered for her, "He was with us on this farm. We got separated from the group when the walkers overtook the farm. He was alive last we saw him."

Merle nodded and looked at Kit. He saw how she had reacted to his brother's name, he would have to ask her about it later when he got the chance.

The man introduced himself, "I am the Governor. I run this little town here. Who are all of you?"

Andrea held out her hand, "I'm Andrea."

Michonne just scowled at the man so Andrea said, "That is Michonne."

The man turned his eyes to Kit and asked, "And you are?"

Kit held out her hand shakily, "I'm Kitty."

The man eyed her, "I know you."

Kitty froze at those words, he looked familiar but she couldn't quite place why he looked familiar. He obviously knew her though and that scared the shit out of her. He laughed as he looked at her, "Oh how the mighty have fallen, Kitty Watson. You are back exactly where you belong aren't you?"

Kitty thought back to people she had known and then it dawned on her who this was. This was Danny and Charlaine's uncle, their mother's brother. She remembered the photo of him and his wife with their daughter. Kitty knew how much this man hated her. He had always thought that she was a gold-digger that was just with Danny for his money. He had never believed she wasn't either, no matter how hard she tried to convince him.

Michonne began to argue with the Governor. Michonne was adamant to having her weapons, which Kit wanted too, but she didn't think that this man would give them back their weapons. Kit desperately wanted her pistols and her machete and her bowie knife back. They were reminders of her life and she was just as mean as Michonne at demanding they be given back. The man said they could have them back when they left, but they didn't need them while in town.

Michonne didn't say anything else after that and the Governor showed them around the town. Kit stayed right beside Merle because at least she trusted him. He smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder, "So…ma brudder an' ya?"

Kit's face flashed with the pain of his words, "I don't want to talk about it Merle."

He let it go for now, but he knew from her reaction that her and his brother had something going on between them.

Kit was actually amazed by the town. It was perfectly safe and there were lots of people here. It was the small piece of their old lives in this wrecked destroyed new world. Kit would have enjoyed it if Phillip Blake wasn't the one who ran the town. That man was a real piece of work.

The Governor showed them to their room to stay in. It was very nice of him to give them a place to stay and Kit thought for a moment maybe she had been wrong about him. Then he told them there would be a guard posted on the outside of the door and Kit knew that she wasn't wrong. He was trying to keep them under control and defenseless, which couldn't be done with Kit and Michonne.

Merle hugged Kit, "Night Kit."

Kit smiled, "Night Merle."

They curled up in their respective places and fell asleep. Thankfully Kit didn't have any dreams that night. She didn't want to have any more future dreams or any dreams of her past. She wouldn't be able to handle them right now.

They got up for breakfast the next morning and sat down with some doctor whose name was Milton. He started talking to Andrea, but both Michonne and Kit blocked him out. Kit didn't care about what he had to say, she didn't care what any of them had to say. Her displeasure with the situation must have shown on her face because Michonne asked, "You don't like it here either?"

Kit turned to Michonne, "I don't trust that man. I know him from before. He hated me; he will do everything to watch me die."

Michonne seemed to be thinking and then said, "Well I don't trust him either, Kitty. We will stick together to watch out for him. I think Andrea is a bit mesmerized by this place though."

Kit nodded, "Yes, but she just wants somewhere to be safe. Ever since she lost her sister, she has just wanted to be somewhere that she doesn't have to fight anymore. This is that place for her now."

Michonne understood, "But if the Governor starts to do things I don't like, then we will have a problem. I don't think Andrea is going to want to go with us."

Kit sighed, "I know. That's the bad thing, cause I don't think I can leave my friend behind."

Andrea turned to their conversation, "What are you talking about?"

Kit tried to approach it carefully, "I think the Governor can't be trusted."

Andrea scoffed, "This man has given us a place to stay and fed us, and made sure I got better. He is obviously such a bad person huh?"

Kit scowled, this was about to go sour real fast, "Alright. I don't trust him and neither does Michonne so if we leave, will you come with us?"

Andrea shrugged, "I don't know. I don't see why you don't trust him. He has been nothing but nice to us."

Kit sighed; this was a losing battle to argue with Andrea about this. And she didn't feel like divulging her past with Phillip to Andrea just to make her dislike him. Kit got up from the table and walked outside to go for a walk in the fresh air.


	19. Catching Up

Kit and Michonne got curious of this little town and began to inspect stuff. They found a series of vehicles that were hidden in the back part of the town. They were large army vehicles and that would have been okay to have, except for the very large bullet holes in the sides of the doors. Kitty looked at Michonne with disbelief, "Where do you think those came from?"

Michonne shrugged, "But I know it's from that man. I knew he was no good."

Kit and Michonne kept inspecting the car and found blood in it, and Kit turned away from it. Kit knew Phillip was ruthless and an asshole, but to kill people? Kit was in shock as she thought about it, if he was able to kill people, then he would try to get rid of her, especially if he ever asked about his family. Kit didn't think she should divulge that secret to him, he may over react to it.

As they were looking over the cars, they didn't hear the Governor walk up. He asked, "What are you two doing back here?"

Kit kept silent as Michonne asked, "Why are there bullet holes and blood all over this car?"

The Governor smiled, "Because it is walker blood, this was someone else's car."

Michonne scoffed, "I don't believe that."

The Governor stared at her, "I don't care what you believe, I told you. Now you should be heading back to the town with the others."

Michonne just pushed past him and pulled Kit with her. They went back to the room that was claimed as theirs and Andrea was sitting inside. Michonne didn't waste any time with her words, "I want to leave as soon as possible."

Andrea asked, "Why? It is nice and safe here."

Michonne frowned, "I don't want to stay here. These people can't be trusted. This Governor as he calls himself is not a good man. You didn't see the vehicles with all the bullet holes in them. He is not telling us the whole truth."

Andrea scoffed, "I don't see any reason to distrust him, so I don't. If you want to leave, then do it, but I don't want to."

Michonne just turned away from Andrea and Kit was silent until there was a knock on the door. Kit opened it and saw Merle, "Hey Merle, what are you doing here?"

He smirked as he saw Kit, "Cam' ta git Andrea, an' ya too if ya want ta com'. I need ya ta show me where me brudder was last."

Kit nodded as she looked back at Michonne before walking out with Andrea. He took them to the Governor's place and laid out a map, and Andrea pointed to the place where the farm was. The Governor stood in the background as they spoke amongst themselves. Merle glanced at the place she pointed at and sighed, "I want ta go check it out. Ya want ta com'?"

Andrea shook her head, "I like it here, and I want to stay here."

Merle grinned, "It's funny, we were both abandoned by these people an' rescued by the same ones."

Andrea nodded, "That is a funny coincidence."

Kit wasn't laughing with them though. They were making jokes about her family, the people who had taken care of her. She loved Merle like family too, as she did Andrea, but Rick and them were actually family to her. Kit looked at Merle, "I want to go with you to look for them."

Andrea turned to Kit in surprise, "You want to go? I thought you said you were done looking?"

Kit bit her lip, "I lied. All that time we were together and I would disappear for a few days, I was looking for them. I had to find them, and I never could. Maybe Merle can find them easier."

Kit knew the tears were falling now. She could say them all she wanted, but all she meant was Daryl. He had been the one she had frantically been searching for. She just wanted him back, wanted to be with him again. Merle wanted his brother back too, so that meant he would look for him just as hard as she had.

Merle looked at Kit with concern, "You searched for them? For how long?"

Kit looked at the ground, trying to stop the tears, "We were separated from them over 8 months ago. I have been looking since after the first month."

Merle asked, "Why after a month?"

Andrea spoke up, "Kit had a shattered hand and couldn't use it. She had to wait until it healed to be on her own."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "How ma liddle ass kickin' gurl break her hand?"

Kit sighed, "Carl got hurt and I punched the shit out of a tree."

Merle nodded, "I need ta talk ta tha Governor 'bout goin' ta check it out."

Kit nodded as they left the room. Andrea turned to Kit now, "Why didn't you tell me that you were out there searching for them?"

Kit shook her head, "I couldn't. I didn't want you to know how much I miss him. How much I still need him. How much is pains me to be without him. It was my burden to bear and no one else's."

Andrea scoffed as she walked away from Kit. Kit strolled down the road and found a bar that they had in town. She sat down and the guy behind the counter asked, "What do you want?"

Kit said, "Vodka."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. He didn't even ask her how old she was or anything, guess laws were gone in this apocalyptic world. Kit began to sip it while she sat all alone, then she heard someone sit beside her. She looked up from her glass and saw the smirk of Merle Dixon looking back at her. Kit asked with jest, "Why ya in here bothering me, Merle?"

He was handed a glass of whiskey and said, "I want ya ta tell me 'bout me brudder and ya."

Kit flinched at those words, "Please don't make me Merle, I cant."

He threw back the entire glass of whiskey and said, "Drink ya alcohol an' tell me."

Kit took a deep breath and lifted the glass and drank it all in one gulp. It set her throat on fire, but slowly her body began to relax and let go. She inquired, "Why do you want to know?"

Merle shrugged, "Jus' do. Are ya me sister yet?"

Kit clenched up at that word and she took a deep breath and started talking, "After you all left to go on that run, I got cornered by Shane. Daryl made him let me go, but then told me to get lost."

Merle scowled, "Ma brudder always was a bit of an idiot."

Kit laughed as she went on, "I got into a fight with Ed, the abusive man, and I said some stuff about my past. I was so embarrassed, I ran away. Daryl was the one to come get me out of the woods, and he took care of me until he convinced me to come back to camp."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "Or he can be soft like tha'. An' ya kicked tha' guy's ass right'?"

Kit shook her head, "Your brother is not soft. He was an ass but yet sweet at the same time. It was always confusing with him. And yes I beat Ed's ass."

Merle chuckled, "Go on sweetheart."

Kit nodded, "When my dad came back and told us he had left you, Daryl went ballistic. I was who kept him calm; I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him until he stopped fighting. He let me hug him and then he went out in the woods. My dad was so worried I would hate him for it, but I couldn't. I know how you are, and most can't handle that."

Merle scowled at that part and was about to say something, but Kit held up her hand, "Don't you dare bad mouth my father, I know you still hate him for what he did, but he is still my father."

Merle simply nodded at Kit. Kit went on, "I fell asleep by the fire again that night and Daryl picked me up and carried me into his tent. He let me sleep in the tent with him that night."

Merle just smirked at that part, which left Kit grinning too. Kit continued, "I gave him a peck on the cheek before they left to go look for you. That day while they were in town, the camp was attacked by walkers. I was terrified but I saved my friends until the others came back. Ed, I let him die. Amy, she was a casualty. I sat by Andrea's side while she cradled her sister's dead body. Jim, he got bit. I couldn't watch Amy turn though, I had to get away. I was cleaning up the stuff in your tent when Daryl came in to tell me about how they found your hand on the roof. I found your stash, I remember snorting some coke and then I don't remember a whole lot. I remember dad and Daryl being really mad at me for it. He put me in the truck because we were going to head to the CDC. I remember having my head in his lap as I came down off the drug."

Merle growled at her, "Ya took those drugs? Why?"

Kit started to cry, "I couldn't deal with everything. The only reason I got up to save the group was because I heard my fiancé's voice and when I opened my eyes he was there. He told me I had to save them. It just made me think I was even more insane."

Merle put his arm around Kit's shoulder, "Ya are not insane, darlin'."

Kit just ignored his words and went on, "In the CDC, I got really drunk. Got in a fight with Shane about him wanting to fuck me and Daryl came to my room to check on me. While I was in the shower, Shane tried to come onto me, and Daryl knocked his ass out. He took me back to my room and he kissed me. Then he left."

Merle broke into her words, "Ya mean ma brudder kissed ya an' didn't do anything else?"

Kit laughed as she nodded, "Your brother is a gentleman, Merle. But him doing that left me very confused with what he wanted."

Merle chuckled, "Darlina always was too nice."

Kit rolled her eyes at his words and continued, "He came back after he showered though and he slept next to me in bed, with his arms around me."

Merle noticed the way she spoke, "Ya really started ta care fer him didn't ya?"

Kit bit her lip as she nodded, "I wasn't the only one who started to care."

Merle cocked an eyebrow as she kept on, "He gave me one of his shirts when I was cold and he doesn't think I saw him but I did. He smirked like he was damn proud of himself when I put it on. Dad also found out who I was that day, the doctor that was in the CDC knew who I was and showed him."

Merle had that same smirk on his face now, "See I told ya tha' ya would end up wit' him."

Kit glared at his words, even if they were right, she didn't want them voiced. She went on, "The CDC was scheduled to blow up and when I heard that, I took off to get my bag cause it had a lot of stuff in it that I didn't want to lose. Daryl was frantic when he saw me in that building when it was going to blow. I could see it all over his face."

Merle pulled her closer, "If he was tha' worried, then he loves ya, Kitty."

Kitty froze at those words, this was his brother telling her that Daryl loved her. Kit couldn't seem to breathe for the moment and he seemed to see it to, "I'm sorry, Kit. He never told ya?"

Kit shook her head as the tears fell and Merle signaled for the bartender to bring them each another drink. As the bartender set it down, Kit slurped it down quickly. She felt herself calm down a bit and she looked at Merle, who still looked concerned. Kit just kept speaking, "When we left, we had to take your bike. I was absolutely terrified to get on it, but I enjoyed having my arms wrapped around him. Then the RV broke down and that's when a horde came and we lost Sophia. I was sad to see her gone because she looked just like my sister. And I watched how jealous Daryl got when he saw me around Shane. I hated Shane, he was a prick, but Shane apparently wanted me. And every time I was around him, Daryl got temperamental. The day we were there, I kissed him and he flipped on me and ran off."

Merle said, "Shane is tha pretty boy. No wonder Daryl saw him as a threat."

Kit frowned, "He was never a threat."

Merle tried to explain, "We aren't tha best people. We were born trash, it's how we see things. Ya are way too beautiful ta like a guy like us. It was tha same way when I met this gurl I have now."

Kit was intrigued by his words, but figured she should finish her story first, "I plan on meeting this woman of yours, Merle Dixon. And before I ask about her, I will finish my story."

He laughed at her, "Knew tha' would git ya attention."

Kit rolled her eyes at him and went on, "We had a conversation that night and it turned nasty real fast. He called me a whore and I broke his nose."

Merle's mouth dropped, "Ya broke ma brudder's nose?"

Kit nodded, "Damn right I did. He was being a dick so I socked him in the face."

Merle nodded, "Dam' gurl, ya are a badass woman."

Kit grinned, "While we were searching for Sophia, we heard a gunshot. A woman came running up to us to tell us that Carl had been hurt. A man shot him by accident. Lori and I went with this woman to see Carl. He was hurt really bad and I just lost it. That's when I broke my hand, Dad told me Daryl heard my screams and insisted on going to look for me. Dad didn't want him to though because it was nighttime and dangerous. Then the next day, while they were searching, Daryl accidently shot me with an arrow in the shoulder. He was so distraught by it, he carried me all the way back to the house. Maggie told me Daryl sat next to me and didn't leave my side while I was unconscious."

Merle seemed to be deep in thought as she said that. Then he hollered, "He seriously fukin' shot ya?"

Kit tried to fix it, "It isn't as bad as it sounds. I was tucking my hand because it was shattered, and when I tried to get out of the tree I slept in, I fell. It messed up an old would of mine and so I was kind of hobbling along. I may have been mistaken for a walker."

Merle rolled his eyes as he motioned for her to continue the story. She did, "I tried to be nice to Shane after I came to, but he was still an ass. I noticed that he was missing a chunk of hair, which meant something had happened. I said something about it, and he cornered me in the bathroom. Of course, Lori took that as I wanted him. I was so pissed at her after that."

Merle glared at the mention of Shane, "How I wish I could beat his ass."

Kit shook her head and just continued, "Shane decided to say something about Daryl shooting me. It caused a huge fight. I tried to break it up but just got hurt. Dad had to stop it. When Dad asked about the fight, Lori opened her mouth and Daryl looked like a wounded animal after her words."

Merle scowled, "Lori was a bitch. She thought she was above everybody else. So she ruined ya relationship?"

Kit shook her head no, "I confronted Shane after that and demanded to know what happened with the man he was with. He got pissed at me and slapped me. My dad asked what happened but I didn't answer so Daryl asked, I didn't answer either of them. I begged to go out searching with Daryl, to get away from the group. He finally let me, but wanted to know what happened. I told him and he was livid. He wanted to kill Shane, but I told him to forget it."

Merle asked, "So tha' brought ya two back together?"

Kit nodded, "Plus what happened after only helped it. I always was stubborn."

Merle gave her a questioning look and Kit went on, "I found out some stuff about Lori and I flipped. I stormed off to Daryl's tent and plopped myself into his spot and told him basically he could kiss my ass and that I was sleeping right where I was. We got in a fight about my 'sexual tension'. I said something nasty and he like threw me out. I realized I shouldn't have said it but I was afraid. I apologized the next day and told him I had lied. He approached me later, asked if I meant it. I said I did, said I wanted him. He asked what was stopping us then and I ran this time. I couldn't deal with it."

Merle asked, "So he was gonna give it ta ya an' ya denied him? Do ya kno' how bad tha' prolly hurt him?"

Kit felt her eyes began to puff up with tears, "I didn't mean to. I just can't have sex."

Merle was curious but Kit shut him down, "Don't ask." He nodded and she went on, "We got in a fight about one of my dreams. I had mentioned my baby and he took it wrong. He thought I was pregnant and had been lying to him again."

Merle asked, "What was tha dream 'bout?"

Kit couldn't hold the tears when she spoke of the dream, "I was in a cabin somewhere. I was very pregnant. My sister was there and so was Danny's sister. There was a baby there that was hers. You were there too, so was Daryl. My dad, Carl, and Judith were coming too."

Merle approached the question with caution, "Whose kid was it?"

Kit smiled through the tears, "It was Daryl's."

Merle smiled at the thought of the dream she described. He didn't know that that was really her world, it would happen at some point. That meant that those were the people who were left that were part of her family. Kit kept going, "Daryl went out searching and didn't come back for a bit. I began to worry about him. Everyone in the group knew how worried I was. Lori and I got into a fight. I wandered off to sit with Andrea on the RV, to try to clear my head. Andrea asked me all about my fiancé, and I told her. There was a figure in the field and Andrea shot it. It happened to be Daryl. I freaked, I jumped clear off the RV to run to him. I didn't leave his side and I have never been so scared in my life."

Merle smiled, "Ya are jus' like him."

Kit looked at the ground as she went on, "I took some more coke after the conversation with Daryl. I admitted that I cared for him. I talked about a bit of my past with him and then he demanded that I sleep in bed with him so he wouldn't have to worry about me."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Such a good excuse. Tha' was a total crock a shit."

Kit's mouth fell at his words as she giggled to herself, "It worked. I slept in bed with him that night."

Merle nodded, "Exactly ma point."

Kit laughed as she went on, "I found a kitten and apologized to Andrea about out fight. Daryl yelled that I better get in the tent. He told me he only cared for me because you had told him to."

Merle asked, "What did ya an' Andrea fight 'bout?"

Kit looked away before she said, "I screamed at her about how stupid she was for shooting after we told her not to. That she could have killed Daryl. I was so pissed at her for her hurting him."

Merle debated saying his next words, "So ya took up fer ma brudder? Ya were his knight in shinin' armor?"

Kit growled at him as she ignored his words. Merle was just being a pain now. She continued, "Andrea and I got into an actual fight that day and Daryl had to carry me off. We got in a fight. I yelled at him, told him he was a pussy for running away from me and that you would be ashamed of him. We kissed and it got a little further before I stopped him. I finally told Daryl why I ran from him. I was called a whore all my life so I thought of myself as one and never managed to consummate anything with my fiancé. I am a virgin still."

Merle's eyebrow got so far up, Kit thought it would mold with his forehead, "Ya are a virgin? Really?"

Kit nodded and added something else, "And the only person I would ever think to give my virginity to after I lost Danny is your brother."

Merle's grin slowly grew until it stretched across his entire face, "Nice ta kno'. I'll be sure ta make tha' happen."

Kit rolled her eyes at him as she kept going, "Lori and I finally made up. Shane tried to corner me again and like rape me so I cut his face. Daryl saw my bruises and he went insane. He beat the shit out of Shane. He carried me back to his tent to watch over me. I told him the things that had happened to me and he promised to always protect me."

Merle nodded, "Good. So he stopped makin' an ass out of himself?"

Kit nodded, "Next it was me making an ass of myself."

Merle looked at her like she was insane so she continued speaking, "I got a little jealous of seeing Carol following after Daryl and I started to be mean to him. I admitted to myself then that I really did love Daryl. I miss him all the time."

Merle asked his first question, "Did ya tell him tha'? An' ya think ma brudder would want Carol?"

Kit said, "I didn't tell him at the time, but I did tell him. And I was just fucking jealous, no one said I was thinking clearly."

Merle chuckled, "That's true."

Kit glared at him but went on, "Then the horrible thing happened, Shane let a bunch of walkers out of the barn. Among them was my fiancé, my very dead walker fiancé….I lost it after that. I shoved everyone away, including your brother. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore. Andrea sat with me and I wouldn't make eye contact with Daryl. I became reckless and just mean. I went off on my own and almost got myself killed from blood loss when I tried to save my dad and Glenn in the town. Daryl was right there to save me again, but when I came to I told him to get out. I told Andrea to get out too."

Merle's face said it all before he said his words, "Wow, ya really did make an ass of yaself, didn't ya?"

Kit nodded sheepishly, "When Dale died, I started to come around again. I let myself feel again, and I let Daryl back in. I started a piece of my memoirs that night, to give to the group should something ever happen. The something happened sooner than I thought. When the horde came, we lost a lot of people. Two people from the farm, Shane was killed, and me and Andrea were left behind. I jumped out of the car to save her. I hate to admit it, but I regret it. I just want Daryl back. I told him in the note I left that I was in love with him, that I would miss him, that he was my everything. And now here we are, 8 months later and I still love him more than anything. I still want him back, it kills me to not have found him yet. I told them all in the note that I couldn't be dead, someone like Kitty Watson doesn't just die. I'm too fucking stubborn and determined to give up my life so easy. I fear now though that they have given up on finding me, I mean what if he doesn't even have room for me anymore? I may have just been something to pass the time."

Merle gulped as he heard the last part, "Well it seems ta me tha' he did let ya in, so ya are ma sister as far as I see it. I will make sure ya git back ta him, Kitty. I promise. An' I can dam' sure guarantee ta ya tha' if he let ya in like tha', he ain't gonna be forgettin' ya any time soon darlin'. He will still be pinin' fer ya tha same way ya are fer him."

Kit wouldn't look up at him so he hoisted her off the stool of the bar, "Kitty Watson, ya look at me, darlin'."

Kit raised her eyes to meet his and he said, "He loves ya, do ya understand me? Ma brudder loves ya. He will be movin' heaven and hell ta find ya. An' when he does, ya better show him how much ya love him. "

Kit's eyes grew wide, "You mean sleep with him?"

Merle rolled his eyes, "If I meant fuk him, I would have said tha'. I jus' mean ya need ta show him ya care."

Kit nodded as Merle hugged her tightly, "Let's git ya back ta ya place ta sleep."

Kit let him lead her back to the place they were given to stay and as she got to the door, he kissed her on the forehead, "Night lil sis."

Kit had tears on the edge of her eyes as he said that and she tried to smile, "Night Merle."


	20. Cornered & Captured

Kit woke the next morning to knocking on the door and she groggily got up to answer it. She flung the door open, determined to murder whoever was on the other side of the door, but she was met with those blue eyes that matched the ones she missed and she cleared the murderous thoughts from her head. She smiled, "Hey Merle, what's going on?"

Merle grinned at her, "Tha town is havin' a barbeque so I cam' ta escort ya."

Kit looked around the room, "Where are Michonne and Andrea?"

Merle shrugged, "I don't know where Michonne is, but Andrea is with the Governor."

Kit scowled, showing her dislike of Andrea being with that man, "Well let's go then shall we."

She walked out of the room and Merle walked next to her as they walked out on the street. All of the people were out and Kit felt uncomfortable so she stayed close to Merle, "Hey where is that woman of yours you say you have?"

Merle looked worried for a moment, but then he changed his expression, "She doesn't come out much. She stays in with her sister."

Kit nodded and then someone pulled his attention away and he walked away. Kit was standing awkwardly by herself when Michonne snuck up next to her. She whispered, "Come on, we need to check this place out while everyone is out here."

Kit nodded and followed her. They broke into the Governor's place first and retrieved their weapons. Kit was glad to have her gun back, in case Philip tried anything. They heard a noise and turned around to face the closet door. Kit's memories flashed back to her dream, this is where she would be locked up. Before they could check out the noise, they heard a noise at the entrance and Michonne went at the Governor as he came in. Kit was the one who pulled her away and out the door. They went towards the back part of the town where the cars had been and they found a cage filled with walkers.

Kit and Michonne were horrified that he had been keeping them in the town. Michonne let them out and they killed them all with their melee weapons so as not to draw attention. Someone had been coming to feed those damn things and saw them standing around the dead corpses. The man ran off to tell the Governor.

The Governor came pretty quickly after and was obviously pissed at them. He glared straight at Kit, "How dare you come in here and mess around with my stuff. With my town."

Kit scowled at him, "Fuck you, Phillip."

He made a move toward her and she grabbed her knife handle. He stopped and just stared at her, "Go back to the town area and don't leave it again."

Kit and Michonne took off running towards the town where all the people were. Michonne ran straight to the room they had been staying in and Kit followed after her. Andrea saw them come running and chased after them to figure out what they were doing. Andrea walked in to see them both packing their stuff up, "What are you doing?"

Kit sighed, "Andrea, I know you like this place, but these people can't be trusted."

Andrea looked skeptical, "Merle too huh?"

Kit shook her head, "No, not him. I trust him with my life. But this Governor, he can't be trusted."

Andrea scowled, "And why not? What is it with you two? It is safe here; we don't have to fight anymore."

Kit yelled, "He was keeping walkers in a cage in the back part of town, it ain't fucking safe here. And that man is not what you think he is."

Andrea growled, "And how the fuck would you know, Kit? You said the same thing about Shane too, but he always went out of his way to help you."

Kit glared at Andrea, that was a very deep wound with Kit and Kit exploded, "Shane was an arrogant prick who only cared for himself. He knocked up my mother and tried to kill his own best friend on more than one occasion just to get to Lori. Not to mention the man slapped me in the face and tried to rape me. So don't EVER say he was nice, he was an asshole and he died and I was glad to watch him die!"

Andrea's mouth fell open, "Kit, did you kill Shane?"

Kit scoffed, "No. You are so unfuckingbelievable. I tell you Shane did all this horrible stuff to me and you just ask if I killed him. It really was a fucking mistake to save you."

As soon as the words left Kit's mouth, she felt ashamed that she had said them. She tried to take it back, "Andrea, I…"

Andrea shook her head and put her hand up to silence her, "Just don't, Kit."

Michonne watched the break in the friendship in front of her, "Andrea, you really need to come with us."

Andrea gave them the finger and walked out. Kit sighed as she left, "Damn it."

Michonne put her hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok, Kitty."

Kit smiled, but she knew it wouldn't be ok. She knew she had just destroyed their friendship with her words. Kit said, "I'll join you later tonight ok. I can't leave yet, I have to try to fix things with Andrea."

Michonne nodded as she walked out. Kit walked to the window to watch Michonne leave. Andrea had been outside and walked up to Michonne to talk. She saw them conversing and she hoped Andrea wouldn't be too pissed with them that they wanted to leave.

Kit sat by herself on the bed as she thought of Daryl. She couldn't seem to shake him from her thoughts and it was killing her. She just wanted to see him again, wanted to feel his warm lips and strong arms around her. She started to sing.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep_  
_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_(Still, you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_(I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_(Still, you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_(I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

When she looked up, she saw Merle standing in the doorway, "Tha' 'bout ma baby brudder?"

Kit blushed that he had heard her, but she nodded, "It's one of my favorite songs and it reminds me so much of Daryl. I really need him, Merle. I don't think I can take this anymore."

Merle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I promise ya tha' we will find him."

Kit looked broken, "I sure hope so."

Merle tried to smile at her but she didn't smile back and he felt bad for her, "I promise ya tha' we will have our liddle family."

Kit was about to say something but then the Governor walked in, "Kitty, I would like you to come with me, we need to talk."

Kit glanced up at Merle with fear before she followed after the Governor. He walked them to his apartment and he told her to sit down. She did as she was told. He leaned against the table in front of her, "Kitty Watson, I thought I would never see you again, and that was a good thing to me, but here you are. You are back in my life to irritate me. And now that your little friend has left, you are the only threat left."

Kit glared at him, "I'm not a threat. I don't give a shit what you do, Phillip. I just want to go back to my family."

The Governor scowled, "And what of my family? Where are they?"

Kit flinched at the words, it brought back reminders of what she had done. She said, "I don't know where they are."

Phillip laughed like a crazy man, "You are a lying bitch, Kitty. Where are they?"

Kit took a deep breath before she answered, she had a feeling this would be when she was locked up by him. She slowly started to talk, "Katrina and Derrick were turned. I found them wandering around the house after this happened. They came at me, I had to shot them."

The Governor inhaled sharply and looked like he was about to slap her. He growled, "Go on. Where are my niece and nephew?"

Kit frowned, "Danny was in a barn, and he had been turned. I lost it when he came out, my family had to hold me back, and one of the others put him down. And Charlaine, last I saw her was in Atlanta. I helped her and Chelsea get away from the city. I don't know where they are now."

He didn't hold it back now and he hit her hard across the face. She felt her mouth bleeding and she spit it at him. That was when he tied her up, blindfolded her and threw her into the closet. Kit started to sob quietly in the closet, he would never let her out now. No one knew she was in here, the only thing she could hope for was that Merle asked about where she was. Merle would continuously keep searching for her, no matter what.

Kit guessed a few hours had passed while she was in there, and the town seemed very quiet. Merle was finishing his gladiator fight with one of the others when he noticed Kit wasn't there. He approached the Governor, "Where is Kit?"

The Governor frowned, "Dear Kitty didn't wish to stay with us any longer. She left to go find Michonne."

Merle stared at him in disbelief, Kit wouldn't have left without telling him. His loyalty to the Governor began to falter, what had he done with Kit? The Governor saw his expression and said, "And I do insist you not mention that she came and left to your woman, she doesn't need the stress."

Merle eyed the Governor but nodded, "Yes sir."

The Governor said, "And tomorrow you and a group will go out and search for Michonne and Kitty. They can't be left to roam about to tell others about our home here. We have to protect this place. Will you remain loyal and do as I say?"

Merle didn't show any emotion as he nodded to the Governor, "My loyalty is to you sir."

The Governor smirked, "Good. Now go."

Merle felt conflicted for once, Kit was his little sister, and he had to find her.

* * *

**Note: Once again, I don't own the song!**


	21. The World Without Kit

The Governor made Merle and his group go out to search for Michonne and Kitty the next day. He didn't like the idea of the Governor telling him he had to kill his sister, he wouldn't do it. He would lie to the Governor if he had to, just so Kitty would be safe. There were five of them out searching when they came across a few body parts on the ground that spelled out: Go Back. Merle chuckled at the message and they continued searching in the woods. A few of the guys were picked off as the rest ventured on.

Michonne wasn't putting up with their shit, she wouldn't let herself be killed. She was still worried about Kitty, she was supposed to have met her last night but she never did. Michonne knew that Merle was a friend of Kitty's but he was dangerous. Michonne dodged them and killed off all but two of them, Merle and some kid. Merle got off a shot at her and it hit her in the leg. She winced from the pain as she scurried away as the walkers went after him.

Merle fought off the walkers and realized Michonne was gone. He hadn't seen Kitty with her which worried him even more. He planned to just lie to the Governor about killing Michonne rather than having to face her again. The kid that was left alive with him was not so comfortable about lying to the Governor about Michonne, so Merle shot him.

He wandered around until he heard people at a shopping center. When he came upon them, he saw a very familiar person with a woman. He chuckled as he approached them, "Well 'ello Asian."

Glenn spun around with fear, "Merle? What are you doing here?"

Merle grinned, "Got separated from ma people, ya still wit ma brudder?"

Glenn gulped as he nodded. Merle smiled, "Take me to him."

Glenn shook his head, "I can't take you with us, but I will tell Daryl and send him over here."

Merle shook his head no, "Tha' ain't good nuff."

Glenn moved to get closer to Maggie but Merle was quicker and had a gun to Maggie's head. Glenn froze, "Don't hurt her, Merle."

Merle yelled, "Git in tha car, we are takin' a ride."

Glenn hesitantly got in the vehicle and Merle pulled Maggie inside too and they drove toward the town.

Michonne had watched it all happen and she was afraid for those people. She had seen them gathering baby formula so she knew they had a child. It would be important to get that formula to that baby, so she ran over to get it and then she ambled toward where she thought the prison was they had mentioned before Merle came up. She found it and walked toward the gate. She was losing a lot of blood and she saw a scraggly looking man come up to the fence with a gun. She didn't know if he would open the gate at first but then she fainted and when she came to, she was inside the prison.

* * *

Kit was brought food and water when no one was around to hear her or see her. The Governor made sure she stayed alive, but that was about it. She had to stay tied up and bound in this tiny room with a terrible dead smell and some dead walker girl named Penny.

* * *

Merle had taken Glenn and Maggie to the town and had them locked in the cells toward the back of the town. He had left them locked up while he went and spoke to the Governor. He was in his apartment and said, "Sir, we found Michonne but not Kitty."

Merle heard a loud clang in the closet and he asked the Governor, "What was tha'?"

The Governor said, "Nothing. It was nothing, go back to trying to find the other woman."

Merle didn't believe that it was nothing, "We killed Michonne, but Kitty was nowhere ta be found."

The Governor sighed, "Well keep looking."

Merle nodded as he said, "I found two others from ma ole group. They kno' where ma brudder is. I am gonna interrogate them."

The Governor nodded, "Do as you wish Merle. Go ahead and try to find your brother."

* * *

Kit heard footsteps walk out and heard the door click. Then she saw light flood the room through the blindfold and she knew someone opened the door to the place she was at. The Governor yanked her up and pulled off the blindfold and yelled at her, "If you don't keep your fucking mouth shut, I'll throw you to the damn zombies, you little bitch."

Kit eyed him, he obviously was pissed off at her and was keeping her for a reason. She nodded at him and he threw her back to the ground and tied the blindfold back on. He slapped her hard before he walked away. When he walked in the room, it had riled up his walker daughter Penny that he kept locked up like an animal and hid away from the others. She started to groan and jingle the chains that were around her neck. Kit had seen it when he let her eat.

* * *

Merle was sitting in the cell with Glenn, questioning him about where their group was. Glenn refused to answer it because he was worried that Merle would hurt people in the group. Merle didn't like that Glenn wouldn't give away the location so he started to beat on him. He beat the crap out of him, and Maggie was in the other room listening to it all. She was worried that he would really hurt Glenn, she had no idea who this Merle was but he seemed to know Glenn from before. Maggie hoped that the group would realize they were gone and come looking for them soon.

* * *

Michonne sat with the group after they fixed her up. The man who had let her in the gate demanded to know what had happened to her and where she had come from. Michonne told them, "There is this town. It's called Woodbury. It is run by a man who calls himself the Governor, but my friend always called him Phillip. She said she knew him from before and that he was an ass then too."

The man held out his hand, "I'm Rick."

Michonne held out her hand, "My name is Michonne."

Rick asked, "Why did you bring that formula here?"

Michonne sighed, "There was this man that was sent after me and he took them hostage. He seemed to know the guy. I assume he took them back to the town."

Rick nodded, "Then we are going after them."

Michonne said, "I'll come with you. My friends are still stuck there."

* * *

Glenn bluffed to Merle, "The guys will come to take us back. We have a lot of men, Shane, Jim, T-Dog, Rick, Andrea, Kit."

Merle said, "Oh really? A few friends of ya told me odderwise."

Glenn glanced up, "What friends?"

Merle just shook his head and walked out of the room. He came back with a walker and let it go in the room. Glenn had to fight for his life to get away from it. He broke the chair he had been stuck to and managed to kill the walker.

In the other room, the Governor walked into the room with Maggie and sat down across from her. He said, "Tell us where your camp is. My friend only wants to find his brother."

Maggie held her ground and shook her head to him. The Governor glared at her, "Take off your shirt."

She didn't do it at first and then he slammed his hand on the table and she slowly started to do it. He walked behind her and she was shivering with fear as he approached her. He slammed her down on the table face first and screamed, "Tell me where they are!"

She sobbed as he held her down and he grabbed her and dragged her into the next room with Glenn. He threw her at him and held a gun to Glenn's head, "Whoever tells me doesn't die."

Glenn held his ground but as the Governor cocked the gun, Maggie cracked and said, "At a prison."

They left the two of them together in the cell as they walked out. The Governor pulled Merle aside, "We need to deal with this prison group. I mean they are in the hot zone where you said it should be impossible to be. But somehow they cleared it with this guy and your brother at the center of it. If you lied to me…."

Merle shook his head, "I didn't lie ta ya. It should have been impossible, they can't have tha' many people left."

The Governor nodded, "Well you will need to take a group and deal with them."

Merle eyed the Governor, "Nothin' happens ta Daryl."

The Governor grinned his evil smirk, "Nothing will happen to him I promise, you just have to convince him to join us."

Merle nodded skeptically, he knew the Governor was full of shit just by his facial expression. The Governor walked away, probably to go back to Andrea. They had been sleeping together after all, which would be bad if they tried to leave the town.

* * *

Kit felt the days start to blend together to her. It was hard to figure out how long she had been locked in this godforsaken room now. She began to think that this would be where she died. Merle hadn't come to rescue her yet and Andrea was too dense to realize she hadn't really run off. If Michonne ever came back, then maybe she would get her out of here. Kit began to think she really would never see those baby blues that she craved to witness just once again.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie were sitting in the room together and plotting how to get out of there. Glenn broke the dead walker's arm and pulled out the sharp bone and handed it to Maggie. He told her to put it in the first guy who came at her again and she nodded. When one of the men opened the door, she thrust it though his chin and upwards. He went down with ease and then Merle saw it. He yanked them out of the cell and made them kneel and was planning on shooting them in the head, but they were interrupted.

Merle was still in the cell area when a few smoke bombs were thrown into the place. Then suddenly some people grabbed the two prisoners and ran out with them. Merle was still trying to recover from what had happened and realized someone had broken into the town. This had to be the group, they were the only ones who would have come for the two.

As the group pulled Maggie and Glenn along to get them somewhere safe, they went into a house that was empty. Glenn finally sat down and told them what had happened. He said, "It was Merle, he did this to me. And he said that some of our friends were here. I don't understand who but that's what he said."

Daryl's eyes lit up at the mention of Merle, "I need ta see him."

Rick grabbed him and said, "I need you here, Glenn can barely walk. Are you with me?"

Daryl glanced around before he nodded, "What did ya say tha' made him mention our friends?"

Glenn said, "I tried to bluff and say we had a bunch of people with us. He seemed to know I was lying."

Daryl asked, "Who did ya say?"

Glenn resituated himself, "I said Jim, T-Dog, Rick, Shane, Andrea, Kit."

Daryl flinched at the mention of her name, everyone knew not to say it around him. He thought for a moment and then said, "Maybe Andrea an' Kit are here."

Rick looked skeptical as he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder as comfort, "Daryl, don't get your hopes up with that. I don't want to see you crash again."

Daryl shrugged Rick's hand off his shoulder, "Let's jus' git them out of here."

Michonne went straight for the Governor, she wanted to kill that bastard and figure out what he was hiding. She went straight to his apartment and went into the closet first and she saw a familiar person. She ran over and yanked the blindfold and smiled.

Kit blinked at the sight of actual light as she looked up into Michonne's eyes.


	22. Finding Him Again

Michonne untied Kit and she stood up quickly, stretching her body. She had been cramped up for too long. She tied up her high ponytail and started loading her weapons in their holsters. She was ready to go up against the bastard that was the Governor. She picked her bag up off the ground and threw the bag on her shoulder and glanced back at Michonne, "I have to go find Merle. He has probably been worried sick."

Michonne scowled at his name but nodded, "I am going to wait here for the Governor. Him and I need to have a talk."

Kit nodded, "See you after." She hugged her quickly before she ran out of the room.

She ran towards the cells in the bag and stayed in the shadows. She had to find Merle before she escaped the town. She ran into the cells and had a gun thrusted in her face. She froze and then Merle saw who it was and pulled it away, "Kit, where tha hell have ya been?"

Kit scowled, "The damn Governor locked me up in his closet. He hates me."

Merle asked, "How tha' hell does he kno' ya?"

Kit frowned, "He was Danny's uncle. He thought I was just a gold digger who wanted his money."

Merle nodded and seemed to smirk for a second, "Are ya gettin' out?"

Kit nodded, "I have to or he will kill me."

Merle said, "I need ya ta do me a favor'."

Kit was intrigued, "Anything Merle."

Merle looked at the ground, "Take ma woman an' her sister wit ya."

Kit raised an eyebrow but nodded, "What about you?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry 'bout me. Jus' take them please."

Kit felt the sadness come up and she asked, "Where are they?"

Merle said, "Ma place is near tha' Governor's. Three doors down."

Kit nodded as she hugged Merle, "Come back to me, ya hear?"

Merle's face showed no emotion as he shoved her towards the door, "Git goin' 'fore they find ya. I'll be along eventually."

Kit ran out and back towards the building that housed the apartments. She snuck around until she found the door that she thought was right. She opened it and jumped inside fast.

She was still facing the door and trying to catch her breath when she heard the closing of a gun and felt the barrel at her back. The woman said, "Whoever the hell you are, you better get the fuck out of my house. My man taught me damn well how to use a gun. Now turn around slowly."

Kit slowly turned with her hands in the air, and when she saw the woman, she froze. The woman with the long blonde hair dropped the gun when she saw Kit turn and face her. Kit felt the tears start to fall as the woman asked, "Kit? Is that really you?"

Kit nodded as the woman ran to her and threw her arms around her, "I thought I would never see you again."

Kit cried with her, "I'm alright, Char. I promise I won't let you leave my sight again."

The woman just sobbed so Kit had to break the sadness, "Never knew Miss Charlaine Rayner had such a foul mouth."

Charlaine slapped her playfully on the shoulder, "You mind yourself, Miss Kitty."

Then another voice was heard, "Kitty?"

The small little blonde child came running at Kit and Kit yanked her up off the ground in a big hug, "Yes, it's me, Chelsea. I'm so glad you are both okay."

Char smiled, "What are you doing here, Kit?"

Kit scowled, "I've been here a bit. We were wandering outside when your uncle found us. He never told me you were here. He even locked me up and no one knew where I was. And now I plan to get out and find my family. Merle sent me here to get you out of here."

Char nodded as she ran to grab a bag as did Chelsea. Kit pulled them both towards the door when they had everything gathered. She snuck them around the back of the town and out a side exit, where they met up with Michonne. Michonne said, "Follow me, there are others out here waiting for me."

Kit nodded as she followed behind Michonne with Char and Chels. When they reached the trains, there was a gun shoved into Michonne's face, "Where the hell have you been?"

Kit shoved the guy away from Michonne, "Get that gun the hell out of her face."

The man seemed to be eying her, "Kit?"

Kit recognized that face and she walked closer, "Dad?"

Rick yanked Kit to him, "I'm so glad we found you!"

Kit smiled and then she looked around, "Where is he, dad?"

Rick grimaced, "He was covering us as we got out of the town. He was supposed to meet us out here."

Kit felt her heart fall; the man she loved was still stuck in that damn town with that prick of a man. Kit took a deep breath, "Dad, I need you to do something for me."

Rick nodded, "What Kit?"

Kit looked back at her sister and best friend, "Get them to safety. I am going back for him."

Char's voice was the first to protest, "No, I don't want to leave you here. Hell, I don't want to leave Merle here either."

Kit pleaded, "Char, you have to do this for me. And if you want Merle back, I will have to go get him. Rick will take care of you, he did it for me. I really need you to get to safety and have Chelsea with you. Please."

Char saw the way Kitty was pleading, she never did that, Kitty never begged to anyone no matter what. She looked at her with sad eyes, "I will, ok Kit. But I need you to come back to me and bring the man I love back."

Kit nodded, "I will Char. Take care of my little sister for me. And when I get back, we will have a long talk."

Char hugged Kit and stood back. Chelsea hugged her sister and said, "Make sure ya com' back Kit."

Kit smiled to her sister and turned to Rick. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "I wish you wouldn't do this, but I know how stubborn you are."

Kit didn't want to leave her father again or her best friend or her little sister. She loved them all, but Daryl was her world and she had to get him back. She knew what Phillip was capable of and she didn't want Daryl being killed.

Kit took off her bag and handed it to Char, "Take this. It has a lot of our old stuff in it. And when you get to the safe place, ask to see Tigie."

Char nodded as she started to cry as she started to walk away with the group. Kit stopped Michonne, "Please make sure nothing happens to them, they are all the family I have left."

Michonne nodded, "Be careful, Kit."

Kit inhaled sharply as she ran back towards the town. She snuck back in the way she had come. The streets were very empty which had Kit worried. She stood still for a moment to listen and that's when she heard it. It was like an angry mob. There was screaming and hollering so Kit ran towards it. As she got closer, she saw that the town was gathered around a circle. In the middle she saw Merle, looking very confused. The Governor yelled, "We have been betrayed. And who is it that has betrayed us? One of our very own!"

The Governor went on, "And who helped him destroy the town, his very own brother!"

Kit felt her heart jump as one of the Governor's henchman pulled a bag off a person's head. She saw the man she had fallen in love with standing very fearfully as the ground around them screamed. She saw Andrea running towards the pair but a henchman stopped her. Andrea screamed, "Stop! He is my friend!"

The Governor scowled, "Too bad!"

Andrea was held back as the two brothers stared at each other with worry. The Governor spoke something to Merle but Kit was too far away to hear it. Kit watched the scene, trying to figure out what to do. Then the Governor said, "You will fight to the death."

Kit heard those words and felt her world crash. First, there was no way in hell she would let her man die. Second, there was no way in hell that she would let the man who was like her brother and her best friend's man be killed either. And she planned to get Andrea out of the town as well. There was only way to do this and that was to confront the Governor.

Kit snuck through the crowd and was near to being behind him. She pulled out her revolver and ran up behind him, pointing it straight at the back of his head. She glanced up into Daryl's eyes and saw them light up at the sight of her. It seemed to give her a newfound confidence to stand up to the Governor. She felt the Governor's body freeze at the gun being pointed at his head and she chuckled, "There won't be any fight to the death, Phillip. Actually, I think you will be letting them go."


	23. The Pain That Kills

Philip's cold chuckle filled the arena, "You think you can make me let them go, Kitty Watson? You are a delusional whore, aren't you?"

Kit was about to lose her temper with this man but Andrea's words rang out, "Kit?"

Kit wanted to turn, to face Andrea and tell her how sorry she was for what she had said, but she didn't turn. Her hesitation however caused a problem because Philip threw his elbow back and nailed her in the nose, breaking it. Kit fell to the ground, clutching her nose as it bled furiously everywhere. The gun had fallen from her hand and Philip kicked it further away. Philip stood above her and just laughed, "You are such a stupid girl. If you love them so much, then you will suffer the same fate."

He grabbed her by her arm and hoisted her up and then shoved her into Merle. Merle whispered, "What tha' hell are ya doin' back?"

Kit just turned her eyes to Daryl and Merle understood, "Are Char an' Chels safe?"

Kit nodded as the Governor told them to fight, "This should be quite interesting with Kitty in it."

Andrea screamed, "Stop it Philip! They are my friends."

Andrea's pleas fell on deaf ears because Philip wouldn't stop. Kit knew damn well what this man was capable of and having a heart wasn't it.

The two brothers started to fight and Kit began to worry one may really kill the other but then she heard Merle whisper, "Play along, baby brudder. We are gettin' out of here."

Philip had added more of a problem to their situation when he brought in five walkers to the arena. The three of them turned back to back to fight them off. Kit still had her knives on her and she stabbed the walker in the head that came at her. Then suddenly a shot rang out and a zombie and a girl went down. Then there were smoke bombs thrown into the arena. Kit knew this had to be her dad coming back for Daryl.

Kit began to frantically search for her gun on the ground, she had to get it back. As she found it, she was kneed square in the face by Philip. Kit fell backward with a groan, her head starting to spin. Philip was pissed, "You fucking people! You are the worst of all Kitty. You live while all of my family died, where is the justice in that? You, the child who should have died from the abuse you suffered, but no you just keep on going! I don't understand how my nephew could even stomach you. Look at you, all covered in scars, you are sickening. No man would ever want something like that! You will die all alone and hopefully by my hand!"

He kicked her repeatedly in the midsection and she thought for a second that he would get his chance to kill her, but then someone punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. She felt strong arms pull her up and when she opened her eyes, she saw those beautiful blue ones that she had missed for so long. She whispered, "Daryl."

It wasn't meant to mean anything, it was just her acceptance that he was really here with her, that she wasn't dreaming, and that Philip hadn't killed her. Philip's words still played in her head though, she was very scarred up. Daryl wouldn't want something like her, no matter how pretty her face was, her body would disgust him. She cleared her head of those nasty thoughts as she stared at Daryl.

Daryl smirked at her before he grabbed her arm to help carry her along. They made their way to the others and as they reached Rick, a shot rang out.

Kit felt like the world stopped for that moment as she looked at all the people she loved and then realized she was the one bleeding. Kit screamed in pain as she fell from Daryl's arms. She felt the blood pumping from the wound on her lower right side, she would keep bleeding from the wound due to the bullet. Between her side now bleeding and her gushing nose, she would be like a giant red flag for the walkers.

Kit turned to look behind her and saw Philip standing there grinning like an idiot. He was happy he had shot her, what a prick. Daryl and Merle jumped up to go after the Governor but Kit grabbed their hands, "Don't. You need to get me somewhere safe. I should be your priority. And if anyone is going to kill him, it will be me."

They both looked at each other and Rick scooped her up as they ran towards the gate. Merle found a way out and they all squeezed out. Kit knew she would attract walkers with her bleeding and she worried she would get her family killed, but Rick told her not to worry.

They finally reached the road where the others were waiting. Rick tried to make sure Glenn was calm before he came toward them, knowing he hated Merle. Rick set Kit down very carefully and Michonne held Kit up. Rick was trying to dissolve the situation but both Glenn and Michonne didn't want Merle anywhere near them. Then Merle started to run his mouth and Kit groaned, if he would just shut his damn mouth, Kit would be able to convince them to let him stay. Charlaine broke the middle of the argument with Merle and everyone when she saw Kit and screeched, "What the hell happened to you, Kit?"

Kit shook her head, signifying that she didn't want to talk about it, but Char wouldn't let it go, "What happened? You have a wound in your side and a black eye and a broken nose. Do you think you will just find another plastic surgeon out here to give you another nose job?"

Both Merle's and Daryl's eyes fell on Kit, "Ya had a nose job?"

Kit nodded, "Yes, my dad did break my nose when I was younger, and I wanted it fixed. The Rayner's paid for it."

Char still pressed, "I want to know what happened, Kit."

Kit screamed, "Ya fuckin' Uncle Philip happened ta me. He broke ma nose and kicked me repeatedly and as we escaped, he fuckin' shot me!"

Char's mouth fell open, "But he wouldn't do that."

Kit scowled, "Face it Char, your uncle always hated me. And now that I have one upped him, he is even more pissed."

Merle looked up at Char, "She ain't lyin'. He did tha' ta her."

Char was having a hard time accepting it but she knew Kit wouldn't have made it up. Merle continued to run his mouth again after Char and Kit stopped. Rick finally had to knock him out and Kit saw the way Char tensed at that. Kit explained, "Merle and some of this group don't get along well and he don't know when to shut up, he will be fine Char."

Char helped Kit over to the car so she could sit down. Chelsea was sitting inside where it was safe and she looked at her big sister with sadness. Kit hugged her, "I'll be ok, Chels."

Kit watched the four have a discussion about Merle and it didn't look like it was going well. Kit saw Daryl walk over to the car and open the back and pulled out his stuff. Kit froze, "What are you doing?"

At first he wouldn't make eye contact with her but then he slowly lifted his eyes, they were filled with such sadness. He said, "They don't want Merle 'round so I'm goin' wit' him. Ya comin'?"

Kit climbed out of the back seat of the car and screamed, "Are ya fukin' insane?"

Daryl shrugged and started to walk away, Kit chased after him, "What tha hell are ya doin'?"

He scowled, "That's ma brudder. It was me an' him 'fore an' it will obviously be again."

Kit glared, "An' what 'bout Char? Or me?"

Daryl scoffed, "She is jus' another chick in Merle's line of them. An' I offered ya ta com'."

Merle broke the two up, "Stop it, both of ya. Char is not bein' left behind."

Kit screamed, "Are ya a moron? I have a fuckin' bullet in me tha' needs to be fixed. Char is fuckin' big as a house pregnant and she needs to be somewhere safe when that baby comes. And Chels is a child, she needs to have some stability, not wandering around in the woods!"

This time it was Merle who glared, "Ma woman is comin' wit' me."

Kit stood her ground as her side still bled, "No, she isn't. Ya brother said it perfectly well. It was just you two before and it was the same with us. Char and Chels stay with me, they are MY family."

Charlaine's face showed her pain of the comment and Kit felt similar pain about the conversation but everything she said was true. They all needed to be somewhere safe and secure. Merle begged Char, "Please hunny, com' wit' us. Ya belong wit' me. We can have our own life."

Kit got in Merle's face, "Merle Dixon, you leave her alone. She is my sister, she stays with me. And you two are so adamant about leaving, so git."

Merle squinted his eyes at her, "We didn't make tha decision, ya daddy did."

Kit's anger rose again, "Well if ya would have shut ya fuckin mouth, I could have convinced them to let ya come. All these people love me, and I can be very persuasive. But no, you had to be your typical annoying asshole Merle self!"

Kit had more to say but then she fell to the ground from blood loss and Michonne came running to help her up, "Kit, we need to get you fixed up before you bleed out."

Kit looked up at the two brothers, "I guess this is goodbye. I'll take good care of your son for you."

Kit stumbled over to Daryl and kissed him quickly on the lips and then made her way back to Michonne.

Merle's mouth fell and Daryl was shocked that the girl was pregnant with Merle's kid. Kit knew it would strike a nerve, it was why she had said it. She hated the truth of the statement though and the fact that she had just admitted to knowing what the child was when no one else did.

Michonne carried Kit back to the car, with Char following. Kit sat in the back seat and held Char against her as she started to cry. Kit felt bad for what had just happened, but she couldn't believe Daryl had chosen to leave her. Kit felt her own tears a start to fall as she sat there. Char asked, "Kit, how did you know Merle? You two seem close."

Kit spoke quietly, "When my dad and I left the hospital, we wandered back into Atlanta. We were taken over by walkers and we were trapped in a tank. Glenn here was the one who got us to safety. Once in the building, I met Merle Dixon who hit on me and I knocked his ass to the ground. He seemed to think that since I hadn't been afraid of him and I had kicked his ass, that I was like him, so he took to me like a little sister. But as we left, I got shot in the arm and Merle was the one to rush me back to their camp to fix me. That's how I met both of the Dixon's and this group. My dad had his family in the group so I became part of it."

Char smiled at the story and said her own, "After you sent us away from the walkers, the car broke down. I had no idea what to do, I was terrified and worried about you. Then there was this man in a van about a week later, he was in terrible shape. He insisted we come with him, but I was scared to. Then Uncle Philip came and took us all to the town. Afterwards, I went to see him in the infirmary. He was nice to me, told me his name was Merle. I told him I was Charlaine Rayner. He seemed to recognize the name but didn't say anything. We got closer after that, he wanted to take care of me and Chelsea."

Kit felt the guilt coming over her, Char and Chels were alive because of Merle. Char leaned over and whispered, "You fell for the younger one, didn't you?"

Kit wouldn't look at Char, she didn't want her to see all the pain there. She didn't want to admit to the woman that would have been her sister in law that she was in love with another man. Char seemed to know though, "Kit, it's ok. Love has a funny way of working, who would have ever thought a snooty rich bitch like me would like a backwoods hick like Merle."

Kit giggled at Char, "I do love him, Char."

Charlaine grabbed ahold of Kitty's hand and held it tight, "We will get through this, Kit."

Kit nodded and she pulled Chelsea on her lap in the car as the others piled in. They began the drive to what Kit was told a secure prison. As they pulled up to the gate, Kit was filled with apprehension of seeing everyone again. She watched Carl unlock the gate and they drove inside.

Kit wanted to get out with her dad, but he told her no because of the wound. They drove further in and Kit looked back to see Carol crying in her father's arms. He must have told her about how Daryl had left them. They reached the inner gate and Maggie helped Kit from the car and the group flocked to her. Beth tried to hug her but Kit had to tell her no because of the wound. Rick said, "Kit got shot, she needs to have the bullet removed and stitched up."

Hershel nodded as he told Beth to take Maggie and Kit inside. Chelsea jumped out of the car and ran to Kit's side. Charlaine waddled her way out of the car and followed them too. Hershel looked at Rick, "Who are the other two?"

Rick said, "Charlaine was going to be Kitty's sister in law and the little one is Kit's actual sister."

Hershel nodded as he hobbled inside to start working on them. Carl was hovering around the outside of the cell Kit was in, watching her. Chelsea was sitting next to him holding Tigie.

Kit was laying on her side as Hershel worked to remove the bullet and Kit cried out in pain. He finally got it out and started to stitch it up. Kit passed out from the pain of it all. While she was passed out, he had Carol hold her while he snapped her nose back in place. Her body tensed up at the pain, but she didn't wake up.

Kit woke up a few hours later and saw Char and Carol sitting right next to her. Kit asked, "You two been hovering the whole time?"

Carol grinned at her, "Of course we have. I'm so glad to have you back, Kit."

Kit reached over to touch her hand, "I'm glad I'm back too. I missed you all. Speaking of us, where is momma?"

Carol looked at the ground at the mention of Lori, "She went into labor when the prison was ransacked by a rogue prisoner. There were walkers everywhere. Maggie had to do a C-section fast and Lori was bleeding everywhere. Carl had to shoot his mother."

Kit felt her heart fall, "Momma is dead? And Judith?"

Carol quirked an eyebrow on how she knew the baby's name, "Judith is alright, but Daryl always calls her Lil ass kicker."

Kit smiled at that, typical Daryl. Carol mentioning him brought back the memory of him being gone. She wished she could go out and find him and drag his ass back. Kit sat in silence for a moment as she drifted in her thoughts about Daryl.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Charlaine's question, "Kit, do you know what happened to my brother?"

Both Kit and Carol visibly paled at the question and it did not go unnoticed by Charlaine, "What?"

It took Kit a bit to answer, "Char, I can't talk about that."

Char begged, "Kit, I need to know."

Kit bit her lip as she fought with the issue, "I will try, but it could take a bit to get it all out."

Char nodded. Kit took a deep breath, "We were staying on Hershel's, the doctor, farm. We had been held up there because we were looking for Carol's daughter who had run off into the woods and because Carl had been shot. We had found out that the barn on the farm was full of walkers because Hershel thought they were sick He had been collecting them and when one of our guys found out, he broke open the barn to kill them all. At first it was ok because we didn't know the ones we were shooting, then two ambled behind. The first that came out was the little girl, Sophia. My father, Rick, had to shoot her. The second that came out was a spiky blonde with icy blue eyes and a sharp white shirt."

Kit couldn't help the tears that formed again and she saw Char start to cry. Carol wrapped her arm around Kit to try to soothe her. It took Kit a bit to finish, "He had a wound on his arm. I went flying towards him but my dad held me back. Even with my broken hand and fractured ankle, I fought damn hard to run to him, even though I knew he was a dead creature now. The guy who broke open the barn had to shoot him. After it happened, I fell to the ground and threw up. I wouldn't leave his body, I couldn't. I stayed there for a while with Andrea next to me. I took his jewelry and I walked away to bawl my eyes out. I even put a gun in my mouth that night. I couldn't deal after that and I shoved everyone away."

Char covered her mouth as she cried and Kit walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Char."

Char nodded, "Its ok, Kit. I'm glad we know though."

At that moment, Rick walked into the cell, "Kit, it's good to see you up."

Kit smiled at him, "I'm glad I am up. I need to thank Hershel, he takes such good care of me."

Kit then realized no one knew Char and Chels. Kit said, "Oh, Charlaine Rayner, meet Rick Grimes, he is the man who has treated me like his daughter. And this here is Carol Peletier, who always is a comfort to me. Then that out there is Carl Grimes, Rick's son, he is like my little brother."

Rick nodded his acknowledgement to Charlaine and Carol smiled at her. Kit stood up and walked Char over to the other cell where Hershel was looking at Glenn, "This is Hershel, the doctor. And that is Glenn."

Kit walked to the next cell where Maggie was sitting with her sister, "This is Maggie and Beth Greene, Hershel's daughters. Everyone, this was going to be my sister in law Charlaine Rayner and my little sister Chelsea Watson."

The group smiled at them and Carol asked the obvious question, "Where is the father of your child, Charlaine?"

Kit froze and answered for her, "We don't know where he is." Char turned to look at Kit with confusion but Kit just shook her head at Char.

Rick broke the awkwardness, "We need to go speak with this other group that got in here."

Kit told Char and Chelsea to stay inside the cell area and not come out. Kit walked out with Rick and stood to the side to watch this new group. Hershel told the group their names and Rick was adamant that they shouldn't stay. The shit hit the fan however when Rick started to stare up at the runway and scream go away. He kept screaming what are you doing here, go away, get out. Kit knew who he was seeing and she tried to calm him. She grabbed her dad and held onto him, "Dad? Dad? Look at me, breathe, she isn't there."

Rick kept screaming, but Kit was relentless to get to him and calm him. He finally stopped and looked at her, "Kit?"

Kit nodded, "Yes, dad, it's me. Its ok. Momma isn't there, you have to let her go. It is going to drive you insane if you don't. Please take a deep breath Dad."

He nodded as he walked back into the cell area and sat down. Kit took a deep breath as she looked at the others who were looking at her with curiosity. Kit just shook her head and walked into the cell area to lay down. Chelsea laid down with her and held onto Tigie. Kit fell asleep after a bit and when she woke up again, it was night outside. She squiggled out of the bed and saw Glenn was the one sitting up keeping watch. Kit asked for the keys and he handed them to her and she walked out into the courtyard. She looked up at the stars, and her mind drifted back to Daryl. She started to sing:

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep_  
_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

Suddenly, Kit heard another voice joining hers and she turned to see Char. She smirked at her as Char sang with her, obviously feeling the same way she did. Kit put her arm around Char as she sang and they sang together.

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_(Still, you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_(I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_(Still, you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_(I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

As they finished singing, Char started to cry. Kit was worried about Char, the stress was not good for the baby. Kit asked, "What's wrong, Char?"

Char bawled, "I miss him, Kit. He has been so good to me and I don't want to be without him. I know I need to be here to be safe, but I don't like it."

Kit nodded, "I know what you mean, Char. I'm going to go find them."

Char looked shocked, "You can't be serious?"

Kit nodded, "I am. I have to Char. I know exactly how you feel, I need him back. I spent 8 months away from him when I chose to save my friend instead of stay with the group. I can't spend any more time away from him. Don't tell the others, this is just something I have to do."

Char nodded as she walked back inside with the keys. Kit snuck out by climbing over the fence and took off into the woods.

* * *

**I don't own the song!**


	24. Forgetting the World

Kit ran through the woods trying to figure out where the hell those Dixon boys would go. She knew she had made a mistake by letting her anger get the better of her when she saw Daryl leaving. It had just snapped the little resolve she had left. She hadn't believed that Daryl could just leave her like that, just pretend that she didn't matter. Merle wasn't even a problem between them, Merle loved Kit, she was just like a little sister to him. It didn't hurt that Merle also got Charlaine pregnant and seemed to be a bit attached to her.

Kit ventured back toward the town; it would be close to where they had left the boys. She was a bit scared to be wandering around in the woods at night because it was harder to see when it was so damn dark. As she got closer though, a few walkers came at her and she stabbed one in the head with her large bowie knife and the other with her smaller knife. She wiped the blood off her knives on her pants as she slid them back in their respective spots.

She heard a noise from behind her and she thought it was another walker but she felt a gun pressed to the back of her head, she froze. Kit stood very still but then she heard a familiar voice, "The Governor has been looking for you girl. He sent us out to find you, he is out for blood."

Kit slowly turned to face Martinez, "What are you going to do?"

Martinez chuckled, "Well I have to take you back to the Governor, but maybe I should have fun with you first. I mean he is just going to kill you."

Kit's face showed her fear as he spoke of having fun with her, "Can't you just let me go?"

Martinez rolled his eyes as he laughed again, "Not happening babe."

He came closer to her and she backed against a tree, reaching for her knife but he pointed the gun at her head, "Don't do it."

Kit stopped reaching for it and just stared at him. He wrapped his hand around her throat and Kit clawed at his hand that was crushing her throat. He let the gun dangle so he could use that hand to capture both of her hands. Kit whimpered as he let go of her throat to try to undo her pants, but Kit fought against him. She got one hand out and reached for the smaller knife because that was the side she got free. She yanked the knife out and thrusted it into his stomach and he fell backwards. Kit collapsed to the ground by the tree as she sobbed. She knew Martinez wouldn't be getting up anytime soon with as deep as she had thrusted her knife into his stomach.

She heard walkers coming so she snatched her knife out of his stomach and she climbed up the tree quickly. She was still sobbing as the walkers came up to the tree but then they noticed Martinez on the ground bleeding and attacked him. She watched as they ripped at him and she thought to herself, _good riddance, fucking asshole_. Then she heard the familiar drawl, "Is anyone there?"

Kit had a hard time finding her voice but she finally did, "Help. Please help."

She saw the walkers go down and then she saw the two she had come out here looking for, "Miss, ya can com' down now."

Kit couldn't bring herself to snap out of the horror of what had just happened and she heard him talk again, "Look woman, we ain't got all day. Git down here."

Kit started to climb down and then she heard a gasp from them both, "Kit? What tha hell are ya doin' out here?"

Kit just stared at them as she reached the ground. Daryl scooped her up in his arms as they ventured back to their camp.

Once they reached it he set her down and stared at her, "Ya aren't bit are ya?"

She just shook her head and he let out a breath, he was obviously relieved. She looked around where they were, they had commandeered an old cabin. Merle said that he would keep watch while Daryl took her upstairs to check on Kit. Daryl nodded as he pulled Kit up the stairs and into one of the rooms. He set her down on the edge of the bed and lit a lantern that they had found, that was when he saw the bruise around her neck. He yelled, "Who tha hell did tha' ta ya?"

Kit just stared at the floor not answering so he lost his temper, "What tha' hell were ya even doin' out there?"

Kit still wouldn't answer so he put his hand around her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, "I asked ya a question."

Kit jumped up in his face as she screamed, "I was looking for you! I wanted to bring you back with me, both of you. I'm so sorry I was so cold, but you were just going to leave, how could you do that? Why didn't you fight harder, or get Merle to shut up so I could convince the others? No instead you were just going to walk away from me. I love you Daryl. How could you forget that? Do I really mean so little to you that you would just leave me behind and forget me?"

She saw the emotions that played across his face as she screamed her words at him, but then she saw something she really hadn't ever seen before. And she saw it right before she felt his lips slam against hers.

She was so shocked at first that she hadn't even realized he was kissing her yet, but then she locked her hands behind his head as she deepened their kiss. He backed her against one of the walls as he continued to make her eyes roll back in her head with just his kiss. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck as he left soft kisses along the path. He didn't stop there though as he kissed down to her chest and stopped at the top of her leather vest and glanced up at her. She didn't quite understand what he was trying to ask her with his eyes but then she understood when he unsnapped the first button.

Kit froze, he was going to take off the vest and he would see all the scars she had, that frightened her. She knew that he felt her tense up under his touch but somehow he knew what she was afraid of, "Kit, ya are beautiful, no matta what."

Kit didn't say anything as he continued to unbutton her vest and when it hung open and exposing her to the world, he leaned down to kiss the gunshot wound she had just received very softly. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he did that, this man could really surprise her sometimes. Then he leaned down to kiss each of the knife scars across her stomach. He stood up to kiss the burns on her arm and the scar on her wrist. Then he moved to the other arm to kiss the wound she had received that had led to their strange first meeting. And lastly, he kissed the wound on her shoulder that he had caused when he had shot her with his arrow.

Then he claimed her lips again with his and as he pulled back, he whispered, "I didn't want ta leave ya. Ya mean more ta me than I'm willin' ta admit. I think I lo…"

He didn't finish his sentence as Merle flung the door open screaming, "Baby brudder, is she alright?...Whoa…"

Kit yanked the vest closed around her exposed chest and Daryl screamed, "Git out, Merle!"

Merle chuckled as he walked away from the pair and closed the door behind him. Kit bit her lip as she began to button her vest back up. Daryl stopped her hands, "We ain't done gurl."

Kit froze at his commanding voice and said, "We need to go check on Merle and tell him I'm ok."

Daryl growled as he let her hands go so she could finish. She could see why he was grumbling, apparently she really did turn him on, scars or not, judging by the growing in his pants. After she buttoned up her shirt, he grabbed her hand to lead her back downstairs but stopped at the doorway, "This ain't finished, Kit. Far from it, we will finish this some time." He led her down the stairs after his little proclamation, and Kit worried what would happen when they got downstairs. Kit knew Merle wasn't going to let what he had seen go easily and she was right.

Merle jumped into it immediately, "Sorry I interrupted ya two."

Kit rolled her eyes at him, "Don't start Merle."

He chuckled, "I didn't kno' ya had it in ya, Darlina."

Kit got in his face, "If you want to see your woman and your kid, you will stop talking about what you saw now. If you don't, I will end you."

Merle just smirked at her and then said, "I jus' told ya ta make sure he kno's ya care, I didn't say ya had ta fuck him."

Kit growled as she glared at Merle and Daryl held her back, "Stop it. Both of ya."

Merle just kept laughing, "I was jus' playin' wit' her. She is ma lil sis after all."

Daryl looked at his older brother slightly confused, he had never seen Merle take to someone so easily. He usually always teased Daryl when he had any woman around or even worse, he would take her away. But here he was accepting Kitty. Merle seemed to know what his brother was thinking, "Wha'? I like tha gurl. She is jus' as tough as us an' can hold her own. Plus she ain't afraid ta put ya in ya place, or me fer tha' matta."

Daryl actually smiled slightly at his brother, but Merle squashed that, "Don't be all soft 'bout it."

Daryl wrapped his arm around Kit as they sat down on the floor to ride out the rest of the night. Merle and Daryl switched back and forth who sat on watch, but even when Daryl did, he had Kit laying in his arms asleep. In the morning, they would figure out what they were going to do.


	25. The Breaking Point

Kit woke in Daryl's arms and carefully removed herself so she didn't wake him. She walked out onto the porch where Merle was sitting on watch. She smiled at him and he asked, "Why ya com out here?"

Kit shrugged, she didn't think the truth would be the best answer, "I needed to see you two."

Merle nodded, "How is Char?"

Kit tried to smile, "She is ok. A little broken but ok."

Merle looked worried, "Why is she broken?"

Kit's partial smile turned to a flat out frown, "We got to talking about deaths."

Merle nodded, "Ya talk bout her brudder?" He knew that was the only person they could have talked about.

Kit felt her emotions flying all over the place at the mention of Danny; she was surprised she wasn't as nutty as Rick was. She just nodded and Merle looked deep in thought for a moment and then said, "She told me how she lost her brudder..."

Kit looked up in his eyes as he said that, afraid of what he would say. He continued, "She said they were held up in tha house an' he decided he had ta leave ta go find his girlfriend. Said she was in tha hospital." He didn't really think before he said it, didn't think Kit would react so bad.

Kit's breath stopped and her heart dropped, she was the reason Danny was dead. He had come to find her, to get her. Kit felt her legs give out as the hit the floor of the porch and then she couldn't breathe, and her vision blurred. She heard Daryl come flying out of the front door of the house at the sound of the thump that was her body. She could hear Daryl screaming, "What tha hell did ya do ta her, Merle?"

Merle yelled, "I just told her what Charlaine said bout her brudder. Bout why he left tha house."

Daryl ignored his idiot brother as he cradled Kit against him, "Breathe Kit. Ya are alright."

Kit whimpered, "It's my fault. He left to get me. I'm the reason he is dead. It's all my fault."

Daryl pushed the blonde strands of hair out from the front of her face. Her hair was almost brown with how dirty it was now but he didn't care, "Kit, he loved ya. He cam ta find ya cuz he loved ya. It ain't ya fault."

Kit's eyes fluttered shut as she passed out. Merle asked, "What tha hell was that bout?"

Daryl scowled at his brother, "Charlaine, ya lil girlfriend was Kitty's best friend and future sister in law. Charlaine's brother, Danny, was Kitty's fiancé. Kitty had to watch us put him down at the farm."

Merle turned to look at the unconscious Kitty, the poor girl felt responsible because of what he had said. He groaned as he got up, "Well com on, we gotta git movin. We can't stay here."

Daryl splashed some water in Kit's face and she woke up slowly and looked at him with the same sad blue eyes. Her eyes looked almost pale blue with the tears that had made red rings around them. He said, "Com on, we gotta move."

Kit nodded as she stood up, she was awfully quiet now. She followed them through the woods; she still hadn't mentioned to Merle that she wanted them to come back to the prison. As they wandered through the woods, Kit knew the others would be worried about her, especially Char.

Merle and Daryl had started to argue about the prison. Merle seemed to sense they were leading him towards the prison and he wasn't happy about it. He kept teasing Daryl about how he did things now, like the looting of the abandoned houses. Daryl eventually ignored him and just kept walking to find a stream to get some fish from. Kit still stayed silent though, not saying anything to them. Daryl began to worry about Kit but every time he looked at her, she mustered a small smile for him. It gave him some hope that she was okay, she just needed time.

As they continued through the woods, they heard a crying go through the woods. Merle insisted it was wild animals or a baby animal. Daryl said it was a baby crying and Kit was inclined to agree. They finally made it to the water's edge but what they saw was horrifying. There was a family trapped on the bridge by a bunch of walkers. For the first time in a while, Kit spoke, "We should help them."

Daryl turned to her in shock that she spoke but nodded his head in agreement. Merle, however, made a crude comment insinuating that they shouldn't. Kit turned to glare at Merle, "I ain't eva cooked ya a dam meal or blew ya, so why ya go outta ya way ta save me?"

Merle's mouth dropped at Kit's words, she never spoke like that. Kit just shook her head as she ran with Daryl to help the people. When they reached the bridge, Daryl shot one of the walkers who nearly bit the Spanish man in the leg. As Daryl used his crossbow to kill them, Kit used her machete and Bowie knife to stab them or slice their heads off. They both saw the fury that Kit seemed to fight with as she killed the walkers; it was almost like it wasn't her anymore. Kit was covered in the blood when she was finished and she smiled at the people, trying not to be creepy. The older guy smiled back at her and then she heard the woman screaming and she turned to see Merle in the car. Kit spoke with this darkness in her voice, "Stop it, Merle."

Merle scowled, "We just saved them, least they could do is give us sumthin."

Kit shook her head no and Merle ignored her and kept digging. Kit saw the panic on the people's faces and she couldn't stand it. It reminded her all too much of how she and Chelsea looked every time Daddy had come home. Kit pointed her gun at his head, "Stop it and git out of tha car."

Daryl saw her determination and responded similarly by putting his crossbow to his brother's back. Kit shook as she pointed at him and she yelled to the people, "Get out of here. Go and be careful."

They got in the car and sped away. Merle shoved the crossbow away from him and turned his eyes on Kit, and seemed to be staring her down. Once the people were gone, she lowered her gun though. Merle's anger at the two was very visible in his eyes, he wanted to strangle them.

Daryl stormed off down the bridge back towards the woods and Kit followed him. She heard Merle bounding behind them, and once they were in the woods, the fighting started again. Merle hollered, "They were ungrateful, they owed us sumthin fer helpin them."

Daryl screamed, "They were scared an' had a baby wit them."

Kit realized by that statement alone that Daryl had become attached to Judith, that he liked children. Merle yelled, "An if they hadn't had the kid, ya would have left them?"

Daryl shook his head and continued walking, then the conversation turned to Rick, "Ya an Sheriff Rick are all like this now, aren't ya?" as he wove his fingers together.

Daryl ignored his words but then Merle kept going, "Did ya forget what we were gonna do? How we were gonna rob that camp blind?"

Kit's whole body tensed at those words as she turned on them. Daryl actually looked hurt by the words and Merle just was oblivious. Kit spoke almost eerily calm, "Ya were gonna do what?"

Merle had completely forgotten about Kit standing right there because he always considered her part of their group. Daryl looked at Merle and Merle said, "We woulda taken ya wit us, Kitty."

Kitty's calm didn't last long as she screamed, "Those people were kind to me. They are my family! That man saved me and took me with him, took me into his family. You would have taken everything and they would have died! Those kids would have died!"

Daryl looked ashamed as he tried to calm Kit, but she punched him, "Don't fucking touch me! Either of you!"

She turned away from them and stood by a tree, "I am going back to where I belong. With my family. Dad really needs you there Dixon, so come back or don't, I don't care anymore. I'll wait for your decision."

Daryl listened to the way she said his last name, which she usually never called him by. Merle had just cost him the one thing in this world worth protecting, worth keeping. He didn't think he would get her back now.

Then the argument turned to the group leaving him on the rooftop and leaving each other during childhood. Kit just stood silently as she listened, then she watched Merle grab a hold of the back of Daryl's shirt and rip it. Kit glanced at his back that held not only tattoos but scars. If she wasn't so pissed at him, she might feel sorry for him. But Merle's face held the pain similar to hers. Merle stuttered, "I didn't kno...He..."

Daryl tried to gather his torn shirt with the same watery look as his brother, "Yeah he did, he did it ta ya too. That's why ya left."

Kit couldn't stay silent at that, that pissed her off, "So you are telling me that I have actually one uped Merle Dixon?"

Both looked at her with confusion, and Merle asked, "What tha hell ya talkin bout gurl?"

Kit grinned evilly, "I would never dream of leaving behind my lil sister. I never did!"

Merle glared at her, the audacity of her to say that. He shouted, "Ya need ta shut ya fuckin mouth gurl."

Kit got in his face, "No! You are a fucking pussy! I am almost the same age gap as you two but I STOOD by my lil sister. I never let my daddy lay a hand on her. And when I left, I took her with me! Me, a weak young woman!"

Merle looked ready to smack Kit and she growled, "Do it, I dare you."

Daryl yanked Kit away from him and she shoved him away to walk past him. Daryl said, "I'm goin back where I belong."

Merle almost whimpered, "I can't go with you. I almost killed that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

Daryl scoffed before saying, "He's Korean."

Kit began to walk towards the prison with Daryl following behind her. She heard the other set of footsteps that were Merle's too. As they got further in the woods, Kit herd something and stopped. Daryl asked, "Why ya stop?"

All she said was ssshh as she listened. Then she uttered one word, "Fuck," before taking off like a bat out of hell. She heard them both yell for her, "Kit wait!"

She wasn't listening anymore. She headed straight back to the prison because something was seriously wrong. Kit had told Char if anything went wrong then she should hook her cell to the speaker system on the prison to give Kit a signal. Char never went anywhere without her cell and in the town it had been actually able to charge so she could look at things on it.

Kit had panicked the minute she heard what the song was, This Means War. Not a good song to be playing and as soon as she got closer, she heard why. She heard gunfire all over the place and some screams. She had left the boys behind a long time ago with her determination to get back quickly. Kit saw her dad near the edge of the woods where she came out and as she ran out, someone fired at her.

Rick flew to knock her to the ground and to safety. Kit was wondering what was going on, but then she heard Philip's voice over a megaphone, "Come on out Charlaine and I'll leave these people be."

Kit heard Charlaine's voice, "Alright Uncle, as long as you leave them alone."

Philip sounded happy, "Of course I will Charlaine, I just want my niece back."

Kit did what she had to stop Charlaine, she screamed, "He is a lying fucker, Charlaine, don't you dare go with him!"

Charlaine turned towards the woods where she heard Kitty's voice. One of the Governor's men fired in that direction and Charlaine screamed, "Stop it. I won't go with you. I'm staying with Kitty."

Philip glared at his niece before he said something on his radio and a van began driving recklessly into the prison yard. Philip spoke, "Kitty, how are you still alive? Martinez was supposed to find you."

Kitty chuckled loudly, "Oh he did. I just shoved a knife in him before he could come find you."

Kitty could hear the anger when he spoke again, "I will fucking kill you, Kitty."

Kitty cackled, "You fucking wish, Philip."

Charlaine ran back inside the fenced area with the others to be safe. Maggie told her to run back inside, especially since no one would dare shoot her. She did as Maggie said and held Chelsea as she listened to the gun fight outside.

The van poured walkers all over the prison yard. Kit worried for the group but apparently Philip was done now because they got in the truck and left. Kit took off running after Philip's truck, firing her gun. Rick was out of ammo but Kit kept firing until she ran out, and then she noticed Rick was cornered by walkers. She ran to him and started slicing as he bashed their heads in with the butt of his gun. Then one knocked her against the fence and she struggled because her dad was trapped by a group of them too. She finally shoved the one off her and kicked it to the ground as she heard a whoosh of an arrow. She began to stomp its head in until it was a mush pile screaming, "Fucking killed Danny! And Lori! And Sophia! And T-Dog! And Dale! And Amy! And Patricia! And momma! And Mr. and Mrs. Rayner! Fucking bastards!"

Daryl tried to pull her away from it and she hissed at him as she stared at him with almost crazy eyes. Rick pulled her against him and hugged her, "It'll be alright, Kitty."

Daryl stared at Kit in Rick's arms as she wore a blank face, she wouldn't be alright. Something in that girl had snapped now and it was proven as they stared into the prison yard now full of walkers and she said, "This means war, you know. And I say we take it to him."


	26. Daryl Takes a Stand

Kit glanced at Rick once more before she strolled away from the trio and made her way into the prison yard. Daryl yelled, "What tha hell ya doin, Kit? Git back here!"

Kit ignored him as she drew out her machete and Bowie knife. The walkers all seemed to smell her and came right at her. Charlaine shrieked, "Kitty! Get out of there!"

Kitty didn't even acknowledge Charlaine speaking to her as she started to slice and kill all the walkers. Blood flew everywhere as she speared and gored them. Her hair was almost tinted crimson now from the blood everywhere and it clung to her forehead.

The trio sprinted towards her and she screeched, "Git! Go inside wit tha others!"

Rick pulled a very reluctant Daryl with him towards the inner courtyard of the prison. Daryl jerked away from Rick to run to Kit, with Merle ensuing after him. Daryl ran straight in front of her, pleading with her, "Kit, please. Com inside." Merle stood beside his brother, hoping she would listen to him because of her feelings for him.

Kit held a knife to each man's throat and hissed, "Git away from me. I hate ya both."

Daryl just stepped closer to her and the knife contacted the skin on his neck, "I won't let ya do this."

Kit glowered at him and didn't seem to show any sympathy to him so Merle grabbed him and dragged him toward the inner courtyard of the prison where the others were. He exclaimed, "Daryl, she has lost it. Leave her be."

Daryl wrestled against his brother; he wasn't going to let that girl go without a fight. It had taken him forever to get her to let him in and he would be damned if he let her shove him out this time. Merle yanked him inside anyway though and wouldn't let him leave it again. Daryl perched on one of the pieces of exercise equipment and observed her.

Charlaine scurried to Merles side and inquired, "What happened to my sister? Why is she acting like that?"

Merle shrugged but Charlaine knew better, "You two did or said something, so you better get to telling me."

Merle looked a little scared of small petite white blonde's commanding voice. He uttered, "I just told her about what ya said bout ya brudder."

Charlaine gasped, "Oh God."

Charlaine turned to look at Kitty and then back at Merle, "What did she do when you told her?"

Merle answered, "Dam gurl collapsed. An passed out."

Charlaine shook her head, "Then that isn't what caused this, what else?"

Merle shrugged again, "Nothin else."

Charlaine didn't believe him, "Merle Dixon, you better fucking tell me what you two did to her."

Merle groaned, "It was nothing. We all just got in an argument."

Charlaine swore and stormed away from him. She rested against the gate and gazed at Kitty, "Kitty, you need to come back in."

Kitty glimpsed at Charlaine but didn't say anything. Charlaine sighed before she walked back inside the cells to check on Judith and Chelsea. Rick told the others to go inside too but Daryl was the one who wouldn't budge. Rick finally just let him stay there, at least someone could watch over Kit. It was getting late and they needed to actually get some food and sleep.

The next morning, Charlaine wanted to check on Kit since she didn't see her or Daryl anywhere. Merle voiced his objection though, "I don't think ya should. That gurl is nuts."

Charlaine's gaze was dangerous as she eyed Merle, "That is my sister and I will be damned if I let her stay out there and kill herself."

Merle opened his mouth to say something else, but Rick said, "I'll go out with her."

Charlaine turned to Rick, "You're the one she calls her dad right? Do you know what you are going to have to face?"

Rick nodded, "Yes, Ms. Rayner, the same thing I did when my wife was killed."

Charlaine nodded as she walked out, with her hand on Rick's arm. They proceeded out of the inside of the prison to check on Kit. She was still out there, with blood caked all over her. Charlaine walked over and placed her hand on Daryl's shoulder, "How is she?"

He growled, "Exactly tha same. Still out there fightin."

Charlaine nodded to him and said, "You can go get some rest now."

Daryl shook his head, "I'm stayin right here till she com's back in."

Charlaine smiled slightly at him as she walked to the fence to talk to her, "Kitty, sweetheart, you need to come in. Chelsea needs you."

Kitty turned to look at her but didn't move. Charlaine screamed, "Kit, don't do this."

Kit scowled at Charlaine, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

Charlaine inquired, "About Danny?"

Kit nodded and Charlaine looked pained, "I didn't want you to do this. He did leave to go find you, but I don't blame you for him dying. He wanted you with him; he did it because he loved you. He needed you with him. It isn't your fault."

Kitty screamed, "He would have been better off if he never met me!"

Rick piped in now, "Kitty, I remember that hospital room. Your door was chained shut. If he hadn't done that, you would be dead."

Kit's eyes flickered with recognition of his words and the scene that played in her head. Charlaine nodded, "He is right, he saved you. And in more ways than one Kitty. If you had never met him, then I have no doubt in my head that you would be dead. That your daddy would have killed you! And then where would Chelsea be?"

Kit's eyes peered into Charlaine's as she realized she was right. Every word she had just spoken was right. Without her, Chelsea would have been subjugated to the same abuse because her daddy would have killed her eventually. Danny had been her angel, saving both her and Chelsea.

Kitty replied, "You are right, Charlaine."

Charlaine smiled, "Then come back inside."

Kitty shook her head no as she glanced over at Daryl. She knew he hadn't slept all night because she could feel him steadily watching her. He had never stopped watching her all night. She could see the bags growing under his eyes from the lack of sleep and she chuckled, it would take a lot more than staying up protecting her to make her forgive him. Kitty declared, "I can't be in there with those Dixon's."

Charlaine's face flashed shock and then she immediately stared at Daryl. Daryl's face held pain as he stood up, "Then we will go."

Kit eyed him, trying to gauge his seriousness. Even if she was unbelievably pissed at him, she didn't think she wanted to see him walk away just yet. She shook her head, "Just stay far away from me. We understood?"

Daryl nodded as he walked inside to relay that information to Merle. Kitty walked slowly to the gate and waited for them to open it. When the gate opened, Charlaine grabbed for her, to hug her, but Kitty pushed Charlaine away. She still wasn't ready to be all open again, not after how she had been betrayed by the Dixon's who she had let in without a second thought.

Kitty walked inside the cell block and everyone seemed to hold their breath around her, like she would shatter if they said the wrong thing. She stood awkwardly while staring at the others, and Rick put his hand on her back, "You need a shower, Kit."

Kit nodded and Rick showered her to the shower area. She was rinsing herself and staring at the drain as the blood ran out of her hair and off her body. She sighed as she stood under the water but then she heard a noise and she jerked around. Maggie was standing there with some clothes in her hands, "I brought you some clothes."

Kit nodded as she went back to her shower. Maggie stood there awkwardly waiting for Kit to finish her shower. As Kit stepped out she wrapped a towel around herself and saw Maggie outside the door, "Why ya still out there?"

Maggie walked back in, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Kitty scoffed, "Ya mean ya were wantin ta make sure I ain't off my rocker. Ya cam ta check on me."

Maggie shook her head but Kitty knew she was lying. Kitty rolled her eyes at Maggie as she turned to get dressed. Maggie turned her back to Kitty as she dressed, "Kit, we were friends; I just want to know what happened."

Kitty sighed, "I went out to find them, got cornered by Martinez, one of the Governor's men. Said he was there to take me in. He wanted to have some fun with me beforehand. He started to try to remove his pants, had me by the throat. I finally got my knife and shoved it in his gut. The Dixon's found me then, up in a tree, crying my eyes out. Ended up in the house they were camped out in. Got the once over by the younger one to make sure I was ok. Got a little heated and he kissed all my scars, but then the other one came in. That morning, talked bout Danny's death. Went almost comatose with anxiety and guilt. We moved on, going through the woods. Found a family trapped by walkers. The younger one and I helped them. The other one got a little rude and I put a gun to his head, the young one put his crossbow on him. He was so pissed about it. The two started a fight. The older one blurted out a secret of theirs and I lost it. I couldn't even think straight anymore, and I stopped caring about either of them. The older one found out the younger one was abused. I can't even describe how angry I was at that. Even though I was already pissed at them, how could he just leave him to the abuse? I screamed at him, told him I was better because I would never leave my sister behind, I took the beatings to protect her. I was just a weak young girl and I withstood it, just to save my sister. Then we headed here and helped with the fight."

Maggie asked, "What was the secret? And why don't you say their names now?"

Kit just shook her head. Maggie questioned, "Will you ever tell us?"

Kit shook her head again, "It doesn't matter now. It's way in the past. And cuz I hate them both and calling them both Dixon may get a bit confusing."

Maggie tested carefully, "Then why are you so pissed about it?"

Kit's eyes flashed up to Maggie's, "Because I let them in, and they proved what worthless pieces of shits they are."

Kit stormed from the room and Maggie ran after her. They walked together in silence and finally got back to the cell block. Carl actually came up to hug her, which was surprising. Kit felt her breath stop as she felt his arms go around her and she kneeled down to hug him back. Then her eyes met Daryl's and her anger came out again, Carl being the reminder of their secret to her. Chelsea came running up to hug Kit too and Kit smiled at her little sister, "I will never leave ya Chelsea, I will always protect ya."

Chelsea hugged her tighter as she spoke and then ran back to where Charlaine was. They spent the day securing the prison in case the Governor came back. Kit stayed far away from both Dixon's and didn't even make eye contact with them.

That night, Kitty slept far away from the others and Maggie walked over to the cell she had made her home in, holding Judith. She said, "Judith needs to be fed, do you want to help me?"

Kit sighed before she nodded. This was all that was left of Lori, of the woman that had actually turned out to be a good person. Maggie handed Kit the baby and passed her the bottle. Kit already knew how to do it because she had practically raised Chelsea. She was feeding her and she saw how tired Maggie was, "Go get some sleep, Maggie, I'll take care of her and then put her in her basket before I sleep."

Maggie smiled and nodded as she made her way to her cell. After Kit was finished feeding her, she burped her and then cradled her as she sang to her to help her sleep. She rocked her and talked to her, "Your momma was a real good woman and she would have loved to meet you."

Kitty walked towards Beth's cell where the basket was, and she didn't seem to notice that Daryl slept on the side area by the staircase. She didn't see him watching her as she walked down the stairs to put Judith down in her bed. She had fallen asleep pretty easily and Kit smiled, she had always been good with Chelsea. She placed her inside the basket that was inside Beth's cell, kissing her forehead before setting her down. She walked back up the stairs and then she heard a voice, "Ya are really good wit her."

Kit jumped as she glanced over to where Daryl was laying. Her face changed as she grumbled, "Well if ya had done what ya were gonna do then she wouldn't even be here."

Kit stomped back to her cell and she heard him sigh as she walked away. Kit climbed into her bed and fell asleep as her thoughts drifted to her life.

_Kit remembered taking her mother's drugs and everything starting to spin. She didn't feel anything as the cocaine coursed through her system. She heard the front door slam and knew her dad was home. She had to get out if here, had to get Chelsea out. Kit scooped up her five year old sister from her bed and snuck out her window. She cradled the scared Chelsea against her as she ran towards the park she always met Danny in. She was sitting on a swing when she heard a familiar voice, "Kitty, is that you? What are you doing out here?"_

Kitty looked at her through glossy eyes, "Just needed out."

Charlaine seemed to be able to tell that Kitty was pretty gone because she pulled out her cell and called her brother. Within a few minutes, Danny pulled up at the park and ran to Kitty's side, "What did you take, Kitty?"

Kitty just stared at him and he scooped her up as Charlaine grabbed Chelsea and he took them to their house. The two snuck Kitty and Chelsea into their house and cared for them, and their parents never knew.

Kit awoke with a start as she looked out of her cell and saw sunlight, rather low. She had actually slept all night, which was surprising, but as she got up, she realized she had slept until at least like noon. She sighed as she got up and ventured down to the others. Charlaine approached her, "Kitty, Merle told me what he said and you should know that it was a long time ago. They aren't those people anymore."

Kit felt the anger coming up again and this time it was aimed at her own sister. Kit gasped, "Of course you take his fucking side, you did fuck him after all."

Charlaine's mouth dropped, "Kitty, don't."

Kitty just looked at her in disbelief, "I trusted them. I let them in and they are nothing but monsters. I never should have trusted them and I damn sure should have never let that one into my life," she was pointing at Daryl.

Merle got into it, "Look Kitty, ya don't need ta be yellin at Char."

Kit screamed in frustration as she stomped back into the cell block. She heard footsteps behind her and she cried, "Go tha fuck away, Char. Ya are a traitor."

When no one said anything, she spun around and saw those deep blue eyes staring at her, "I said I didn't want to see either of you."

He grinned almost evilly, "Well too damn bad!"

Kit screamed as she tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and held it. He backed her against a wall quickly and held her wrist above her head, "Don't hit me!"

Kit fought to get away from him, just to smack the shit out of him. She growled like an animal as she struggled.

Charlaine saw the fight and said, "We need to go outside right now. We need to be far away from that room. She is going to explode."

The others actually listened and scurried out of the prison and into the courtyard.

Kit growled, "Git off me!"

Daryl shook his head, "No! Dammit. Ya are gonna listen. I kno I broke ya trust wit that secret. An I am really sorry. But ya kno me. Ya saw the way I searched fer Sophia relentlessly. Ya don't even know how much I have done fer that baby. And ya saw me save that family on tha bridge. I even stood up to ma own brudder wit ya."

Kit scowled, "Ya only did that cuz I did."

He shook his head, "Woman, ya are such an idiot. I took that stand wit ya. I chose ya, over ma own dam brudder. That means something, Kitty Watson."

Kitty was still fighting against him as she hissed out, "And what the fuck does it mean?"

He shouted at her, "That I fucking love you, Kitty!"

The world seemed to stand still as those words escaped his lips. She hadn't ever thought he would say such a thing to her. She knew he was damaged, same as her, but he had said it. And she was honestly speechless for once in her life.


	27. Broken Friendship

Kitty squirmed from his grasp as she still stared at him in disbelief and she whispered, "You can't love me. You barely know me."

He didn't speak; still too shocked by his own admission, why the hell had he just blurted out that he loved this girl. He found his voice after a bit, "I think I kno what I feel."

She couldn't deal with the emotions that went through her as she thought of his words. How could he possibly love her? She couldn't even think right after he said that, so she did the stupidest thing she could, she walked away from him. She walked up to her cell on the upper area and she sat down on the bed, waiting to sit with her thoughts. She heard him grumble angrily as he stormed from the cell block and went out to the others. She heard a familiar song playing from outside and she wondered why Charlaine would play that song. Gunpowder and Lead had been one of her favorite songs.

She walked over to the door of the cell block and listened. The song enveloped her mind and she found herself mumbling along to it. She saw them all staring at the small screen on Charlaine's cell, which meant they were watching the video. As the song came to an end, Merle asked, "Tha looks like real dam video footage."

Charlaine nodded, "It is. This song was written by Kitty. It's true. She wrote it after one of my boyfriends tried to take advantage of me. She was only 16. Kitty came home early and saw it and she beat the shit out of him. I don't think he even got one hit in on her, she was so angry. We tried to tell the police that he had tried to hurt me, they didn't believe us. So when he came back, he broke in the house to attack us, Kit pulled out my gun and shot him in the leg. She is an amazing woman, she didn't even seem afraid."

Kit listened to the story she told the others so easily and she scowled as she spoke, "Charlaine, that is none of their concern."

Charlaine lowered her head, "I'm sorry Kitty, I just want them to know who you are. I want them to know the real you. You have tried so hard for so many years to shove people out, to not have feelings, but I won't let you do that. You told me before you left that night that you loved him, that you had to find him, but yet you have shoved him away again. You think you are unworthy of love but that isn't true Kitty. I love you, you are my sister, and you deserve to be happy."

Kit didn't look up at her sister as she mumbled, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Char."

Charlaine walked over to hug her, "It's alright, Kitty."

It was starting to get late so they all made their way back into the cell block. Merle slept in the cell with Charlaine, which had everyone a bit confused, but no one said anything. Kit was laying on her bed in her cell but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Daryl's declaration of love, could he really have meant that. She stood up and walked down the catwalk in front of the cells, trying to clear her head so she could sleep. She caught sight of Daryl asleep on the edge of the catwalk and she smiled at how innocent he looked. She knew she loved him, but she was afraid to be just a fling to him. She knew he wouldn't just wildly throw the word love about if he didn't mean it though. She sighed as she walked over to him and curled into his arms. She nestled against him and laid her head on his chest.

He felt something moving against him and he cracked an eye open to see Kitty crawling into his arms. He watched her lay against his chest and he actually smiled as he allowed himself to fall back into his deep sleep. He was content laying like this, something he had never really felt before.

He woke up with her arms wrapped completely around him and her head still on his chest. She hadn't woken up yet and he really didn't want to wake her. Merle ruined it though, "Awe, look how cute. Darlina got himself a woman."

Kitty's eyes flew open quickly as she saw where she was and that Merle was standing near them. She blushed darkly as she ran to sit with the others, far away from Daryl. She heard Daryl growl at his brother, "Had ta go an ruin it."

Merle clapped him on the back as he stood up, "She will com back, ya kno she will."

Kit sat next to Carol and she smiled at her, "Would you like to hold Judith?"

Kit smiled as she nodded and Carol handed the cradled baby to her. Kit rocked Judith back and forth as she babbled to her. Daryl and Merle both walked into the bigger area outside the cells and saw her holding the baby. Daryl smiled slightly at the sight of it, she seemed so at ease with that baby in her arms. He asked, "How ya so good wit tha kid?"

Kit debated answering it, of telling more about her past, but decided she needed to, "I raised Chelsea. Momma was never around."

Chelsea came over to sit next to her sister and stare at the baby. Daryl sat near them and spoke to Chelsea, "Ya sis raised ya huh?"

Chelsea scrunched up a bit and scooted closer to Kit. Kit sighed, "She has always been shy. She doesn't really trust people."

Charlaine added to it, "She doesn't talk a lot either. Less she knows you."

Daryl nodded as his eyes fell back on Kit, she looked so strangely content holding the baby and coddling it. His mind drifted back to her words about her dream and her words to Merle about his son. He began the long due conversation they needed, "Kit, I have ta ask ya sumthin."

Kit raised an eyebrow, waiting for it. He asked, "Ya told us tha Char's kid is a boy, how ya kno tha?"

Kit bit her lip in anxiety, she didn't want to talk about this, but Carol added to it, "And you knew what the baby's name was, even though you weren't here when Lori had her."

Kit started to shake slightly about being cornered by these people. Rick added to it to, "And in the woods at the church, you told me Sophia was gone, that we should stop searching. Why?"

Kit took a deep breath, "I dream things sometimes. I just see them."

Daryl's mouth fell open, "Ya jus see them?"

Kit nodded and Carol asked, "So you saw Sophia?"

Kit grimaced as she stared at the ground, "My dream told me she was a walker."

Rick asked, "And how did you know about Judith, if you didn't know about Lori?"

Kit didn't want to answer that one but she glanced down at the child and then spoke, "I have had this dream twice. It's a dream of a cabin. I could see myself cooking dinner and Chelsea came running in saying Merle sent her in to get Johnny. Then I felt Daryl hug me and Merle and Char came in. Daryl told me that you and Carl and Judith were coming."

Daryl asked, "So tha dream ya had, bout ya havin a kid, it's gonna happen?"

Kit stared at the ground as a blush rose up on her face as she tried to find the words, then Maggie came running in, "Come quick."

Rick went outside with Daryl, Merle and Michonne and saw someone coming closer with a walker on a stick. Kit handed the baby to Beth and followed after them. Maggie blurted out, "It's Andrea."

Kit looked up and saw her walking closer to the gate, screaming, "Open the gate."

Rick yanked her inside, taking away her weapons and shoving her against the fence. He was checking to see if she had anything else. Kit approached the two and watched Andrea's appalled reaction. She looked straight at Kit when Rick let her go, "I'm so glad you are okay."

Kit glared at her but didn't say anything as they all walked into the cell block area. Andrea ran to hug Carol and they had a tearful reunion. Kit stood beside Michonne, glaring at Andrea. Andrea finally spoke up about the looks, "You are looking at me as if I am the enemy. Merle is the one that kidnapped you."

Rick was the only one who seemed to be speaking to Andrea, because everyone else was too upset by it all. Kit looked at Chelsea and said, "You go on and sit down in your cell, sweetie. This is an adult conversation."

Chelsea smiled at her sister, "Alright, Kit."

Kit was going to let Andrea have it, "You are the enemy, Andrea. Where were you when we wanted to leave? When Michonne and I told you we didn't trust him? You were too busy in his damn bed! I jumped out of that car that night to save your ass and this is how I get repaid? I lost months of my life that could have been spent with someone that loves me and you just want to fuck that psychopath?"

Andrea's mouth dropped at the audacity of Kit's words, "The town is safe though. We can all be safe there, no more fighting."

Kit screamed, "When will you get it you dumb bitch, that man is a psycho. What did he tell you when I was suddenly gone? That I followed after Michonne?"

Andrea nodded slowly and Kit scoffed, "The fucker locked me in his closet with his fucking zombie daughter. And did you care? No you didn't, too busy with sex. At least Merle asked where I was, so he proves a better friend than you."

Andrea's mouth was agape, "I didn't know."

Kit scowled, "That's cause you didn't want to fucking know. You turned a blind eye to what was staring you straight in the face."

Kit stormed away from Andrea and walked into the cell block where Chelsea was sitting. Andrea turned to Charlaine, Kit could still hear her, "And do you believe all this? He is your uncle after all."

Charlaine stared at Andrea, "Yes he is, but Uncle hated Kitty from the start, so I do believe what she says he did to her."

Andrea asked, "Wait a minute, what do you mean from the start?"

Charlaine said, "Kitty is my sister in law. Uncle thought Kitty just wanted Danny's money, but that wasn't true."

Andrea shook her head, "I didn't know that you were Danny's sister."

Charlaine smiled, "Apparently you didn't know a lot of things."

Andrea scowled at the young woman as she walked outside with Michonne. Daryl wanted to go check on Kitty, but Charlaine shook her head, "Let me. She doesn't take too well to being betrayed."

Daryl made a pained face, "I remember. Let me kno how she is though."

Charlaine smiled at him as she waddled into the cell block and saw Kit sitting with Chelsea. Chelsea asked, "Is everythin goin ta be ok, Kit?"

Kit smiled to her baby sister, "Yes, I promise, Chelsea. I won't let anything ever happen to you. Neither will Charlaine."

Charlaine made her entrance and said, "Neither will the Dixon's. You know Mister Merle will take care of you, Chelsea."

Chelsea ran over to Charlaine, "What bout tha other one?"

Charlaine looked at Kitty, who answered, "Daryl will take care of you too, Chelsea."

Chelsea grinned, "Is he ya boyfriend Kitty?"

Kit raised her eyebrow at her sister, "What has Charlaine been teaching you?"

Charlaine chuckled, "Nothing, Kitty. She just knows the way you look at someone when you love them."

Kitty froze from those words, she hated that everyone continuously brought up that she loved Daryl. She wasn't ashamed of it, but she didn't like it blurted about. Charlaine asked, "You ok? I mean about Andrea?"

Kitty scowled, "Do friendships mean nothing in this world? I mean I risked my own life to save her, but yet she didn't even seemed concerned when I went missing. She just went on with fucking him."

Charlaine sat down next to Kitty, "I'm sure she is sorry."

Kitty frowned, "I don't give a damn if she is sorry. He could have killed me."

Charlaine nodded and saw Daryl watching them and she asked, "So in your dream, you were pregnant?"

Kit glanced up quickly as she looked at her surprised. Kit finally nodded and Charlaine asked, "Whose was it?"

Kit sighed, "Daryl's."

Charlaine nodded before she saw Merle motioning them over. Charlaine said, "Come on, Merle wants us over there for some reason."

Kitty told Chelsea to stay put as they walked outside where they had pulled a car out for Andrea to leave in. Andrea looked around before she got in the car to leave. As they watched her drive away, Kit turned to Michonne, "Did you tell her what he did?"

Michonne nodded, "She still chose him over us. I think she still does."

Kitty growled to herself as she thought about it, if Andrea was the reason any of them got hurt, she swore she would kill the woman. They all sat in the cell that night and Beth began to sing so Char and Kit joined in. Then they sang songs of their own to try to lift the moods in the room. Kitty danced around like a silly fool with Chelsea as she giggled. Kitty needed to feel like things were normal again so that maybe she could go back to being sane.

After they had a bit of fun, Kitty walked up to her cell. She actually took off the leather and put on a large shirt she had acquired. It was a bit hot to her so she didn't want to wear much. She was laying there thinking about everything when she saw him. There in the entrance of the doorway stood Danny. She thought maybe she was dreaming, but then she heard his voice, "Don't keep pushing everyone out. If you want your life, Kitty, you have to let people in. You have to let him in."

Kitty just blinked rapidly trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Danny?"

He spoke again, "Kitty, you have to let me go. I know you loved me, but you have to move on. You need this Kitty. You need him."

Kitty was on the verge of crying and was about to call out to him again but when she looked up again, he was gone. She stared at the doorway a bit longer and she saw Daryl walking up to her cell. She tried to smile at him but the look of determination on his face stopped her. He was definitely up to something, but she didn't know what. She asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

He was approaching her quickly and he leaned over her, "Sumthin I have wanted ta do fer awhile. Takin ya."

Her mouth fell in shock at his words, and then his lips collided with hers.


	28. Letting Go

Kit couldn't react fast enough to his lips meeting hers as he backed her up to the bunk. She was focused on his lips on hers but she finally broke away and pulled back, putting distance between them. He growled, "Why are ya pullin away?"

She tried to catch her breath, "We can't do that in here. Someone will hear us."

He smirked, "Guess ya betta be quiet then," and his lips met hers again. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, "Stop that."

He laughed, "Yer scared, aren't ya?"

She shook her head as she blushed slightly, "The only thing I am afraid of is everyone hearing everything."

He was hovering over her on the bed, "Well it's not like we can take this outside, that could be bad. Look, it's late, no one will hear ya."

Kit couldn't deny that she wanted him; she had for a bit now. She wouldn't dare tell him how terrified she was to sleep with him. She watched him with unsure eyes as she fought her own emotions inside herself. She shook her head slightly, "We can't."

He frowned, "Kit, for once, just let go. Admit ya want me."

She stared up at him; deep in thought again as Danny's words played in her head, _You have to let him in. You need him_. She chewed on her lip as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes, the ones she had craved to see again when they had been separated, "Fine, but so help me, Daryl Dixon, if anyone hears anything, I WILL murder you."

He grinned almost a devilish smirk that was so unlike him as she thought to herself, _What have I just done_. He pressed his body against hers as she felt like she was melting into the mattress of the bunk, as he left light kisses down her neck. She began to tremble slightly and he felt it as he stopped to look at her, "Ya are scared." It wasn't a question; it was him telling her he knew she was afraid.

She took a deep breath before she actually nodded to him. He stared deep into her equally blue eyes as he said, "I kno it ain't tha pain ya are scared of, so what is it?"

Kit spoke quietly, "I'm scared of what it will mean afterwards."

He raised his hand to rest on her cheek, the most caring she had ever seen from him since she had met him, "Ya gotta stop thinkin gurl."

She placed her hand over his and felt him flinch a bit, but he didn't move. She knew he wasn't used to being touched with such caring so she knew this was a step for him too. She used her other hand to pull his head forward to hers as she initiated the kiss. As he kissed her, she felt as he was devouring her, with the demanding nature of his kisses. She knew now that there was no going back from this, if she slept with him, it would be her undoing. She would never be able to act like her aloof self and her soul would die with him if anything happened. She had felt all of these emotions before she had even known Danny to be gone, so it had to mean something.

As he deepened the kiss by running his tongue along her lips, she opened her plump lips to receive his marauding tongue. It battled against hers in her mouth, with skills she didn't even know she possessed. She felt his hand run down her face and towards the top of her shirt where the buttons were as he started to pop them open slowly, never breaking their steamy kiss.

Suddenly she steadied his hands as their eyes locked after he broke the kiss; his eyes were full of questioning. She whispered, "If we do this, then we do it right. I know you're no virgin, but I am. I have seen how you are about people seeing you without clothes, if this happens, you are getting naked. Those clothes will come off."

He could see the determination in her eyes that went with her commanding voice; it sent a shiver through him as he nodded to her. He didn't really feel the need to fight it; it was dark enough in the cell anyway. She still spoke though, "And I will touch you."

He cringed at those words though, that meant she would feel the scars on him. He didn't want that to happen and he shook his head no at that, "If tha shirt coms off, then ya don't touch me."

She glared in defiance, "I know what you are hiding, and you didn't let me hide mine, so why should I allow you to hide yours?"

He got lost in his thoughts as he drifted back to having her pinned to the wall in the house and seeing her body littered with scars. He felt a sense of possessiveness go through him as he thought about it, no woman should have went through things like he had. He sat back away from her and she seemed to grow sad by this action, but he just lifted his shirt and threw it to the ground beside the bed before hovering back over her delicious little body again. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him and then they grew the size of saucers as she saw his very naked, very muscular chest.

She saw a slight smirk grace his features as he watched her reaction and he asked, "Can I take ya shirt off now?"

Kit's hands instantly flew to the buttons, trying to undo them, but he yanked her hands away, "Tha is ma job."

She let her hands fall to her sides as she watched him click open each button slowly, savoring in each inch of skin that would show when he opened another one. She finally felt him click the last button open and he pulled the shirt open as he stared at her body. Kit heard Philip's words go through her head, _Look at you, all covered in scars, you are sickening. No man would ever want something like that!_ She stiffened at the thought of it and Daryl felt it, "What's wrong?"

Kit shook her head, "Bad memories, I'm okay."

He ran his hands down her chest and to her stomach where there were cuts across it, "It's these, isn't it?"

She didn't look at him and she didn't say anything, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She didn't understand at first but then her fingers felt it, the large scar near his pec and then she raised her eyes to his. He said, "We are both tha same."

She felt her face crack into a half smile and then she felt his hands run down further to her thighs. He circled his fingers along her inner thigh and she moaned slightly at his touch. His hand flew over her mouth almost instantaneously, "Sssh Kitty."

He kept his hand over her mouth as he leaned down to tease her nipple with his mouth, and her noises crept out of his hand. He wished he could just take his hand off her mouth and listen to her cry for him, in a way no one ever had. He would say to hell with everyone listening if he could just have that, but he knew Kitty wouldn't appreciate that. His tongue ran over her peak as she squirmed under him, and a groan came out of his own mouth. Her body was against his in all the right places and it was driving him insane, but he knew if he went too fast, then he would hurt her.

He released her peak with a pop as his free hand ran down between their bodies and pulled on the thin fabric that she called underwear. He slid them down her legs slowly and he tested her body's willingness to have him. His eyes about rolled back in his head as he felt how much she craved him, it made his ego swell a bit along with a certain body part of his. She put her hands on his chest and he looked at her, "Please, just get to it before I die from waiting."

Her demanding words shocked him as he reached to remove the confining fabric that was his pants. She laid back in anticipation of what would be her losing her virginity, a strange concept to be thinking of at this time, in this world. She felt something warm against her entrance and she didn't dare look down because she knew she would flip out at the thought of it all. As he guided it very very slowly in, she felt his fingers slid over her thighs again but then his fingers ran over nub that was the center of her world right now and her body reacted to it. Her hips instinctively bucked upwards sliding him in all the way, and pain shot through her. Her hand fisted into his hair as he teeth clamped down on his shoulder and all she heard from him was a deep, "Fuck!" against her ear.

Her mouth slowly released the skin of his shoulder and she saw the deep coloring she had left, he would definitely have a bruise from that. Her body seemed to relax a bit as her head fell back to the bed and she could feel his eyes on her as he spoke quietly, "Ya could have hurt yaself."

She grimaced as his body moved slightly inside her, "I didn't mean to do it."

He chuckled as he watched her trying to make her body relax more. Eventually she accomplished it and he slowly moved in and out of her. His hand went back over her mouth as it started to elicit small mews and moans as he worked her. The noises that spilled from those lips of hers began to grow louder and he knew that he had her close, but so was he. He felt his own climax coming so he used his free hand to rub the little nub of hers and she came undone in his arms as his own euphoria flooded over him and he collapsed onto her.

She lay panting under him and after a bit she asked, "Did I really just do that?"

He nodded because it was all he could manage and she suddenly flipped, "Oh my god, what if I get pregnant? I don't want what happened to Lori to happen to me."

He just scoffed, she sure was clueless, so he held up a wrapper to her and she asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

He grinned, "Glenn."

Her face flushed and he shook his head, "I didn't ask him fer it if tha is what ya are thinkin. No need ta worry."

She left out a relieved sigh and he stood up to pull the condom off. He placed it back in the wrapper and put it into his pants pocket, to get rid of later. He then yanked his pants up and fastened them. Kit still lay on the bed a bit flustered so he crawled back into the bed with her and buttoned up her shirt and then slid her panties back on. She looked at him sideways, "What are you doing?"

He said, "Tryin ta be tha kind an carin guy."

She laughed as she turned to face him and threw her leg over him. She felt his arm go behind her head and his other arm snaked around her waist. This was both very strange for him and for her. He had never been this close to a female, never had he allowed himself to, but with Kit he wanted to. He wanted to lay in this bed and hold her as she fell asleep, wanted to feel her chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully.

She could see him deep in thought and she knew he was thinking about how they were laying. Her thoughts went to the same thing, why was she allowing him to be this close to her. She didn't want to be alone though, she wanted to feel his warm, muscular body under hers as she fell asleep. It had been torture all those times she slept in his tent with him but had never allowed herself to touch him. She shook away those thoughts as she laughed to herself, _I'm 19 years old and I just lost my virginity in an abandoned prison during the apocalypse, wow I'm a loser_.

She actually laughed out loud as she rested her hand on his chest with her head as she drifted into a very peaceful slumber while he stroked her hair.


	29. Surprise, Surprise

Kit woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore, and then she realized she was alone in her bed. Had she really thought Daryl would be the type to lay there next to her while she slept? She sighed as she pulled herself up out of her bed and put on her pants, but didn't change the shirt. They weren't doing anything today and they would all just be sitting around. She strolled out of her cell and at the stairs she saw Charlaine standing there, watching her. Kit cocked an eyebrow at her sister, "What?"

Charlaine giggled as she looked around before she asked, "Did you have fun?"

Kit's eyes grew wide as she shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about." She would try to play it off as best she could, she didn't want people to know and she knew Daryl sure wouldn't.

Charlaine rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Kitty, but I heard it. I know you two slept together. Don't worry, no one else heard." Char paused for a moment and then she said, "Well maybe Merle did."

Kit cringed, "Did he?"

Char shrugged, "I don't know for sure. He could have because I was up."

Kit grimaced as she walked down the stairs, helping Char down them as she went. Merle came up to Kit with a huge smile on my face, "So ya fucked ma brudder huh?"

Kit's body went rigid as she growled, "If you know what is good for you, you won't ever mention anything like that again."

Merle just laughed, "Gurl, ya don't scare me. Jus glad Darylina grew a pair."

She heard another voice enter the conversation, "I always had a pair, jus didn't wanna scare tha gurl, now mind ya business brudder."

Kit wouldn't lift her eyes from the floor as she scurried past them to see the others. Rick, Carl and Michonne were getting the car ready to leave outside and she walked out to see them before they left. Kit walked up to Rick, "Be careful."

He kissed her on the head after he nodded. Kit then turned to Michonne, "Keep them both safe please."

Michonne smiled slightly, "You know I will, Kitty. I'll be sure to bring you something back too."

Kitty chuckled, "If you bring me back a piece of a walker, I won't be happy."

Michonne laughed as she got in the car to drive. Carl walked over to hug Kit before they left and Kit smiled at him, "You take care of yourself kid."

She watched them get in the car and drive away, and she worried about their safety. These people were family, all of them. She was startled as she heard Daryl's voice behind her, "They will be ok, ya kno."

Kitty didn't look so sure, "I just worry, it's how I am."

Daryl put his arm around her shoulder, "Well don't worry. Com back inside."

Kit allowed him to pull her back towards the inside of the prison, and that's when she heard it. She heard a loud agonizing scream. Kitty took off running inside to figure out what had Charlaine screaming like that. She saw her hunched over and groaning in pain. Kitty asked, "What's wrong?"

Charlaine grunted, "I think the baby is coming. I need you to get the doctor in here."

Kitty helped her to a cell and then rushed to get Hershel, "Hershel, Charlaine went into labor. We need you."

Hershel hobbled as fast as he could to get to the cell. Kitty placed herself right next to Charlaine, allowing her to grip her hand. Charlaine groaned out, "I only want you and him in here. Everyone else needs to go."

Kitty asked, "What about Merle?"

Charlaine shook her head, "He has to go too. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Please make them all go, Kitty."

Kitty released her sister's hand long enough to walk out and shoo everyone away. Merle growled, "Tha's ma kid, I will stay wit her."

Kitty shook her head no, "She said she wants everyone away from her. Besides, you are the only one here that Chelsea will be comfortable around. So why don't you take her outside and play or something and take Daryl with you. Everyone else needs to stay in the other area, away from the cells."

Merle glared at her, but he knew she was right. Chelsea came running into the room, "Is Charlaine alright?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, Chels, she is fine. The baby is just coming. I need you to go outside with Mister Merle. Can you do that?"

Chelsea nodded vigorously to her sister as she grabbed Merle's hand and led him out the door. Daryl glanced at Kitty, "Ya sure ya wanna do this alone?"

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know, but she wants me to be the only one. So I have to."

Daryl nodded as he followed after Chels and Merle. Kitty ran back to her sister's side and grabbed her hand again, "I got them all away, Char."

Char nodded as she started to scream as the contractions became worse. Kitty felt her tighten her grip on her hand and she swore that Charlaine would break it. Charlaine had never been too strong but she sure was right now, it must have been all the adrenaline coursing through her. Kitty worried about her sister and hoped she would be able to go through this without the drugs. Hershel told her, "I need you to push Charlaine."

Charlaine groaned as she pushed hard. She kept doing this whenever Hershel told her to. About four hours later, she had pushed that baby out. Hershel grinned at her, "You had a relatively easy labor. That's a good thing. But you need to rest now."

Charlaine passed out shortly after he told her that. Hershel cleaned the baby off with some water and wrapped him in an old shirt and handed him to Kitty. Kitty glanced down at the small bundle in her arms. He had a small patch of blondish brown hair on his tiny head and he had grayish blue eyes. Kitty smiled as she carried the baby out into the courtyard where everyone was sitting. Merle jumped up when he saw Kitty come out, "Is Char alright?"

Kitty nodded as she walked over to him and held out the baby. He looked reluctant at first but Kitty insisted as she placed the baby in his arms, "You will be a fine father, just have a little faith in yourself."

He seemed to relax after Kitty told him that and he cradled the baby. She actually saw Merle smile as he looked down at the small child, "So his name is Johnny huh?"

Kitty nodded and Merle grinned, "Johnny Dixon, nice name."

Kitty sat down on one of the benches as she watched him with his child. He walked over to his brother after a bit and showed him, "Look, we got ourselves a kid in tha mix. Ya are an uncle."

Daryl smirked at the kid and then looked up at Kitty. She knew from his expression what he was thinking, his mind had drifted to the dream she had spoken of, of her making him a father. She watched him walk over to her with a devious look on his face that looked entirely out of place. He whispered in her ear, "When ya gonna let me make one of ma own?"

Kit went rigid at his blatant sexual context of the words he spoke. She spun around, "Daryl Dixon! You mind yourself. I refuse to make a child live in this twisted world."

He chuckled as he walked back towards his brother and asked to hold the small bundle. Kitty was content just watching them interact but then she heard the car coming back. Rick, Carl and Michonne were back now and Kit let out a sigh of relief to know that everyone was alright and they were all back together now. Well except Andrea, who was still weighing on Kit's mind.


	30. Dreams From Hell

Andrea sent word to the group that the Governor wanted to talk, but Kitty didn't quite believe it. That man wouldn't know compromise if it bit him in the ass. Rick said, "We will go meet with him tomorrow."

Kit spoke up, "I want to go with you."

Rick shook his head, "No, Kit, I need you here to keep Merle under control and protect the others."

Kitty turned to look at Merle and the others and finally gave in, "Fine. I will stay."

Rick nodded as Kitty walked outside; she needed to get some air. Chelsea came outside, staring at her sister curiously, "Kit, can ya tell me what happened ta Momma an Daddy?"

Kit took a deep breath before she stared at her sister with a sad look, "Chelsea, don't think about momma and daddy."

Chelsea said, "Please Kit, I need ta kno who they were."

Kit sighed, "Chelsea, momma was a good woman but she married a bad man. Momma was rarely home and she left us there to deal with his anger. Daddy was a stubborn bastard of a drunk who liked to lift his hand to women. He beat me, a lot. I stood up to him so he wouldn't ever hit you."

Chelsea started to cry as she hugged her sister, "What happened ta them?"

Kit clammed up for a minute then said, "Momma was bit and I had to shoot her when she came after me. Daddy however, I shot him dead without a second thought. I was glad to shoot that man."

Chelsea just sat against her sister, "I'm glad we met Danny an Charlaine. They saved ya didn't they?"

Kitty nodded her head, "He saved me and gave me hope that there are good people."

Kitty felt the tears coming as she thought about Danny. Chelsea interrupted her thoughts with another question, "What happened ta Danny?"

Kitty grimaced, "Chels, I can't talk about him."

Chelsea frowned, "Then tell me bout tha other guy, Daryl."

Kitty's face changed at the mention of Daryl, "I met Mister Merle first, when I got out of the hospital. I met that man named Rick; I helped him out of the hospital. We ended up back in Atlanta and were trapped. These people saved us. Merle demanded that Daryl take care of me. After we lost Merle, Daryl still cared for me. He was just there when I needed someone. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for him."

Chelsea smiled, "When did ya fall fer him?"

Kit gasped as she eyed her sister in surprise, "Why would you think I fell for him?"

Chelsea just grinned, "I may be young but I see tha way ya smile at him. Jus like ya did Danny."

Kit felt the tears cascade down her face now, "I think I fell for him the first time I met him. He is just so opposite of Danny and a lot like me."

Chelsea kissed Kit on the cheek before she got up to walk away, whispering back, "I hope everythin works out so ya can be happy Kit."

She watched Chelsea walk back in the cell block and then she heard a noise behind her. She spun around scared but then saw it was Daryl, "Were you eavesdropping?"

He just chuckled, "Tha first time ya met me huh?"

Kit blushed as she hid her face from him but he sat next to her and pulled her hands away, "Kit, I need ya ta do me a favor."

Kit cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

He said, "When we go tomorrow, I need ya ta not worry."

Kit scowled, "I can't not worry, Daryl."

He grabbed her hand, "At least try."

Kit nodded and Daryl leaned over to kiss her. She sunk into his arms as he kissed her; she loved the feeling of his lips. He held onto her arm, "Com on, let's go back inside."

Kit followed him back in and walked to see the babies. There was Judith and Johnny now; they were so cute, but incredibly loud. Even if they did cry frequently and cause lots of noise, Kit loved both the children dearly. It was getting a bit late and she knew the children were hungry. She picked up Johnny and started to feed him. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her and it gave her a slight chill at the fact. She knew he was watching the baby and the way she acted so motherly. After the baby was fed, Kit handed him to Charlaine who cradled her baby.

Kit stood up and walked to her cell, "I'm going to get some sleep."

Charlaine watched her sister walk away, something was wrong with her. Kit sat on her bed and drifted off.

_Kit was sitting in the prison, keeping watch outside, when she felt a man put his hand over her mouth. She fought to scream, to get away, anything, but she couldn't. The man spun her around and she saw it was the Governor. She felt the first slap go across her face as she hit the ground hard, "You are a stupid bitch. You should have just gone far away when I gave you the chance."_

_Kit fought to stand back up but he kicked her legs out from under her. She fell backwards, slamming her head to the concrete. She groaned in pain as he spoke again, "You should have never showed your face to me again because now I can kill you."_

_Kit used all her strength to try to stand up but she couldn't. He laughed at her attempt to get off the ground as he kicked her over and over in the chest. She was beginning to cough up blood and she knew she was going to die. She shoved herself up and stared him down, "I won't bend to what you want."_

_He grabbed her head and banged it into the concrete wall and she fell with a crack. She could feel the blood coming from her face and she spat some out of her mouth. He started to kick her again and she screamed in pain._

She felt someone shaking her and she heard a faint voice in her ears, "Kitty, wake up! Ya are dreamin! Wake up!"

Kit sat up and clung to the person holding her. She inhaled and her senses were overwhelmed with wood scent, and she knew it was Daryl. She gripped him tightly as she whimpered slightly. He curled into her bed with her and let her curl back up to sleep. She was asleep quickly and he stroked her hair as she slept.

Michonne and Rick walked to her cell and peered inside, checking on Kit. Rick asked, "What happened to her?"

Daryl shrugged and spoke quietly, "I don't kno, but as soon as she is awake, I intend ta ask her."

Both of them nodded as they walked away. Daryl was beginning to worry about Kit; her attitude seemed to be changing quite a bit. He knew something had happened in this dream of hers because Kit never screamed. Something had really scared the crap out of her and as soon as she woke up, he played to ask her what it was.


	31. Will She Survive?

Kit woke up in the middle of the night and sat up. She didn't remember someone being in bed with her but she looked over and saw Daryl's face. She thought he was still asleep so she got up to leave the cell but his voice rang out, "What are ya doin?"

Kit froze, "Just getting some air, Daryl."

He shook his head, "Git back in tha bed."

She stood defiantly by the door, she wanted out. He leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back to the bed. She growled at him, "Just leave me be, Daryl."

He glared at her, "No I won't. Tell me what ya were dreamin bout earlier."

She thought for a moment and then proceeded to lie, "I don't remember."

He eyed her and said, "Tell me tha dam dream, Kit."

Kit sprung off the bed to run away from his confrontation with her but he reacted just as quick and pinned her against the cold concrete wall, "Tell me what it was."

Kit yelled, "He killed me. All of my recent dreams are of him killing me! I am going to die! He will finally get his wish!"

Daryl was stunned by the revelation, "The Governor?"

Kit nodded slowly, "He will kill me Daryl, I don't think I'll live through this showdown."

His expression changed and his eyes shifted colors as he spoke quietly, "But what bout ya other dream?"

Kit shrugged, "I don't know. I just know what I've seen."

Daryl ran his hand down her cheek and she started to cry, "I won't let ya die, Kit. Maybe ya dream is jus tellin ya ta stay out of it."

Kit leaned against his chest and he picked her up and put her back in bed. They lay in silence for a bit before Kit whispered, "Daryl?"

He grunted in response and she said, "I love you, Daryl Dixon. I never thought I would say those words to someone again."

He leaned close to her ear and said, "I love ya too, Kitty Watson. An I've neva said those words ta anyone."

Kitty felt a grin spread across her face as she pressed back against him to get comfortable. She was back asleep relatively fast.

Kit woke the next morning to someone caressing her face and she opened her eyes to see Daryl, "We have ta go."

Kit jumped up from the bed to see them all off. She walked down the stairs with Daryl and at the gate she hugged and kissed him, "Be careful."

Rick walked out next and Kit leaned close to whisper something to him as she hugged him, "That man is a viper. Do not trust him. He will bite you as soon as you least expect it. Be careful, Rick."

Rick nodded as he walked towards the car and got in. Kit watched them leave and the worry shifted through her mind. She knew how unpredictable Philip was, she knew how fucked up he was, she knew what he was capable of. Kit felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned to see Charlaine with Johnny in her arms, "They will be alright."

Kitty nodded to her sister and walked back to the gathering area so they could eat some food. She was pretty quiet during the time they were all gathered and eating, she didn't want to speak. An hour later when they were distributing guns though, Merle spoke up, "We should go in an kill him."

Glenn shook his head, "No we can't do that. We could get the others killed."

Kit peeked up at the conversation to watch the two. Merle said, "I won't jus leave ma brudder out there."

Glenn argued, "We are supposed to stay here and wait."

Merle shook his head and repeated himself, "I need ta go git ma brudder."

Glenn stood in the way as Merle argued with him for a moment before it erupted into a fight. Merle launched himself at Glenn and they tumbled down the stairs of the doorway. Maggie jumped into it and had Merle in a headlock but Kit ran over to help. He flung his arm back trying to get the two women off him and the metal on his missing hand caught Kit in the face. She fell backwards, gripping her face and staring at the group in pain. As soon as his hand contacted with Kit's face both Beth and Char ran out. Beth fired a gun in the air to stop them and Char screamed, "Merle Dixon, you get your hands off those people and behave yourself!"

No one had noticed Kit until Merle stood to walk away and then turned back to look at her on the steps. He saw her mouth bleeding where he had accidentally struck her, "Kitty, I..."

She cut him off by shaking her head. He could see the tears threatening to fall down her face and he knew he had just broken her a bit. Char came next to her, "Kitty, are you alright?"

Char tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she yanked away and took off into the halls of the prison. Char slowly turned her eyes to Merle and everyone in the room could see the anger behind them, "You hit my fucking sister! The one woman who couldn't handle it. You probably just triggered all her childhood trauma again, all the stuff we tried very hard to make her forget with therapy. I don't know if she will come back now."

Charlaine collapsed to the ground in tears as Maggie scooped her up and walked her back to the cell where Johnny was waiting. As they walked past Merle, Char said, "If anything happens to my sister, I will never forgive you Merle."

Maggie moved her inside and came back out. Merle's expression changed quite a lot as he sifted through various emotions. He sat down against the wall and looked like he was in pain. Michonne spoke up, "I'll go after her and bring her back."

All the others watched Michonne walk into the halls and they are hoped that she would be able to bring Kitty back.


	32. Is She Lost or Not?

Kit sat in the boiler room, the room Rick had said that Lori died in. It had been crowded with walkers when she had come to it, but she had cleared them all and closed the doors that allowed them in. She fell to the ground where the smudge across the ground was, that had to be where Lori's body had been dragged by them.

She repeatedly stabbed at the walker bodies on the ground, taking out all her aggression. She was beyond pissed with the reality of this world, the reality that this was all that was left. The thought that Philip would actually kill her. She had been trying so hard to hold her fractured psyche together lately, for Daryl's sake, but it wasn't working now. Merle hitting her had snapped her mind, someone she trusted had struck her in the same way her father had for years. She had known it was an accident but presently her mind wasn't registering that. She screamed as she continued to stab and slice at the walkers. That was how Michonne found her.

Michonne creaked open the door quietly, "Kitty?"

Kit's eyes turned to the door and the intruder coming in, "What do you want Michonne?"

Michonne spoke calmly, "The others were worried about you. I said I would check on you."

Kitty growled, "I don't need anyone to check on me, so go."

Michonne touched her arm in a comforting way, "Kitty, tell me what is wrong?"

Kitty screamed, "Go away!"

Michonne stood her ground though, she wouldn't let the girl get hurt. Kitty stared at the doorway in a blank stare, there was Danny again, "Kitty, let her in. Talk to her. Stop this madness."

Kitty screamed at the ghost, "How the hell do you expect me to move on when you keep appearing to me? How can I do this? I'm not strong enough!"

Danny looked at her with sad eyes, "You were always strong, Kitty. That's why you withstood the pain from your father. That's why you stood alone against him. That's why you stand against my uncle. You are more than strong enough to overcome this."

Kitty fell to the ground covering her eyes, and Michonne pulled her hands away, "You see things don't you? Who is it?"

Kitty stared up at her friend and said, "My fiancé. He was killed in the very beginning of all this. I didn't know what happened to him until we were on the farm for a bit, then we found him in the barn. Shortly after that, I was separated from them and you found us."

Michonne lifted her up to her feet, "I used to talk to my dead boyfriend. Rick frequently sees something. It's just what this world does to people, but you can't let it take you over. You have to let it go, let the person go."

Kitty nodded, "Rick sees his dead wife, Lori. I see my dead fiancé, Danny. That's not all that is wrong with me though."

Michonne eyed her, waiting for an explanation, "I have been having dreams that the Governor will kill me."

Michonne grabbed ahold of her hand, "I would never allow that to happen, Kit."

Kit nodded again. Michonne asked, "Why didn't you just kick Merle's ass when he hit you?"

Kit glanced at the ground, ashamed of the answer. Michonne seemed to know though, "You were abused, weren't you?"

Kitty nodded, "All of my childhood."

Michonne asked, "He is a friend of yours isn't he? And him doing that made you think of it happening again?"

Kit nodded to her yet again, "I hated when Daddy hit me, I wanted to kill that man."

Michonne looked at her with sad eyes, "Are you ready to come back now?"

Kit smiled as walked to the door with Michonne behind her. She glanced back at the room and whispered, "Goodbye Danny. You will always be in my heart, but I have to move past this. And I am sorry I wasn't here for you Lori, I'm sorry you died. I hope Rick comes to terms with it before it's too late."

Michonne offered Kit a smile as she walked out the boiler room door. They were walking back down the halls, speaking a little small talk, but as they got closer to they heard yelling and fighting. They glanced at each other before they took off running to figure out what was happening. They ran into the cell block area to see Daryl on top of Merle, nailing him repeatedly in the face while Rick and Glenn tried to yank him off. Charlaine was screaming, "Stop it! It was an accident!"

No one had heard them come back in so Kit screamed, "Stop it!"

Daryl turned to look at her and practically ran to her side, looking at her face. She yanked her face away from him, "I'm not a child, Daryl. I don't need you looking at my bruised face. I am perfectly fine, it's just a small busted lip."

Merle stood up with bruises and cuts all over his face and watched Kit. She walked over to him, "I do still want an apology."

He tried to smirk at her, "I'm sorry, Kit. I really didn't mean ta hit ya."

Kit nodded, "Thank you, and I know you didn't."

Merle walked over to his brother and socked him in the gut when he didn't expect it. Daryl fell over clutching his stomach, "What tha hell was tha fer?"

Merle smirked, "Fer hitting me. I won't give ya more cuz I kno ya were jus defendin ya woman. But ya got som good hits in Darlina."

Daryl stood up and watched his brother walk away with Charlaine into the cells. Kit walked back over to Daryl, "Good thing I came in when I did, otherwise you might have pummeled your own brother for my honor."

Daryl growled at her, "I didn't want ta, it jus happened when he told me what had happened."

Kit leaned forward and kissed Daryl on the cheek, "I appreciate that, but please don't do it again, we have enough problems in this group."

Daryl nodded to her and she smiled as she walked into the cells to listen to the message Rick was undoubtedly going to give. She had a foreboding feeling going through her body as she stood by the wall and waited for him to speak.


	33. We Could Die Soon

Rick's first words as he stood in front of everyone shocked her to her core, "He wants the prison, and he wants us out."

Kit watched Rick, the man who had become her father even though she was old enough to care for herself; she knew he wasn't telling the truth. She could just see it in his eyes as he spoke to them. He continued his tirade, "We are going to war."

Rick walked outside onto the walkway and Hershel followed after him. She turned and saw all the expressions on the others faces, they were worried. And most of all, they were scared as hell. Daryl grabbed her hand and squeezed, "It'll be alright, Kit."

Kit spoke with a newfound confidence, "I'm not afraid. Something is wrong here. I need to go check on my dad."

Daryl let her hand go as she walked up the stairs to get to the walkway, Hershel was walking back inside as she went out. Rick was standing by the fence, staring out. Kit approached him, "Dad, I know you are lying. What did he say? What does he really want?"

Rick turned with actual tears in his eyes, "He wants Michonne."

Kit eyed him curiously, "You will not hand her over dad. That woman saved mine and Andrea's lives. She has been a terrific asset to us, and it would just be wrong to hand a woman over to be torture and killed. Besides, you don't know her, so why are there tears in your eyes?"

Rick grimaced as he looked physically pained by the next words that came out of his mouth, "He wants you too."

Kit felt her breath hitch in her throat as he said that. She had worked up to such a confident and headstrong woman, but she had just fallen all the way back to the bottom when he said those words. Kit looked up at her father with a panicked look on her face, "Why didn't you tell them that?"

Rick said, "I just wanted them to be afraid because I can't in good conscience hand you over to that man. Michonne I don't really know so it's a bit different, but you….you are family."

Kit dropped to her knees, having a panic attack as she thought about it all. She gasped, "He will kill me, dad. I've been having dreams about it."

Rick gasped and grabbed for the girl, holding her against him, "I won't let anything happen to you, Kit. Neither will anyone else."

Kit sobbed against her father as her brain flashed through pieces of her dreams of Philip killing her. Rick picked her up and walked her back inside and everyone turned to stare at the girl that was breaking. Rick set her down in her cell and whispered, "Don't tell them, Kit."

Kit glanced up and saw his sad eyes and she nodded slightly. The first person to come to her after Rick left her side was Charlaine, "Kitty, are you okay?"

Kitty shook her head to her sister and Char asked, "What is it, Kit?"

Kitty's voice cracked as she spoke, "He wants me."

Char's eyes locked on hers, "Excuse me?"

Kitty sobbed, "Your uncle wants me. He wants my dad to hand me over and he won't kill all of you."

Charlaine gasped, "Kitty….I…"

Kitty shook her head and laid into her pillow to ignore the world. Charlaine saw her sister shutting down, and Chelsea came running to her sister but Char told her to go play. Charlaine sighed as she got up and as she walked down the stairs, her voice held a demanding loud tone that she had never used before, "I can see the look on all of your faces, you would rather just leave this prison than have to fight for it. I won't say I blame you, I would rather keep my new son safe than have to fight a sociopath of a man."

Everyone was staring at her in disbelief, and Rick knew that Kitty had told her something. He just didn't know what exactly she had told Charlaine yet. Charlaine continued, "Rick is trying to protect us, to keep us from seeing the raw disgusting world as it is, and I don't blame him for that. He didn't tell you what my uncle really wants, but I will."

Rick watched Charlaine as she spoke and she made eye contact with him, but it wasn't vicious. Charlaine kept going, "Yes he may want this prison, but what he wants more is my sister! And I will be damned if he will have her, I will never allow that! I will kill that man myself if I have to, I will not let him harm another hair on her head! And you all are her family, you have taken care of her, and she has cared for all of you. I know you feel the same way I do, so we fight and we will end this!"

Charlaine's eyes locked on Daryl's as she spoke her words and his expression turned to pure hatred and as she finished he yelled out, "I git ta kill tha fucker. No one will take her!"

Merle said, "Dam right, lil brudder. No one is gettin Kit."

Kit stood on the walkway outside her cell as she listened to them all and she felt emotions well up inside her at the thought that these people would fight for her. Kit spoke, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Daryl screamed, "Tha man deserves ta die anyway!"

Kit sighed as she watched them and then turned and went back in her cell. She just had to not think about it, not think about what would happen if she left and sacrificed herself instead. She ignored dinner as the others all ate and she laid in her cell. That night, she still couldn't sleep and Daryl tapped at the wall of her cell and she turned her eyes to him. She laughed slightly when she saw he had a bottle of booze in his hand, "Where the hell did you get that from? And how did you keep Merle from finding it?"

Daryl smirked as he walked in and sat down on the bed, twisting open the top of the bottle and chugging a bit. Kit grinned as she snatched it from him, "Is this the bottle I gave you back at the farm?"

He nodded and watched her throw the bottle back and take a large gulp. She coughed as it went down and he snickered, "Lightweight."

Kit shoved him playfully, "Am not. I just haven't drank in a while, come on….8 months is a long time, we didn't have the luxury."

He just smiled as he grabbed the bottle and took another drink. Then he noticed the pensive thoughtful look on her face and he asked, "Kit….what is goin on in tha head of yers?"

Kit took another chug before she spoke, "I think I should just give myself to him, then he will leave you all alone."

Daryl's eyes held the fury of her statement but he curbed his anger so he wouldn't frighten her, "Kitty Regina Watson, ya will do no such thing!"

Kitty kept chugging from the bottle, not making eye contact with Daryl. She didn't stop till she had half the bottle gone and then he snatched the bottle, "Kitty….look at me."

Kit raised her eyes to meet his and then she pushed herself into him, securing her lips to his. He pushed her back for a moment, "Kitty, what are ya doin?"

Kitty glanced at the floor, "I will probably die, so just let me have this one last time."

Daryl eyed her with a mix between disgust at her giving up and anger at the thought of losing her, "I will do this, but ya aren't gonna die."

Kitty didn't say another word about her death, but she did say with a slur, "Drink the rest of that, I don't want to be the only drunk one."

Daryl laughed as he began to chug it, not that it would really affect him since he was used to drinking. He set the empty bottle down just in time for him to turn around and meet Kit basically throwing herself at him. He certainly wasn't going to fight that.


	34. The Morning After

Kit woke with a splitting headache, butt ass naked, alone and someone was standing in the doorway of her cell. She groaned as she strained to see who was there, it was Charlaine. Kit whispered, "What is it Char?"

Charlaine chuckled, "Did you have fun last night?"

Kit didn't understand and her face clearly showed that, "What are you talking about?" Kit tried to remember what had happened the night before but she couldn't, it was all a blur. Kit continued, "What happened last night?"

Char raised an eyebrow, "You can't remember?"

Kit shook her head and Char started to laugh. Kit grimaced, "Ugh please don't laugh so loud."

Charlaine groaned, "Well apparently you got good and drunk with Daryl."

Kit looked down and saw the empty vodka bottle on the ground and groaned to himself. How could she have been so stupid as to let go and get drunk? She asked, "Where is Daryl?"

Charlaine smirked, "He is outside with the others. He doesn't seem hungover like you though."

Kit struggled to get up and throw clothes on her exhausted body, "Char, do you know why I hurt so damn much?"

Charlaine giggled, "Well Daryl was apparently giving it to you good."

All the color drained from Kit's face as Char said that, "What does that mean?"

Char grinned, "You were damn loud, Kit. I even woke the baby up to cover your voice up."

Kit blushed bright red, "Oh God."

Charlaine laughed, "You're so lucky I love you Kit and that you are my sister. I never want to hear that again. Now come on out down with the others. Merle and Daryl are going to teach Chelsea how to shoot."

Kit followed Charlaine out of the cell and down to where the others were. Merle's eyes found hers and he grinned with a slight laugh to his features, which meant he had heard too. Kit blushed again, she couldn't help it. Merle laughed, "Did ya drink tha whole bottle?"

Kit groaned and grabbed her head, "Speak quietly, God."

Merle chuckled and had a devious look on his face, "So did ya have a fun night? I mean ya were..."

Charlaine slapped him in the back of the head to silence him. He growled at Char, "Woman, don't hit me again or ya will regret it."

Charlaine laughed, knowing there was no menace in his words, "I will huh?"

Merle nodded as he grabbed Char around the waist and yanked her into his lap. She plopped down with a light giggle. Daryl came walking back into the large cell block area and saw Kit up now, "How ya sleep, Kit?"

Kit cringed, "Why does everyone keep talking so loud?"

He laughed, "Ya got a hangover."

Kit growled, "It isn't funny. I don't remember anything."

He looked surprised to hear that, "Ya don't remember anything?"

Kit shook her head, "Nothing at all."

He frowned at that and walked back outside. Kit followed after him and squinted when she got outside, God the sun hurt her head even worse. She asked, "Daryl, what's wrong?"

He looked over at her, "Ya cam onto me, so I didn't want ta deny ya."

Kit shrugged, "That's not a big deal."

Daryl nodded, "Jus wanted ya ta remember it."

Kitty walked over to place a hand on his shoulder, "Daryl, I'm sure it was amazing. Charlaine told me I was a bit loud."

Daryl snickered, "Loud would be an understatement."

Kit slapped him playfully, "Why didn't you keep me quiet?"

Daryl had a sheepish look on his face, which wasn't like him, "I was a bit drunk too."

Kit's face thought about that for a moment and then her expression filled with fear, "If you were drunk and so was I, then I doubt either of us had the sense to use anything."

Daryl could remember the night, remember the events and his face paled. Kit's headache was forgotten almost instantly as she fell to the ground, "Oh God."

Daryl scooped her up, "Kit, ya don't kno anythin yet. Don't worry jus yet."

Kit nodded to him but inside she was still filling with worry. If she was pregnant then her life would be hell. She knew Lori had struggled with it, so image what would happen with her when they were in the middle of a war with Philip. Kit sat outside, silent; as she watched the Dixon's try to teach her little sister how to shoot a gun. Her mind wasn't even focused on them; it was on her current predicament and what the hell she was going to do about it.

She looked over to the tower where Rick was keeping watch and she proceeded to go over to him. She climbed up onto the tower, "Hey dad, just had to ask, are you mad at Charlaine for saying all that stuff?"

He shook his head, "No I'm not. It made them even more riled up than what I said. It was a good thing. And he was pretty adamant about having you."

Kit scowled, "I can still remember the day I met him. I was 17 and I had just gotten engaged. The Rayner's wanted to share the happy news. He is Mrs. Rayner's brother. He and his family came over. I could hear them in the other room. He said I wasn't part of the family; I was just some backwoods whore that wanted Danny for his money. I don't think anything hurt like that comment did. He sounded like my damn daddy and that pissed me off. Danny's parents took up for me but I never did like the man after that."

Rick put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be ok Kit."

They both looked out over the yard and watched the zombies that were ambling around. Then at the corner of the woods, there was a flash of something. Rick shook it off at first but Kit spoke up, "Dad, you ain't crazy. I thought I saw something too."

Rick held up the gun and looked through the scope but saw nothing, "There isn't anything there."

Kit nodded as she sat down on the walkway with her feet handing through the railing. She just looked out over everything, wondering what the next days would bring.


	35. We Keep This a Secret

Kit knew by the way Rick was acting that there was something secretive going on. She knew if she outright asked him, he wouldn't tell her, so she just watched what he did. When he took Daryl aside to talk to him, she knew he had let Daryl in on the secret. She wondered if they planned to hand her and Michonne over to the Governor. Charlaine approached Kitty as she sat in her cell thinking to herself, "Rick went to talk to Merle about something, but he insisted I leave."

Kitty said, "They are keeping something a secret, and I don't know what it is. Dad got Daryl in on it too. We need to figure out what it is."

Charlaine nodded, "I'll try to make Merle spill, and you talk to Daryl."

The two went their separate ways and Kitty approached Daryl outside with Glenn. She listened to their conversation; Glenn was just upset that Merle had been the cause of Maggie's assault. Kit couldn't even comprehend how he felt, but now she was mad at Merle. How could he do those things to them? Daryl walked towards the open gate and then saw Kitty standing there. Kit asked, "I know you are hiding something with Rick, I want to know what it is."

Daryl shook his head, "There isn't a secret."

Kitty growled, "Don't lie to me Daryl. If you want me to stay here by your side, you will tell me. Don't keep something from me."

Daryl cringed at her words, "Go talk to Rick. I need to go see Merle."

Before she could say anything, Daryl had walked off to find his brother. Kitty stood there dumbfounded and he left her standing there. Kitty followed after him slowly and saw him go in the boiler room, and then Charlaine snuck up behind her and whispered, "Listen."

They both leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation. Merle told Daryl the group looked at him like he was the devil. Daryl asked if Rick talked to him and he said he did. Merle said people like Rick needed people like him around to do all their dirty work. He also said that Rick wouldn't do it, he would chicken out. Daryl said he hoped he did. Merle taunted Daryl asking where his balls were. Daryl told him they couldn't survive alone anymore. Merle kept going though saying the Governor wouldn't be happy with just Michonne, that he would want Kitty too.

Kitty gasped and Charlaine covered her mouth quickly, trying to silence her but then a hand reached around the wall and yanked her forward. Daryl glared at her, "Jus couldn't leave it alone huh?"

Kitty looked at him sheepishly as she glanced over at Charlaine, "So you are going to hand over Michonne to that monster? But he doesn't just want her, he wants me too. He won't just be happy with that, he will still demand me. Can you hand me over just like you're planning to do to Michonne?"

Daryl grimaced, "Ya ain't goin anywhere, Kit. I won't let ya."

Merle nodded, "He ain't gettin ya, Kit. I will make sure of tha."

Kitty shook her head, "I can't believe all of you would do that, just hand over that woman. She saved mine and Andrea's life. She is the reason I am alive now, otherwise we would have died in the woods."

Kitty stormed out and pulled Charlaine with her back to their cell block area. Kitty walked out on the walkway and saw Rick picking through the debris and messing with wire. She saw him glance up but it was like he looked right through her, he had to be seeing Lori again. He mumbled and shook his head looking down, and then glanced back up. He threw the wire down and walked away to get back inside. She walked inside to see if he spoke to anyone and she heard him tell Hershel, "I can't do it. It's off."

Kit let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to hand Michonne over to that bastard of a man. Charlaine and Chelsea were walking up the stairs when Kitty sat down in her cell. Kit saw the envelope sticking out of Daryl's bag in the corner and she grabbed it. Charlaine walked in and saw her looking at it, "What's that?"

Kitty said, "A story of my life."

Charlaine quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kitty told Char and Chels to sit down and she pulled out the pictures. She handed her all of them and Charlaine looked through them, "You saved these."

Kitty nodded, "We need to remember our lives, our family."

Charlaine then go to the abusive pictures, "Is this what he did to you?"

Kitty nodded, "I catalogued them so I could send them to the police one day."

Charlaine started to cry as she flipped through all of them, "How did you survive it this long? Why didn't you run away?"

Kitty shook her head, "I couldn't leave Chelsea there. He would have hurt her then."

Charlaine nodded as she sat with her family. Johnny was asleep at present and so they were free to just sit around and have some time to themselves. She heard Rick come in clearly panicked, and Daryl went with him into the tombs. Kit looked at Char and Chels, "Stay here, something is wrong. I need to go see what it is."

Kitty ran after them and saw them enter the boiler room and Daryl cursed. She heard him tell Rick that Merle had been in here and he must have taken off with Michonne on his own. Daryl told Rick he was going after him and Rick wanted to go too but Daryl said no. He told Rick that he was family too, and Kit couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as she heard that. Rick came around the corner and ran into Kit because she hadn't been paying attention, "What are you doing Kit?"

Kit frowned, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to hand over Michonne? And did Merle leave with her?"

Rick looked down, "I didn't have the heart to tell you. And yes he did."

Kit cringed, "We don't tell Charlaine about this."

Rick looked worried that she said that but he nodded to her. They walked back and played the waiting game. Rick told the others about what had really happened and what the governor really wanted. He told them he would not be the leader anymore; it would be all of their decisions what they would do now. Kit was glad to hear that but as soon as their meeting was over, Charlaine approached her, "Do you know where Merle is?"

Kitty shrugged, "He is Merle, Dad may have pissed him off and he is walking it off, don't worry about it."

She nodded, "Alright, I'm going to go check on Johnny."

Charlaine walked inside and Rick approached Kit, "Why are you lying to her?"

Kit sighed, "Because my sister is very stubborn and she will go after him."

Rick nodded, "Alright, hopefully Daryl brings him back."

Rick walked over to the guard tower to stand watch and Kit followed him up and as they sat there, they saw Michonne coming back. Kitty was worried, Michonne was back but Daryl and Merle was nowhere in sight. Kit climbed down to talk to her, "Where are they?"

Michonne grimaced at her, "Daryl went after Merle. Merle let me go on a road, said he had something to do and continued on."

Kit gasped at that, "We have to tell the others."

Michonne shook her head, "Don't. Daryl said he doesn't want to have anyone come after them."

Kitty nodded, "You know my dad wasn't going to do it, Merle took it into his own hands."

Michonne nodded, "I know. Rick is a good man."

It was nighttime and she insisted on keeping watch to wait for them. Rick had wanted to stay with her but she told him no. She sat alone as she waited, and then she saw Daryl coming. She jumped up and let him in the gate, but saw he was alone. She whispered, almost afraid of the answer, "Where is he?"

Daryl just looked at her and she saw the tear stains on his face and she fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out, "No, no he can't be."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and just sobbed with her. It was the first time she had ever seen him show emotion and let go, the first time he cried. Kitty was shaking as the sobs racked her body and Daryl stroked her hair. Kit finally calmed enough to speak, "We don't tell Charlaine."

Daryl looked confused, "Why?"

Kit gulped, "The group has decided we are leaving. If you tell her, she won't go. She will want to go after the Governor. We have to make sure she and Johnny are safe. Johnny is all you have left of Merle now."

Daryl nodded as he sat in the courtyard, holding Kit. As he held her though, Kit devised her own plan in her head. That man had gone too far now, Philip would die and it would be by her hand.


	36. Revenge Will Turn Her Cold

Kit laid in Daryl's arms in the courtyard, she couldn't move if she wanted to. She still couldn't believe Philip had killed Merle. She asked Daryl, "What happened? I have to know what happened. Tell me what you saw."

Daryl took a deep breath, "Kit, don't make me talk bout this."

Kit turned in his lap and stared at him with her wide innocent cerulean eyes, "I need to know."

Daryl grumbled as he said, "The car was there, the one he had taken Michonne in. There was a bottle of whisky inside so I guess he got tha. There were walkers everywhere, which means he prolly led them there. There were a bunch of tha Governor's men on the ground, which I think means Merle shot em. He had a bunch of marks on him though and a bullet wound in the gut, so I guess he got caught. But he had turned…..I…" he couldn't finish his words.

Kit knew what had happened as he tried to say it. It meant that Daryl had put down his own brother. She closed her eyes tightly as she thought about it, "My dream was wrong."

Daryl frowned, "What?"

Kit said, "He was alive in my dream, it was wrong. That whole damn dream was wrong; there are no happy endings to this."

Daryl shook his head; he knew she was going downhill in a bad way, "There are. We have ta look after tha others. We have ta make sure Charlaine, Johnny and Chelsea get through this."

Kit started to bawl again, "I never told him how much he meant to me."

Daryl pulled her tighter against him, "Tha's prolly a good thing, ya know how he is bout feelings."

Kit said, "But I loved him like a brother, he was my brother."

Daryl held her close as he ran his hand through her hair, "Kitty, he knew ya cared. Ya were family tha first day he met ya and rushed ya back ta camp. I knew it tha moment I saw how he cared fer ya."

Kit couldn't help the tears that continued to cascade down her face as she nodded, "I just can't believe he is gone, Daryl. That man will pay for this."

Daryl asked, "What are ya talkin bout?"

Kit pulled away a bit so she could look into his blue eyes, "The Governor, Philip, he did this. And he will pay for it. I'll make sure of that."

Daryl shook his head, "No, Kitty, ya won't. We will leave wit tha group an pretend we neva met tha dam man."

Kitty cackled, "The hell I will. He has destroyed everything. You all fought to be here, our people died here and now we are running from him. I won't allow it, I will kill him….even if it's the last thing I do."

Daryl grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Kitty, ya have to stop this. Revenge will solve nothin. Ya can't do this."

Kitty shoved away from him as he said that, "I will do whatever I please. And right now, that's that Philip will pay for what he has done."

Daryl grabbed ahold of her again, "Ya don't even kno he did it."

Kitty screamed, "Of course he did! He will do it to all of us that he feels betrayed him, starting with Michonne and I. Hell he might even hurt Charlaine."

Daryl pleaded with her, "Kitty, listen to me, what we need ta do is keep tha others safe. Keep Johnny safe, tha is what Merle would want. He is ma brudder but ya are actin more hurt than I am."

Kitty scowled, "That's because you Dixon's refuse to show your feelings. I know it's killing you inside, I know you want to rip apart the man responsible for it, I know you. Besides I am the reason you were stuck with this group, you and your damn code to your brother. You stuck with the group because you were stuck with me because Merle told you to watch me." The tears fell down her face again, "He is the reason we ended up together at all."

Daryl grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "I stayed wit ya cause from tha first moment I saw ya, I was attracted ta ya. Even if I neva would admit it. Ma brudder had nothin ta do wit it, cept an excuse ta use."

Kit sighed as he released her chin and she looked at the ground in shame, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Daryl just eyed her, "Ya said it yaself. Us Dixon's don't tell our feelins."

Kitty stroked his cheek with her hand, "I love you Daryl, but I have to do this. That man has brought me more pain than you will ever know."

Daryl started again, "Kitty…"

Kitty shook her head, "No Daryl. Stop trying to convince me otherwise. I will do it, and it will stay between you and I."

He grimaced, "Tha's another thing, why aren't ya goin ta tell Charlaine?"

Kitty laughed, "I taught Char to be tough, to be mean. If I tell her, then she will refuse to leave and she will want to confront her uncle. I don't want her to have to deal with it."

Daryl spoke quietly, "If she finds out ya are lyin ta her, she is goin ta flip shit."

Kitty nodded, "I know, that's why she can't find out. You just have to keep up with what I say. If she asks, then he was never found. He is off wandering somewhere."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't agree wit this at all, Kitty."

Kitty said, "Just please do this, Daryl. It's best for all of us if we do this."

Daryl nodded as he watched her. This was the woman he had learned to love and he could see a darkness growing in her eyes as she spoke of her revenge, something he had never seen before. He hadn't even seen her look like this toward Shane, this was bad, his Kitty had snapped.


	37. Her Humanity Has Left the Building

Kitty watched as everyone walked out of the prison the next morning, packing things into the car. She walked into her cell and dug in her bag to get to the leather outfit she coveted so much. She put it on quickly and fastened her holsters to herself, putting the guns into them. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and threw her machete over her back in the holster she had made for it. She walked out to hand Beth her bag to put in the car, pulling out the stuffed animal first. Charlaine seemed to be watching her with an intensity that was a bit too much for Kit so she asked, "Is there a reason you are eyeing me?"

Charlaine said, "Yes, why are you dressed like that Kitty?"

Kitty looked straight up into her eyes, "This ends today. He will die, by my hand if need be."

Charlaine's face fell, "Kitty, no! You can't. I need you, Chelsea needs you, and Johnny needs you!"

Kit turned away from her sister, "I have to do this, Char."

Charlaine screamed, "Goddamn it, Kitty! I won't let you do this! Daryl please, tell her she can't!"

Daryl didn't say anything; he just looked at the ground. Charlaine yelled, "Rick, this is the girl you took in like your own, your daughter! Don't let her go off like this."

Kitty snapped, "Enough Charlaine, I am doing this! You will not interfere!"

Charlaine stormed away from Kitty and Kitty looked to Daryl who was shaking his head. Kitty walked over to hold Johnny and she rocked him slightly. She walked away from the group a bit and whispered, "I'm doing this for you Johnny, that man killed your daddy. You will never know him because he murdered him."

Kitty felt the tears fall down her face as she put Johnny back in the car. She picked up Tigie who was following her around the courtyard and she handed her to Chelsea. She then handed her the stuffed animal from out of her bag, "I kept this for you."

Chelsea smiled as she took it from her sister and hugged her. She then took off her necklace and walked over to Charlaine. She handed her the necklace but took off Danny's ring. Charlaine looked at her strange, "Why are you doing this?"

Kitty shook her head, "I can't tell you Charlaine, but I have to. Take care of the family for me if I don't come back."

Charlaine hugged Kitty and started to cry as Kitty walked over to Daryl. He met her eyes and Kitty grabbed his hand, placing Danny's ring in his palm. He watched her with wonder, "What are ya doin, Kitty?"

Kitty felt the tears fall again, "You are family Daryl. I love you, this was Danny's ring. Take care of them if I don't come back."

Daryl grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "If ya don't do this, then ya will com back."

Kitty walked away from him and went into the prison, glancing around at what was left. She watched the others set up their plan but she had to stand front and center and confront this man. She stood inside the cell block, waiting on the stairs. She heard the vehicles come in and she waited. They busted open the front gate and she heard it clank to the ground; she inhaled deeply and thought about what she was doing. She knew she shouldn't be standing here alone, shouldn't be confronting Philip, shouldn't have left the others, but she had to.

She heard them open the cell block door and she stood up. The Governor's henchmen instantly raised their guns at her but Philip chuckled, "Stand down men, it's just Kitty."

Kitty smirked, "Just Kitty huh? You won't be saying that when I kill you."

Philip scoffed, "You could try dear but you would die. Why would you stay here when the others have left?"

Kitty walked down the stairs at a slow pace, "Because I know what you did, and I won't let you get away with it."

Philip acted innocent, "What did I do?"

Kitty screamed, "You killed him! You fucking bastard!"

Philip flat out laughed, "Yes, I did. The fucker betrayed me so he got what was coming to him."

Kitty's hands clenched as she tried to remain calm, if she drew her guns they would kill her. She heard a shattering noise though, a very timid whisper, "You killed Merle? Please say you didn't Uncle Philip."

Philip froze as he glared at Kitty, obviously blaming it on her. He didn't answer so Charlaine screamed, "You fucking better have the guts to admit you did it if you did."

Philip yelled back, "Yes I did. He deserved it!"

Charlaine hollered as she snatched a gun from Kitty's holsters and pointed it at Philip, "I will fucking kill you for this. My son has to live without a father because of you. Because of his own family."

Philip acted nice, "Charlaine, sweetie, put the gun down."

She shook her head and the men drew on the two of them. Kitty grabbed Charlaine's hand and took off, going through the walkway and down to the courtyard and back into the prison. Kitty felt a bullet pierce through her upper leg as they ran away and she cried out as she fell. Charlaine snatched her up and carried her into a safe place inside. She knew the others were inside waiting to attack so they just had to get far enough away to be okay. Charlaine pulled her into one of the rooms and closed the door tightly when they heard the alarm start to go off in the prison. Charlaine stared at her sister, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kitty looked up at her with sad teary eyes, "I didn't want you to hurt. I didn't even want to believe it. I mean he is Merle, how can he die?"

Charlaine just let herself cry freely but then they heard someone screaming for them. Charlaine hoisted Kit back up and carried her back out of the inner part of the prison. Daryl instantly ran over to her and lifted her into his arms after seeing her hobbling. Hershel went to work on patching her back up again on the back of her leg. Kit scowled and cried as he stitched her leg up and cleaned it. Daryl stood by her side and as the others walked away, he leaned down next to her, "So she kno's now?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, she almost shot him."

Daryl touched the wound on her leg, "Ya always seem ta git hurt."

Kitty tried to laugh, "I'm a badass, it's what I do."

Daryl shook his head, "I wish ya would stop this."

Kitty just looked up at him and tried to smile, "I'm Kitty Watson; I was a badass long before the zombies came and I'll be one till I die."

Daryl touched her cheek in an intimate way that still surprised her, "We certainly are a pair, ain't we?"

Kitty nodded and asked, "What are we planning now?"

Daryl stared at her in disbelief, "We ain't doin nothin. Ya are stayin here."

Kitty pushed herself up to stand, "The hell I am, Daryl. I will be right beside you all."

Daryl grumbled as he stormed away from her, so Kitty walked over to Rick, "Are we going after him?"

Rick looked at his daughter, "We will, you won't."

Kitty glared, "I am going and the sooner you all come to terms with that the better."

Rick sighed, "Yes we are going to Woodbury."

Kitty nodded as she walked out into the courtyard to see Michonne getting ready. Daryl was sitting near his bike waiting to leave and now Rick was talking to Carl. She had heard what Carl did when Hershel was fixing her leg, it had surprised her. Michonne asked her, "You can't seriously be coming Kitty, you are hurt."

Kitty said, "I am."

Charlaine walked up to the group and she saw the anger in her eyes, "You all better make sure he is fucking dead. Kitty, you make sure."

Kitty nodded as she hugged her sister, "I promise you I will."

Kitty looked over to the car to get in but Daryl growled, "Git on tha bike."

Kitty looked over at Daryl and slowly walked over, with a slight limp as she climbed onto the bike. They sped out of the courtyard and down the road. She held on tightly to Daryl as they rode down the road, trying to keep her balance on the bike. The bike suddenly stopped and Kitty looked forward to see why, there were people everywhere, dead. She saw some of them as zombies, eating the others and she about threw up. These were the people who had attacked the prison from Woodbury, so what the hell had happened to them?

They walked up and killed the zombies that were there and then they heard a girl slam on the glass of the vehicle, she was alive. They yanked her out and Rick asked, "What happened here?"

The woman said, "He just opened fire. He killed them all."

Rick's face held his shock and Kitty screamed, "I told ya he was fuckin insane."

Rick nodded, "What's your name?"

She looked terrified, "Karen."

Rick motioned for her to come with them as they got back in the car and continued on to Woodbury. They left he vehicles a bit away from the gates and approached the front of Woodbury on foot. They were instantly fired at and dove to the ground. The woman, Karen, that they had picked up, screamed out, "Tyreese, its Karen."

Tyreese asked, "Karen, why are you with them?"

Karen spoke with sadness, "He killed them, all of them."

Tyreese asked, "Really? All of them?"

Karen said, "Yes." Rick said, "We are coming out."

They all walked out with the hands up, well except Daryl who took a second before he did. Kitty laughed inwardly to herself as she watched him, he had an inner refusal to bow down to anyone. Tyreese came out to meet them and they started talking about Andrea. When Karen had told them that Andrea had made for the prison, they had all worried about what had happened, because she had never made it. Rick told Tyreese they wanted to come in and look for her.

They went straight for the building in the back where the Governor hid people. They walked towards a door that had blood pooling out the bottom, and both Kitty and Michonne motioned for Rick to open it, terrified of what was behind it. Rick opened it and both Michonne and Kitty ran to Andrea's side. Kitty gasped as she touched Andrea's skin though, she was burning up and that meant she was bit. Kitty started to cry, "Andrea, no you can't leave us."

Andrea had ahold of both of their hands, "Its ok. It'll all be okay. Is everyone at the prison alright?"

Rick answered, "Yes, they are okay."

Andrea was happy to hear that, but Michonne and Kitty still couldn't hold back the pain of their friend dying. Andrea told Rick, "I'll do it."

Michonne cried, "Andrea, no."

Andrea looked up at Michonne with tears, "I have to, while I still can."

Andrea looked up at the men, "Nobody can survive alone."

Daryl looked at Andrea sadly, "I never could."

Andrea shooed them out and Kitty insisted on staying, no matter how hard the two men tried to convince her to leave. Andrea said, "Kitty, you should go. You have lost too much; you don't need to see this."

Kitty sobbed, "I stood by you when Amy died, you stood by me when Danny was put down, and I jumped out of the car that night on the farm to save your ass, I won't let you do this alone either."

Andrea just nodded as tears fell down her face and the guys closed the door. Andrea spoke, "You two were the best friends I could have ever had."

Kitty put her hands on top of Michonne's who had ahold of Andrea's, "We're sorry we didn't get here sooner, Andrea."

Andrea smiled, "Its ok Kitty. This is ok. I'm just happy you are all safe."

Andrea picked the gun up and put it to her head and had her finger on the trigger. Kitty couldn't believe this was happening, hadn't they lost enough? Andrea pulled the trigger and her hand was lifeless in Michonne's. Michonne grabbed ahold of Kitty and held her as she sobbed. She grabbed Rick's gun and walked out of the room, handing Rick his gun and holding onto Kitty. Daryl watched Kitty walk away with Michonne and he hoped maybe this would make her realize that they couldn't face that man, that he was insane.

Michonne and Kitty went right back to the truck and sat in the passenger seat, with Kitty leaning into Michonne's shoulder, still crying. When the others got there, Daryl came to check on Kitty, but she wouldn't talk. They drove back to the prison and everyone came out to see what was happening and Kitty and Michonne sat in the truck still. Maggie and Charlaine approached Daryl, "What is wrong with Kitty and Michonne?"

Daryl took a moment before he answered, "We found Andrea. She didn't make it."

Charlaine walked over to the truck where her sister was, "Kitty?"

Kitty glanced up but didn't speak as she climbed out of the truck and walked away. Daryl and Charlaine exchanged looks as she walked into the prison to her cell.


	38. Chasing Phantoms

Kitty stood in the side area of the courtyard where she had drawn a bull's-eye on the wood on the door. She threw her knives at the bull's-eye, hitting it every time now. She would throw one knife and then stick the other one into the handle of the previous. The group watched her with worry because she had been doing this for days. They knew to leave her alone otherwise she would just get nasty, but they still worried. They all stayed inside mostly so she wouldn't freak out on them.

She glanced up at the walkway and saw them standing there again, watching her. She shook her head trying to clear it but no matter what she did, they still sat there and watched her with those judging eyes. She turned back to the knives and started to sing to try to distract herself from what she kept seeing. She was fine until she heard a voice above hers singing a song that she never wanted to hear again, Stop Crying Your Eyes Out. She turned around quickly screaming, "Leave me alone!"

She could hear Danny's voice; it was almost like he was calling to her. She turned from sadness to anger as she stomped up the stairs to the walkway. She faced the phantoms she kept seeing, "I'm not crazy, leave me alone! You are all dead!"

Kitty fell to her knees as she started to sob and she heard Lori's voice, "You have to let it all out. You will never be ok if you don't."

Kitty glared at her, "Like Rick is? He is nuttier than even I am because he sees you all the damn time."

Lori rubbed her hand across her back just like a mother does to comfort a child, "Sweetheart, just let go. Let all that pain go. Stop with the anger, it will ruin you."

Kitty looked up at them, "I can't! He is responsible for the death of two of you. I can't forget that."

Merle stared at her, "Kitty Watson, I brought ya dam ass ta tha camp. Ya ended up stuck wit us Dixon's, ya helped keep ma brudder there. Yes he is responsible, but ya gotta let go of tha. Ya need ta be a good aunt ta ma son. If ya don't then I will smack ya Kit."

Andrea nodded to agree with Merle, "Yes Kitty, let go of it. Forget about it until you see him again because you might never see him again. You need to focus on that little Dixon and his mother. She needs you Kitty. So does your little sister. Hell I would even dare say that Daryl needs you."

Merle nodded, "Ya kno ma brudder needs ya. I ain't eva heard him admit ta lovin sumone."

Danny stood in the back watching all of the others talk to her, "I told you once that you need him. If you shove them out, what do you think will happen? You will end up just like Rick when something happens. The guilt of not being there will eat you alive Kitty. For once, can you just do as I tell you and stop shoving them all out? They all love you Kitty, you are one of them. One giant strange family."

Kitty stared at her fiancé, "How do you all honestly expect me to go on from this? I lost my fiancé, the man I had loved. I lost my adoptive momma, the woman who treated me like her own. I lost my big brother, the man who saved me without a second thought. And I lost my best friend, the woman who I had become closest to and shared things with."

Danny spoke again, "You lost me but you gained Daryl. A man that loves you above even his better judgment. He doesn't know how to love yet he told you he loves you."

Kitty sobbed, "But he isn't you Danny."

Danny nodded, "You're right. But he can understand you so much better than I ever could because he went through it too. It's the reason you and the Dixon's connected so well."

Lori spoke after that, "You have Carol; she is just like your momma you once said. And you have to become the mother figure now, especially for the children."

Kitty wiped her eyes, "Carol is the mother figure. She is the one who takes care of Judith."

Lori tried to smile, "You need to keep Carl in line, don't let him become so cold."

Kitty nodded to her, "I will try."

Merle spoke after Lori, "Ya have your sister ta care fer an ma kid. Plus ya have Chelsea too, ya real sister an Carl ya adoptive brother. An Glenn, Maggie, an Beth, who are all like ya siblins. "

Kitty felt her pain come out again, "I don't know how to care for your son without it hurting me. I just remember you every time I see him."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, tha is tha point. He is ma legacy an ya need ta be there ta help Char wit tha, cause he will be a handful. An if it hurts ya this much, imagine how she is feelin, yet she don't show it cause she has ta be strong for Johnny. Plus ya gotta take care of ma brudder, he needs ya."

Andrea spoke last, with a sad smile on her face, "You have Michonne still. You have to help her keep it together because we were all very close since we spent all winter together. Plus you have Charlaine back."

Kitty smiled, "I am glad to have her back but you were the one I connected with when I came to the group, you and Amy."

Andrea touched her hand, "I know Kitty. But our time has come and went; I get to be with Amy and Dale now. Don't cry for me."

Kitty felt the tears falling down her face as she listened to their words, they were all right. She knew she had to let go of all her pain or she would go off the deep end. She stared at the ground and then when she looked back up, they were all gone except Danny, who touched her cheek, "I will always love you Kitty, but you have to stop this. You have to go on even if this world does suck. And tell Daryl to take you back to the farm, get the pictures for everyone. And don't let Charlaine fool you, she has pictures of Merle in her stuff."

Kitty felt Danny kiss her head and when she looked up he was gone. She didn't know that the others had all heard her and watched her.


	39. Making a Plan

Kit walked over to Daryl slowly, "Daryl, I need a favor."

He eyed her curiously, "What is it, Kit?"

Kit gulped, "I need you to take me back to the farm."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why would ya wanna go back?"

She sighed, "I need to get some stuff."

He asked, "Does this have anythin ta do wit ya seein people?"

Kit's eyes grew wide, "What?"

He moved closer to her, "We saw ya up there. Talkin ta people that weren't there. Who ya see Kit?"

Kit growled as her eyes went to the ground, "I didn't see anything."

Daryl nodded, knowing she wouldn't tell anything, "Ya, I'll take ya."

Kit nodded as she went to grab her bag, "Can we go soon?"

He nodded, "Let me tell Rick."

She grabbed her bag from her cell and Chelsea approached her, "Where are ya goin Kitty?"

Kit patted her sister on the head, "Just to get some stuff from the place we were before. I'll be back before night. You listen to Char."

Chelsea nodded as she hugged her sister tightly, "Be careful Kitty. I don't want ya gone like Mister Merle."

Kit was in shock at the mention of his name again but she smiled slightly at her sister, "I'll be ok. Daryl is going with me. He won't let anything happen to me."

Kit walked out towards Daryl's bike, waiting for him. He came out shaking his head, "Rick ain't happy bout this Kit."

Kit felt the tears threatening to fall if he told her no, "Does that mean we aren't going?"

Daryl sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm still takin ya. Ya asked so I'll do it. Ya seem ta need this."

Kit nodded vigorously, "I do."

He tried to smile at her But her face was grim and solemn, "Git on Kit. We need ta hurry."

The drive back to the farm left Kitty feeling anxious and frightened at what she would find there, it had been so long since they had been there. It was calming and nice though, especially to be so close to Daryl again. She had her arms wrapped tightly around him and she rested her head on his back. She missed him more than she cared to admit, especially his intoxicating scent. The bike suddenly started to slow down and Kit slowly opened her eyes. The farm was in sight and a few walkers ambled around outside. He stopped the bike a bit back and they walked the rest of the way to the house to avoid attracting the zombies. They slipped in the back door of the house and Kit went to the front room. She ran to a large tub in the corner, Daryl remembered Lori carrying that.

Kit started to cry before she even opened it. Daryl began to walk over to her but her words stopped him, "I did see them all. They haunt me."

Daryl stopped where he was, "Who?"

Kitty sobbed, "All of the people who I've lost. Danny more than most. But I saw Lori, Merle, and Andrea too. They keep telling me to man up basically. That I have to be strong for everyone else. I'm tired of being strong, Daryl."

He walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her, "Yer allowed ta let it out. Ya need ta. It's gonna eat at ya if ya don't."

She eyed him, "You don't ever break..."

He scratched his head, lacking an answer, "I can't."

She brought her teary eyes up to his, "Then why should I?"

He opened his mouth to say something but she was opening the box, completely in her own world. She pulled out the photo albums and shoved them into her bag. There was a stack of photos that Kit didn't know Lori had printed. They had come off of the digital camera that Lori had and had been printed at the CDC most likely. Kit saw the first one and couldn't look through the rest. It was of her holding a string of squirrels next to Merle and Daryl.

She threw the stack in her bag too and turned to Daryl, "Let's get back."

He saw her tears hovering in her eyes but didn't say anything. They headed back out to the bike quietly and he said, "I want ya ta ride in front of me."

Kit didn't understand why, "Why? I can't hold the bag like that."

He took the bag from her and put it on his own back, and pulled her in front of him. She held the handle bars as he had his arms around her. She sunk into his arms as they rode and she swore she felt him kiss her head.

Once they got back to the prison, she held her hand out for the bag. Daryl handed it to her and she ran inside. She placed the photo albums on Carl's bunk and walked to her own. She pulled out the photos from her bag and sat down to look at them. She was still staring at the top one when she heard Carl yell, "Who put this in here?"

Kit walked out of her cell as she looked at Carl, "I did."

Carl asked, "You went back?"

There were tears bordering in the poor kid's eyes, "Yes I did."

Carl asked, "Will you go through it with me, Kitty?"

Kit nodded, even if she didn't want to, "Yes I will."

Carl walked back inside his room and Kit walked over towards it but Daryl stopped her, "Are ya sure ya wanna do that?"

Kit sighed, "No I don't but I will because he needs me to."

Kit walked inside and sat beside Carl as he opened the album. He slowly looked at each picture and in the middle of it Kit looked away. Her gaze went to the doorway and there Lori stood, "Thank you Kitty."

Kit jumped up and walked out towards the walkway over the courtyard. Daryl followed her out, "Kit?"

Kit collapsed, "I can't do this anymore. They don't leave me alone. I see them everywhere. God I just can't."

Daryl pulled her up to him, "Darlin, ya need ta take a deep breath. Calm yerself."

Kit curled into his arms and he picked her up to carry her back to her bunk. He set her down and kneeled in front of her, "Git sum sleep. I'll go talk ta Carl real quick and be back."

Kit just sat on her bunk waiting for him to return, but Char and Chelsea came in first. Char just looked at her and sat beside her, placing the box for Johnny by the side of the bed. Johnny was fast asleep anyways. Char sat on one side of her and leaned against her, and Chelsea did the same on the other side. They held onto her as she just sat in shock between the two people that meant the world to her. Daryl walked back in and saw the two females sitting with her and he smiled slightly as he turned to walk away. He saw a stack of photos sitting on the top of Kit's bag, so he reached over quietly to take them. He walked to his own spot and sat down to look at the pictures.

The first one was one that he didn't know that had even been taken. It was a picture of Kitty standing between Merle and him with a string of squirrels. He felt his heart break at seeing the picture of his brother and the woman he had come to love. He flipped to the next one, it was one of Kitty standing between Rick and Carl, building a fire. The next one was of Amy, Andrea, Glenn, and Kitty in the quarry water. The one after that was of Kitty sitting up on the RV with Dale and Glenn. Another was of Kitty on Merle's bike, acting a fool. It must have been taken when he had been out hunting, but it was an awesome picture. She was in all her leather and she looked completely at home on the bike, like she belonged there. She looked every bit the biker chick that Merle should have ended up with, except she was way too beautiful for either of them.

He set the stack down and ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed the stack and walked back to her cell to put them down, he hadn't gone through them all but he didn't want to look at any more. They hurt him to look at them, and he just wanted one more glance at Kitty before he went to sleep. When he walked back in however, Kitty wasn't in her room anymore and Chelsea and Char leaned against each other. Johnny started to whine so Daryl picked him up and held him snuggly. He whispered to him as he walked away, "Hey kid, I'm yer Uncle Daryl. I'll make sure ya have a good life."

He walked out on the walkway where he saw Kitty standing. She whispered, "Danny, what do I do? I love him but I'm so broken from this existence. Please Danny, help me. Please!"

She sobbed on her knees as she like cried out for Danny. Daryl opened the door and Kit looked up with a gasp, wiping her eyes quickly to hide her tears, "Daryl, I didn't hear you. Oh and you have Johnny. Come sit with me."

He walked over to sit down beside her, "Ya kno ya mean a lot ta me, Kit."

Kit laughed, "Daryl, don't. I know you love me. I know I love you. But nothing will fix me from this again, I've lost too much this time and there isn't even a sure way out of this existence."

Daryl was going to say something but Charlaine spoke from behind them, "Wait, Kitty, what about Daddy's boat?"

Kit glanced up to see the hope on Chars face, "Do you know where it is? And the keys?"

Char reached for her son and she cradled him, "The keys are in the house and the boat is on the coast, near the summer house up in Virginia."

Kit thought for a moment before she said, "We will talk to Rick about it tomorrow."

Char nodded as she walked back inside to feed Johnny. Kit felt Daryl place his hand on her shoulder, "It will be ok. This is a good idea."

Kit shoved his hand off, "Don't Daryl. I don't know why we are even trying. You are like 20 years older than me. This is bound to end in disaster."

He scoffed as he threw a picture at her, "Well ya let me kno when that gurl is back. At least she smiled."

He stormed away, mumbling, "Stupid bitch." She knew she had hurt him by rejecting him, but she was right. How could they possibly go on like this though?

She looked at the photo he had thrown. It was of her on Merle's bike, all in leather with a huge smile on her face. She looked happy and carefree, she wanted that back more than anything.

She opened the door and ran after Daryl, "Stop."

He turned around and she flung herself into his arms, "I'm sorry, I love you. Please don't leave me alone."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Kit, I won't eva leave ya. Ya have ta remember that. I care a lot about ya. Ya are everthin ta me. Stop shovin me out."

She nodded, "I promise I won't anymore."

He held her tightly, "Let's git sum sleep."


	40. The Escape Plan

Daryl walked outside the next day to where Kit was sitting, "Rick said if ya can find the keys ta this boat, then we will discuss goin when ya git back."

Kit inhaled sharply; they just had to find the damn keys. And face the home they had once lived in. She knew it would be really fucking hard to do. She jumped up from her spot to walk over to where Charlaine was sitting with Johnny. Kit said, "Rick said we can go look for the keys."

Charlaine asked, "Are we going now?"

Kit nodded, "We should so then we get back faster."

Charlaine handed Beth the baby, "Can you take him inside for me?"

Beth smiled as she strolled towards the cell block. Kit looked up to see Rick coming outside, "Dad, we are going to go get the keys. Can we take the truck?"

He nodded but he looked stricken about it, he was worried for her. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

He wouldn't look at her so she walked over to the truck. She already had her guns on her and Rick handed his revolver to Charlaine. She watched Daryl walk over to her like he was going to get in the back of the truck. Kit asked, "What are you doing?"

He said, "Goin wit ya."

She shook her head, "No you're not. We have to do this alone."

He growled, "If ya think I'm lettin ya two go out alone, then ya are fuckin crazy."

He turned to Charlaine to see if she would say anything but her face held the same somber tone that Kit's did, "No Daryl. This is something Kit and I have to do alone."

He couldn't believe his ears, these two women were fucking insane. They wanted to go out there alone without any protection. Kitty kissed Daryl on the cheek, "Take care of my baby sister if I don't come back."

Charlaine added to it, "And my son, he is your nephew after all."

A round of gasps went through the group because no one had known that Johnny was Merle's kid. Daryl huffed as he nodded to them both. Kit climbed into the truck as Charlaine climbed in the passenger seat. Carl opened the gate quickly for them to drive out as they proceeded to their destination.

The car ride was deathly quiet because neither spoke and the radio was long gone. It was about an hour drive back to the house, as they had to make detours around all the cars on the most used roads. As they drove into the subdivision that the Rayners had lived in, Kit began to shake and she glanced over to see that so was Charlaine. They were both terrified to face this.

The house was in the back of the high class subdivision, up on the hill. They could see it from where they were already and Kitty saw the tears start to fall from Charlaine's face. As they pulled up into the driveway, Kit saw that walkers were everywhere. They needed to get the truck in the garage to be able to load it with anything. Kit said, "I'm going to jump out and go to the house. I'll get the garage open and you pull the truck in ok?"

Charlaine glanced around, "Kitty, will you make it?"

Kit gave her a reassuring pat, "I'll be fine, just be ready."

Charlaine nodded as she watched Kit fling herself out of the truck and run for the house. She dispatched the walkers between her and the front door and then she was inside. There was an eerie silence in the house that ate at Kit's fragile psyche. Kit shook her head, this isn't the time to freak out, Charlaine needs you, so does Daryl. She recited it to herself like a mantra as she went to the garage and unhooked it so she could yank it up manually. Charlaine already had the truck right there and she quickly pulled inside. Kit slammed the garage door down as Charlaine got out. She glanced at the car in the other half of the garage; it was her mom's Escalade. She said, "The Escalade should have a full tank, mom always kept it full. We could take it back too, we will have more room."

Kit nodded, "First we have to find the yacht keys then we get everything else."

They began a search through the whole house and Kit noticed how all the windows and the back door had been boarded. She would have to ask Charlaine who had done that. Charlaine yelled, "I found them. They were in Daddy's study. So we're the Escalade keys."

Kit grinned, "Ok, now collect everything we could use. Batteries, all the leftover food, water jugs, bedding, anything that would be useful."

Charlaine began to pack things into her laundry basket to carry out to the cars. They would leave the stuff stacked in the living room as they gathered more stuff. Kit made the mistake of walking upstairs and she saw the door to her room open. She walked inside and felt her psyche leave the building as she stared at everything. She heard a voice behind her so far away, "Kitty? Kitty, you have to come back. Kitty!"

Kitty suddenly pulled herself from her insanity, "I'm sorry."

Charlaine hugged her, "It's alright. I know it's hard. I think what would have happened had we all been together when this happened, I bet we would all be fine."

Kitty nodded, "Who boarded the house?"

Charlaine said, "Danny did. He said he didn't want any surprises, that's why only the front door was unboarded."

Kitty tried to smile as she yanked the bedding off the bed and walked out. Bedding was always useful, especially when they slept in a prison. Charlaine said, "I grabbed some of our cds from my room. So the ride back alone isn't so bad."

Kitty smiled, but she didn't know if she could take listening to her voice. They then began the slow process of packing the stuff into the vehicles. Things that would blow away went into the Escalade and the heavy stuff went into the back of the truck. Once everything was packed, Kitty turned to Charlaine, "You still have the keys?"

Charlaine patted her pocket, "Yep. You ready to leave?"

Kitty said, "Yeah. Let's go. I'll open that side so you can get out then I'll get out."

Charlaine worried about that plan but didn't argue. Kit flung the second garage door open and Charlaine peeled out of the garage as Kit dove for the truck. She slammed the door as she started it and backed the truck into the garage door. It buckled slightly so she did it over and over until it gave way and she sped out of the driveway. She sped down the road as Charlaine followed behind her. They were on one of the back roads when something strange happened, Kitty started to hallucinate. She saw Danny on the side of the road pointing to a decrepit old house. She stopped the truck quickly as she realized the hallucination wasn't going away. She jumped out of the truck and Charlaine asked, "What's wrong?"

Kitty just shook her head as she said, "Stay here. I have to check something out."

Charlaine got back in the car to wait for Kitty. Kitty walked into the house quietly and she heard a soft crying. She followed the sound and she opened a closet to see a small boy in there, hiding. Kitty snatched him up as she heard a growl. She took off running for the truck as she jumped in the passenger side with the kid still in her arms. She buckled him up as they continued to drive back to the prison.

They finally were back at the prison around nightfall and it looked like it had taken its toll on Daryl. He came running to the truck, "What the hell took so dam long?"

Kitty shushed him as she pulled the now sleeping child from the passenger seat. Charlaine jumped out of the car and came over to Kitty, "How the hell did you know he was in that house?"

Kitty frowned; she didn't want to tell them all how crazy she was. "I saw Danny by the road, he kept pointing like it was important, so I stopped. When I went in, I could hear him crying."

Charlaine saw the kid open his eyes slightly, "Daddy told me to wait, but he was gone a long time. I was so hungry."

Charlaine felt her heart break at seeing the small boy, "What is your name sweetie? And how old are you?"

He got shy and curled against Kitty, "Danny and I'm four."

Kitty grimaced at that name as she set him down, "Well I'm glad I saved ya kid."

Charlaine watched Kitty walk away and she approached Rick, "We got the keys. We brought a new car. We brought all the bedding I had in my house. We got my dad's tools, the gas cans, the jugs of water, some food that was still in the house, and some other random stuff."

Rick smiled at her, "Thank you both."

Charlaine watched as the small boy made his way back to Kitty, he apparently was now attached to her. When Kitty thought no one was looking, she lifted him in her arms and began to sing to him.


	41. Making a Decision

Rick had everyone gathered out in the inner courtyard of the prison yard. He hadn't been kidding when he said they would thoroughly discuss whether to head to the boat that could possibly be their sanctuary. Kit sat down beside Charlaine and Daryl. Chelsea sat at Kit's feet, little Daniel sat in Kit's lap, and Char had Johnny in her arms. Daryl had an arm around Kit, as if trying to comfort her. Kit knew this was a big decision, she just hoped everyone agreed with her on it.

Once everyone was seated outside, Rick turned to Kit, "You get to explain and then we will see if everyone agrees."

Kit sighed as she put Daniel into her seat after she got up. The kid seemed to stick to her like glue now, which was probably Danny's whole plan when he had pointed out to save the kid. Fate had a twisted way of doing things. She was a definite prime example of that.

She stood in front of all the people she considered family, and all the others that had come from Woodbury. They were just as much a part of the group now as everyone else. Kit was vaguely nervous about giving this big speech to all these people, which was ridiculous considering where they were. Kit took a breath before she began, "As everyone knows now, Charlaine and I found a way for us to be safe. A way to get away from the walkers. We took all of the important things from her parent's house, the key to her father's yacht being the most important. Mr. Rayner owned a very large yacht that sits in the docks in Virginia. The boat is in their own private dock behind their summer home. I don't know how safe the house would be but the boat is large enough to fit everyone on it and we could set it off the docks so no walkers could get to it. It is our safest bet right now, but we can't stay here with the Governor missing in action right now. I think we should go but it's a group decision whether we do or not."

Kit looked at the looks of worry on their faces, "Yes it could be dangerous but we can get there. We can persevere. We have been doing it for far too long. I have every ounce of faith in our ability to get there. This is the only way we will be able to continue on. We can stay on the boat and wait it out until they find a cure or something."

Charlaine handed Johnny to Daryl and stood beside Kit, "We can do this. We have to for the sake of these children. Children are our only hope for the future after this disease or virus. If we don't at least try, then we will have a hopeless future here. I say we go."

Daryl spoke up to, "I say we go too." Kit had known he would agree with them. He was hell bent on keeping Kit and with keeping what was left of his family. Johnny being that last link for him.

Rick took the votes into consideration as each person spoke up. Most of the Woodbury group said they would go wherever we did so they would be safe. Glenn and Maggie said, "We follow you Kit. You always seem to know what to do."

Hershel seemed to debate the idea, "it will be a long and dangerous trip, but if you think it's best, let's go then."

Everyone seemed to agree with Kit's idea to go. Rick stood back in front of the group, "Make sure everything is packed up. We leave first thing in the morning. It will probably take us at least a day to get there since we cannot use the highways. We just have to be careful, make sure we have all the weapons ready too."

He glanced at Kit, and she smiled at him. He put a hand on her shoulder, "I hope this is a good call, Kit."

Rick's determination of the decision didn't seem all that much a happy one, which left Kit feeling a bit angsty.

* * *

The next morning, they loaded all the supplies and their personal belongings into the vehicles. Kit couldn't help but stare at the prison and think of the others they had lost there. Kit could still see them, almost as if they were saying goodbye. They stood on the gangway simply smiling at her. Her eyes went down the line: Danny, Lori, Merle, and Andrea. She shook her head as she turned away from the prison.

She walked over to get on the bike with Daryl after telling Daniel to ride in the car with Char, Chelsea, and Johnny. Before she could get on the bike though, she heard Char yell, "Daniel, get back over here."

Kit turned just as Daniel wrapped around her legs, "I want to ride with you."

Kit glanced down sadly, "The motorcycle is dangerous sweetheart, you can't."

He started to cry and Kit didn't know what to do about this. Daryl was the one to fix it, "Jus ride in front of me, and hold tha kid. I'll be careful."

Kit searched his eyes for the true meaning behind him doing this, "Are you sure?"

He said, "Jus com on woman. We gotta git goin. We ain't got all day."

Kit waved at Char to signal that Daniel was fine with her and Char got back into the car. Kit climbed on the bike in front of Daryl and sat Daniel in front of her. Daryl put his arms around her to get the handle bars and the bike roared to life as they began down the road. Daryl was the head of the trail of cars as usual. Kit glanced back over Daryl's shoulder as they went down the road and she noticed she was in the safest place in the world. She was in Daryl's arms, and Daniel was in hers. And she would be rammed if anything happened to anyone before they were finally safe.


End file.
